Inconsolable
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Now in China, Kage has to make it on her own this time, without the girls. Thankfully, Lee and the White Tigers are more then willing to help her out. It'll be different, but her new friends are already becoming a big part of her life.-Seq to Incomplete
1. Home Away From Home

**A/N: FINALLY! Here is the Third installment out of four for the Villikosto series. This one is Kage's story. It's not terribly eventful, I'll admit but consider it a small intro to the rest of the story. It'll get better next chapter, promise... immediately next chapter :D lol. Hope you like! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... except my OCs :D**

* * *

><p><em>"No, no, no. That won't work... what if I...?"<em>

Kage Kohn tapped her pencil against her lips as she starred at her essay thoughtfully. She'd been at it for over an hour and been studying intensely before that. She didn't mind school and it didn't bother or annoy her as it did many other students. However, even the best students got bored sometimes.

Leaning back in her chair, Kage stretched wide and sighed lightly as she starred at the blank place on her page where her final paragraph should be. She knew she was close and she knew it was best to finish before allowing herself to get distracted. Then again, the paper wasn't due for another few weeks; surely she could afford to take a small break.

Shaking her head Kage leaned forward again and once more set her pencil to paper. She was so close, no sense in stopping now. Besides, she could always take a break after her paper was finished. She certainly deserved it.

Just finishing up her last few lines, Kage looked up curiously as a tiny ping was heard from her laptop. The ravenette blinked at the screen for a moment as she debated. Normally she would let nothing interrupt her studies but this time the combination of curiosity and boredom was a little hard to ignore. And so, Kage slid her chair over a little, opened the messenger window and stared a little in surprise at the name on the screen. After blinking at the flashing icon for a few minutes, Kage finally smiled and proceeded to send a reply message to the person who'd interrupted her.

**_Kage: Hello Mariah. Long time no talk. Pardon the pun._**

Kage smiled as the pinkette replied back.

**_Mariah: Kage! You're too funny! How are you girlfriend?_**

**_Kage: I'm fine. And you? And how's the team? I must admit, I'm a little surprised to find you on a computer. I wasn't aware you had computers in White Tiger hills._**

**_Mariah: We don't! :) We're staying at a relative's house in the city. She's a bit of a big shot business woman and she's really nice! She lets us use her things and so I decided I'd try my hand at this computer messenger thing... it's hard! We've been here for a while now and I've only now figured out how to use this thing! :P Anyway, are you really wondering about my whole team or just a certain handsome brother of mine?_**

Kage felt her cheeks flush hotly and was very glad at the moment that Mariah couldn't see it.

_**Kage: I'm wondering about all of you of course. I consider you all friends.**_

The ravenette could picture the other girl laughing gleefully and it made her blush hotter.

_**Mariah: Of course you are. Relax girl, I'm just teasing. :) We're all fine, thanks for asking! So as... fun, as this thing is, I'm still not all that good at it and it is a bit annoying. Do you want to cam with me? I haven't tried that yet?**_

Kage smiled and shook her head before inviting Mariah to video chat. Her smile widened when she saw the other teen's face appear on her screen.

"Yay!" Mariah cheered playfully. "This is much easier!"

Kage smiled and made to type a response but the pinkette made her pause.

"Wait! Typing is fine for here and now but I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other from now on and I'm sure there won't always be a pen and notepad around... Do you think you could teach me to talk like you...? Um that is, can you teach me sign language?"

Kage grinned and laughed lightly before nodding.

Thus started Mariah's lesson and Kage was immensely impressed by how quickly the pinkette learned the basics and some of the more complicated words. It took quite a while but eventually Mariah had learned everything she needed to know to be able to communicate properly and easily with Kage on a daily basis. The rest could come later.

"Alright!" Mariah cheered. "You're an awesome teacher, Kage!"

Kage smiled again.

_"Thank you, Mariah. But it's the student's own intelligence that makes him or her a great learner. " She replied modestly. "That was all you. I admit, I'm impressed."_

"Awe, thank you Kage!" Mariah grinned. "And thank you for teaching me!"

_"You're very welcome."_

"Mariah! Have you seen my old kit? I can't find it."

Kage felt her breath hitch as Mariah looked over her shoulder in direction of the extremely familiar voice calling to the pinkette.

"No, I haven't. Did you ask Kevin? You know how he is with borrowing."

Suddenly Lee appeared in the screen a good ways behind Mariah, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. Kage's face flushed brighter than ever as her eyes roamed all over the Lion-tamers body. His shirt was open a little and Kage couldn't stop her gaze from shamelessly ogling the handsome Chinese blader appreciatively.

"Yes, I do know." Lee replied in slight annoyance. "And wouldn't you know I can't seem to find him anywhere either."

Mariah glanced back at her screen for a moment and did a double-take when she saw the scarlet face of her friend on her screen. Grinning devilishly, she looked over her shoulder again and beckoned her brother towards her.

"I'm sure you'll find him later." She replied dismissively. "In the meantime, come here and say hi to Kage!"

Kage's heartbeat sped up and she found it suddenly very hard to breathe as Lee straightened up from the doorframe, uncrossed his arms and approached the computer with a slightly confused expression. Once he reached it he leaned over a little until he could see and was very close to the camera, giving Kage a very full and detailed view of the toned teen.

"Are you writing an email or something?" Lee asked in confusion, not being very computer savvy himself.

"No. She's right there, on the screen. Don't you see her?"

Lee blinked for a minute.

"Yea, I see her... Why is her face so red? Did she get sunburned or something?"

Kage thought she was going to faint and it was very obvious Mariah was fighting back raucous laughter.

"No, Lee, she's not sunburnt. Why don't you ask her that yourself?"

Lee looked more confused than ever.

"How? Do I just... press the buttons?"

Mariah finally laughed.

"No! Just talk to her, like you're talking to me. She can see you and hear you just like you can see her. Come on, say something, Kage!"

Kage swallowed and it took her a few moments to be able to move, especially with the way Lee was staring at her, but eventually she managed to pull herself together enough to be able to force a nervous smile and lift her hand for a small and shy wave.

Lee jumped when he saw Kage's image move and blinked rapidly in surprise.

"She moved! You moved." Lee blinked once more and stared for another moment before finally grinning broadly and releasing a laugh. "I thought you were a picture! You were so still! Hello, Kage, how are you?"

_"I'm well, Lee. Thank you. So how long are you staying with your relatives?"_

Lee frowned as a sheepish expression took over his face.

"I'm sorry, Kage, I don't understand."

Kage smiled half-heartedly before typing her message to the Chinese blader. Lee smiled when he read it.

"Ah. Well we're here for the year. Our entire team got the permission to study in the city. You know, to learn some new things, new experiences new environments. Helps learn to adjust in the dish too ya know?"

Kage nodded and smiled and Lee's own smile widened a little.

"I see you've got the same idea."

Kage poised her fingers to type again when suddenly a loud crash from the other end of the computer made her jump and pause. Both Lee and Mariah looked over their shoulders and Lee sighed heavily in annoyance.

"Sounds like Kevin is back." He said in a deadpan voice, turning back to Kage. "I'm afraid that's my cue. It was very nice talking to you again, Kage. Perhaps we'll chat again soon."

Kage nodded and smiled as she waved to the ex-captain and watched him straighten.

"Goodbye."

Kage smiled, watching Lee wave back before he turned and swiftly left the room. Her eyes followed him all the way out and there was a short silence until eventually Mariah's giggling made Kage turn back to the pinkette.

"Someone's got a crush on my brother!" She sang devilishly.

Kage once again felt her face flush but despite herself she attempted to brush it off with a dismissive wave and a small smile.

"Sure, sure." Mariah laughed teasingly. "Anyway, it's getting a little late and I'd better go help Lee before he loses his temp-"

"KEVIN!"

Both girls laughed heartily.

"Too late!" Mariah laughed again. "Talk to you later girlfriend!"

Kage smiled and returned Mariah's wave, shaking her head as the camera feed shut off. Now that her moment of fun was over, Kage turned back to her essay. Picking up her pencil, she set it to her paper and in no time the essay was finished. With a satisfied expression, she held the paper up, read it over and nodded once. Pleased with her work she placed it neatly in a folder and into her school bag. Next was a glance at the clock, and noting it was late, the silent teen decided it was time for bed. Stretching wide, she pushed her chair away from her desk and got up to get ready.

After brushing her teeth, washing up and getting changed, Kage crawled into bed and starred into the darkness at the ceiling. She tried to will herself to sleep, which normally wasn't very hard but try as she might, sleep wouldn't come this night. Her thoughts were plagued by a certain neko-jin and his face continued to loom in and out of her mind as she starred into the darkness.

With a big sigh, Kage rolled over and closed her eyes. With great effort, she managed to clear her mind enough to drift into a not-so-dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>A sunbeam in the eye isn't a very nice wake-up call and Kage wasn't entirely pleased to receive one in the morning. Turning to look at her clock she sighed lightly at the early hour and rolled onto her back.<p>

_"Well, I'm already awake."_ She thought tiredly_. "Might as well get up."_

Rolling over, Kage sat up and stretched wide.

_"One thing China has that Finland doesn't is the best teashops. This place has tea for everything, so I shouldn't have much trouble finding a good wake-up one." _

She got up and got a shower, got dressed and ready, grabbed her gear and left the house.

* * *

><p><em>"Hmmm... tea for soothing the nerves, tea for strength, tea for calming, tea to clear the mind."<em> Kage crossed her arms and placed a finger to her lips as she looked over the tea shelf in the store. _"Seems there's tea for everything except wake-ups. I guess energy teas are popular."_

Deciding to try another shop, Kage moved to the front of the store.

"Hey, you find what you look for miss?" The store clerk asked cheerfully. Kage shook her head and shrugged.

"No? You need help?"

Kage shook her head again and smiled, lifting her hand to wave goodbye.

"Ok. Have nice day. Come back soon!"

Kage left the store, shielding her eyes against the light of the sun as she looked up into the sky. She smiled at the clear day; very much glad she'd gotten up early after all, even if she still was rather tired.

"Kage!"

Turning her head, Kage smiled as she saw a very familiar face approaching her.

"Hey!"

_"Hey there!"_ Kage greeted_. "What are you up to?"_

"Oh, just doing some shopping." Mariah replied cheerfully. "What are you doing?"

_"I'm looking for a pick-me-up tea." _Kage replied_. "But it seems no one has any."_

"Oooh! I know the best spot for tea!" Mariah cheered. "Follow me!"

Kage laughed as Mariah grabbed her hand and allowed the girl to drag her down the street. Not long after, the two arrived at a small and charming little tea house.

"They brew the best tea around right here." Mariah said. "And they're really nice. Come on."

Soon, both girls had their tea and were sitting outside under the shade of the little tea house.

"So, whatta ya think?" Mariah asked with a big smile. Kage smiled back.

_"It's wonderful. Thank you Mariah."_

Mariah shrugged.

"It's the least I could do. Especially after you teaching me so much."

Kage smiled again and at that moment another familiar voice rang through the air.

"Good morning ladies."

Kage didn't need to turn to see who the voice belonged to but she did nonetheless and her heart did a little backflip as she starred up at the shadowy silhouette now towering over them.

"Lee!" Mariah exclaimed gleefully. "Talk about timing. Why don't you join us? We only just say down."

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose." The teen teased playfully, looking down at Kage.

Kage smiled shyly, very uncharacteristic of herself she thought ruefully, and shook her head as she gestured to the spot beside her. Lee laughed and moved to sit down.

"Well, if you insist." He replied.

The three made small talk for some time until eventually Lee lifted his new tea cup to his lips and looked over the rim as he watched Kage. When he placed the cup down he spoke.

"So, where are you staying, Kage?"

_"I'm staying with a friend of Breal's."_ Kage replied. "_It's a little house downtown owned by a young couple. He's a very successful businessman and she's a well-off school teacher so they've got more than enough space and means to room another person. However, they're very busy people and I don't see them much so it is a little... quiet sometimes_."

Lee gave Kage a guilty expression but before he could speak his sister translated for him.

"I see." The Chinese blader said thoughtfully.

"That's so... boring!" Mariah said, making a face. "You must be so lonely."

Kage smiled again and shook her head.

_"It's not too bad. Besides, I'm rarely there either aside from sleeping and doing school work. When I'm not doing that, I'm usually out training or exploring. And I get to see people at school."_

"Still." Mariah replied simply. "I think you should come stay with us."

Kage choked on her tea, taking the time to place it back on the table and excuse herself before speaking.

_"What? No, no. I'm fine. Thank you though."_

But Mariah wasn't easily deterred.

"But you're all alone! C'mon, you have to come stay with us. No one will mind, will they Lee? And we can all train and go to school together! We'll all be going to the same school as you now as of next week. Pleeeease! It'll be amazing. Right, Lee?"

Both girls turned towards Lee and Kage was a little surprised to see a calm expression on his face.

"Of course." He said simply. "It's not much fun being alone. And there's lots of room. It's only a matter of asking Madame Chang if you like. I'm sure it'll be alright."

Kage blinked for a minute before frowning and shaking her head.

_"No. I'm fine, really. I don't want to impose."_

Mariah grinned wide and shrugged.

"Sorry, I don't understand. Guess I'm not such a great student after all." Kage gave her a dull expression, knowing full-well the pinkette understood. "So, since I don't understand I'll just have to take that as a yes."

Kage sighed as Mariah jumped up and hoisted the other girl to her feet before proceeding to drag her down the street.

"C'mon, show us where this house is so we can help you move! Coming Lee?"

Kage sweat dropped as she heard Lee chuckle and get to his feet before following after the two girls.

* * *

><p>"This it?"<p>

Kage sweat dropped as she watched Lee hoist her bags over his shoulders and head out of her room.

"_Yea, that's the last of it…. You really don't have to do that, Lee…"_

The neko-jin waited for his sister to translate before smiling and waving her off with a chuckle.

"There are a lot of things I don't have to do that I do anyway."

The three exited the house and Lee piled the last of Kage's things into the taxi outside before holding the door for his companions and following them inside.

Kage starred out the window with mild interest as the car passed many of the sights and scenes she'd already visited, perking up a little when they entered an area of the city she hadn't yet been to.

_"Wow…"_ She thought in awe. _"It's so different from Finland….. and America…. And any and every other place we've ever visited."_

Kage felt her heart swell as a small smile spread across her face.

_"It's… beautiful."_

"Like what you see?"

Kage jumped a little and turned to her left, blushing when she saw Lee leaning over close to her. The neko-jin chuckled at her reaction and leaned back a little as Kage nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Leaning back in his seat, Lee lifted one ankle to rest over the opposite knee and crossed his arms as he looked absently out Kage's window.

"I'm very glad you like it here but there's much more to China however then this….. Madness."

Kage smiled to herself and looked back out the window again. If Lee thought this city was crazy then she'd hate to see him in some of the bigger city's she'd visited. Like New York for example! Now that was a fast-Pace environment.

As if reading her mind, Mariah turned around from her front seat and wrapped her arms around the back, resting her head against the headrest as she smiled at the silent girl.

"I bet it's nothing compared to some of the thing's you've seen though right, Kage? You've been pretty much all over the world right? Canada, America, Mexico, Egypt, France, Germany… and you from Finland. Maybe lots more! Was it wonderful? Did you enjoy all those places? I bet it's all so exciting compared to here."

Kage turned to the pinkette with a smile.

"_Most of it was wonderful and exciting."_ She admitted. "_But I have to admit, though Finland is beautiful, as are many of the other places I've visited, I've never quite seen anything as wonderful as China.__"_

Mariah grinned and quickly translated for her brother before replying.

"Awe you're just saying that!"

Kage chuckled and shook her head.

_"Not a word of a lie."_ She said honestly.

Mariah's grin widened and Lee smiled with obvious pride. He opened his mouth to speak but the slight jolt of the taxi coming to a halt made him stop. Kage quickly pulled out her wallet before either other teen could move and paid the driver with a nice tip, making him very happy before giving him a bright smile and exiting the vehicle.

"You didn't have to do that." Lee said, slightly scolding as both he and his sister joined Kage outside to help her with her things. Kage grinned.

_"There are a lot of things that I do that I don't have to."_ She said teasingly. Mariah laughed and Lee belatedly followed suit when she translated for him.

"Alright, you got me." He replied playfully, loading himself up with as much as he could carry. Mariah was left with a large suitcase and Kage with a smaller one. She lifted her hands to protest but Mariah playfully slapped them.

"Don't start!" She scolded playfully as they made their way inside the rather large building. "We were the ones who insisted upon this so we're more than happy to help!"

"What's this we business?" Lee replied teasingly.

Mariah stuck her tongue out at her brother and Kage grinned at their playful antics, suddenly getting a pang of homesickness as she thought of her own siblings. Brushing the thought aside however, she looked forward and followed her companions inside.

* * *

><p>"So, this is where you'll be staying. My room is just down the hall, Lee's is on the other side of the house, first one on the left as you enter the hallway, and Kevin and Gary's in the next one after that. Bathroom is down the other end of this hall at the end. So, any questions?"<p>

_"Yes."_ Kage said with a weary expression. _"Are you sure this is alright with your aunt?"_

"Except that one." Mariah teased. "Relax girlfriend! We're sure! I was already talking to her and she's totally fine with it! So, enough about that. Next topic of discussion; what to do now. If you want you can get unpacked and we can show you around later, OR you can get unpacked later and we can show you around now."

Kage was thoughtful for a bit as she turned her head and looked out the window. Unpacking and getting settled in was probably a good idea seeing as her fatigue was catching up on her and it would only worsen over time. Everyone knew it was best to work first, play later. However, whoever decided this obviously wasn't faced with the promise of exploring glorious China.

Eventually, after some time, Kage turned back to Mariah with a playful smile and help up two fingers. Mariah grinned.

"Option number two it is then! Lee will show you around and take you where ever you wanna go."

Kage's expression dropped as a look of slight panic crossed her face.

_"You're not coming?"_

Mariah smiled mischievously.

"Nope I've got some things to do so I'll catch you guys later. Don't worry though, Lee'll take care of ya! See ya later girlfriend! Have fun!"

Kage frowned but before she could protest, the pinkette was gone. She knew what the other girl was trying to do and she did think it was sweet, but Kage really wished she wouldn't.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me." Lee said with a smile, gesturing for her to follow him. Kage resisted a sigh and instead gave the boy a sweet, albeit nervous, smile before following him out the door.

* * *

><p>"And this place is the Kwan Zen Garden."<p>

_"Kwan."_ Kage pondered thoughtfully. "_I've heard that word before but what does it mean again?"_

Obviously not hearing her thoughts, Lee continued as the two walked through the large and stunningly beautiful garden.

"It's called that because many people believe this garden is the gateway to finding oneself; that is the place where you should go if you are confused about who you are or what you should do with your life. A place to be closer to your religious entities as well as a place to be at peace."

Kage watched Lee carefully, only glancing forward every so often to make sure she wouldn't trip or bump into anything and hanging off Lee's every word. Listening to him was like listening to a soft babbling brook or the gentle roll of the waves at the beach on a beautiful day. His voice was soothing and calming and she felt more at ease with him then she had with anyone other then her sisters in a very long time.

"Many people come here. Some siblings who fight and wish to see eye-to-eye, couples whose marriages or relationships are on the rocks. It's a very spiritual place." Lee picked a blossom off of tree as they passed and turned to offer it to Kage with a small smile. She accepted with a small blush and held it reverently in her hands as Lee turned forward again and once again continued. "Some people also believe that if you bring you lover here, or a person you wish to share yourself with, that they will be able to become in tuned with you and your inner most thoughts and feelings, that you will be able to share things with each other in such a way as to be completely and truly one. Empathy and understanding in its purest and rawest form so to speak."

The thought of this made Kage blush brightly this time and when Lee turned to look at her he chuckled.

"Don't worry. This isn't some sort of weird come on." He teased playfully. "I just thought you might like to see this place. You seem like the type of person who really understands and appreciates true beauty."

Kage smiled and nodded, lifting her hand to her lips and arching it away from her.

Lee made a face.

"Does that…. Mean thank you?" He asked cautiously and a little guiltily, hoping he was right. Kage smiled wide and nodded.

Lee smiled wide as well and took a deep breath.

"So… can you tell me something about yourself?"

He immediately felt foolish for asking as Kage lifted her hands to speak. But no matter how hard he concentrated he just couldn't understand her.

"I'm so sorry…" Lee said softly with obvious guilt. "I just…. I don't understand."

Kage lowered her hands with a sympathetic smile.

Lee sighed and gave her a weary smile.

"You must be getting tired of listening to me talk. Even I'm getting tired of hearing my own voice."

Kage's smile was bright this time as she shook her head. She then lifted her hands and pointed to him before making a talking gesture with her hands, pointed to herself, then her ear. That, Lee understood.

"Are you sure? We can just head back if you want."

Kage shook her head and Lee smiled again.

"Alright…. Let's see, what else can I tell you?"

Kage sighed lightly with a smile as Lee continued talking. This time telling her some old Chinese legends and stories he thought might interest her – and he was right. Lee was as gifted a story-teller as he was a blader and it seemed like only the blink of an eye before the sun had sunken low beneath the horizon and Lee stopped to stare in surprise.

"That late already?" He voiced in surprise, turning then to his companion and smiling again – God how she loved his smile. "Where does the time go? Are you hungry? No doubt the others are waiting on us to eat. Ready to head back?"

Kage smiled back and nodded, following the neko-jin as he turned them around and lead them out of the garden towards home.

* * *

><p>Kage was smiling to herself as she walked down the hall towards her new room with Lee. Dinner had been quite eventful and she was glad to have been reminded just how much fun the White Tigers could be.<p>

"I'm sorry about all that madness." Lee said irritably, a vein throbbing in his forehead as he dusted some troublesome spices from his shoulder, courtesy of Kevin and his frequent antics. Kage chuckled silently and shook her head, a gesture to say it was alright.

Lee's mood lightened and he smiled back at her as they stopped in front of her door.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time." He said good naturedly. "In the meantime, I want to thank you Kage, I enjoyed spending time with you today. It's just a shame you weren't able to- uh….."

Lee paused and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well…. It's too bad we couldn't have had a more two-sided conversation then you having to hear me talk so much."

Kage smiled again and brushed it off.

"You're such a good person Kage." Lee stated matter-of-factly. "I'd really like to be able to talk with you more….. So I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mind teaching me your language…. That is… I was hoping you could teach me sign language, like you did Mariah."

A stunned expression crossed Kage's face and she blinked at him for a minute, making him laugh.

"That is, if you find the time and you don't mind."

Kage starred for another moment before finally shaking off her stupor and smiling wide before nodding.

Lee smiled wide as well.

"Great! I look forward to it. Well, good night, Kage! Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

Kage nodded and Lee gave a small, polite bow before giving the girl one last smile and turning to leave. Kage felt her chest sweet with excitement and couldn't keep the huge grin from her face as she finally turned and entered her room. Shutting the door behind her, she proceeded to get ready for her night when she saw the screen of her lap top flashing. Walking over and bending down, the amethyst-eyed blader picked the computer up and made her way over to the bed before opening the window which was causing the fuss and opening it. Reading over the short line there-in, Kage clicked the small button in the bottom of the window and immediately Demetra's face popped up before her.

"Someone's in a good mood." Her Captain said with a playful tone. "And what might I ask are you so happy about?"

Kage quickly sobered up.

_"Nothing."_ She replied casually. _"Just had a good day."_

Brushing the thought aside, Demetra continued.

"Glad to hear it. Where are you now?"

Kage hesitated for a minute, debating on whether or not to tell her Captain but eventually decided truth really was the best policy and replied.

_"With the White Tigers…. They invited me to stay with them."_

Kage waited for the fireworks, a little more than half-expecting an outburst. But what she got was much more pleasant.

"Brilliant." Demetra stated. "That will be perfect. You should have no trouble learning their strategies and skills."

Kage smiled and nodded but said nothing. Demetra continued.

"It's too bad we have to be apart for so long but it really is for the best."

Kage's smile softened as she watched her Captain.

_"I miss you too, Dem."_ She said with a soft smile. Demetra starred at her for a minute before releasing a tiny, rare smile of her own.

"Always know what I'm thinking." She replied softly.

Before either girl could reply, two more windows flashed and Kage quickly clicked on them, grinning widely when two more familiar faces popped up on screen.

"Ciao!" Victoria, the little brunette fashionista of the group called. "Greetings from Italy! How's it goin girls!"

"I miss you guys so much already!" The little red-headed Keisha said with a playful pout.

_"Miss you too."_ Kage replied, smiling happily at the girls. _"How is America? And Italy?"_

"Great!" Keisha said with a huge grin. "Maxie and I went to the American BBA facility today. It's HUGE. I went up against a few of their students and I won all my matches! I won one against Emily too….. But then I battled Rick and lost."

The redhead laughed and shrugged. "Oh well, next time! How about you girls?"

"Pretty much the same." Victoria replied in a bored tone, sizing up her cuticles. "Battled Enri, tied. Battled Oli, won. Battled Robert, lost. Battled Johnny….. actually we didn't determine a winner for that match! That dufas! Wait til tomorrow!"

Demetra sighed and reached up to rub her eyes.

"At least you won something." She said, referring to the other brunette, obviously not pleased. Victoria's face turned angry but the sound of Kage whistling loudly stopped them.

_"Let's not fight."_ She said reasonably. _"Let's just chat, who knows when we'll see each other again."_

"Oh don't say it like that Kage!" Keisha almost whined.

"Yea, it sounds so…. Depressing." Victoria added, making a face.

"Anyway." Demetra spoke. "Tell me about the events leading up to now."

The girls took turns telling the stories of what had happened since their arrivals and it was very late when they finally realized the time and decided to head off to bed.

"Night girls! I love you and I miss you all so much!"

Everyone waved at Keisha as she blew them kisses and left. Next was Victoria.

"Later Girlskis! Don't you dare forget our web date next Thursday night! I want all the juicy deets! Night. MWAH!"

With that she was gone as well.

"Well I suppose all that can be said has been. Sweet dreams Kage... are you sure you'll be alright?"

Kage smiled and nodded before.

_"I'll be fine, Dem. Don't worry about me. Sleep well alright? I'll talk to you tomorrow night. Goodnight."_

"Alright. Goodnight, Kage."

Both girls left the conversation and Kage replaced her laptop back onto the table across the room before pulling out her night clothes and getting dressed for bed. Unpacking would have to wait, she decided, as a wide yawn escaped her. Walking over and crawling into bed, the silent blader closed her eyes with a smile. She had no doubt sleep would eventually come but it would not come easily, not after the day she'd had.


	2. The Hag

**A/N: I realize this one is terribly short but hopefully you guys like it all the same. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"You're pathetic, Kage. I'm disgusted. Appalled. You should be ashamed of yourself. Look how far you've fallen. Disgraceful."<p>

Demetra's words were searing as Kage stood motionless; unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to speak.

"Disgraceful? Try stupid!" Lee's cruel laughter rung out through the air and sliced the otherwise dead silence like a sharp claw. "How could you honestly believe that someone like YOU would ever be worthy of someone like ME? C'mon! I deserve someone who will sing my praises. " Cruel laughter accompanied the Tiger's words as he starred mockingly at her with crossed arms. "You can't even say your own name!"

This time Demetra's laughter joined Lee's and the two seemed to tower over her like a pair of wicked criminals starring down their prey.

"Why'd you do it Kage? Why'd you leave us?"

Kage turned her head to see Keisha standing there with teary eyes, looking utterly forlorn and broken.

"You're supposed to be our friend, our sister. How could you betray us?"

"Humph! Cause she's a scum!" Victoria's snippy voice snapped fiercely. "Scum of the earth. She never cared about us! All she cared about was getting in the pants of that White Tiger dirt bag and hanging with her NEW friends. She's too cool for us now!"

"HA! Well she's no friend of ours! You can keep her." The look on Mariah's face was one of shameless malice and taunt as she sneered down at Kage with a wicked smirk. "Go crawling back to your sissys mute girl! We don't want you around here!"

"Yea! Talk about ruining somebody's rep!" Kevin piped up, perched up on the shoulder or a very menacing looking Gary. "We can't be seen with the likes of you! We've got a reputation to protect."

"You're just not good enough to be one of us." Ray said with crossed arms and a frown. "You'll never be good enough."

"Disappear, Kage." Came a cold and deadpan voice that was unmistakeably Breal. Disappear."

"That's right!" Lee seconded, uncrossing his arms and holding a flat hand out to her as if to fend her off. "Disappear."

"Disappear." Demetra added.

"Disappear." The others all chanted, lifting their hands towards her as Lee had. "Disappear. Disappear. Disappear."

Kage closed her eyes as a deep frown creased her face. She was used to it by now. It was a routine she had grown to become used to. First came the taunting and jeering, then the pressure as if someone was pressing down on her chest, which eventually resulted in the lack of breath – right on que, there it was.

Yes this was a dream she had become accustomed to quite well. She knew it was a dream, she was aware of that, even in her unconscious state. The dream wasn't what bothered her. What worried her was that things were a little different this time. This time there was no one there to wake her up. This time she was alone – on the outside as well as the inside. And this time just might be the last time she would ever have to worry about having the dream again.

_"I'm sorry girls."_ Kage thought sadly. _"I'm sorry Lee….. Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Ray….. Please understand this wasn't your fault. I know you would have saved me if you could…. I love you…."_

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so weird?"<p>

Lee frowned as he walked back to his room from the kitchen. There was a sickening churning in his stomach, an unpleasant sensation that had been powerful enough to wake him from a dead sleep.

"Must have been something I ate." He muttered to himself as he sipped the glass of water in his hand.

Upon reaching the hall leading to his own room, Lee paused and looked over his shoulder, gazing through the darkness across the house and down the hall that lead to the other bedrooms. He frowned when the sickening feeling in his gut intensified.

_"I wonder how Kage is doing…. Maybe I should check on her…. Just to make sure she's ok… first night and all…."_

The ravenette chugged his water as he walked and placed the empty glass on a small table near the kitchen as he passed. It only took him a few long strides to reach the girl's hallway and after a slight hesitation and a deep breath, he crossed the threshold and entered the area. A cold chill ran down the neko-jin's spine as he entered the hallway and furrowing his brows with a frown, Lee reached up to rub his arms once, twice, three times before finally reaching Kage's room and stopping before it.

Immediately the teen felt foolish.

_"Why did I come here? That girl is one of the bravest, most strongest and put-together people I've ever met. She wouldn't have companionship issues or be afraid of the dark or be lonely of whatever weird and unfounded thoughts I've got in my head. What was I thinking?"_

The ravenette turned to walk back to his room once more but the sickening feeling returned and this time jabbed at him like a painful shot to the stomach, making the lion-tamer look over his shoulder yet again.

"Couldn't hurt to check …." He muttered to himself

Sighing heavily at his own weird feelings and indecisiveness, Lee quickly turned back around and reached out to give a soft knock at the door before him before he could change his mind.

"Uh….. Kage…." He called softly. "Are you… uhm…. I was just up for a glass of water and I…. Well I was just wondering if you were alright, do you need anything?"

There was silence and Lee felt incredibly foolish. Of course she was alright! What a stupid question. What could possibly be wrong? If there was something, no doubt she'd ask for help. It was two in the morning for heaven sake! The girl was no doubt asleep.

"Uhm…. Alright if you are awake and you did hear me, I'm sorry if I woke you and uh…. Don't hesitate to come get me… or either one of us, if you need anything."

Feeling like a complete fool, Lee turned around for the last time and took a step but a sound from inside the room behind him made him pause.

"Kage?" He questioned, looking over his shoulder. Leaning back towards the door, the teen cocked his ear towards the room and frowned when he heard the sound again, realizing it was a small whimper.

"Kage, are you alright?" Lee asked for the second time that night, pressing his hands and ear to the door now. "Is there anything wrong? Can I help you with something?... I mean, can you uh… make some sort of sound if you can hear me? Clap your hands or snap your fingers or something?"

He heard neither of those things but he was greeted with a small gasping sound. Lee's frown deepened and he leaned further against the door to try and hear better when the door gave and opened a little. After a slight hesitation only, Lee pushed the door open a little more and cautiously leaned into the room.

"Kage, I-"

It only took a second for him to realize something was very wrong. Lee shot towards Kage's bed and reached down to snatch her into his arms, reaching up to pat the girls face when he took in the state of her.

"Kage? KAGE!" There was no reply except a few gasps and sobs and Lee felt his panic sky-rocket.

"MARIAAAAH!"

There was a loud thump followed by a series of thundering footsteps, and in the time it took for the other occupants of the house to crowd the room door, Kage had already started to turn a slight purplish color that was rapidly beginning to rival her beautiful eyes and tipped hair.

"Lee! What is it? What's wrong?" Mariah cried, eyes wide and a wild look on her face. The others all looked just as alert and panicked as she did.

"I don't know!" Lee yelled. "I-I don't think she's breathing!"

To confirm this, Lee placed a hand under Kage's nose and swallowed against the lump in his throat when he discovered he was right.

"Quick! Call an ambulance!"

Kevin darted out of the room to find a phone, uttering a string of curses as he flew down the hall. Mariah, spotting Kage's cell on the bedside table, grabbed it and quickly began to search through it.

"What are you doing?" Lee demanded.

"Shhhh!" Mariah hissed, putting the device to her ear. After a few moments a familiar voice came over the line.

"Kage?" The Captain of Vilikosto asked in mild confusion.

"Mariah!" The pinkette spat. "Kage's not breathing!"

Against everything either of them had expected, the voice on the other end was calm but harsh.

"Why didn't you call me sooner!"

Appalled and momentarily speechless, Mariah opened her mouth but Demetra cut her off.

"Shut up and do as I say! Don't shake her!"

Mariah paled and lowered the cell to yell at Lee, who was doing exactly that. Lee paled as well and placed the girl back flat on the bed. Just then Kevin burst into the room looking like a wild animal.

"I can't find a damn phone anywhere! I told you we should have gotten cell phones!" Mariah lifted a hand to wave him off and shut him up.

"OK! Now what?"

"Hold her arms down and keep her head straight!" Demetra barked.

Mariah relayed the message and pointed to the bed. Kevin instantly dove for the bed and pounced on it, leaping to the head of it and gripping Kage's head between his hands. Mariah pointed again and Gary thundered over to them and sat on the bed, holding Kage down firmly.

"OK!" Mariah spat.

"You've got to force air into her lungs." Demetra barked again. "Do it! Hurry up!"

Mariah again relayed the message and without hesitation this time, Lee leaned down and opened Kage's mouth, attaching his lips to hers and breathing life into her.

Nothing happened.

"It's not working!" Lee exclaimed in extreme panic. "Mariah! Her face is turning blue!"

"Do it again!" Demetra all but screamed, having heard him. Mariah cringed and held the cell away from her face. Lee, not having missed the order leaned down to repeat the process. Then again, again, and again, until finally Kage's eyes shot open and she jolted up and away from everyone, causing them all to let her go with a start of surprise as the girl began to cough, sputter and gasp as she heaved great and greedy gulps of breath.

A collective sigh swept the room as Kage gulped and panted and this was followed by silence, broken only by Kage's smothered breaths.

"Well?" Came a demanding voice through the phone, a tone of panic in it for the first time ever. "Well! Damn it, answer me you feline bastards! Is she alright?"

Mariah resisted the urge to crush the cell between her hands and imagined shredding Demetra's hide, that making her feel slightly better as she replaced the cell to her ear again.

"Yes. Yes she's alright."

"Well give her the phone you stupid bimbo!" Mariah ground her teeth and her free hand clenched at a fist at her side but she approached the bed nonetheless, her face softening when she reached the silent teen.

"It's Demetra…" The pinkette said softly, placing a hand on the still gasping girls shoulder. "She wants to talk to you… do you think you can handle it?"

Kage nodded and held out her hand, still panting heavily.

"Kage? Kage?"

Kage swallowed and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down slightly as she reached up and tapped the phone softly. There was a great sigh of relief from the other end before Demetra spoke.

"Oh God! Are you alright?"

Kage was still panting but not quite as heavily now. She reached up and tapped the phone a few times but her hands were shaking and she wasn't able to quite accomplish what she intended.

"Kage…" Demetra spoke softly, tenderly like a mother cooing her child. "Calm down. It's alright. You're going to be alright. Breath. Relax. I'm here."

Kage closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Reaching up again she managed to tap out a message to her Captain, assuring her she was fine.

"Good. Do you think you'll be alright tonight? "

Kage replied with a positive answer and Demetra spoke again.

"Alright. Put Mariah back on."

Kage debated against this but eventually sighed and held the cell out to Mariah with a frown. With a sigh and weary expression of her own, Mariah accepted the cell and replaced it against her ear.

"Hello." She said with a deadpan tone. This time, as expected, when the Finnish Captain spoke again her voice was as sharp and searing as ever.

"You should know that had anything happened to her, I would have helped you all personally responsible."

Mariah rolled her eyes and fought back any and all retorts on the tip of her tongue in favor of getting to the bottom of the situation.

"What was that?" She asked in concern. "What just happened to her."

"It's called a hag dream." Demetra replied icily. "She's had them since childhood. It's a dream you can't wake up from. Things happen in your sleep you can't control; inability to breath, inability to move, sometimes even so much as inability to be able to function. There have even been cases where the heart has stopped."

Mariah's eyes widened and all color drained from her face. She quickly turned around so the others wouldn't see.

"What do we do?" She asked with great worry.

"You won't leave her alone I'll tell you that much!" Demetra snapped harshly. "You're to have someone stay with her all night, every night from the time she falls asleep to the time she wakes up you hear me? And so help me Wong, if anything happens to her it'll be yours and your entire team's heads you hear me? And don't wait so long before calling me next time!"

With that there was a click followed by the dial tone and Mariah was suddenly thankful there were miles between them for she knew had the Captain been in front of her just then; she would have beaten the girl within an inch of her life.

"What nerve!" Mariah hissed, ruffling at Demetra's words. "Ooooh what I wouldn't like to…."

The pinkette trailed off and took a deep breath, sighing before turning back to Kage and replacing the girl's cell on her bedside table.

"How ya feelin'?" She asked softly, moving to sit by the girl.

"_I'll be alright."_ Kage answered shakily.

"Ya gave us quite a scare." The pinkette said gently.

"_I know."_ Kage replied with a deep frown. "I'm very sorry."

"Don't be." Ray spoke up at last, not having had much to do since the whole ordeal started. "It wasn't your fault. We're just glad you're alright."

"Yea! Can't have ya kickin' the bucket on us your first night here." Kevin joked, receiving a hard punch in the arm from Mariah. "OW!"

"You're our friend." Gary added. "And friends take care of friends."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. " Lee said with a big smile.

Kage looked around at them all with a deeply touched expression. It was the first time she'd ever felt so welcome and at home before aside from being with her girls.

"_I can never thank you all enough…." _Kage said, feeling greatly touched and honored. _"Not just for tonight, but for everything."_

Mariah leaned over to give her new friend a big hug.

"Like Gary said; that's what friends are for! Now then, now that the main ruckus is over with, I think someone should stay with you tonight."

Kage sighed in annoyance.

"Did Demetra tell you that?" She asked with a rare look of irritation on her face.

"Yes, she did." Mariah admitted honestly and firmly. "But I still would have suggested that anyway even if she hadn't. We'll be worried about you if not."

"You don't have to, really."

Mariah opened her mouth to speak again but Kage held up her hand and wearily spoke once more.

"I know, I know. There are a lot of things you don't have to do that you do anyway."

"Bingo!" Mariah replied, closing one eye and sticking out her tongue playfully. Kage smiled and shook her head.

"Now then, let's see. Ray's always complaining about me moving too much in my sleep, Gary snores and Kevin talks in his sleep. " A huge grin came across the pinkette's face then. "Guess that just leaves Lee! He's the only one who's a sound sleeper. Besides he's the one who found you in the first place."

Kage ignored the latter part of that comment for the moment in favor of the concept, blushing brightly at the thought.

"No, no, no!" She argued vigorously. "It's fine really! I'll be alright for the rest of the night!"

When Mariah had finished translating, Lee looked at the amethyst-eyed blader with a stern expression.

"That's a chance we can't take."

"Great! It's decided then! "Mariah said perkily, jumping up before the silent blader could argue again. She turned to give the girl a hug before bidding her goodnight and leaving.

"Goodnight, Kage. Sleep tight." Gary said sweetly, standing up and bending down to give her a hug as well. Kevin gave her a toothy grin and a mock salute.

"Later! Sleep well!"

"Goodnight, Kage." Ray added with a smile, turning with the others and shutting the door behind them as they all left.

Kage sat and starred at the door with a blank expression, not daring to look at Lee in fear of dying of embarrassment.

"Well, it's let. We should get some shut-eye."

Kage couldn't resist and turned to look at Lee, just as he reached to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Instantly Kage's face turned scarlet and her hands shot up to cover her face. Feeling the bed sink beside her, she peeked through her fingers to see Lee sitting beside her at the foot of the bed and situation himself beneath the covers, completely oblivious to her embarrassment.

"Sweet dreams this time Kage." He said half-playfully, half-sweet. He then leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp before settling in and placing his hands behind his head with closed eyes.

Kage starred through the darkness and blinked at the spot she knew Lee to be laying. How could he be so calm? He was being forced to sleep in the same bed with a nearly – female – complete stranger! And he acted like it was completely normal!

The Finnish blader took a few deep, silent breaths and forced herself to calm down and relax. When her mid was clear enough to think properly, she thought about the situation and the person next to her. The White Tigers were a close knit and very protective tribe. They were used to spending virtually all their time together and it was likely there wasn't a whole lot of privacy in the village they grew up in. That said, Mariah was much more in tuned with the feelings of others and would have no doubt known what the sleeping arrangements meant to Kage, just as well she knew how little Lee thought of them. It simply wasn't a big deal to him.

With a heavy sigh, Kage finally laid down and opened her eyes, realizing that her eyes had now adjusted enough to the darkness to be able to see faint silhouettes through the blackness. She blinked a few times and relaxed as she took in Lee's face. He looked so peaceful and at ease it was instantly comforting.

Hearing her sigh, Lee turned his head towards her and opened his eyes, lowering the arm closest to her to his side in order to see her better.

"Are you alright?" The Golden-eyed blader asked for what felt like the hundredth time that night. "You look a little flushed."

Kage, bewildered that he could see the color of her face through the dark when her world was all black and white, nodded and Lee smiled and spoke again.

"I know, you're afraid to go to sleep, right?"

Kage blinked at the ex-Captain, unable to believe how oblivious he was but very glad for the fact. Sure, she was a little weary and nervous to have a repeat of earlier, but that had nothing to do with her pink cheeks.

Still, what Lee didn't know woun't hurt him.

She nodded. Lee smiled.

"Thought so." He said softly. "Well, don't worry, I'm here now. And I'm not a very deep sleeper. If anything's wrong, I'll wake up. I'll protect you. Alright?"

Kage starred for a long moment, touched beyond thought from Lee's words. Eventually she nodded and Lee smiled one last time before straightening his head and closing his eyes again.

Kage continued to stare for a few moments, marveling over the young man beside her. He was so handsome, so sweet, caring, gently, protective. How could anyone not fall for him? She didn't want to fall for him, didn't want to have feelings for him – for anyone, but if she had to, what better person to have them for.

Quickly realizing how creepy starring was, Kage turned away in fear of being discovered. After starring into the blackness at the ceiling for a few moments, Kage turned back to the Lion tamer for a moment, watching him with a frown. She wanted to tell him 'goodnight', just this once. Opening her mouth, she tried to, not for the first time, speak. She pushed and strained, feeling like she was silently screaming, like when she was in battle and called forth Talentia, so much so that her throat hurt.

With a frown, Kage closed her mouth again. Not letting herself be disappointed – it wasn't exactly a surprise – she instead lifted her hands for a silent goodnight, knowing Lee couldn't see it but hoped he felt it somehow.

That done, the ravenette finally rolled over and closed her eyes. Lee wasn't awkward and he obviously wasn't as worked up over sleeping in her bed with her as she was so why should she be. Besides, they were friends now, right? And friends should be comfortable in such simple situations.

Convincing herself the whole situation was no big idea, Kage forced herself to relax and fall asleep; slipping into a, this time dreamless, sleep.


	3. A Special Day In China

**A/N: This chapter is something a little different. Originally there was more but I had to split it in half cause it was way too long lol. I'd like to point out that I did a lot of, shall we say research, for this chapter so I apologize if any information is incorrect or a little off. Aside from that, I think that's it. Please enjoy and if you like, leave me a review. It's great motivation for getting the nect ch out quicker ;) lol**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs... nothing else. **

* * *

><p>The proverbial rooster crowed earlier than usual for Kage the next morning – the sun was only just coming up - and Kage sat up with a yawn and a stretch. Perhaps it was her body's own unconscious fear of a repeat of the night before or perhaps it was just one of those days but either way the teen knew there was no use in staying in bed. That thought in mind, Kage glanced to her right, saw Lee was still sleeping and smiled to herself before carefully crawling out of bed.<p>

By the time Kage was showered and ready for her day, Lee was up and sitting at the breakfast table when she walked by.

"Hey! Morning! I made you some breakfast. It's nothing fancy but it should be edible. Chopsticks alright? Can you use them?"

Kage nodded, smiled and lifted her hands for a thank you as she sat down with Lee and ate while he drank his morning tea.

"You're welcome!" The Tiger replied with a wide smile, obviously a little proud of himself for understanding her at least once.

Kage smiled and proceeded to eat. After only a few bites, she looked up at Lee, smiled, rubbed her tummy and gave him a wink and a thumbs up, making the young man laugh.

"Good, I'm glad you like it." He replied in amusement. Kage laughed silently and continued her breakfast.

"So. Plans for today?" Lee inquired politely. Kage looked up at him again and shrugged.

"How about teaching me to be able to talk to you?"

Kage paused with her mouth open and chopsticks half-way there. Lee laughed.

"If you don't mind that is." He added, giving her a warm smile. "I understand if you're busy. I know you didn't come to China to play teacher."

Kage put her food down and gave Lee a friendly smile. She then crossed her arms for a moment and placed a finger to her lips as she pretended to think. Eventually Kage looked back up at the Tiger and nodded, extending a hand to the other teen to show she agreed.

Lee, understanding easily this time gave her an expression of pride as he shook her extended hand.

"Great!" He replied enthusiastically, shaking the girl's hand. "After breakfast?"

Kage nodded again and Lee smiled one more time before letting the girl beside him finish up.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! I'm hopeless!"<p>

Kage gave Lee a sympathetic smile.

"_You'll catch on."_ She sweat dropped as this seemed to make him angrier.

"We covered that, didn't we? It means… uh… hang on, I got it…. It means; 'Hello my name is', Right?"

Kage felt like slapping her forehead, bust she resisted in favor of forcing a smile and shaking her head.

"Damn it!" Lee cursed loudly.

Kage sighed. The young man wasn't nearly as fast a learner as his sister. Which was OK except for the fact that he was getting extremely frustrated with himself. He didn't seem to understand that they had all the time in the world and these things take time. Even Mariah still had a lot to learn. But not with Lee. With Lee, he wanted to know it all, and he wanted to know it all right now; and the more she tried to teach him, the more frustrated he got and the more confidence he lost.

"_Let's take a break."_ She told him with a kind expression. Quickly realizing her mistake when Lee looked ready to explode, she grabbed the nearby pencil and paper and scribbled the words onto it, turning it around to show Lee just as his face turned scarlet from anger.

"Fine." He spat moodily, glaring at the notepad and absently picking at its pages. "I'm sorry, Kage, we should just forget this whole thing, it's useless and I'm just wasting your time."

Kage felt that statement pull at her heartstrings. The poor boy!

Reaching out and placing her hands on the sides of Lee's face, she gently turned it to face her and gave him her best smile. Lee starred at her as she shook her head, moving one hand to gently squeeze his shoulder and the other to write something else on the paper, gesturing for Lee to look when she was finished.

"_You'll catch on soon. Good things take time. How about we go grab something to eat? My treat."_

Lee took a deep breath and gave his companion a small smile.

"Lunch sounds good but it'll be _my _treat for putting you through this."

"I shouldn't be surprised. Not like this is anything new to me." Kage cocked her head to one side and observed her companion curiously. Seeing her expression, Lee sighed and continued, picking at the napkin dispenser on the table as he did.

"I'm….. always the slowest learner." He admitted, his cheeks turning a slight pinkish tinge as he frowned at nothing in particular. "It always took me the longest to catch on to things and I'm the one who always has to work hardest among all the members of the team."

Kage felt her heart break for the boy. She scribbled a quick message on the notepad she'd brought along and looked back up again. Reaching out to place her hand over his fidgeting one, she smiled warmly at Lee when he looked up at her and gestured to the notepad on the table. Lee looked down at it and quickly scanned the words.

"_You were their Captain for a very long time so that has to count for something. You're just a slower learner then everyone else, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. It's certainly not for a lack of intelligence."_

A quick half-smile graced Lee's face before disappearing again.

"I know I'm not stupid." He said honestly. "I just….. It just doesn't make sense and it really makes me mad, ya know?"

Kage smiled, again sympathetically, and nodded, giving the young man's hand a gentle squeeze. It was then that the waitress appeared and Kage sat back and withdrew her hand as she looked at the woman.

"Hey there, kiddies!" She said cheerfully. "What'll it be?"

"Uhm, I'll have the egg rolls and stir fry with a side of calamari rings, please." Lee said politely, absently looking the menu over once more before handing it back to the woman. She tucked it under her arm and smiled at him before turning toward Kage.

"And what about you hun?"

Kage turned to look at Lee.

"Oh, right! She'll have the…" He paused for a minute, trying to remember correctly. "Steamed rice with soy sauce….. and.."

Lee looked back at Kage uncertainly and she lifted her hands to slowly repeat what she'd managed to teach him earlier, when they'd decided what to eat. Lee watched her hands carefully and concentrated.

"And the…. S-….s-…. Oh!" He exclaimed, remembering now. "The sushi rolls with a side of wontons! "

Kage smiled brightly and turned to the waitress with a nod. The waitress smiled and took her menu, scribbling on her notepad after tucking it under her arm with Lee's.

"Comin right up!"

When the woman turned and walked away, Kage turned back to Lee with a huge, beaming smile and clapped softly. Lee couldn't help but grin in spite of himself.

"I actually remembered." He stated, once again proud of himself. "Whoever thought the first thing I'd learn would be your lunch order!"

Kage laughed and Lee's expression softened. He imagined what it would be like to hear her laugh, speak, joke with him. He thought about what it would be like to be able to have a normal conversation with her and not be frustrated. But then he thought about how much effort Kage was putting into his lesson and it warmed him from the inside out. Kage was different and he liked that. She was something fresh and unique and heaven knew he needed some excitement other than blading in his life.

With a tender expression this time, Lee reached out and took Kage's hand, bewildering the girl as she blinked at him in confusion.

"Thank you, Kage." He said softly. "For this. For allowing me to be part of your world. For allowing me to get to know you and try to understand you. I want you to know I consider you a friend and I hope you can say the same for me."

Kage felt like a huge balloon had suddenly swelled up inside her, filling her with warmth and love and leaving absolutely no room from anything else. She was stunned and at that moment it didn't matter if she could talk or not because right then she knew she wouldn't be able to say anything anyway.

Luckily for Kage, the waitress returned just then and saved her the trouble of having to come up with a response. Unfortunately, she took the scene entirely the wrong way.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The woman said with a wide smile, placing their dishes on the table. "Here's your orders dears. Enjoy!"

"It's alright." Lee replied simply, seemingly completely unbothered by the situation in the slightest as he pulled his hand away and straightened again. "Thank you."

Kage smiled at the woman who gave her a wink and return smile before leaving.

"Well." Lee said with a smile of his own. "Shall we?"

Kage nodded and the two proceeded with their lunch.

Once both teens were finished their meals, they each ordered a cup of tea and Kage pulled out the notepad once more.

"_Now then. Why don't we start with something simple."_ She scribbled out for him. Lee read it quickly and sighed before nodding."

Kage smiled before writing again.

"_Alright, let's start with the alphabet."_

"Alright. So this….." Lee made a fist. "Is S."

Kage shook her head and drew the letter A on the page. She'd moved alongside him now on his side of the booth so as to be able to help him better. Little did she know, her presence was having the opposite effect.

"Oh, right." Lee replied, frowning slightly as he tried hard to concentrate on what Kage was doing. She reached out and repositioned his fingers so his primary four were curled inwards, and his thumb was resting across them rather then upwards. She let him study the position for a moment before reaching out and unfurling his hand, gesturing then for him to do it again himself.

Lee's brows furrowed as he tried it again. This time he managed a cross between the two, making Kage laugh. He was amazed how patient she was.

Again Kage shook her head and this time just re-adjusted his thumb so it was across his fingers. Leaning back once more she nodded.

"Right. S. Got it."

Kage smiled and shook her head before picking up the pen and drawing the letter T on the notepad.

Lee tried to concentrate, he really did. But all he could think about was Kage. Kage and her sweet jasmine and rain scent, her seemingly flawlessly fair skin, her soft and warm hands….. her eyes. Those ocean-deep, sensual, patient, bright, caring, kind, tender, beautifully wonderful eyes.

And it was when he was staring into those entrancing eyes that Lee found himself in a little trouble.

Kage was staring at the Tiger with her head cocked to one side as if waiting for something. It was then that he realized she had been busy teaching him more but he hadn't seen a thing. Feeling his face heat unexpectantly, Lee lifted his hand to his mouth for a false cough to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…. Can you repeat that?... That is… can you start over? From the beginning I mean? I'll get it this time around, I promise."

Kage starred at the teen for a few moments, making him squirm, until eventually she smiled and nodded, flipping back a few pages on her notebook until she came, once again, to the letter A. This time Lee really did concentrate hard for fear of embarrassing himself again. And as promised, though it took quite some time, he did finally catch on to what he was being taught.

Eventually, Kage leaned back and smiled from ear-to-ear, clapping playfully as Lee demonstrated the letter Z for her.

"_Finally!"_ She spelled out with her fingers. Lee smiled wide as well, now immensely proud of himself.

"You're a wonderful teacher, Kage." He told her honestly, his chest welled up with hope and pride now. Kage's chest heaved a little, the huge smile still on her face. "Thank you."

Kage smiled and nodded before lifting her hand to her mouth and producing a wide yawn her fingers couldn't quite conceal. Lee gave a slightly amused grin at that.

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. You've done so much for me already, the least I could do is take you back for some rest."

The silent blader gave the White Tiger a sheepish smile before nodding in agreement. Lee laughed lightly and followed her out of the booth, making sure to leave a nice tip for their server before turning and ushering his companion out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey where were you guys? We've been looking for you all day."<p>

Kage turned to Lee with a proud smile as he followed her into the house and shut the door behind them. She then turned back to his sister and closed her eyes as she lifted her hands to reply.

"_I was playing teacher again. Guess who learned to fingerspell today?"_

Mariah turned to Lee with a huge grin.

"Oh, Lee! You learned the alphabet today?" She exclaimed excitedly. In any other situation, that statement would have been roll-around-hilarious – or downright embarrassing in Lee's case - but considering the circumstances, Lee smiled back at his over-excited sibling.

"I did." He replied with a small chuckle. "Took a while but, luckily, I have a good teacher."

Kage's chest welled up with pride again as Lee turned and gave her a grateful expression full of respect.

"Awe! That's great you guys!" Mariah replied, her fists clenched before her in excitement. "So what're we gonna do to celebrate?"

Kage laughed and shook her head.

"_Mariah, it's late. I'm sorry but I'm really tired. I agree , this deserves celebration but I'm afraid it'll have to wait until tomorrow. I really need some sleep."_

Mariah looked disappointed but a moment later her face brightened again as she seemed to remember something that made a wide grin split her face.

"Alright! Tomorrow! We'll celebrate tomorrow! Night Kage, night guys!"

The two remaining teens blinked after the pinkette for a moment before turning to each other and laughing.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Lee said with a small chuckle. He then turned to face Kage and gave her a small bow. "Goodnight, Kage."

He turned to walk away but suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, that's right!" With a sheepish expression, the Lion tamer turned back to the silent blader. "If you like, you can go get ready for bed and I'll goin you in a few minutes?"

Kage, resisting a blush as she remembered their new sleeping arrangements, nodded and Lee turned to go to his own room. With a small sigh, she made her way to her own.

It didn't take long for Kage to get ready for bed and soon she was snuggled under the sheets. No sooner had she crawled under them that Lee was knocking on her door.

"May I come in?" He asked from the other side. Kage smiled to herself and clapped her hands a few times.

"I guess I'll…. Take that as a yes.." Lee replied, half-amused, half-confused.

He pushed the door open and carefully peeked inside. Seeing as Kage was under the covers, he smiled and fully entered the room before shutting the door again.

This time round was considerably less awkward, for Kage at least considering it never really was so for Lee, and in no time the two had said goodnight and were fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"<p>

Kage awoke the next morning to a rather excited and enthusiastic pinkette jumping on the bed. Sitting up with a yawn, one hand lifted to rub an eye while the other starred at the girl.

Too bad, she'd been having an awesome dream about being in the stadium and kicking bey-butt.

Oh well.

"_Mariah… what on earth is wrong with you?"_ The purple-tipped blader asked with a sleepy expression.

There was a 100 watt grin on the other girls face as she replied.

"Today's a very special day! Get up! You gotta get up and get ready!"

Kage blinked as the pinkette climbed off the bed and continued to bounce back and forth on her feet excitedly. Then Kage remembered.

"_Ah yes. We're celebrating Lee's accomplishments today aren't we?" _She smiled. _"I'd forgotten."_

"Mariah…. What on earth…?" Lee's husky voice, just having awoken, said sleepily.

"Lee!" His sister exclaimed in excitement. "Don't you remember what today is? Get up!"

Kage furrowed her brows, getting the feeling the other two weren't thinking the same thing she was and wondered what they knew that she didn't.

As if remembering something himself, Lee quickly sobered up and sat up in bed.

"Yes, that's right. I forgot."

Kage watched as the golden-eyed blader got up out of bed and stretched, trying not to stare at the way his muscles rippled and worked. When he looked back at her over his shoulder, there was a huge grin on his face.

"Up an' at 'em, Kage! Big day!"

She watched as he turned again without another word and left the room. Staring after the young man for a few moments, Kage turned a questioning look on his sister. But Mariah was, not surprisingly, no more forthcoming with information then her brother had been. With a mischievous wink, the pinkette grinned wide and bounced out of the room as well.

After starring in confusion for a while, Kage laughed and stretched for herself before finally crawling out of bed and proceeding to get ready for the so-called 'big day'.

* * *

><p>"Finally!"<p>

Kage smiled at Mariah as the pinkette stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips yet looking as excited as ever.

"Everybody's here right?" Taking a quick look around, the pinkette grinned wide and bounded forward, stuffing something into Kage's mouth before snatching her hand and pulling her towards the door. "Here. Breakfast. Let's go!"

Kage laughed as her free hand reached up to take the tasty pastry in her mouth, biting off a piece and holding the rest.

"Mariah, you're going to choke her." Kevin grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Geeze you're always so weird on this day. Same thing every year."

"Be nice, Kevin." Gary scolded in his low, soothing rumble. "Today is a nice day."

Kevin rolled his eyes again but said nothing else. Ray chuckled and jogged to catch up with the pinkette, taking her free hand and giving it a tug before she reached the door.

"Riah, we've got all day. Relax OK, or everyone will be all tired out before the fun even begins."

Mariah stopped and sighed.

"Alright, alright." She agreed reluctantly, gripping Ray's hand and turning another huge grin on Kage. "Are you ready? You're gonna love this!"

Kage raised an eyebrow in question as she lifted her breakfast to her mouth again for another bite, but Mariah said nothing as she threw open the door with a flourish.

"Ta-da! Kage Kohn! On behalf of all of China, we present to you…. The lantern festival!"

Kage chuckled in polite amusement as she finished off her pastry but paused in her chewing as soon as she stepped outside the house. Eyes wide in awe, she starred around in amazement at the scene before her. It was as if the entire are had been completely transformed overnight. There were bright colors and decorations and huge lanterns of all shapes and sizes.

"Isn't it pretty?" Mariah exclaimed excitedly. "This is my absolute favorite time of year!"

Kage gawked for another moment before remembering she still had food in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before giving a single nod, still taking in her surroundings with great interest. And here she'd thought China couldn't get any more beautiful.

Eventually Kage pulled herself out of her trance and turned to the others, releasing Mariah's hand so she could speak.

_"What is it…? I mean, what's the Lantern Festival?"_

Mariah looked positively giddy with excitement.

"Well," She began, giving Ray's hand a tug as she lead them down the walk and out into the crowded street. "A long, long, loooong time ago, there was an emperor who-"

"I don't think she meant the whole boring story, Mariah." Kevin interrupted wearily, his hands behind his head as he walked.

Kage blinked at him before turning to see a now ticked-off Mariah. Lee sighed and gave Kevin a somewhat playful push before picking up where his sister left off.

"What Mariah was trying to say was; there was an emperor who heard that Buddhist priests used to watch sarira, or remains from Buddah's cremated body, and they'd light lanterns to worship him."

"_So_," Mariah began again, giving Kevin a small glare before continuing. "he ordered that lanterns be lit to pay respects at the imperial palace too. The tradition caught on among the people and the festival was born out of it, and eventually, it grew into this."

Kage was intrigued. The rich culture and fascinating legends and traditions never ceased to amaze the silent blader and she felt her heart swell, not for the first time, at the thought of being lucky enough to not only share it with her new friends but at having them want to share it with her.

"_Wow…."_ She said with the same awestruck expression. _"What do you do today?"_

Mariah's huge, excited grin returned.

"Lots!" She exclaimed happily, pulling Ray along as she ran ahead. "C'mon!"

Kage blinked a minute before smiling and following, much more civilly, behind the pinkette beside her brother and teammates.

"Look, see how the shops all have little papers stuck on their lanterns?"

Kage starred around at the area they were now in. It was a long street that had been set up for the festival. There were souvenir booths and little trinkets of all sorts, and she couldn't decide what she wanted to see and look at first. Eventually however, she scanned the lanterns outside the shops and made note of the papers Mariah was referring to before turning back to her with a nod.

"Well, they've all got riddles on them, it's kind of a big tradition with the festival. If you can answer the riddle, you can take the paper and bring it to the owner for a prize."

This made Kage grin excitedly. She loved riddles!

"Oh! I know!" Kevin exclaimed, finally excited for the first time that day. "Whoever gets the most riddles and prizes by the end of the day wins! Ready, set, GO! C'mon Gary!"

Before anyone could argue, the greenette took off like a lightning bolt, Gary cheerfully jogging behind.

Mariah sighed in exasperation.

"Typical Kevin." She replied moodily. "Make everything a competition."

She then perked up and grinned again.

"Oh, well. If you can't beat 'em join 'em. C'mon Ray, we're gonna win!"

Ray laughed as he was once more dragged off and along the street.

"Well, I guess that just leaves us." Lee said, turning to his partner with a smile. "I hope you're good at riddles because I'm terrible."

Kage starred around the street thoughtfully, watching her friends dart around from shop to shop trying to figure out the riddles on the lanterns.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, noting the concerned look on Kage's face.

_"Well…."_ The silent blader began. _"It just seems so…. Greedy to take them all."_

It took a little longer to talk to Lee because she had to spell out nearly every word, but eventually she got her point across and the other teen laughed.

"Don't worry, there are lots and lots. Besides, a lot of places start off with simple riddles that get harder throughout the day. There'll be lots of riddles and prizes for everyone."

Kage considered this for a moment until Lee assured her it was OK and all in good fun. Eventually she smiled again and nodded.

"Alright!" Lee cheered, the first time she'd ever seen him display any real excitement besides inside the dish. "Let's go!"

Kage laughed again and followed after the teen as he made a beeline for the first shop.

"Hmmm… let's see." Lee read the paper over in his head before speaking again. "I think in English this translates to something like; What happens when you throw a yellow stone into a purple river?"

Lee made a face at that.

"What kind of riddle is that? OK, OK, it must have some kind of hidden meaning. What would represent a yellow stone? … or a purple river? Hmmm…"

Kage thought the riddle over in her head for a moment before giggling to herself. This made Lee turn to her.

"What? Do you know the answer?"

Kage shrugged and smiled.

"_It would make a splash."_ She said with a huge, amused smile.

Lee blinked at her for a few moments before laughing.

"That's so simple. But it's true! I wonder if that's the answer."

Without waiting for a response from his partner, Lee plucked the note off the lantern and brought it inside. No sooner had he gone in then he was out again with a huge grin on his face, now holding a package of pocky.

"Looks like you were right." He said happily, opening the package and offering some to his partner. "Let's enjoy our spoils shall we?"

Kage laughed and took a piece as she followed Lee to the next shop.

"This one says; What goes up but never comes down? Huh… I thought everything that went up came back down? Hmmm…."

Kage smiled this time and tapped Lee on the shoulder before spelling out a word to him. Lee lifted his fist to smack his other hand.

"Of course! Age!"

Kage laughed again and shook her head as Lee once more disappeared inside only to emerge a moment later with an orange scarf which he promptly handed over to Kage.

"Not really my color." He said with a chuckle. Kage smiled and accepted the item with a thanks before moving on to the next place, which was a very fancy looking music store.

"What instrument can make any sound and be heard but not touched or seen?"

This time Lee turned to Kage questioningly. Crossing her arms, she placed a finger to her cheek as she thought.

_"Hmmm…. It can't be anything man-made or else you could both see and touch it… same goes for any animal that can make sounds. Perhaps… your lips? No that can't be right, you can see and touch those. There goes my mouth theory for the same reason. Hmm… whistle? No that only makes one general sound. Perhaps….."_

Suddenly the silent blader looked up and snapped her fingers with a smile.

"_Your voice!"_ She said happily, turning to Lee with a happy expression.

With nothing more than another happy grin, Lee once more disappeared inside the store to emerge with a gift. This time the gift was a beautiful bamboo flute Lee informed her was called a Xiao. Once again he handed it over to his partner.

Kage frowned.

"Why are you giving them all to me?" She could see the scarf and they'd shared the pocky but this prize was clearly something Lee could keep for himself.

"You're the one coming up with all the answers." Lee replied with a smile. "Besides, I already have one like this at home and I thought you'd like it."

Kage sighed before giving a lop-sided smile and accepting the gift.

"_Thank you."_ She replied gratefully.

The silent blader looked down at her hands, now holding a scarf, a flute and a package of pocky. If they were going to be getting many more gifts, she would either need to grow another pair of hands or come up with a different solution.

Looking back at Lee, Kage blinked at him before giving him an amused smile.

_"Can we take a break and shop for a little bit?"_

Lee, looking a little surprised at first, eventually smiled and gave a single nod.

"Sure." He replied kindly. "You lead this time and I'll follow."

So Kage looked around at all the shops until she saw something that caught her eye. Making her way towards the littlest shop on the street, one looking quite modest and simple compared to all the others, Kage stopped and looked into the window.

The little shop reminded her of a tiny little daisy she'd once seen growing in a friend's garden. As it happened, the tiny bud had been in the shadow of a long line of sunflowers and was obviously finding it very difficult to flourish in the shadow of the huge and magnificent golden plants. Yet somehow, it survived. She remembered asking her friend if she could replant the daisy and not thinking much of it, they'd given her permission. She'd planted the flower in a little flower garden all on its own a little ways from a cluster of lilies and left it. The next time she'd gone to visit her friend, she went to check on the flower and was very pleased to see that it not only had grown, but it had flourished so much so that it had quickly grown to nearly the size of her palm. What's more, it turned out to compliment the beauty of the lily very well.

Smiling to herself at the memory, Kage leaned back from the window and made her way into the store. The hustle and bustle of the outside seemed to be immediately cut off as soon as Kage entered the little shop. There was soft, traditional music playing and the atmosphere that was almost overwhelming outside was calm and serene in here. Immediately Kage felt at peace.

"Nǐ hǎo. Zǎo shàng hǎo." Kage looked up to see a young girl, looking to be perhaps a year or two younger than herself, holding a broom and smiling at her. Blinking for a moment, Kage tipped her head to one side in question and lifted a hand for a wave.

"Oh. You don't speak Chinese, huh?" The young girl asked with a thick accent. "English then?"

Kage nodded and the girl smiled.

"Ah. Well let me try again; hello, good morning!"

Kage's smile widened and she nodded before giving the girl a small bow.

"What's wrong? You don't talk?" The girl asked playfully. Still smiling, Kage shook her head and a guiltily expression suddenly took over the girl's face. "Oh. I'm sorry…. Well, this is Yé Ye – that is, my grandpa's - store so if you need anything you can let me or my grandpa know and we'll be happy to help you."

Kage brushed away the girls concern and gave her another nod and smile before turning again to look around.

"I have to ask.." Lee said softly, making Kage start a little as she had, guiltily, momentarily forgotten he was there. "Does it ever bother you? Mistakes like that, I mean? People feeling guilty or pitying?"

Kage shook her head and shrugged.

"_You get used to it after a while."_ She replied with an indifferent expression as she eyed a pretty crane ornament.

Lee watched his friend as she looked around the store, a store he never would have expected her to express interest in. Admittedly, however, the thought made his heart swell unexpectedly.

After looking around the entirety of the store, Kage had a handful of things ready to buy but still no solution to her problem. She brought the things to the front where a kindly-looking old man was sitting, apparently reading something . Upon hearing the two friends approach, the man looked up from his reading and gave them a smile, looking down at the things Kage placed before him.

"Nǐ hǎo." He greeted cheerfully, proceeding to lease a string of words Kage could never begin to pronounce.

"He's asking did you find everything you were looking for." Lee translated for her. Kage smiled and nodded and the man smiled back as he added up her purchase.

The silent blader had picked up a very old looking oriental purple hair clip, a gorgeous necklace, a plush purple crane (she couldn't resist, it was her favorite color and somehow reminded her of her bitbeast), a pretty book mark, a Chinese-English book of common words and phrases, one containing some old legends and stories she really hoped the White Tigers would translate for her, one all about Chinese symbols, and some yummy treats she just couldn't pass up.

Lee laughed and shook his head as he looked at all the things before them. The elderly man smiled knowingly as well and rang her up. However, when he picked up the book of symbols, he looked up at Kage.

"This all Chinese." He said. "No English."

Kage nodded. She knew, but she was hoping the White Tigers would help her with that too.

"No, no, child. This no good." The man put the book aside and reached under the counter, pulling out what looked to be the same book except older and dustier. Blowing the dust off the cover made both Lee and Kage cough and sneeze but when he placed it on the counter and tapped it, he smiled. "This book you need. Same book, but English too."

Kage blinked at the book, accepting it when the man offered it to her. She skimmed through the pages and stared in awe as she realized that it indeed was the same book except with English translations as well. The book described the importance and meaning of colors, animals, flowers and food to the Chinese people.

Looking back up again, Kage gave the man another smile and a nod and the man mimicked her as he continued to ring her up.

"This book old." The man said as he added, not looking up. "No one buy anymore. I give you for half price."

Kage blinked, she wasn't sure what to say except thank you, which Lee once again translated for her.

When it was all through he quoted a price for her and Lee helped her count out enough money. That done, Kage made a thoughtful face, starring at the items as she realized the serious flaw in her plan; now she had more things then she'd arrived with.

Quickly seeing her obvious dilemma, the elderly man held up a finger to say 'hang on' and disappeared for a minute. When he came back, he handed Kage a beautiful hand-made, silken side bag. It was all black with a purple butterfly and plum blossoms silhouette on it. Lee smiled.

"Butterfly and plum blossoms signifies long life and beauty." He said softly. "That's really pretty, Kage. It suits you."

Kage ran a hand over the material, absolutely in love with it. When she looked up again, she nodded and the man smiled once more as he held out his hand. Kage gave it back to him and he proceeded to place all the things she'd purchased inside before handing it back to her again. The silent blader accepted the bag and placed it around her shoulder before reaching for her wallet again. This however made the elderly man fuss and wave his hand at her, saying something in rapid Chinese. Kage blinked at him and Lee opened his mouth to translate again but a voice behind them cut him off.

"He says it is a gift." Said the man's granddaughter, a hand on her hip, one on her broom and smile on her face. "A gift for being such a good customer. We don't get many customers and there hasn't been one on a Festival day in years. He wants you to have it to show his appreciation."

Kage didn't know what to say. Every time she thought she couldn't possibly love China and its people any more, someone or something always surprised her.

Eventually, Kage gave the young girl a bow, before turning back and giving the elderly man a very low bow. When she straightened, she lifted her hand for a very grateful thank you. Now having learned this one since he'd already seen it, the man smiled wide and nodded, giving the teen a small bow of his own.

Her heart, and new bag, both full, Kage thanked the other pair one more time before finally bidding them goodbye and leaving the store.

* * *

><p>It was nearly noon and by the time Kage and Lee had gotten something to eat, they'd managed to answer riddles and collect prizes from sixteen shops and businesses in total.<p>

While chewing on another piece of pocky, Kage read over the seventeenth riddle thoughtfully, this one finally having an English translation underneath.

"_There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house there were lots of babies. What is it?"_ This one she knew, having heard it before, and reaching into her bag to draw out a pretty dragon pen, a prize from another riddle, Kage plucked the paper from the lantern and turned it over to scribble onto the back before handing it to Lee.

"A watermelon." The White Tiger read aloud. A look of realization came across his face and Lee once more disappeared inside a, this time, watch store.

When he emerged, he held out a big box of black liquorice, making Kage laugh and lift a hand to fend them off, conveying to Lee that she didn't like them. Lee laughed as well before reaching into the box and pulling out a candy to eat.

"At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

It was a very easy riddle and immediately the answer came to her mind. Not quite surprisingly however, the answer was immediate for Lee as well, making it his first one.

"The stars!" He blurted excitedly, almost immediately after he'd read the question. When he emerged from inside the store this time, he held out a lion pin to her. Kage took it, a piece of pocky poking out of her mouth as she starred at it, remembering from skimming through her new book of symbols that Lion symbolized strength, protection, valor and energy as well as being a holy symbol. After a moment, she smiled around the treat, reached out and pinned it onto Lee's shirt.

"_It suits you much better." _She told him with a tender smile. Lee felt his chest swell up again but said nothing as he returned the gesture.

On to the next one.

"How far will a blind dog walk into a forest?" Lee read aloud.

This time Kage had followed Lee inside the store and the two stood before the clerk, the Tiger confident his partner would be able to guess. Not to disappoint, Kage grinned, reaching up to pop her pocky into her mouth again as she replied with a highly amused expression.

"_Halfway. After that he'll be walking out." _

Lee laughed.

"That's ingenious." He said, turning to the clerk. "You're brilliant, Kage."

Luckily, the Lion tamer wasn't looking at her to see the slight pinkish tinge to her cheeks. When the clerk handed him his prize, Lee looked a little flustered. Kage blinked to see him holding a gorgeous Sakura blossom clip. He seemed to be fighting some internal battle for a moment, which confused Kage greatly, before turning to hand it to Kage.

"Here…" He muttered, obviously trying to retain his composure. Behind them, the two female shop clerks playfully 'Oooed' and cheered teasingly in rapid Chinese, which made the golden-eyed teen blush brighter. Kage gave him a confused expression before smiling and shaking her head. She didn't know what the big deal was, but if him giving the item to her was a big deal she didn't want to embarrass Lee any further.

_"It's alright. You can keep it. Why not give it to Mariah?"_

This made Lee want die of embarrassment and the two girls behind the counter roared with laughter, making his face turn crimson.

"Uhm…. No, that's- um… just please, take it." Lee reached forward and tucked the clip into Kage's hair beside her high ponytail, smiling in spite of himself when he leaned back to look. "It suits you."

Kage blinked at him but having enough of the girls, Lee growled and muttered something under his breath before placing a hand on the small of Kage's back and ushering her out of the shop.

The next riddle was a little trickier.

"Feed me and I live, give me drink and I die. What am I?"

Kage considered this carefully. She was fairly sure she knew what the answer was but there was something tugging at the back of her mind.

"_Hmmm….."_

Lee watched in confusion for a moment as Kage turned and went inside the shop with the paper, blinking a moment only before following after her.

"Nǐ hǎo." The clerk greeted kindly. Kage smiled and waved before giving him the paper and turning to Lee.

"_Can you ask him if the answer is Fire?"_

Lee nodded and turned to translate. The clerk grinned wide and nodded, pulling out a small flame pendant with a symbol assumedly representing fire inside it. Kage starred a moment before accepting it and pinning it to her bag, looking then back up at the man.

"_But… I know it's just a riddle and I'm terribly sorry if I sound disrespectful or anything but…. What about gasoline? Gasoline would be a drink so to speak wouldn't it? Gasoline would only fuel the fire, not kill it."_

Forgetting the man couldn't understand her, Lee translated and to both teen's surprise, the man roared with laughter, making them both jump, before clapping loudly and speaking. Again Lee translated.

"He says; you are very wise little foreign child and for your bravery and intelligence, I offer you a second gift."

Kage blinked in astonishment as the man pulled out a small, very beautiful box. When he turned it towards her and opened it, she gasped as she starred at the item inside. It was a beautiful woven green bracelet with jade beads in the center surrounding an obviously hand-carved jade sakura blossom. Kage watched as the man picked the bracelet up out of the box and held it up, gesturing for Kage to lift her arm. She did so numbly and the man fastened it around her wrist with a huge grin. He turned then to say something to Lee, which made him flush crimson for the second time in the last half an hour as he muttered a quick response, making the man laugh loudly and heartily again. Kage gave her partner a questioning look but he brushed it off.

"Nothing." He replied dismissively, turning to thank the clerk.

Kage turned to give him a smile and a bow and the man returned it before crossing his arms and watching them leave with a huge grin on his face.

"So. Now where?" Lee asked, looking around at anything but Kage.

Kage dismissed the gesture and looked around herself. She had planned to head off to the next shop when something down the street a little ways caught her eye. She walked up to a little boy outside a shop and watched him as he clutched a paper in his hands, one he'd just gotten from a lantern. He was talking to a friend nearby and Kage was a little surprised to hear them speaking in English.

"If you break me I do not stop working. If you touch me I may be snared. If you lose me, nothing will matter." The little boy went off in a sting of Chinese words before speaking again in English, obviously greatly disheartened and frustrated. "What's that supposed to mean? Why does this one have to be so hard? OH! I wish I knew the answer!"

Kage considered this for a long moment. Even she hadn't the foggiest idea what that meant.

"That sounds like a hard one." Lee said from beside her, obviously contemplating the riddle himself. "What doesn't stop working if you break it?"

Kage thought hard. That one part wasn't the focal point, she was sure of it. This wasn't one of those riddles you could just break up and figure out in pieces like a puzzle.

"_The poor thing."_ Kage thought sympathetically. _"I can tell he wants to figure it out so badly. I wonder why this riddle is so important when all the other children are all running from shop to shop."_

As if answering her question, the little boy glanced shyly across the street and his face flushed. When Kage turned her head to follow his gaze, she noticed a cluster of little girls all giggling and talking together, all of them pondering in rapid Chinese over a riddle of their own. She looked back at the little boy again when she heard him sigh.

"I wish, I wish, I wish, I knew the answer." Kage smiled in a mix of amusement as he closed his eyes, squeezing the paper tight, and whispered softly, though still loud enough for her, Lee and his friend to hear. "Please, please, please ancestors! Please help me find the answer! I really wanna win her that gift!"

Kage felt something pull at her heartstrings as the little boy clutched the paper to his heart.

The poor thing.

Then, just like that, it struck Kage like a jolt as if someone had flicked her forehead.

"_Of course! That's it!"_

She smiled before approaching the boy. Lee watched as the two little boys turned to her when she crouched down before them. A moment later she waved him over and he followed, translating once again when she spoke to them.

"She says; I know what the answer to your riddle is." Lee told them.

The boy looked suddenly panic struck.

"Oh please! Just give me a little time! You can guess any other riddle just please let me have this one!" He looked so panicked and upset that Kage felt as if he had smacked her. She gave him a sweet smile as she continued.

"She says her bag is full already." Lee spoke again, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of respect and affection towards his partner just then. "But she wants to know if she's right so would you mind giving the answer instead and letting her know if it was correct?"

The little boy looked shocked.

"You mean… you'll tell me the answer?" He asked, completely dumbfounded. Kage smiled and nodded, lifting a finger to point to the paper. "You want me to read it again?"

Kage nodded again and the little boy did as she asked. She placed a finger thoughtfully to her cheek when he finished and looked up, pretending to think. When she looked at him again, she glanced at the little girls across the street, making the boy blush again when she looked back at him. She then gave him a tender smile and lifted her hand to place over his heart.

The little boy looked confused.

"I don't understand…" He replied with a frown.

Kage laughed lightly and gestured to the paper once more before lifting both her hands to form a heart with her fingers. Suddenly the little boys face lit up and he looked like he'd just been told every toy in the factory was his.

"Oh! Heart!" He exclaimed. "That's it isn't it? Heart!"

Kage smiled wide and nodded and the little boy let out a loud whoop before turning to dart into the store. He paused at the door however to give Kage a huge grin.

"Thank you SO much!" He practically yelled.

Kage and Lee both laughed as she nodded and got to her feet again.

No sooner had the little boy disappeared inside the shop, he was out again and darting across the street, his friend rolling his eyes and jogging after him. Kage and Lee watched with amused grins as the little boy approached a pretty little girl with big brown eyes and tapped her on the shoulder. The group of giggling girls fell quiet as the brown-eyed cutie turned to face the boy. They all watched as he handed her something that made her smile wide and her friends coo dreamily. She then leaned over and planted a kiss on the little boy's cheek and took his hand before turning back to her friends and chatting again. Kage laughed again as the little boy turned to look at her and grinned a 100 watt grin at her accompanied by a wave. She smiled and waved back. No amount of prizes or gifts or anything would have amounted to that, and she gladly would have given it all up for that one moment.

Lee chuckled.

"Guess you really are never too young for love." He said with a smile. Kage turned to him with a smile of her own, fully agreeing.

"Excuse me…"

Kage turned and looked down, starting in surprise to see several children cluttered around her feet.

"Can you help me with my riddle?"

"And me?"

"Me too! Please?"

Kage and Lee both sweat dropped as they looked around at all the tiny hands holding papers up to them, the former laughing as she once again crouched down and accepted one of the papers.

Some of the riddles were English and some were Chinese. Kage answered the English ones to the best of her knowledge and Lee wrote down the answers to the ones in Chinese for her. When finally all little hands had disappeared and Kage had received enough thank yous and hugs to keep her warm for a life time, she straightened up one last time.

"Well, there goes our score." Lee teased. But there was another look of deep respect mixed with something else in his eyes as he looked at his partner. Kage laughed again and shrugged.

It was at that moment that the two heard a familiar voice and looked up to see an equally familiar face grinning and waving at them.

"Kage! Lee! Over here!"

The two waved back at Mariah and Ray and continued down the street to meet up with the pair. They were now standing at the end of the street which was intersected by a road and located across from what looked to be a park filled with even more fun activities of all sorts.

"Hey! It's been hours and I'm bored with riddle hunting." The pinkette said with a bored expression. We just left Kevin and Gary in the park, why don't we go join them? There's supposed to be a little play starting over there soon!"

Kage and Lee agreed and the four crossed the street into the park. Upon spotting them, Kevin grinned wide atop Gary's shoulders.

"Hey!" He called out, holding what looked like a colorful sheet bundled up with a pile of things inside. When the group reached him he jumped down from Gary's shoulders and grinned up at them all. "So! How many riddles did you guys get?"

"We got thirteen!" Mariah said proudly, holding out a bag full of things. Kevin scoffed as if this was nothing, and turned to Kage and Lee, his grin widening.

"What about you guys?"

Kage looked up, thinking as she tried to remember. After a moment, she looked back at the greenette and patted the bag resting against her side.

"_I think nineteen." _She replied with a smile.

"Awe, darn!" Mariah said, though she didn't seem overly bothered. "We lost."

When Mariah this time translated for Kage, Kevin laughed out loud.

"Ha! We got twenty-two!" He exclaimed happily, dropping his sheet, which turned out to be a material poster of a phoenix, and displaying all his and Gary's prizes. "See! Well, Gary ate the food but it still counts. Guess we won!"

Kage smiled as she remembered the riddles she'd answered for the children. There had been seven of them so technically, Lee and her had a score of twenty-six, giving them a five point advantage over the other two and making them the winners. However, it wasn't really that big a deal and clearly winning the silly little game meant a lot to Kevin. Besides, they didn't have the prizes to show for it so why bother.

"_Guess so."_ Kage replied with a smile.

Beside her, Kage somehow knew Lee had been thinking the same thing but, if the look on his face was any indication, he greatly approved of her decision to keep it to themselves.

"Woo hoo!" Kevin cheered gleefully. "Alright! Gary, we are the man!... Men… whatever! We rule! Oh yeah!"

Kage laughed at the little teen's antics and her head lifted just as the others' did when they heard a loud voice a little ways away.

"Gather round! Gather round! We present to you the tale of Jiao and Mengyao!"

"Oooo! The play is starting!" Mariah said enthusiastically. "Come on guys! Lets go see!"

The group made their way over to a raised platform around which a crowd had already gathered, and even Kevin watched with mild interest as the actors acted out the play.

-;-

The story was of the daughter of a wealthy and powerful man. Her name was Jiao and she was a very lovely girl, admired and loved by all, all across the land. Her father was getting old and having never had any more children, he was desperate to find his daughter a husband to protect and take care of his pretty heiress once he was gone. One after another the father brought potential matches before his daughter but she turned them all away, finding each one of them either full of greed for her father's money, hungry for the power of the title or lustful of her beauty. None of them wanted to be with her for the one reason she was looking for – love.

So the story went, with quite a few comical moments along the way, of Jiao meeting and turning down every man who came for her hand. Eventually, just when she was fed up and had enough, certain that there was no one out there worthy enough to give her heart to, a young man named Mengyao showed up at her doorstep. He wasn't terribly handsome and in fact he was quite a plain man. But he offered her is undying love, his own body as her shield and his promise to give her and only her his heart if she'd only let him be near her, even if that didn't mean taking him as her husband. Feeling to touched and so moved by this one act of selfless love, Joai immediately fell in love with the young man. Her father was pleased she'd finally found a partner and arranged an elaborate wedding. Thus forth, as expected, they got married and lived happily ever after.

-;-

There were cheers and hoots of approval all around as the play ended, everyone being greatly satisfied by the performance in some way.

"Ohhh! That was so sweet!" Mariah cooed with her hands folded before her. "That's one of my new favorite stories from now on!"

"You're such a sucker for cheesy romances." Kevin teased playfully, rolling his eyes.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it too." Mariah replied, giving him a look with her hands on her hips.

"Only cause the fights among the guys were awesome!" Kevin countered. Mariah rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two." Ray spoke up with an amused smile. "Why don't we go back home and get ready for this evening? Most of what's left until then is mostly for the children anyway."

Kage wasn't sure what that meant entirely, 'get read for this evening', but everyone agreed nonetheless and they all headed back.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock. Can I come in?"<p>

Kage looked up at her bedroom door as Mariah poked her head in. She smiled at the pinkette and nodded and waited for the other girl to enter the room before looking back at her reflection.

"Can't decide what to wear huh?"

Kage shook her head as she looked over her outfit. It was hard for her to know how to dress when she didn't even know where she was going. Upon expressing these thoughts to Mariah, the girl simply grinned a toothy grin and said it was a surprise. With a small sigh, Kage crossed her arms and tipped her head to one side and she placed a hand to her cheek and starred at her reflection.

"OK! I give!" Mariah suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and making Kage turn to her with a start. "Kage Kohn! When I'm done with you, no one will ever know you weren't born in China!"

Kage blinked, unsure of what to think of this. But she said nothing as she let Mariah dress her up.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Kevin whined, his chin on his arms as they rested on the table. "How come it always takes girls so long to get ready?"<p>

He was wearing a short-sleeved black oriental shirt with yellow trim and a red dragon design, black pants and black oriental flats.

"Patience." Lee said simply, sipping his herbal tea. He was wearing a handsome short-sleeved navy oriental top with the left half white and a black design down the front, navy pants with white design down the left leg and black flats.

"We're not missing anything, Kev." Ray added, sipping his own tea patiently. "At least nothing we haven't seen a thousand times. Just relax, I'm sure they'll be done soon. Besides, isn't it always worth the wait?"

Ray was wearing a sleeveless black oriental style shirt with a red dragon on the back, white pants with red Chinese characters going down the front right leg and black flats.

Beside the small teen, Gary simply patted his friend on the head. Even he looked handsome in a dark long-sleeved green oriental top with orange characters on the left breast, black pants and black flats.

Kevin simply snorted at his friend's patience but said nothing else.

It wasn't long after that a door opened down the hall and two figures made their way down it. Mariah was the first to emerge into the kitchen wearing a pink oriental style short dress with a diamond shape cut out above the cleavage, pink oriental inspired wedge heels, and a large sakura clip on the left side of her hair, which was down and pinned prettily in long waves on the right side of her head. Of course, nails and make-up were painted to match.

"Boys!" She exclaimed with an ear-to-ear grin and flourish. "Allow me to present; miss honorary-China-girl-for-the-night, Kage Kohn!"

Kage sweat dropped at the embarrassing, grand intro but stepped from the shadows of the hall and into the light of the kitchen nonetheless. Gary was smiling sweetly, Kevin had lifted his head from the table to stare in slight awe and Lee looked positively dumbstruck and speechless.

Kage chewed her cheek as she smiled shyly, her hands behind her back as she avoided looking at anyone. Mariah had dressed her in a short black oriental style dress with gold trim and golden dragon and floral print, matching black and gold oriental heels, and matching oriental gold earrings and bangle. Her nails were painted black with the gold Chinese character for beauty, and her make-up consisted of light nude gloss, golden-colored eye make-up, a little blush and, between just the two of them, a few false lashes. Her hair was fixed into alternating loose curls and waves and also swept to the side, the left for her. The left side of her hair was heavy and full with her bangs falling just above her left brow and also swept to the side.

Mariah picked up Kage's hand and gently spun the girl around so the others could get the full effect. Lee's eyes widened as he caught sight of the Sakura blossom clip he'd given her earlier pinning back her hair at the back of her head.

"So? Whatcha think?" Mariah asked, obviously very proud of her work and happy for her friend.

Ray was the first one to speak, having merely been momentarily surprised before smiling approvingly.

"You look lovely, Kage." He said kindly, getting up to stand before her. He gave her a small polite bow, to which Kage returned with a small smile, before turning to Mariah and leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"So do you." He said softly. This obviously pleased the pinkette as she grinned wide and wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Lookin good, Kage!" Kevin teased playfully bouncing up from his seat to stand with his friends and place his hands behind his head.

"Very pretty." Gary agreed with a gentle smile.

Kage blushed and lifted her hand to thank them before unconsciously glancing at Lee, looking at him a little expectantly from under her lashes.

Lee simply starred, still speechless, until his sister huffed in annoyance with her hand on her hip.

"Lee!" She scolded, seeming to snap her brother out of his trance as he jumped a little.

"Huh? What? Oh… sorry." The teen cleared his throat awkwardly before getting to his feet and walking up to Kage, offering her a small smile and a polite bow. "You look beautiful, Kage."

Kage felt her face flush brighter than ever at Lee's soft-spoken honesty and had to look away from him.

"_Thank you, Lee."_ She said with a shy expression.

Beside them Mariah's grin was wider than ever.

"Okay then! Now that everyone's ready, let's go!"

"Finally!" Kevin cheered, darting for the door. He held it for everyone as they left and joined them outside afterward, climbing up onto Gary's shoulder as they walked.

Kage looked around as they walked down the street for a second time that day, marvelling at the beauty of the now lit lanterns in the night as they passed. There were lanterns everywhere; in and outside shops, in seemingly every child and most adults hands, on the power poles. Everywhere.

"Hey, Kage." Kage turned a questioning look on Mariah. "That's a really pretty clip. You never said where you got it, was it a prize today?"

Kage, not having realized she'd lifted her hand and was absently fingering the piece, lowered her hand and smiled with a nod.

"_Yes. Lee gave it to me. We won it at the accessory shop."_

At that Mariah let out a loud squeal of excitement, making Kage jump slightly and stare at her wide eyed while Kevin almost fell from Gary's shoulder due to his raucous laughter. Gary had to grab him to keep him from falling.

"Lee, you did?" His sister asked excitedly. "You really gave her a sakura blossom!"

Lee looked absolutely mortified and seemed unable to look at anyone.

"Mariah, shut up!" He grunted in embarrassment. "It's not a big deal. What else was I going to do with it?"

Mariah looked positively giddy and Lee sighed in aggravation, walking ahead of everyone in an attempt to avoid them. Unfortunately, thanks to Kevin, no such luck.

Kage paused and watched the whole display in confusion, reaching up to finger the clip questioningly. What was the big deal? Why was everyone freaking out about Lee giving her the clip. Like he said, what else was he going to do with it?

Sensing her absence, Mariah turned around to see Kage starring after them all. When she noticed the pinkette starring at her, Kage continued walking as she spoke to the other girl.

"_What is the big deal with my clip?" _

Mariah grinned from ear-to-ear again before releasing Ray and doubling back to loop her arm with Kage's. The latter allowed her to do so as she listened to the pinkette with interest.

"Well!" Mariah began as if it were some huge scandalous secret. "In Chinese, Sakura blossoms, or cherry blossoms, symbolize power, feminine beauty and sexuality. A lot of men and boys give them to their girlfriends or the women they love to show them how they feel. Unless it's given by your brother or, I duno your dad or something say, it's usually a pretty intimate offering and that's why it's such a big deal."

Mariah giggled as Kage's face turned scarlet.

"Of course, like he already said, he couldn't really do much else with it but..." She winked at Kage now. "With the way he's acting, which is totally not normal for Lee, I wouldn't doubt it if he still would have given it to you even if he had a choice."

Kage was speechless – figuratively speaking. Mariah laughed again before giving the girl another wink and racing ahead to link arms with Ray again.

Kage reached up, not for the last time, to touch the clip in her hair again and it made her entire body flush as she thought about what Mariah had just said. Whipping her hand away, she lifted her hand for an awkward cough and forced herself to sober up as she imagined Demetra's voice in her head—though such words had never been directed at her.

_"Pull yourself together! You're a champion, damn it! Act like it! Don't let some petty feelings over some _man_ taint your view and make you weak! You're a strong warrior! And warriors bow to no one!"_

Straightening her back, Kage quickened her pace until she caught up with the others and had fallen in step with everyone aside from Lee, who all gave her their own sort of smile – she ignored Kevin's cheesy and playfully teasing grin. Maybe Lee had meant something from the gesture, and maybe he hadn't, she'd probably never know so there was no point in letting it get to her.

Still, that didn't stop the small, giddy smile from creeping up her face when no one was looking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, so I made up the part about the sakura blossom**, I'll admit lol.** (Not what it symbolizes but the part about when someone gives it to... someone :P ) I have no idea if that's true or not, probably not but it's only for story sake. If I offend anyone by saying so, please know; I never meant to and I deeply apologize. I'm not trying to make fun of anyone's cultures or traditions. I happen to find Chinese culture extremely beautiful and fascinating. :)**


	4. Jiao and Mengyao

**A/N: OK so, this is the second part of the festival. I tried to keep it interesting and hopefully I succeeded. It's a bit shorter then I'd hoped but I'm also hoping you will like it all the same. **

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs. I do not own anything else.**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you guys want to do first?"<p>

Kage looked around as she considered Mariah's question. She felt so overwhelmed as she looked around at the multitude of booths and colorful areas, listened to the beautiful music and sounds, and smelled the mouth-watering, belly rumbling scents that wafted through the air.

Not really answering Mariah, Kage spotted a booth nearby and made her way towards it. The others followed, Kevin and Gary both munching on a bowl of pork potstickers as they walked. The booth was overflowing with small animal figurines, origami and small animal plush toys. Kage thought back to one of the books she'd bought earlier that day, remembering the section on Chinese animal symbolism she'd been studying while Mariah dressed her up. With a wide smile she turned back to her friends.

_"Are you buying anything here?"_

After translating, Mariah replied.

"I don't think so. Why?"

Kage's smile widened before she lifted her hands to shoo her friends away. Mariah laughed as her and the others turned to walk away.

"Alright, alright. We won't be far when you're ready to find us again."

Her friends left the booth but Lee paused in concern.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself? It's pretty hectic here tonight."

Kage gave the ravenette a smile and a nod.

"Alright…" The Lion tamer replied uncertainly. "I'll be just over there if you need me."

Kage nodded again, her smile still in place, and Lee finally turned and left. The silent blader then turned and approached the booth. The tender spoke to her in rapid Chinese and Kage shook her head to convey she didn't understand.

"Ah. You are English." The woman said with a smile. "OK. How can I help you? You are looking for a nice souvenir for a friend or family member? A little symbol of your feelings perhaps?"

Kage nodded with a smile and the woman smiled back.

"Good, good! You have come to the right place!"

The woman helped Kage pick out things that matched her wants and needs, and the silent blader was amazed by how easy it was to convey her thoughts to the woman, even though she couldn't understand Kage's language. Obviously the woman was very intelligent.

Finally, when the silent blader had finished at the booth she thanked the woman as best she could and left to go find her friends.

* * *

><p>"There you are!"<p>

Kage turned and smiled to see Mariah and Ray approaching her from the side. She'd spotted Kevin and Gary by a treats booth and had been making her way towards them. When the three were together, they all approached the other two.

"So, what did you buy?"

Kage winked at the pinkette.

"_Top secret."_ She said playfully. "_I want to wait until everyone is here."_

Mariah looked positively giddy with excitement but before she could reply, a familiar voice was heard from behind them.

"Hey! Guys!"

The group turned to see Lee approaching them, Gary and Kevin turning back to eating when they saw him.

"Hey man, there you are." Ray greeted his best friend with a smile. "Where were you?"

Lee shifted a paper bag by his side, moving it slightly behind his back so no one could see the contents.

"Just looking around." He said casually. "So, what do you guys wanna do now?"

Kage grinned and held up the big bag she was holding.

_"Before we go anywhere else I have something for you guys!"_

Mariah grinned excitedly.

"For us?"

Kage nodded and moved to sit on a nearby bench, placing the bag in her lap as she peered and reached inside with a happy smile. The first thing she pulled out was a bag with a big magnolia painted on it; this she handed to Mariah.

"Wow! Thank you Kage!" The pinkette said excitedly, hurrying to open the bag.

Next, Kage pulled out two bags with bamboo painted on them. These she handed to Kevin and Gary.

"Awesome! Thanks, Kage!" Kevin cheered as he accepted his bag.

"Thank you, Kage." Gary rumbled with a big smile.

Kage smiled brightly and nodded before going back into her bag again. This time she pulled out a bag with a jujube painted on it, which she handed to Ray.

"You really didn't have to, Kage." Ray said with a kind smile as he accepted his gift. "But thank you, very much."

Lastly, Kage reached into her bag one more time and this time pulled out a bag with a pine tree painted on it. When she handed it to Lee with a big smile, the ravenette gave her an awkward look.

"Oh…. Um…." Lee looked down at the bag in his hands for a moment, debating on what to do with it, until he finally crouched to reverently and gently place it on the ground beside his feet. When he straightened again, he accepted his gift with a tender smile.

"Thank you, Kage. "

Kage's smile widened and she nodded with pride as she watched her friends open their gifts.

Mariah's bag contained a peacock plush toy, a butterfly hair clip and a beautiful bracelet with a heron charm. In Gary's bag there was a Kingfisher ornament, a quail pin and a heron keychain. Kevin pulled out a cricket inside a round stone of clear, smooth glass, a leopard keychain and a heron magnet. Ray's gift was a keychain on which dangled five tiny bats, a badger ornament and a material heron patch you could sew on something. Last but not least, Lee peered into his bag, starring for a moment, before withdrawing a necklace with a tiger pendant, an ornament of an eagle standing on a rock and a heron pin.

"Oh wow! They're so pretty!" Mariah exclaimed, jumping forward to give Kage a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

Kage smiled brightly and hugged the girl back.

"Let's see; fighting spirit. Bravery and martial ferocity." Kevin held up the thing in the order he pulled them out. "And a heron; a wish for positive future and success in what you do. Yep! An excellent choice for yours truly! You've got good taste, Kage."

Kage laughed at the greenette's antics and gave him a small, playful nod.

"Bats mean long life, richness, health, love of virtue and a natural death when the time comes. And badgers symbolize great happiness." Ray said with a smile, giving Kage a small, grateful bow. "Thank you again, Kage. They're beautiful."

"Kingfisher means peace and prosperity." Gary said as he sized up the ornament fondly. "And quail means courage. Birds are my favorite. Thank you Kage."

Kage gave the tall teen a happy smile and a small bow. She'd been fairly sure she'd known what the animals all symbolized when she'd picked them out, but it was nice to hear her friends confirm it and let her know that she'd been right. Mariah's peacock stood for dignity, beauty, luck, fame and was considered 'the heavenly phoenix on earth'. Butterflies had a number of meanings, depending on how many and what they were paired with but a single one usually meant long life, beauty and elegance. Kage turned to Lee and watched him starring at his items. It was a long time before he spoke but when he finally did, his voice was soft.

"Eagle…" The ravenette said softly.

Kage tipped her head to one side. She'd picked a tiger for him because she believed he was brave, courageous and strong; which was what it stood for. She'd also given him the heron, like she had everyone else. But why was he so hung up on the eagle? She thought back to her book. What had it said again?

_In Chinese culture; the eagle usually symbolizes strength. It is very common among individuals to pass the eagle on to someone they respect and admire._

The others were all silent as they starred at the item Lee was holding. After a very long time, all of which Kage spent nervously looking back and forth between the group, Lee finally looked up at the silent blader and spoke.

"Do…. You know what this stands for?"

Kage blinked at Lee for a moment before looking at the others and back to him again. She hesitated for a moment before getting to her feet and standing among the group.

_"I… thought I did."_ She said with a slightly nervous smile. _"It means….. strength… doesn't it?"_

Mariah translated and a collective sigh passed around the small group as they all released breaths they hadn't known they'd been holding.

"Usually." Mariah said with a smile. "But this eagle is standing on a rock. That usually means hero."

Kage's eyes widened and her face flushed brightly.

"So. You think I'm a hero?" Lee teased lightly, though there was a strange emotion hiding behind his eyes.

Kage vigorously shook her head, so hard she felt the clip holding back her hair slip.

_"I mean yes… I mean…."_ Kage turned away from everyone and placed her hands on her hips as she closed her eyes and sighed heavily, trying to will away the heat in her face.

Mariah chuckled and stepped up to her friend, reaching out to fix the clip on the back of her head. When she was finished, Kage turned back around and Mariah gave her a playful smile.

"It's OK, you're still learning." She said encouragingly. "Besides, it's not like that's an insult or anything. I'm sure Lee is honored."

Mariah glanced at Lee for confirmation and Kage glanced at him shyly, still a little embarrassed. Lee gave her a half-amused, half-tender smile and a small, respectful bow.

"Extremely." He replied teasingly. "Thank you, Kage. You're gifts are wonderful."

Kage closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again and smiling at her friends.

"OK, enough of this mushy stuff." Kevin grumbled. "Let's have some fun!"

The greenette leaped forward and snatched Kage's hand.

"C'mon, Kage! I wanna show ya somethin'!"

Kage laughed and followed as she allowed the small teen to lead her forward.

Ray and Mariah laughed as well, Gary smiled as he munched on one of the treats he'd bought and Lee sweat dropped before the group made to follow the other two.

* * *

><p>"Look! All ya gotta do is grab one of these dip nets…. scoop it through the water…. And there! That's it!"<p>

Kage laughed as Kevin showed her how to play the game they were at. They were all standing around a massive man-made koi pond teeming with huge koi fish, each one with a ribbon tied to it's tail. The idea was to catch one, remove the ribbon and put it back. The bigger fish were slower and had blue ribbons. These were easier to catch and were mostly caught by the children. Smaller fish had red ribbons and were a little harder to catch while the smallest had yellow ribbons. Apparently, for each ribbon you brought to the nearby booth, you got a prize; blue being small, red being medium and yellow being the best prize of all.

"Hey! You're pretty good at this!" Kevin exclaimed with a grin.

Kage laughed again and shook her head with a shrug.

"Awe, it's OK if you don't catch anything. The point is that you tried. Plus, you were really close that time! You almost caught a red one!"

Nearby, normally golden eyes were over-shadowed by a little green monster fighting its way to be seen. Lee watched the scene just a few feet to the side of him with a frown, his fingers forming red fingerprint shapes on his arms due to his tight grip. He didn't like the feeling it was causing and he didn't understand it, but watching Kevin's hand on Kage's as he guided it and the net in the water was making something unpleasant stir inside him. He had hoped he'd be able to show Kage the wonders of the festival, that he'd be the one to provoke tiny gasps of awe and wonder and big, excited smiles from her. But so far, things weren't going as planned. So far, the only ones who had managed to accomplish this was Mariah with her explanations and shopping and Kevin with his silly little game.

"That's it! Yea, yea, yea- Oh! So close!"

Lee's frown deepened as he listened to his friends all laughing and clapping for the silent blader, making her giggle and grin even more as she once more dipped the net into the water. For a second time she nearly managed to snag a fish only to have it flop out of the net at the last minute. She turned to the others and received playful encouragement, then to Lee's surprise, she turned to him. Lee starred at her, a little caught off-guard as he took in her expression. She looked so innocent, so naïve. It was such a different expression compared to the one he remembered seeing on her face in the dish. Hell, it was even a different one compared to the serious and calm expression normally occupying her face. It was so beautiful an expression that the ravenette immediately felt the tension and negativity ebb away, a gentle and calm feeling replacing it as his own face unconsciously creased into a tender smile.

Receiving a smile in return, Kage turned back to the pond. Eventually she managed to snag a blue ribbon fish and pulled it free from the tail before gently dipping the fish back into the pond.

"Yea!" Kevin cheered. " You did it!"

Kage gave the ribbon to Kevin and the little teen darted off to the booth to claim the prize. When he came back he handed Kage a voucher for one of the food booths. She accepted with a smile and at that point, the others all paid the small fee for a dip net and decided to join in the fun.

After a few moments, the White Tigers were all consumed in their fun enough to momentarily lose track of their new friend. Lee watched as Kage smiled and stood up. She waited a moment as if to see if they would notice her, but seeing as they didn't, her smile widened a little in amusement before turning to walk around the side of the pond. Golden eyes followed the blader until she stopped somewhere along the middle where there were barely any people. They watched as Kage sat down on the ground, her legs curled up beside her as she starred into the water. She seemed to be thinking about something and in her deep thought, she didn't notice the tiny fish that had come to swim just in front of her. But Lee did.

_"Those are yellow ribbon fish."_ He thought to himself. _"I wonder if she'll notice. I can't just yell out to her or everyone will come running, not to mention the fact that it would probably scare the fish away."_

He watched the silent teen for a while longer before finally deciding to approach her. He'd nearly reached her when Kage finally seemed to realize the little fish were there. With a small smile, she reached forward and experimentally put a finger in the water. For a moment, the little fish darted away from her but apparently realizing she wouldn't harm them, they came back. The two teens watched the little fish swim around her finger for a bit, some sometimes nudging it and sucking at it, appearing to kiss her, which made the silent teen smile and Lee mimic her.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Lee watched Kage's free hand slowly pick up the dip net. She could have easily scooped up four or five but rather than being greedy, she merely scooped up one. Kage didn't even lift the fish out of the water; instead she reached into the water to the fish inside her dip net and pulled the yellow ribbon free. That done she removed the dip net and watched the little creature swim away with the others.

Lee stood there blinking and staring at Kage for a long time. The girl never ceased to amaze him; talented, sweet, patient. Was there anything bad about the girl at all – well besides potentially fatal bad dreams but no one was perfect right?

Swallowing the lump in his throat and cursing the sudden increase in his heartbeat, Lee pushed his weird new bodily functions aside and finally approached the girl.

"You really are something, you know that?"

Kage looked up at Lee with big eyes, obviously having been caught off-guard by him, and the neko-jin felt his heart do some sort of weird skip or jolt. She was adorable.

Gah! What was he thinking? What a weird thing to think about friends.

Mentally shaking his head, Lee smiled down at the girl.

"Looks like the fish like you just as much as the rest of the world does."

Kage blinked at him for a minute before glancing down at the ribbon in her hand and looking back up at him with a grin, the expression resembling a kid proudly showing off their first attempt at spelling their name.

"It's getting a little late. How about you go claim your prize and we move on? There's still lots to see."

Kage smiled and nodded and Lee returned the gesture before reaching his hands down to her. She stared at the extended hands for a moment before accepting and allowing Lee to pull her to her feet. To her surprise however, Lee didn't let them go once she was standing.

"I didn't really elaborate much on it before, but…." Lee released one of her hands to reach up to her face. He hesitated a moment but eventually reached out to brush her hair back so he could look her over. "You really are beautiful, Kage. Not just tonight, but…."

Kage blinked when Lee paused, unable to tear her gaze from his eyes. It didn't seem like an affectionate comment or flirting to her, merely a stated fact. But then, what did she know about flirting? Most boys gave that up as soon as they realized she couldn't talk back.

Finally, after a long silence, Lee blinked as if coming out of a trance and pulled away from her.

"Anyway." He said simply, giving her a small smile. "We should get going. Like I said, lots more to see."

Kage stared as he turned and walked away. She watched him for a few minutes until he finally looked back at her.

"Coming?" He asked kindly.

Kage blinked a moment before finally nodding and jogging up to him.

* * *

><p>"No way! You caught a yellow one! Man, you rock!"<p>

Kage laughed at Kevin's excitement and shrugged. Turns out her prize for catching the yellow fish was a pair of day passes to a local theme park. These she gave to Gary and Kevin, the latter who was simply beside himself with joy, thanking her again and again until she was sure her head would explode from all the gratitude.

"Hey Lee, you never said what was in the bag." Mariah said suddenly as they made their way to another attraction.

"And I'm not going to." Lee said casually as they walked. Switching the bag to his other hand.

"Oh come on!" The pinkette begged. "What's the big deal? Is it a surprise."

"You could say that."

Mariah looked excited.

"Ooooo! For who?"

Lee chuckled.

"None of your business." He replied teasingly. Mariah pouted but before she could open her mouth again, the movement of Kage pointing to something nearby shifted everyone's attention in that direction.

_"What's that?"_ Kage asked curiously.

Mariah blinked at the crowd of people and cheerful music nearby.

"I don't know." She said thoughtfully. "I've never seen anything there before. Wanna check it out?"

Everyone agreed and the small group approached the crowd.

As it turned out the crowd were circled around a small platform about a foot off the ground. Kage was a little surprised that the people seemed to part a way and make room for them and she smiled at everyone who met her eyes before focusing on the center of the circle.

"Gather 'round, gather 'round!" A cheerful looking young man said with a grin. "Tonight we re-enact, for your entertainment, a second showing of the tale of Jiao and Mengyao!"

Kage smiled happily as she remembered the skit from earlier that morning. She had really enjoyed it and it would be interesting to see how they would do it again in such a small area and so close among the people.

The man continued.

"However! This time things will be a little different. This time, we will have a new cast!" He lifted a finger and swept it all around the circle. "This time, one of YOU will be our main attraction!"

There was a collection of cheers and clapping around the circle as the young man spun around and around, his finger still lifted as he did. Kage and the White Tigers laughed at the man as he appeared to be drunk, stumbling around the circle and seemingly looking for someone. When he finally stopped and pointed, all sobered up again, his grin widened from ear-to-ear while.

"You." He said simply.

Kage blinked at the young man pointing at her with a dumbfounded expression. She looked around her for a minute before looking back at him and pointing to herself questioningly.

"Yes, you!"

A mix of sympathy, embarrassment, and – was that disappointment? Crossed Kage's face as she looked back at the young man before her. She then pointed to herself, shook her head and lifted her hand to make a talking sound. However, to her astonishment, the young man simply grinned wider than ever and reached forward to grab her hand.

"It matters not!" He exclaimed dramatically and playfully. "Everyone, please; put your hands together for the stunningly beautiful Jiao!"

Kage blinked for a minute before laughing and allowing herself to be lead into the circle. All around the circle people cheered, clapped, and cat called as Kage was lead towards an elaborately decorated chair in the middle looking to belong to royalty. There she was sat down as the young man gave her an elaborate bow with a flourish, making Kage laugh before he turned back to look around at the crowd again.

"And now, let the story begin!"

The lights that had been previously lighting the area went out along with the music, leaving the spot momentarily in silent darkness before a single spot light lit over Kage's head. She blinked against the sudden burst for a minute and lifted her hand over her eyes. She couldn't see anything outside her circle of light but she could still hear the murmur of voices until the music started up again, this time sounding more traditional Chinese rather than the spunky and upbeat music that had been playing before.

"Long ago, there lived a young and beautiful young woman named Jiao! Her beauty was coveted and fabled all across the land. Her father, however, was quite the opposite. He was a very unattractive man; lacking as much in good looks as he was blessed with much wealth and power."

Kage laughed lightly at the narrator's voice, recognizing it as the young man from before. She then jumped slightly as a stranger stepped into her circle of light wearing a mask. Indeed the mask was unattractive but he approached her and gave a low bow, to which Kage smiled and returned with a small bow of the head herself.

"There was much love between Jiao and her father, but alas, he was an old man and would soon be moving on to another world."

For a brief moment, a person in an owl costume appeared in the field of light and the man in the mask pulled a monkey toy from behind his back to fend it off. The scene made the crowd laugh, including Kage. She remembered from her book that owls were considered the harbingers of death and monkeys were supposed to ward off evil. Of course, the owl wasn't really evil, but it was all part of the skit.

"Fearing that his time was drawing near, Jiao's father insisted she choose a partner for herself. Thus began the long and torturous task of entertaining suitors."

The father character ducked out of the light to be replaced with another character in mask. This person was tall and the mask was obviously supposed to be a handsome face.

"They came from far and wide, all bringing gifts and promises of protection, peace and pleasure. But they were not worthy."

"_I guess I'm supposed to play along with the skit."_ Kage thought with amusement and a smile. She had to admit, she was having fun.

The masked man knelt before her and offered her a beautifully wrapped box. Kage lifted her chin and turned her head to the side, lifting her hand to dismiss the masked man with an unamused expression. This display made the crowd chuckle again as the masked man shook his fist and backed out of the light. No sooner had the first man disappeared then another took his place.

"They brought silks and accessories, imported goods and foreign treasures fit for the Emperor. But none of it impressed Jiao and she turned them away like the rich to the beggar!"

This time Kage lifted her hand to her mouth for an exaggerated yawn and the second masked man slumped his shoulders before trudging out of the circle.

"Like an endless plague they came, each one more lustful and power hungry then the last."

Now there was a steady stream of masked people and the crowd seemed to enjoy the ways Kage dismissed them all one after the other. One man even pretended to grab her and Kage feigned shock, holding her hand before her mouth with wide eyes before lifting it to mime slapping him. The man made an elaborate and cheesy scene of stumbling backwards and holding his face, making the crowd roar with laughter as he staggered out of the light.

"Would there be no end to the string of rogues? Would she be forced to remain alone forever? Would no one offer her the one thing she wanted most in the world?"

Kage lifted her hands to form a heart shape with her fingers before gesturing it breaking in half. She then put on an exaggerated and truly heartbroken expression, lifted her hand to her cheek and tilted her head to the side as she starred at the ground. This evoked a collective sympathetic coo from the crowd and Kage had to force back a playful smile. She was having so much fun!

"Finally, just when our beautiful Jiao was certain she would have to watch her father die and live on forever alone, a strange young man came before her."

Now stepping into the light was a figure wearing a very plain looking mask and an old, ragged and dull cloak. He approached Kage and knelt before her, bowing his head.

"His name was Mengyao. He was a plain, average man with an average life. He explained that he had little to offer her but as the son of a small business owner from the market, he had seen her many times during her trips to visit her friends in town, and over time he had fallen madly and deeply in love with her. He could not offer her gold, silk or riches. Nor could he offer her a beautiful face and background."

The man then pulled a heart-shaped pillow and a sakura blossom branch from under his cloak, presenting it to her as he looked up into her face.

"But he could promise her a life of peace, protection, happiness and love, just as her father had wanted…. Even if that meant not taking him as her husband."

Kage smiled and placed a hand to her heart. She then reached out and accepted the gifts, clutching them to her chest.

"Beautiful Jiao was so moved and touched by this sentiment that she immediately fell in love with the plain young man."

Kage held out her free hand and Mengyao took it to press his masked lips against it.

"Jiao accepted Mengyao and took him to be her husband."

Mengyao stood up, still holding Kage's hand and Kage smiled as she got to her feet as well. A spray of confetti fell over the two and Kage laughed.

"Finally, Jiao found someone to truly love her for her and Mengyao taught us that what's on the inside is truly all that really matters."

The lights came back on and Kage was able to see everyone again as they all cheered and applauded for her. She laughed again and both she and the person still holding her hand bowed playfully.

"No then! Let's see who your prince charming is, shall we Jiao?"

Kage turned to the narrator as he stepped back into the circle again with a huge grin. She smiled and looked back at her co-star just in time to see him reach up and take a hold of his mask. When it was lifted over his head, she blinked in surprise to see the familiar face starring back at her with a smile.

"Surprise." Lee said with a small laugh.

"How about a kiss for your new husband, Mengyao?" The narrator said with a grin.

The crowd began to chant and cheer in approval and Kage felt her cheeks heat. Lee, noticing the uncomfortable look on her face, gave her a small smile and lifted a finger to tap his cheek, turning it to face her. Kage starred at him for a minute before smiling nervously and leaning up to press a tender, lingering kiss to the ravenette's cheek. The crowd booed playfully and Lee laughed before turning and leading Kage back to their friends with the hand he was still holding.

"Wow! That was great you guys!" Mariah cheered. "You're an amazing actor, Kage!"

"Yea! The part where you were blowing them all off was funny!" Kevin agreed with a grin.

"Good job, Kage." Gary agreed with an approving smile.

"Especially since it was all on such short notice." Ray added. "Good job."

Kage smiled and lifted her hand for a thank you, her other one free now as well since Lee had released it once they'd reached their friends.

"Agreed." Lee said with a smile. "And it was fun, for you too I could see."

Kage laughed and nodded and Lee returned it before speaking again.

"So. Why don't we make our way over to the main event before we're too late?"

"Oh yea!" Mariah gasped. "C'mon guys, or we're gonna miss it!"

Kage gave a confused expression but followed after her friends as they all headed off again.

"Hey, hang on a minute!"

Kage stopped and turned around, Lee pausing as well as the narrator from the play approached them.

"You guys were awesome! And real sports to agree to play along, we really appreciate it and I know the crowd enjoyed it too. I just wanna thank you for your help and support. Means a lot."

Kage smiled wide and nodded.

"It was no trouble." Lee said with a smile of his own.

The young man grinned wide and lifted Kage's hand to press a kiss to the back before reaching out to shake Lee's.

Lee forced back the little unfounded growl in his throat and smiled as he shook the young man's hand.

"Well, moving on! I hope to see you both again soon!" The young man said with one last grin. "Until then, adieu!"

He then threw something on the ground and it exploded into a cloud of smoke, making the other two cough and wave their hands in an attempt to fend off the smoke. When it cleared, the man was gone.

"What a character." Lee muttered, half-amused, half-annoyed.

Kage smiled and shook her head.

"Anyway, lets catch up to the others before we miss the highlight of the night."

Kage was curious, but it was obvious that Lee would not be forthcoming with anything else. So, she simply followed after him as they moved to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p>"Ancient Chinese secret!"<p>

Kage laughed at Ray's rare, playful antics as he held out a basket of round, white balls, apparently a must-try treat of the lantern festival. Popping one into her mouth, the others all watched anxiously as she chewed. When finally she'd swallowed, she starred up thoughtfully for a moment before closing her eyes happily and rubbing her tummy. When she opened her eyes again she reached for another and the small group cheered.

"These are called yuanxiao." Ray explained. "They're rice dumplings filled with different kinds of tasty fillings. Yuanxiao are kind of a tradition during the Lantern Festival. These ones are made with glutinous rice flour and filled with rose petals, sesame seed powder, bean paste, jujube paste, walnut meat, dried fruit, sugar and edible oil. They were made by a friend of mine. He'll be very glad to know you like them!"

Kage smiled and nodded before reaching for another dumpling and popping it into her mouth.

"Hey guys, they're about to start!" Mariah cheered excitedly.

Kage watched and blinked as her friends produced huge white lanterns half the size of them. There were three in all; Mariah and Ray were holding one, Kevin and Gary held another and Lee held one by himself. Kage felt a tiny pang of disappointment as she starred. She wished she'd known, she would have liked to have had one too. She also noted with a slight pang that the others had their names and a few other Chinese characters she didn't know written on their lanterns.

Lee turned to Kage and noted her face as him and the others lit their lanterns.

"You don't think we forgot about you do you?" He asked softly with a kind smile.

Kage blinked as he turned the lantern around so she could the other side and her heart swelled up with emotion. Written in big bold English letters was her name, purple and beautiful and hers.

"You're part of our family too!" Mariah said with a wide smile. "Don't you dare ever think we'd forget you!"

"Who knows, maybe one day you'll even get to be considered an honorary White Tiger." Ray teased.

"Yea, you're kinda stuck with us now." Kevin added with a grin.

"You're one of us now, Kage." Gary smiled.

"That's right." Lee finished off with a wide smile. "Now get over here and take a hold of this before it's too late!"

Kage felt her throat constrict with emotion and starred around at everyone for a moment, unable to move, until finally she smiled warmly, a greatly touched expression on her face, before finally approaching Lee and taking a hold of their lantern.

"People usually write a little prayer or wish or something on their lanterns before releasing them." Lee told her. "Would you like to write something?"

Kage thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. Lee smiled and produced a marker from his pocket. She accepted and lifted it to the paper, pausing a moment before quickly scribbling a quick message. From their position, Lee was the only one who could read her message but when he did it made something inside his chest swell up as as wave of emotions washed over him.

"OK! Ready?" Mariah asked excitedly.

"Ready!" Everyone confirmed. Kage smiled wide and proud and nodded.

"OK." Mariah said, a huge smile of her own adorning her face. "Then let 'em fly!"

When she said this, the group released their lanterns, the gesture mimicked by hundreds of other people as hundreds upon hundreds of large papery lights floated up into the sky.

Kage starred up in awe, her heart full and eyes unblinking, afraid to blink in case the scene would disappear. But when her burning eyes forced her to blink, she was happy to find the lights were still there and they were beautiful. In fact she couldn't remember ever seeing anything so beautiful, so majestic, so awe-inspiring in all her life.

_"I truly am the luckiest person on earth…_" She thought as tears of joy prickled her eyes. _"A beautiful experience, new place, new wonders every day and it's just beginning. Wonderful friends…. It must be a crime for any one person to be so blessed….."_

Kage glanced to her side and blinked as she felt a hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?" Lee whispered with a concerned expression, just audible over the excited voices all around them. Kage smiled happily and nodded. She'd never felt better.

Realizing she wasn't upset, Lee relaxed and smiled back at her. To her slight shock and surprise, he took her hand. Kage thought she would burst with happiness and felt herself shiver momentarily, barely able to contain herself. She gave Lee's hand a gentle squeeze before turning her face back towards the sky, certain now that she'd written the right thing on the lantern.

* * *

><p>"Whew! I'm beat!" Mariah said, stretching wide as they made their way back home.<p>

After the lantern releasing, the White Tigers had taken Kage to a party the town had held for the festival. There was amazing food, kind people and lots of dancing and by the time the party was over, it was late morning and everyone was tired.

"_I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you all enough for today."_ Kage said with a smile._ "I really enjoyed myself."_

"No big!" Kevin said when Mariah translated, interrupted by a yawn of his own. "You were a lot of fun! I'm impressed!"

Kage grinned in amusement and turned to Ray when he spoke.

"We're just glad you had a good time." He added kindly. "Hopefully next year you'll be around again and you'll get to see a little more than you did this time."

Kage couldn't imagine that. More than today? She didn't think she'd be able to handle the excitement.

The group made small talk as they made their way home. When finally they reached it and entered the house, everyone bid goodnight and went their separate ways. Kage had just reached her door and Mariah had just closed hers when Lee's voice stopped her.

"I'm not planning on invading you space." He said playfully. "I'll give you time to get ready for bed before I come back. It's just…. Well, I wanted to give you something before I did."

Kage watched as Lee lifted the bag he'd been carrying around all night and reached into it. She blinked when he pulled out a large bouquet and presented her with it.

"These are for you." He said softly. "I'm sure you already know that every flower in Chinese culture symbolizes something."

He gave her a playful smile then.

"I'll leave it to you to figure out what they mean if you don't already." He then lifted her free hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to the back of it.

"Thank you for tonight, Kage. I thoroughly enjoyed your company and I'm very glad you enjoyed ours. Goodnight."

That said he turned and walked away. Kage starred after the ravenette until he had disappeared before finally looking down at the bouquet. She lifted the colorful assortment to smell and smiled as the beautiful scents filled her nose. Turning to bring the beauties inside her room, Kage immediately kicked off her shoes and moved to pick up the book she'd bought earlier. Flipping through the pages until she found the section on flowers, she looked from the pictures to the flowers as she discovered what each of them meant.

_"Hmmm, let's see. Apple blossom, beauty. Apricot blossom, beauty, beautiful woman, spring and good fortune."_

That one made her blush before continuing.

_"Chrysanthemum, intellectual accomplishments, cleansing qualities, cure illnesses, longevity, considered to be the ‚'gentleman of flowers'. Also symbol of autumn. Jujube or date blossom, wealth, prosperity, fertility. Lily, innocence. Magnolia, beautiful woman. Narcissus, prosperity. Orchid, elegance. Peach blossom, luck. Plum blossom, strong personality, unafraid of difficulties. Sunflower, a wish to have a good year."_

Kage tried to ignore the heat in her face but she felt it grow hotter when she noticed the large sakura blossom in the center of the bunch – she already knew what that one symbolized.

Closing the book, Kage stood up again and placed it on her dresser. Since the flowers all had little water capsules at the ends of them, she decided they would be alright until morning and placed them on her bedside table. Fingering a few petals lovingly, she turned and proceeded to get ready for her night before Lee got back.

Having removed all the foreign make-up with relief, Kage changed into her pyjamas and moved to crawl into bed. She was exhausted but she was determined to stay awake and make sure she thanked Lee when he came back. She owed him that much at least.

* * *

><p>Lee padded as softly as he could across the floor as he made his way to Kage's room. He was sure she'd gone and looked up the flower meanings and he wasn't really in a hurry to get back there and face the awkwardness he knew would follow. So, waiting as long as he could and fiddling with this and that as he went about his nightly routine, the ravenette delayed the inevitable. Eventually however, he knew he could wait no longer for it was very late and he was exhausted.<p>

With a wide yawn, Lee lifted his fist and gave a soft knock at the door before him.

"Kage? May I come in?"

Receiving no answer, Lee slowly opened the door and carefully poked his head inside. When his eyes landed on Kage in the bed, he starred at her for a moment before finally smiling and entering the room.

_"She's asleep."_ He thought with an amused expression mixed with affection. _"Poor girl. She's had a full and busy day and I know she was excited. No wonder she's tired, hell I'm tired."_

Lee made his way over to the bed and gently peeled the covers back before carefully situating himself into the bed and turning off the light. Getting comfortable, the neko-jin turned his golden eyes on his bedmate and watched her sleeping for a few minutes.

_"She really is beautiful."_ He thought with another smile, ignoring the slight racing of his heart and the sickening, yet not entirely unpleasant churning in his stomach.

As he starred, Lee's thoughts went back to Kage's lantern message and it made his smile widen as he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Those words lulled him to sleep that night like a mothers lullaby, and they played through his mind all the way to daybreak.

_I have everything I want, and more then I'll ever need, so my silent prayer is a prayer of thanks. I offer thanks for good health, for great memories and a beautiful life. But most importantly I offer thanks for my friends, both old and new; without whom I would be nothing. So I say it one more time; to whom it may concern; thank you. _


	5. Rěnzhě Shòu

**A/N: Here's the next installment of this chapter. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, I won't make excuses but feel free to ask for some if you want, I've got a few :P Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, please R&R, it'd be much appreciated and it's GREAT motivation! (if it's good) in advance.**

**PS: A special "Thanks!" to Mi-chan1991, Jupsi, and Mistress of the Arts for faithfully R&Ring so far. You guys rock and are the ones keepin me goin! lol Please keep it comin'!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from my OCs**

* * *

><p>"Kevin! Pay attention!"<p>

Kage resisted a giggle as Kevin rolled his eyes, the greenette having been scolded for making silly origami shapes instead of paying attention to the teacher. Why the White Tigers had decided to enroll in her English classes was beyond her but she was extremely grateful they did.

Turning back to her notebook, Kage hastily made note of what the teacher was saying, only looking up occasionally as she listened intently to the lecture. Suddenly, something broke the silent teen from her concentration as she felt something softly hit her arm. Turning to her side she saw Kevin grinning at her and pointing to a paper on the floor by her foot. Glancing forward to make sure the teacher was still busy writing on the board, Kage quickly leaned down and swiped the paper off the ground before straightening again and flattening the crumpled piece on her desk to read.

_Hey! Wanna find out how the coolest Chinese people have fun?_

At the bottom of the page, Kage saw that not only Kevin, but Mariah, Ray, Gary and even Lee had signed the note as well.

Looking up once more, Kage waited until the teacher had turned back around again before looking around at her friends, who were all grinning at her, and smiled at them all before nodding. Kevin did a 'cha-ching' motion with his arm while Mariah grinned and held a thumbs up, the other three boys simply smiled at her. Kage smiled again and turned back to the front, only half listening to the teacher now as she guessed excitedly what they might show her this time.

* * *

><p>Kage starred at her reflection thoughtfully, something she seemed to find herself doing a lot of lately.<p>

"_Mariah told me to dress casually."_ She told herself. _"I guess this is casual, right….?"_

As if to answer her question, Kage looked over her shoulder as a knock sounded at her door and said pinkette poked her head in.

"Knock, knock." She said with a smile. "You ready yet?"

Kage gave her a shrug and a half-smile. Mariah stepped into the room and closed the door, an arm going across her chest and the other lifting to place a finger thoughtfully to her lips when Kage turned to face her. After a moment she laughed lightly.

"No, that's not quite what I meant."

Kage sighed.

"_You said casual."_ She said with a weary expression. _"And how am I supposed to know how to dress when you won't even tell me where we're going?"_

Mariah's smile turned to a huge grin as she made her way over to Kage's closet.

"It's a surprise." She said simply. "And I meant _really_ casual. Hm, let's see here…."

Kage made note of Mariah's white and pink gym pants and her light pink tank under a dark pink sweater. She was also wearing a pair of pink and white puma sneakers on her feet.

After some time, Mariah pulled out a pair of smooth black Nike gym pants, a white tank and a black and white zip-up Nike sweater.

"I meant something like this." Mariah said with a smile. "Now pick out a pair of shoes you'd be comfortable wearing on a hike."

Kage gave the pinkette an odd look but walked towards her closet and peered inside. Seeing as Mariah had decided to go with the Nike outfit, the silent blader chose a matching pair of black and white Nike sneakers to go with it.

"Good!" Mariah said happily. "Now change into that and meet us out front when you're done!"

That said Mariah turned and left the room. Kage stared after her for a moment before laughing to herself and doing as her friend said. Once she was changed, she grabbed a backpack and threw a few things inside. Seeing as Mariah had mentioned a hike she packed a change of socks – just in case – a little first aid kit containing some basics, a flashlight and a few spare batteries, her cell, and of course her blade and launcher (couldn't go anywhere without those). She decided she'd grab a bottle of water on her way past the kitchen. That done, she turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>"There she is! Ready for some real fun?"<p>

Kage smiled at Kevin and nodded and the greenette grinned from ear-to-ear.

"Great! Let's go!"

Kage was startled when suddenly she was blindfolded from behind.

"Sorry, the way there is top secret." Ray informed her playfully.

She was then lifted up, by the feel of the hands under her knees and behind her back it was by Gary, and carried to and deposited in what she was sure was a vehicle of some sort.

"Here we go!" Mariah said excitedly.

"Don't worry, we all had to do this." Lee's voice said softly in her ear. Kage smiled and nodded, she trusted them.

There was small talk as the group travelled and it seemed to take a while to get to their destination. Eventually they arrived, however, and Kage was once more carried and helped out of the vehicle by Gary. She smiled at the gentleness of which he deposited her on the ground and excitedly waited for the blindfold to be removed.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave the blindfold on a little longer."

Kage was a little disappointed to hear Lee say this but she felt her face heat when she felt him take her hand – she'd recognise that hand no matter what.

"The terrain is going to be rough for a little bit. I'll help you though."

Kage swallowed and nodded, clutching his hand a little tightly as they began to walk.

Lee was right; the terrain was rough – very rough – and there were a few times when Kage stumbled and tripped but Lee always caught her. However, she got a bit of a fright when he attempted to guide her up a particularly steep slope only to have her nearly fall backwards and tumble off her feet. Kage's arms shot out to clutch Lee tightly, her heart racing wildly with fright.

"Lee!" Mariah almost shrieked. "This is so stupid! Take the stupid blindfold off her, you're gonna kill her!"

"It's not stupid." Lee grumbled. "We all had to do it until we were initiated."

"It's too dark for her to see anything anyway!"

Kage helplessly listened to the two siblings argue for a bit until finally she heard Lee huff heavily.

"It's up to Kage." He said simply.

"Kage, you can take the blindfold off if you want." Mariah said. "It's up to you."

Kage bit the side of her lip and thought for a moment. She remembered Lee mention something about being initiated and the thought excited her. If there was some sort of club or something they were taking her to, she wanted to do things the way everyone else did. Besides, she'd never admit it to anyone else, but she knew it would make Lee happy and a big part of her decision was based on that.

"_I want to keep it on."_ She said, momentarily releasing Lee's hand to speak. _"I want to do things the way everyone else did."_

"Hmph." Lee snorted, obviously in triumph. Kage could see him in her mind's eye grinning proudly. Nearby, Mariah sighed heavily.

"Alright, it's your choice." She replied wearily. "Just be more careful with her this time Lee!"

Kage smiled in amusement as Lee muttered something under his breath and took Kage's hand again, this time placing the other around her waist.

The climb up the slope didn't get much easier, and in fact it got considerably harder as they went, but Kage eventually got used to the travel and soon her fear evaporated to be replaced with excitement again.

After what seemed like a long time, a collection of music and a multitude of voices reached the group and Kage felt her excitement pique considerably.

"_Oh wow! I wonder what it is!" _She thought, positively giddy with excitement.

After an agonizingly long few minutes, the group finally stopped and Kage felt Lee's hands leave her before feeling them at the back of her head.

"Only truly worthy people have ever set eyes on this place." He said proudly, his smile evident in his voice as he finally removed her blindfold. "Are you ready?"

Kage nodded anxiously as she starred at the curtain of branches before her, tiny flecks of light shimmering through the leaves.

"Kage, Kohn!" Kevin said excitedly. "Welcome to The Circle!"

Kage's mouth dropped slightly as the curtain of branches was parted and she could finally see. They were in a large clearing on a small mountain, an area surrounded by huge, giant ancient trees. Lights and lanterns were strung through the trees everywhere and looking up, she could see little forts and tree houses built in many of the larger ones. There was a huge bonfire in the middle of the clearing and around it a number of people were dancing and laughing and playing musical instruments.

Looking around, Kage saw people everywhere; there were people hanging upside-down in the trees, people doing stunts and tricks, people preparing and eating food that smelled heavenly. She even saw a fire breather.

"_What….. Is this place?"_ Kage asked in awe.

Beside her, Lee smiled wide as he looked around proudly.

"This is where the rebels live; people who don't agree with….. The way things are. Most people don't know they or this place even exist. They're like one huge family; they take in those who have nowhere else to go, people who are in hiding from the law for crimes they didn't commit." He smiled now. "And those who they believe are worthy enough to know their secret."

Kage was enthralled. It was like watching something straight out of a novel or fantasy.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite cat-people!"

The group turned to see a handsome young man approaching them with a huge grin. He had tawny skin, deep, dark chocolate colored eyes, and black hair spiked to the front with red tips. The black shirt he was wearing was tight and sleeveless, showing off a lean body and muscular arms, and his green military-style pants were tucked into a pair of worn combat boots. A strange, crude-looking circular symbol with an arrow through it hung on a chain from his left ear, occasionally catching the light from the fire and causing it to gleam threateningly. However, the one hundred watt grin on his face instantly chased away any malice that may have otherwise been associated with him.

Everyone except Kage grinned as the young man finally reached them and stopped with his hands on his hips.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Lee greeted enthusiastically.

Kage watched as Lee clapped hands with the newcomer and they gave each other one of those strange, one-armed man hugs. When they pulled back, Lee turned to her with a wide grin of his own.

"Kage, I'd like you to meet Junjie! He's the big man on campus."

"I must have been a good boy this year. It's been a while since Lee has brought us a lovely face. And the last one was his sister." Junjie said playfully, making the others laugh as he reached out to take Kage's hand and press a kiss to the back. "Welcome to our humble abode!"

Kage smiled and gave him a polite bow of the head, making his grin widen.

"What's wrong? Cat-people got your tongue?" He teased. "Don't be shy gorgeous, I won't bite."

He winked at her.

"Unless you want me to."

Kage laughed. The boy was obviously not shy, but it wasn't a sort of obnoxious or pompous forwardness, it was more the antics of a playful and fun-loving spirit.

"She can't talk." Mariah offered.

Junjie looked at Mariah for a moment, then looked back at Kage and tipped his head to the side as he regarded her curiously.

"That so?" He said with interest. A moment later the huge grin was back on his face again. "No matter! There're plenty of fools here who can talk enough for the both of you!"

Kage laughed again and when Junjie held out his arm for her to take she took it with a smile, allowing him to lead her into the entrancing chaos that was the rebels, The White Tigers following close behind.

"So, what have you fine fellows brought the lovely lady in for tonight? A runaway perhaps? A fugitive of the law, framed by some jealous and egotistical sibling? Or maybe she a kindered spirit and just needs a new family?"

Lee smiled.

"None of the above. She's just a guest tonight."

"Ah I see."Junjie said, feigning a pout as they stopped a little ways away from the bonfire. "Just a guest hm? Don't want to be part of our band of misfits?"

Kage tipped her head to the side curiously, watching Junjie for a moment before turning to stare at the White Tigers.

"_What does he mean?"_ She asked.

"When new people are brought into the circle, they usually have to do something to prove they're worthy." Mariah filled in.

Kage blinked a moment before smiling.

"_What did you guys do?"_

By now, most of the team, other than Lee it seemed, had gotten Kage's language pretty much down path. Kevin grinned wide as he spoke up to answer her.

"Gary and I brought them sǐwáng jiāngguǒ; which in English translates to death berries! They're these really awesome, big, juicy purplish-red colored berries that only grow on a certain plateau high up on this mountain. They're called that because the journey to get them is really dangerous and most people die trying to get there. But, they're so good, it's worth the try!"

Kage blinked at the little teen, utterly amazed and impressed. After a few moments, she smiled and turned a questioning look on Ray.

"I brought back an egg from Dìyù niǎo's nest. She's this really visicous, great big old eagle who lives up high on the mountain. She's especially protective over her nest and has no problem tearing intruders to pieces if she catches you anywhere near it. Most everyone for miles around has seen or heard of her and most are terrified of her."

"I brought back a Tiāntáng flower." Mariah volunteered next. "It's a really pretty flower that only grows way up high on the mountain. It usually takes a few days to get there and the way there is super dangerous. They die pretty quickly in lower altitudes so very few people in the world have ever seen a real one in person."

Kage turned to Lee curiously, making the ravenette smile.

"I brought back a rainbow stone from shìjiè jìntóu falls."

Now, Junjie's voice was heard again as he gave a small laugh at Lee's answer.

"That one was impressive, I'll admit." He said with a huge grin. "Shìjiè jìntóu falls is the most perilous waterfall in all of China, though very few people have ever even seen it because of its hidden location. The falls themselves are about twenty-one stories high and the pool at the bottom is about nineteen feet deep. Over four-hundred thousand gallons go over those falls per second, which is a little better than two thirds of what goes over Niagara Falls.

Now, at the bottom of that pool, it's said that there lies riches and treasures beyond any man's wildest dreams. They say that there are gold and precious gem sediments beneath the water at the top of the falls, that due to the pressure, little pieces of the stones are chipped away every now and then and washed down over the falls, sinking to the bottom of the pool. There, thanks to the pressure of the water coming over the falls, as well as the hot spring at the bottom, which gets really hot at certain times of the year, it melts and packs the sediments together and forms these rare and beautiful clusters of precious rainbow stones. However, most people admit this sounds totally bogus and dismiss it as myth and legend, and no one's ever been dumb enough to actually attempt the dive."

Junjie turned and slapped a hand down on Lee's shoulder, making him stumble forward slightly.

"Until this crazy bastard here. And I'll be damned if he didn't actually bring one back! Tiny little thing, but there it was. Still don't know how he did it but hey, I was impressed – hell, I still am!"

Lee rolled his shoulder around, the smack he'd gotten from Junjie's hand stinging a little more than he'd ever admit. But still he grinned a toothy grin.

"Ancient Chinese secret." He said playfully, making the others laugh.

Kage blinked for a minute before smiling brightly.

"_Well, I'll have to come up with something really impressive to top all that."_

Mariah translated, mostly for Junjie and Lee's benefit, before replying.

"You really don't have to." She said with a smile. "We were young and stupid."

"Still are!" Kevin added with a grin, making the others laugh again.

"She's right." Junjie said with a huge, mischievous grin. "You don't have to do anything. Unless you want to be part of The Circle. Everyone in The Circle has to prove themselves."

Mariah sighed as Kage laughed and replied.

"_I promise, by the end of the night, I'll think of something." _

Junjie's grin widened.

"Wonderful." He said playfully. "In the meantime, let me show you around."

* * *

><p>"And that's how I came to form this little family of ours."<p>

Kage listened intently as Junjie told them stories of The Circle and how it came to be. She had to admit, she was fascinated.

They were all sitting around the massive fire, passing stories around and generally enjoying themselves while they talked and ate. Kage had been sitting with her legs curled up along-side her but after noting everyone else sitting with crossed legs Indian-style, she'd shifted to mimic them.

"Junjie! The Rěnzhě Shòu is back!"

Junjie's jubilant laughter suddenly died away as he turned slightly to face a young boy behind him, and for the first time since she'd met him, Kage noted a serious and severe look appear on his face.

"What happened?" Junjie asked, sobering up now. Kage blinked at him in surprise, it was like he had completely transformed into another person entirely.

"He got into the meat supply and stole most of the rations! There's barely anything left!"

Junjie frowned and got to his feet.

"Excuse me." He said to his guests, giving them a small, respectful bow. "I have to take care of this."

The others gave him small bows in return and watched him leave. After a short silence, Kage turned a questioning look on her friends.

"_Who's Rěnzhě Shòu?"_ She asked curiously.

"Rěnzhě Shòu in English translates to; Ninja Beast." Ray informed her. "It's been terrorizing The Circle for a while now, stealing food and clothes but no one is ever able to catch it, or even catch a glimpse of it. All it ever leaves behind is claw marks and foot prints at the scene, but it never seems to leave a trail and in the end always just seems to disappear."

"The Circle works hard for all their provisions and they can't really spare much." Mariah added. "Especially not to some beast they can't even see. They've been trying to catch it for a long time but so far… no luck."

"It's not around all the time." Kevin said absently poking at the edge of the fire with a stick. "It only shows up every now and then. Sometimes it steals blankets, sometimes random pieces of clothing, but usually it just steals food."

Kage was fascinated. The elusive mountain beast thief….

She giggled.

Sounded like some really bad, cheesy movie. When the others gave her confused looks, Kage sobered up.

"_Sounds like a real pest."_ She said.

"Maybe not." Gary said, surprising everyone as it was rare for him to get involved in most conversations. "Maybe it's not bad… just misunderstood."

This caused a silence to fall over the group.

"Maybe…." Ray said softly.

Everyone starred at the fire, each lost in their own thoughts. Kage considered the whole predicament carefully. A beast that was pestering and bothering The Circle, something they were all very obviously egar to get rid of.

"_Hmmmm….."_

Suddenly something clicked in Kage's head.

"_That's it! I bet if I tracked Rěnzhě Shòu down, it would be the perfect initiation stunt!"_

Resisting a giddy grin, Kage forced a casual expression before getting to her feet.

"_I'm going to look around for a bit."_

Mariah blinked up at her.

"Oh… do you want me to come with you?"

Kage smiled and shook her head.

"_No, it's alright, I'll be fine. I'll come back soon."_

Kage turned then and left the fire. When she was away from her friends, she headed immediately towards the ruckus at the bottom of one of the trees. Making sure to keep her distance and blend into the shadows so that no one noticed her, Kage listened to the angry rants of the people nearby.

"We've got to do something about this, Junjie! How many more meal are we gonna have to skip because of this beast?"

"That's right! There are a lot of mouths to feed you know!"

Junjie sighed, a deep frown on his face as he nudged the pieces of a bloodied, splintered crate with his boot, obviously a meat box.

"I know." He said solemnly. "Enough is enough. Zao, gather together our hunters…. We'll leave at dawn."

Kage frowned as she retreated further into the shadows. Gary's words rang in her head and a feeling of dread washed over her.

"_I have to at least try."_ She thought in concern.

Turning towards the trees, Kage waited until she was well out of the view of the hideout before crouching down and removing her backpack. She pulled out the flashlight she'd packed, the first aid kit, and her blade and launcher. Unzipping the kit, Kage pulled out the gauze inside and used it to tie the flashlight to the strap of her backpack. Putting the rest back inside, Kage replaced the pack on her back again, the torch now resting on her left shoulder, and reached up to turn it on before beginning her trek through the unknown forest.

* * *

><p>Amethyst eyes darted to the side as Kage heard a slight rustling sound to her right. Pausing for a moment and starring at the shivering leaves, she waited a few moments, seeing nothing and moved on. Every now and then she'd lean down to scratch an X onto a rock, scuff a mark on the ground with her foot, crack off a few twigs on the path, all an effort to make sure she'd be able to find her way back again.<p>

"_This is probably the dumbest thing I've ever done."_ Kage thought, only half amused. Once again her thoughts went back to Gary's words. _"But if Gary s right, and there's more to the story then there appears, well…. It might just end up being worth it."_

She sighed as she considered the circumstances. It was human nature to always want to hunt and kill most anything that got in their way, what they didn't understand. Sad, really.

There was a snap.

Kage's head whirled around to stare at the bushes to her right, her body tensing and hands gripping her launcher firmly. For a moment nothing happened and there was silence, causing the silent blader to relax slightly. However, just when Kage was sure it had been nothing of importance, something sprang from the bushes, causing her to gasp and her eyes to widen.

With lightning reflexes, Kage jumped to the side just as a smallish tan-colored feline landed in her path directly where she'd been standing. It looked at her and snarled for a minute before turning and sprinting off into the trees. Kage blinked after the wild cat for a few moments until she finally got over her surprise, realizing almost belatedly that the cat had had a rather large chunk of bloody meat clenched in its jaws. Shaking her head, she noticed that there was a blood trail on the ground and immediately darted forward to run after the animal.

Kage ran for what seemed like miles. She couldn't see the cat and the blood trail had disappeared a while ago but it was still fairly easy to follow the path the animal had beaten through the knee-high grass and bushes. After quite a bit of running, the silent blader only then beginning to grow short of breath, Kage burst through the forest and came upon a rocky mountain slope. In the near distance, thanks to her flashlight, Kage saw the cat a ways ahead of her on the path. It paused at the top of a small slope, looked back and seemed to realize she was following it and began running again. With a small sigh, Kage poured on more speed and took off after it.

Finally reaching the top of the incline, Kage slowed down.

"_What the hell was I thinking?"_ She thought in exasperation. _"What did I think I was going to be able to do if I caught up to it? Talk it into giving the things back?"_

Kage rounded a little turn, blinking for a moment as she looked around, having lost track of the feline she'd been perusing. The side of the path had dropped off a while ago, leaving a steep, deadly cliff to her right. That meant, the only other way the cat could have gone was straight since up the left side was also too steep to be an option. But then, where was it?

"_Damn…"_ She thought, nipping her cheek for a minute. "_Now what?"_

Just then, a deep-bellied growl ripped through the night as something pounced and landed in her path once again. Kage gasped, her eyes widening once again as the cat stood before her, this time facing her and snarling. Blood was dripping from its jaws and its lips were curled back in a feral snarl, revealing razor sharp fangs.

For a second time, Kage reacted with astounding reflexes, this time lifting her launcher before her and releasing her blade. Before it hit the ground, she called out her bit beast and Talentia rose from the top. The Cat stopped snarling and tilted it's head back, starring up in fright as the huge, considerable hawk towered over it threateningly. With one mighty screech from the bird, the considerably smaller cat turned tail and ran. Kage willed her blade forward after it and followed.

Just at the end of the path, the other side dropping off the cliff now as well, Kage saw a cave. Hesitating for a minute, she reached up to turn off her light, letting Talentia's glow guide them both forward as she cautiously peered around the side of the cave.

What Kage saw inside the cave made her heart swell with a mix of emotions.

_"Oh Talentia…."_ She thought to her partner. _"Look… doesn't that just melt your heart…?"_

The hawk gave a low call in response to her as they both stared into the dark hole.

The feline she'd been following was facing her once again, still snarling viciously, but whereas before she had been alone, now there were four tiny kittens peeking out from under and around her feet. In the far corner of the cave, Kage could see a pile of rags, no doubt used by the cats to lay on.

_"Gary was right.."_ She thought in sympathy. _"Poor thing. She was just stealing the food to feed her babies."_

Very slowly, Kage slipped her backpack from one of her shoulders. She stuck her hand inside and pulled out her cell and a small bag before slipping the strap back over her shoulder again. Lifting the camera, Kage took a few pictures of the scene before pulling a chicken sandwich out of the bag. Unwrapping it, she crouched down and placed it at the mouth of the cave before stuffing the wrapping into her pocket and slowly backing out. Once she'd rounded the corner again and gone back a few feet, now a little ways away from the hole in the rock, Kage reached up to turn her flashlight back on and call back her blade. She paused for a moment then smiled and turned around to finally make her way back to The Circle.

* * *

><p>"Kage!"<p>

Kage stopped as she stepped out of the shadows and into the light, her friends instantly catching sight of her and rushing up to her.

"We were so worried!" Mariah exclaimed with relief. "We thought something had happened to you, where were you!"

_"I told you I was going for a walk."_ The silent teen replied with a smile. _"And speaking of, I've got to show Junjie something. Where is he?"_

The group all gave her confused expressions.

"Uhm….. he's over that way." Mariah replied, pointing towards the area Kage had seen him earlier before she'd left.

Kage nodded and thanked the girl before making her way towards the area. When she'd spotted the man she'd been looking for, she stopped a few feet behind him and cleared her throat. The conversation he'd been in with a few other Circle members ceased as all half dozen or so turned to look at her.

"Ah! Our silent beauty has returned. We were worried the Rěnzhě Shòu had gotten it's claws on you."

Kage smiled and shook her head before lifting her finger and giving him a 'come hither' gesture."

"Oooo. Don't mind if I do." Junjie replied playfully, moving to stand beside the girl.

Kage reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell, flipping through the pictures on it until she came to the ones she was looking for. Lifting her head, she held the cell up and offered it to Junjie. Brown eyes blinked curiously as he accepted the device.

"Hm. What do we have here?" He asked absently, lifting the cell in front of his eyes for a look. He starred at the screen for a long time before lifting his eyes to Kage again, a look of slight disbelief on his face. "Is this what I think it is?"

Kage smiled and nodded before turning to her side and lifting her fingers to her lips. She gave a loud whistle and after a few moments The White Tigers approached them.

"I had a feeling that was for us." Mariah said with a laugh. Kage laughed too and nodded.

_"Can you translate for me please?"_

"Sure." Mariah confirmed, moving to stand beside the girl. She watched her friend's hands move, her face becoming a look of surprise and disbelief. "What?"

Kage smiled and shook her head in amusement, giving the pinkette a 'go ahead' gesture. Mariah blinked a few times before shaking her head once and translating.

"She said…. She went looking for the Rěnzhě Shòu, hoping it would be the perfect initiation stunt for The Circle."

Junjie stared at Mariah for a moment before turning his gaze on Kage. There it lingered for a long moment before he finally broke out into a huge grin.

"Well, obviously you succeeded!" He said enthusiastically.

"Lemme see that!" Mariah exclaimed, reaching for the cell. This was seconded by the rest of the group, and the people Junjie had been talking to, as he passed the device to the pinkette who was instantly crowded by them all, everyone trying to see the pictures.

Junjie stepped aside from the huddle and moved to stand on the other side of Kage, throwing his arm around her shoulders with his trademark grin.

"You have no idea how big a deal this is!" He said happily. "This calls for a celebration!"

Kage frowned.

"_Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do?"_

Junjie turned to Mariah.

"Hey, 'Riah. A little help?"

Mariah looked up from Kage's cell towards the other two. When she realized what he wanted, she passed the cell to Ray before moving to stand beside the other two. Kage repeated the question and the pinkette translated.

Junjie's grin was as big as ever.

"How about I gather everyone around the fire and I'll answer that question in front of everybody.

Kage's frown deepened but she said nothing else as she allowed the handsome brown-eyed man to lead her away.

* * *

><p>"So, that's the story."<p>

Everyone hooted and cheered as Mariah finished translating Kage's entire adventure from start to finish.

Kage ignored it all as she looked at Junjie again.

"_You didn't answer my question earlier."_

Mariah once again translated and Junjie lifted his hands, gesturing for everyone to calm down. When it was relatively quiet he spoke.

"The cat Kage saw, as _we_ all know, is a rare Chinese mountain cat, so scarcely seen before that it has yet to even be named. From what she's shown us, our furry feline fiend has been stealing our clothes and food for her young. Since setting up base here, we've been doing a lot of hunting, and it wasn't until about a year ago, when we had to start getting our meat elsewhere due to depleted game, that we started getting these attacks from Rěnzhě Shòu in the first place. Now, I think it's safe to assume that if we had trouble finding game, she probably has too, which no doubt lead to her stealing our supplies."

Junjie turned away from the crowd and back to Kage, who still looked very worried.

"Despite what you might think, we're not monsters, Miss Kohn. I think, now that we know the truth, we should be able to work something out so that both our little families; Rěnzhě Shòu's and ours, can all get fed. Am I right to assume this brothers and sisters?"

Everyone seemed to agree with this and Junjie's expression was wider than ever when he spoke again.

"So I think it's also safe to assume that this little…. _Favor_ to us is well worth a spot in The Circle, am I right?"

At this deafening applause, hoots and calls rose around the area and Junjie laughed as he reached into the fire to pull out a charcoal stick. He blew away the hot ash and lifted his fingers to snap in the air. Someone brought him a bowl of some sort of liquid and after mixing debris of the charcoal in the bowl, he stuck his finger in and reached towards Kage. After drawing the same symbol on her forehead as was the symbol of his earring, Junjie lifted her hand in the air.

"The newest addition to our family; Sister Kage Kohn!"

Kage reached up to touch her forehead as the deafening applause and cheers broke out again. She then smiled and gave a low, respectful bow, to which Junjie returned before speaking again.

"Now, let the celebrations begin!"

* * *

><p>Kage sighed happily as she sat on a wide branch of one of the huge trees. Far below her, the celebrations she'd caused were still in full swing, the fast and steady music drifting up to her creating a surprisingly peaceful and tranquil feeling.<p>

After staring at the moon for quite a while, considering her life and activities lately with a happy smile, Kage heard a slight commotion from beside her and turned her head. A few moments later, she saw a familiar ravenette head pop up over the branch as he pulled himself up past the ladder he'd been climbing. She turned her head back towards the beautiful night sky and waited for him to join her. When he did, all was quiet for a long time until finally her companion spoke.

"I don't know what to say about tonight," Lee began with a fond smile of his own "except to say that I'm impressed would be an understatement."

Kage turned to look at him, her smile widening slightly.

"You are the most interesting and all around amazing person I have ever met." Lee said softly, a smile still on his face. "And you never cease to amaze me. I mean…. Is there nothing you can't do?"

Kage laughed.

_"Yes, actually."_ She said playfully. _"Lots. And it really wasn't that amazing, just really lucky on my part... and I suppose on Rěnzhě Shòu's."_

Lee laughed too.

"Well, you've certainly got many talents." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm proud. Proud of your accomplishments, proud that taking you here was obviously a good choice, proud that you're a friend of mine….. and mostly proud that I have the privilege of being yours."

Kage turned back to him again and blinked once, staring at the other teen in surprise. Eventually she gave him a soft tender smile before reaching out to give him a hug. Lee hugged her back, holding her for a very long time before she finally pulled away from him. The two starred out over the sky and the next silence was the longest yet until finally Lee broke it one last time.

"Thank you, Kage…." He said without looking at her. "Thank you for making my life so interesting."

Kage felt her heart swell up, not for the last time, and laid her head back against the tree with a proud smile. She could think of nothing else to say to that, or anything for that matter, except to admit to herself that he'd taken the words right out of her mouth.

Now with nothing else to say, the two teens sat in silence and enjoyed each other's company as they both considered their situations and lost themselves to their own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I'd just like to note that I didn't make up the mountain cat's existence lol, it's actually real. Back in 2010 there was a sighting of a rare Chinese mountain cat that hadn't been named yet, and had only been spotted a handful of times over the centuries. Now, that was a while ago so they've probably named it by now but I have no idea what that name could be lol. Look it up if you don't believe me! It was a story in the National Geographic! :P**


	6. Lee's Revelation

**A/N: So, here's the next one. Again sorry if it seems a little rushed. This one is a little... different but I still hope you guys like it. Please R&R and lemme know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Kage sang happily in her head as she cleaned up her mess. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as two familiar faces joined her in the kitchen.<p>

"Morning, Kage." Kevin greeted sleepily, lifting his fist to rub an eye with a yawn. "Whatcha doin?"

The greenette paused and gawked as he stared at the massive amount of food on the kitchen table.

"Woah! What's all this?"

Kage laughed as he gestured around the table, pointing at all the food as she explained.

"_Well, I'm sure you know what all this is; cereal, breakfast sandwiches, viili which is yoghurt, fruit salad, and coffee, tea and hot chocolate. These little things here are Karelian Piiraka, which are rye pies filled with rice pudding and egg – usually bigger but I've made little minis. Those there are blini pancakes with butter."_

"Mmmm…. Looks yummy, Kage." Gary said with a big smile, immediately moving to sit at the table and help himself.

Kage laughed and looked back at Kevin, gesturing for him to sit.

_"Please, sit. I'd like to know what you think."_

Kevin blinked for a moment before ginning and moving to sit beside his friend.

"Don't mind if I do!" He said happily. When he had filled his plate he leaned forward and took a good, long, appreciative whiff.

"Mmmmm….!" The greenette hummed happily. "Hope it tastes as good as it smells!"

Kage smiled wide as she watched her friends eat. Said smile grew when Kevin and Gary's faces lit up happily.

"Wow!" Kevin cheered, popping another mouthful past his lips and speaking around it. "This is great Kage!"

"Is this Finnish breakfast?" Gary asked curiously before filling his mouth again as well.

Kage nodded, the smile still on her face.

_"Commonly, yes. I'm very glad you like it boys!"_

"Um-hm!" The other two agreed, proceeding to stuff their faces. Kage laughed and finished up her cleaning.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kevin asked, looking up from his food after a while as he watched Kage leaning against the counters.

She shook her head.

"_No. I ate a little while ago with Madame Chang before she left for work."_

It amazed the silent blader that her and the White Tigers spent more time in the woman's house then she did. She was rarely ever home, some nights not even coming home at all. But she was a very kind and gentle woman and Mariah had been right when she'd said their aunt wouldn't mind her staying as the woman seemed to love Kage like one of her own. Admittedly, the silent teen was quite fond of her as well.

"Oh." The greenette said simply before finally going back to his breakfast.

Just then three more arrivals came into the room.

"Morning guys." Mariah said through a yawn.

"Morning." Ray and Lee added, both looking much more lively and awake.

"_Morning."_ Kage greeted with a smile.

The three sat down around the table and blinked at the food in front of them.

"Wow, did you make this, Kage?" Mariah asked in slight surprise. Kage nodded.

"Smells great." Ray added, helping himself to a plateful. He gestured to the Karelian Piiraka and pancakes as he placed some on his plate. "What are these?"

Kage explained again and the new arrivals looked intrigued. After having tasted the foreign dishes, they all expressed opinions of approval much the same as the previous two had.

"So, day off today. What's on the Agenda Kage?"

A huge smile lit Kage's face.

"_Actually, I've got some good news… well, good for me at least."_

Mariah gave her a curious expression.

"Really? What's that?"

Kage's smile widened.

"_The girls are coming for a visit."_

Mariah's face brightened too.

"You mean your team? That's awesome, Kage! Where are they staying?"

Kage shrugged.

"Well they can stay here with us!"

"Riah…" Lee said a little wearily.

"What?" Mariah asked defensively. "We've got room! We just need to all double up is all. Besides hotels are expensive!"

"_It's alright."_ Kage said. "_They'll find a place."_

Mariah turned a stern look on Lee and the ravenette stared at his sister for a moment before finally laughing and turning to Kage.

"No, it's alright. Really."

Mariah's face lit up again.

"See! Lee can stay with Kevin and Gary, one of the girls can stay with you and the other two can take Lee's room. No one's using it anyway."

Kage considered this for a few moments before eventually smiling and speaking again.

"_Alright. If no one minds."_ After getting confirmation that no one did, Kage's smile widened again. "_That will be a huge help. Thank you everyone."_

"No big!" Mariah replied cheerfully. "So when do they get in?"

"_Around lunch time."_ Kage confirmed.

Mariah glanced at the clock.

"OK. It'll be nice to see them again."

Kage sighed happily. Yes, it certainly would.

* * *

><p>"Kage!"<p>

Kage smiled brightly and opened her arms wide as a familiar redhead exited the plane. She laughed as Keisha ran towards her and thrust her arms around the silent teen.

"I missed you!" The little copper top exclaimed excitedly. Kage lifted her hand to playfully ruffle the copper curls with a smile. She then turned to the redhead's companion.

"It's nice to see you again, Kage." Max said with an amused laugh over his girlfriend's antics. Kage nodded and hugged the blonde as well.

"Save some for me."

The trio turned and Keisha grinned a one hundred watt grin as they watched Vilikosto's Captain approach.

"Demi!" Keisha exclaimed this time, rushing up to the brunette and hugging her tightly as well.

The Captain smiled softly and hugged the redhead back. When they pulled away, she turned to Kage and a smile was all that passed between them before hugging as well. Finally Demetra turned to Max.

"Max." She said simply, giving him a small nod. Max grinned knowingly.

"It's good to see you too Demetra." He said playfully. Demetra stared at him for a moment before gracing him with a rare, tiny smile.

_"Victoria's flight doesn't get in for another hour so if you like, I can take you to get something to eat? The White Tigers are meeting us here around that time too."_

Everyone agreed with Kage's suggestion and followed her as she lead the way through the crowded airport.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and Vilikosto, The White Tigers, plus Max and Oliver – who had tagged along with Victoria on the trip – were all casually relaxing at the beach. Down by the water's edge, a ravenette pair stared out over the horizon.<p>

"Legend says, he stood with his feet planted firmly on the ground while his hands held up the sky. He grew ten feet every day for eighteen thousand years until the earth and sky were thirty thousand miles apart. Then, exhausted, he fell asleep and never woke up."

Kage listened carefully, hanging onto every word, as Lee told her the ancient Chinese legend of Pangu, pointing out over the horizon as he spoke. When the story was finished, he went on to tell her another one of his favorite legends, but Kage wasn't listening this time – not that she didn't want to.

_"I wonder if he even realizes how I feel…"_ She thought sadly to herself. _"It would be so much easier if he did…. And easier again if I knew he felt the same way. But it's clear he doesn't. After all, if he did I would have noticed at least some sort of sign, right? Surely something he said or did would tip me off."_

She watched Lee as he told her story after story. Oh how she loved his voice, loved to listen to him talk. If only she could talk back.

_"He's so handsome….."_ She thought, resisting a dreamy sigh. _"The way the afternoon sun plays over his features, the way his eyes sparkle and shine when he talks about his Country and things he's proud of… and that smile. That beautiful, wonderful, cat-like smile."_

Kage couldn't resist a soft sigh and she felt her face burn hotly because of it. Thankfully however, Lee didn't hear it. He talked for a while longer until he finally turned back to her with that smile she loved so much. He paused however when he noticed the look on her face.

"Are you even listening?" He asked, looking and sounding a little awkward as he obviously tried to sound playful.

Kage blinked and few times to snap herself back to the here and now and nodded convincingly with a smile of her own.

Lee reached up and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway… why don't we do something else?"

A little disappointed but determined not to show it, Kage smiled again and nodded, gesturing down the beach.

"A walk?" Lee guessed carefully, hoping he was right. When Kage's smile widened and she nodded, he gave her one in return. "Alright. Let's go for a walk."

Kage turned and followed in step with her companion as they continued down the beach, occasionally stopping to admire a creature in the shallow water or pick up an empty shell.

_"I guess it doesn't matter if he knows how I feel or not."_ Kage thought optimistically. _"At least I get moments like this with him. If he knew how I felt and didn't feel the same, it might create a rift between us… I'd rather have this than nothing. "_

So pushing all thoughts from her mind, Kage walked and laughed with Lee as they simply enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

><p>It was late at night and Kage, Lee, Mariah and Ray were out picking up some last minute forgotten groceries. The small group were laughing and talking together as they shopped, and to Kage nothing could have been more normal and right.<p>

"We should pick up some more ingredients for those things you made for breakfast the other day, Kage." Kage gave Lee a surprised look and he smiled when he noticed. "I really liked it."

"Me too!" Mariah seconded.

"Agreed." Ray added with a small laugh. "Plus it's nice not to have to do the cooking for once."

Kage blinked at them for a minute before smiling back and nodding. Mariah passed her the note in her hand and fished a pen from her purse. The silent teen scribbled a quick list on the paper before handing it back to her.

"OK." Mariah began, sizing up the list. "We'll just grab these last few things and head back, it's getting pretty late and the stores should be closing soon."

Mariah and Ray walked on ahead and Kage made to follow but noticed that Lee was lagging behind a little and looked back at him with a confused expression. Slowing her step, she waited for him to catch up before walking beside him and tipping her head to one side.

"_Lee? Something wrong?"_

The ravenette didn't seem to notice her as he appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. Upon snapping her fingers in front of the teen's face however, he seemed to come out of his trance, blinking a few times before turning to face her.

"Hm? What?.. Sorry, just thinking about something."

Kage gave him a warm smile.

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_

Lee returned the smile but his looked a little more forced.

"Nothing important." He replied softly.

Kage stared at him for a moment, somehow sensing that he wasn't finished. She soon realized she was right as he spoke again.

"Have you ever…. Wanted something, wanted it really badly, but couldn't figure out how to get it?"

Kage blinked at him for a few moments before smiling again, her smile softer than ever now as she nodded.

"_All the time."_ She confirmed honestly, thinking of her feelings towards the ravenette.

Lee sighed.

"How do you deal with it? I mean, do you….. Ah! Never mind, it's stupid."

A hand came to rest on Lee's shoulder and he looked up into amethyst orbs. Their owner gave him an encouraging gesture and he took a deep breath before looking forward and continuing.

"Sometimes I think about it and… well it just seems so trivial, like I know I should be happy with what I've got. But then other days…. I can't help but think that it seems like everyone else has what they want so why can't I?"

Lee starred at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Kage.

"I know that doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but-"

Kage held up a hand to cut him off and gave him a smile when she lowered it.

"_It does actually."_ She replied honestly. _"Sometimes I feel like I'm the only person in the world who doesn't have that one little thing. But then other days I feel ashamed for not fully appreciating what I have. For being greedy."_

Lee blinked at her.

"That's exactly how I feel." He said, slightly in awe. Kage smiled at him.

"_You just have to take it one step at a time. It's human nature to want what we can't have. The richest man in the world will always long for something, even if he already has the world at his fingertips. The best you can do is take it one day at a time and hope for the best. You might not always get what you want but in the end, if you deserve it, you just might find that you get what you need."_

Lee starred at Kage and this time there was a look of incomprehension. Kage resisted a sigh. She'd momentarily forgotten that Lee wasn't quite caught up with her lingo and she still had to, literally, spell everything out for him, making conversations between them take more the twice as long as they should.

Sensing her slight frustration for the first time, even though she tried very hard to hide it, Lee frowned deeply and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry." He groaned miserably. "I'm hopeless. Ya know what, don't bother, I probably won't understand anyway…"

Kage was instantly overcome with guilt and reached out to once again place a hand on her companion's shoulder, making him turn back to her again.

"_It's alright."_ She spelled out. _"I don't mind. I really enjoy talking to you Lee."_

Lee seemed to relax at this and he watched carefully as Kage repeated what she'd said earlier. It took a while but when she was finally finished, his expression was a mixture of things that made Kage blush slightly; some the understood, some she didn't.

"You're absolutely right…" Lee whispered. "Thank you Kage…. You always know exactly what to say."

Biting her cheek nervously, Kage nodded once, positively giddy she'd managed to help Lee out. It was even more thrilling that the look in his eyes was one of utmost admiration and respect.

"Hey you guys! Hurry up! We've got everything we need, let's go home!"

Both teens looked forward, surprised by Mariah's words, before looking at each other, laughing, and jogging to catch up with the other two.

* * *

><p>"So. What's your story girls? I mean… how did you come to know each other and become a team and…. Everything."<p>

Kage smiled at Mariah's question and she turned to Victoria, who nodded and gave her a 'go ahead' gesture. The silent blader then turned back to the pinkette and began speaking as Victoria translated for those who didn't understand.

"_We all grew up in an orphanage in Finland together, having been left there as babies. We started messing around with beyblades when we were about six or seven, a little younger for Keisha and Victoria. When I was about ten years old or so, an older guy showed up, claiming to be Demetra's biological brother come to take her home. Naturally, being who she is, and as close as we'd all grown together that point, she wasn't leaving without us. So, long story short; Breal adopted us all. We moved in with him and we've been together ever since."_

When Victoria had finished translating, those who didn't already know the story looked greatly intrigued.

"Woooow." Mariah cooed. "You guys go way back then…. Like us!"

Kage smiled and nodded.

"Well, it was kinda short…." Mariah added, thoughtfully. "And hopefully we'll get a more detailed version one day, but for now, thanks girls! It's nice to know the basics of your background!"

"I wish we could say the same!" Keisha piped up. "Your turn!"

The White Tigers grinned and each took turns, even Gary, telling a bit about themselves and their past both individually and together. After a little more talk and laughter around the group, yawns began to erupt around the room until nearly everyone looked like they might pass out at any minute.

"I think that's a sign we should all be heading off to bed!" Ray said playfully.

Everyone agreed and got up to go get ready for bed. Mariah and Ray kept their room, Lee stayed with Gary and Kevin, Keisha and Victoria stayed in Lee's room and Oliver and Max bunked in the living room.

Once everyone had gotten ready and said their goodnights, they all head off to bed.

"Kage?"

Kage turned to her Captain with a questioning look, and the brunette gave her a serious expression.

"How are you? Really? Do you like it here in China?"

Kage stared for a minute before rolling onto her side and reaching up to insert an arm under her pillow. She nodded then and gave her Captain a smile.

"Good." Demetra said simply. "And are you getting much practice in?"

Kage thought back to her after school and weekend practices with the White Tigers and random challengers in the parks. Yes, aside from school work, eating, sleeping and occasional relaxation with the Chinese bladers, she was spending a lot of time with her blade.

_"Yes, I am. Promise Demi. You know you don't have to worry about us."_

"I know." Demetra confirmed, turning then and starring up at the ceiling for a minute before closing her eyes. "I know I don't have to but you know I will anyway…. I'm just glad you're all happy. That's all I ever really wanted. Good night Kage."

Kage smiled one last time before turning back around and snuggling under the sheets to get some much anticipated sleep.

* * *

><p>"Get 'em Tori! Show 'em who's boss!"<p>

Kage laughed and clapped as she cheered her teammates on. The little group of vacationers, plus the White Tigers were all in the park having playful battles with each other, and just then the amethyst eyed blader was cheering on Victoria and Kevin.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Victoria said with a grin. Kevin grinned as well.

"Bring it, sister!" He replied confidently.

Kage smiled happily at the two before turning to another dish where Ray was battling Demetra.

"You won't get me that easily!" Ray called with a smile as he dodged one of Demetra's attacks.

"We'll see about that." The other Captain replied, moving to attack again. Her voice and face were serious, but her eyes gave her away, showing she was actually enjoying herself much more than she was letting on. For once, there was nothing on the line. For once she could battle just for the sake of it and not worry too much about the outcome.

"Come on, Lee! Let's battle!"

Kage turned to see Keisha facing Lee across another dish with her launcher raised excitedly, a huge grin on her face. Lee was standing on the other side with a confident yet playful smile.

"Alright. But promise me you won't cry when I win."

Keisha laughed as her opponent lifted his launcher.

"I think I can handle it."

The two laughed and counted themselves down.

"Three, two, one! Let it rip!"

The two blades dropped into the dish just as Kage felt a vibration from a pouch on her belt. Reaching to pull out her cell phone, she starred at the screen for a moment before smiling and moving to answer.

"Who's that Kage?" Victoria cooed teasingly, having finished her battle and moving to stand beside the silent blader.

"_Johnny."_ Kage replied, going back to her cell and replying to him.

"Johnny? Ooooo! What'd he say?"

Kage tipped her cell slightly so the brunette could see and said girl read it aloud.

"I heard there was a pretty Finnish girl in China. Awfully long way from home. I think she should have come to Scotland instead. Much closer to home, much better vacation spot if you ask me."

Victoria looked up at Kage with a huge, teasing grin.

"Aweee! He wants to see you!" She cooed playfully. Kage blushed but gave the brunette a suggestive gesture and a smile, gesturing to her cell. After replying to Johnny, telling him she liked China and further from home was necessary to gain more experience, she looked back at her friend again.

"I may have let it slip that you were here the last time I saw him." Victoria replied mischievously.

Kage smiled and shook her head but before anything else could be said, the Scot sent her another message and Victoria leaned over to read it once again.

"That's too bad. So when are you coming to visit me? Or am I going to have to get on a plane to come see you?"

The grin on the brunette's face was impossibly huge.

"Aweee!" She cooed excitedly now. "Kage, he's got it for you so bad!"

A little ways away, Lee frowned as he listened to the happenings just a few feet to the side. Something sickening churned in his stomach as he listened to Victoria read and talk. Johnny? Did they mean Johnny McGregor of the Majestics? Rich, powerful, handsome, popular, Johnny who had leagues of fan girls falling all over him Johnny? That Johnny had a crush on Kage?

Not good.

"Woah! Careful there tiger." Keisha said playfully as Lee's blade hit hers rather forcefully, slamming it brutally into the side of the dish. "This is just a friendly battle, remember?"

"Sorry…" The ravenette muttered.

Keisha blinked at him for a minute before giving him a small smile.

"It's OK." She replied, a little confused as to what had caused the sudden attitude change in her opponent.

"You know, come to think of it," Oliver began thoughtfully. "he's been talking about mademoiselle Kage quite a lot lately hasn't he, Cherie?"

Victoria grinned huge and nodded.

"Yep! Every time he comes to visit he always asks me if I've been talking to you, and he's always got something really nice or sweet to say! Of course, he pretends like it's just small talk, but it's kinda cute and kinda funny how he always seems to manage to bring your name up in most every conversation."

Lee felt a little demon inside him grow restless.

"Hey! Lee, what's wrong with you?" Lee blinked, pulling himself out of the conversation nearby to see Keisha pouting at him across the dish. "You're way tense and rough all of a sudden. Ease up will ya?"

Lee sighed heavily.

"Sorry." He said firmly this time. But there was still a deep frown on his face.

Keisha frowned too.

"You need to get your head in the game…"

"I know." He replied simply. However, when he unconsciously tuned into the convo nearby again, he felt his little demon go crazy.

"So, I have to ask; what do you think of our favorite Scot, mademoiselle?" Oliver asked the girl with a grin. Looking out the corner of his eye Lee saw her blush deeply and it made his frown deeper than ever.

_"Well… he's really sweet…"_ She admitted shyly. _"And he is very handsome…"_

Lee felt his hands clench, gripping his pull cord and launcher tightly as his animalistic eyes slit dangerously.

"Ouch!"

Lee's gaze snapped back to his opponent again and he balked to see a tiny cut on her cheek now, the redhead reaching up to place her hand over it as she glared at him slightly. Looking down, his question was answered as he saw a chip in the dish, the broken piece laying on the ground next to the redhead's foot with a smear of blood on it. Guiltily, Lee opened his mouth to speak but Keisha cut him off.

"That's it!" She said angrily. "You're no fun at all, Lee! If you're going to take this seriously, then so am I! Totori! Attack!"

Lee's eyes widened as the huge purple swan rose from his opponent's blade and towered over him menacingly.

He tried to shake away his negative thoughts, to get his head back in the game but it proved harder than he'd thought and he wasn't quick enough.

"Galle-"

Lee was cut off as the bright purple blade struck his black one, sending it flying before he could even finish his bitbeast's name. He watched in shock and horror as his blade flew from the dish as if in slow motion, sailing past him and over his shoulder to land quite a distance behind him with a sickening clatter.

"Kei! Are you alright?"

Lee didn't turn around, he simply continued to stare blankly at his blade as Max approached his girlfriend, taking her face in his hands and examining the small cut on her cheek.

"I'm fine, Maxie." The redhead said a crossly, pulling her face away from him. She lifted her hand to her injured cheek and placed it over the cut, pulling it away to look at it before looking back up at Lee with a frown. "I don't know what that was all about, Lee, but it wasn't cool at all! You need to learn to control those mood swings or else soon enough, no one's gonna wanna be around you!"

Lee closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He took a long, deep breath before opening his eyes again and walking up to his blade, bending and picking it up. When he straightened he closed his eyes again and frowned deeply.

"I'm sorry, Keisha." He muttered. Without another word, he walked away from them all and disappeared into a thicket of trees.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is <em>wrong_ with me?"_ Lee scolded himself angrily. _"I thought the days of letting my emotions get the better of me had passed! What if that had been a tournament battle or something?... Although there wouldn't have been gossiping girls around if it was but… still!"_

"Knock, knock. Can I come up?"

Lee closed his eyes and frowned upon hearing his Captain's voice. He snorted at that.

Captain. Hmph. There had once been a time when he'd been Captain of The White Tigers. But those days were passed as well.

Eventually Lee released a heavy sigh and replied.

"Free Country." He muttered irritably.

Without another word, Ray bent his knees and easily sprung up into the high treetops, grabbing a nearby branch and hoisting himself up alongside his best friend.

"So." He said simply. "What's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing."

Ray gave him a dull stare.

"Are you really gonna try and pull that one on me?" He asked bluntly. "I know you better than that, Lee and you know it. So, come on. Out with it; what's bothering you? Cause you and I both know you don't lose control like that over nothing. Your emotions are causing you trouble for some reason…. It'll help to talk about it."

Lee's eyes and teeth clenched and his fists tightened at his sides as a growl formed in his throat.

"I don't _know _what's wrong with me, Ray!" He growled angrily. "One minute I was having fun, like everyone else, the next I was angry and….. and something else!"

Ray starred at him.

"Something else?" He repeated in confusion. "Like what? Whatta ya mean?"

"I don't know." Lee answered again, his eyes still closed and fists clenched.

Ray stared for another moment before frowning and crossing an arm over his chest, his other hand lifted to place a finger to his chin thoughtfully.

"Well…. When did it start? What do you think brought on your mood change?"

Lee sighed heavily, an attempt to will his anger back a little.

"I think…. It started when Kage got that message."

"Huh?" Ray blinked once in confusion. "Message? You mean the ones from Johnny?"

"Yea." Lee replied simply.

Ray thought for a few minutes until something seemed to click and he had to fight back a grin.

"Lee…." He began slowly, carefully weighing his words. "What comes to your mind when you think of Kage?"

Lee's expression softened then and he opened his eyes, starring absently at the ground as his body seemed to relax considerably.

"I feel…. Calm when I'm around her. And things that usually matter don't… it's like all I want to do is make her happy, like my own feelings don't matter around her. Not to myself anyway. But to her it's the other way around; like she only cares about mine." He closed his eyes and a small smile came to his lips. "But she's like that with everyone. Kage always puts everyone else and their feelings and needs before her own. She's like the ideal human being; strong, brave, kind, fun and funny, talented… and beautiful."

"And what did you feel when you heard the way she and the others were talking about Johnny? About his obvious feelings for her and any possibility of her having feelings for him?"

Lee tensed again and his teeth once more clenched tightly.

"I felt angry." He replied quietly. "Angry and sick and… and…."

"Jealous?" Ray offered softly.

Lee's eyes opened again as a slightly surprised look came over his face, one mixed with realization.

"Yea…." He almost whispered. "That's it… that's what I felt…. Jealous.."

This time Ray did smile, a wide, toothy smile that made is sharp incisors peek out from under his curled lips.

"I don't think you've got anything to be really worried about, Lee." The Captain said a little playfully. "There's nothing wrong with you; nothing really abnormal anyway. I think the reason you felt the way you did, is the same reason you've been feeling and acting the way you have recently…"

Ray's head tipped to the side as he observed his friend with a smile.

"I think you've got feelings for a certain Finnish blader."

Lee's eyes widened as he turned to face his friend.

"Wha- You think so?"

Ray laughed and nodded.

"Yea, I think that's a pretty good guess. But, Lee… there's nothing wrong with that. And, I've been wrong before but, from what I can tell….. I think she's pretty fond of you too."

Lee starred at his best friend for a long time before finally turning away from him again.

"I…. don't think I've ever had feelings for anyone before…" He said softly. "Not like this. What….. what am I supposed to do, Ray?"

Ray smiled and reached out to place a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That's up to you, dude." He said kindly. "But, as soon as you're feeling up to it, it might be a good idea to tell her how you feel."

Lee groaned lightly and leaned down to place his head in his hands.

"I can't do that…" He grumbled miserably. "I wouldn't even know where to begin.."

Ray chuckled.

"How about at the beginning?" He teased playfully. "Just tell her the truth. Whatever comes to mind. As long as it's the truth, you can't go wrong."

Lee looked up at Ray again.

"Is that what you did?" He asked, his expression as innocent as a child's. Ray blushed lightly.

"Well…. It was a little different for Mariah and I…" He replied, a little embarrassed. "We've known each other so long that…. When the time came, there really wasn't much we had to say. Besides… with us… we both kinda knew our feelings were mutual."

Lee looked crestfallen as he turned back to the ground again.

"Oh…" He said softly. Ray felt guilty.

"Hey…. That doesn't mean you should get discouraged. Like I said, just tell her the truth and what can possibly go wrong?"

Lee considered this for a long time until finally he seemed to relax and a smile came back to his face again. Looking back up at Ray, he gave his friend a grateful smile.

"Thanks Ray. You really helped me out."

Ray smiled happily.

"No problem! That's what friends are for! So, you ready to head back?"

Lee leaned back against the tree and starred out over the scene before him.

"Not just yet… I've still got a little thinking to do." Ray nodded and moved to jump down from the tree. "Ray? … Please pass along another apology to Keisha and the others for me."

Ray smiled.

"Sure thing."

That said the Captain jumped down from the tree and walked back to the others. Lee smiled as he starred out over the scene before him. Now that he finally understood what was causing the storm inside him, he hoped he'd be able to find a way to weather it.

* * *

><p>Days later found The White Tigers bidding goodbye to their new friends with promises to write, call and otherwise keep in contact. Lee stood before Kage nervously though admittedly he was doing a good job of hiding it. She was going to Italy with her team to spend a few days with them before returning to China again. Lee wasn't particularly keen on the idea but unfortunately, there wasn't a whole hell of a lot he could do about it.<p>

"Ah…. Kage?"

Kage tipped her head sideways questioningly and Lee's heartbeat sped up at the adorable look on her face. He was painfully aware of all the faces around them, even though they pretended not to be listening, but he knew better. In the end, the words he'd intended on saying fell short of his lips and the lion-tamer knew such a special and intimate conversation required a more private time and place. So, in the end, he smiled and gave her a hug.

"I hope you enjoy your trip." He said softly. "Things will be a little boring around here while you're gone."

Kage blinked over his shoulder as he hugged her but after a moment she smiled and hugged him back tightly with closed eyes. The two tried to ignore the coos and awes from their friends and both faces were a little pink when they pulled away, but they smiled at each other and bid a happy farewell nonetheless.

Lee turned to Keisha then.

"I'm sorry again for the other day." He said guiltily. "I really hope you can forgive me."

"Already have!" The redhead replied cheerfully, reaching out to hug the Chinese-bred blader. Lee was happy to see the cut on her cheek nearly all healed up as he hugged her back. When they pulled away, he bid farewell to the others as well before they turned and proceeded to board their plane.

"You're right, things sure are gonna be boring around here for the next few days." Mariah said, reaching up to wipe a few stray tears from her eyes. "I'm gonna miss those guys."

Lee smiled but said nothing. He had to admit, it worried him a little, and made his stomach churn sickeningly, to think that Kage was going to a place where the possibility of seeing his new romantic rival was a big one, but he also knew that not a whole lot could happen in such a short time and hoped that he'd be able to level the playing field when she returned. That out of the way, he forced himself to relax and simply think of the day when she'd be back and he'd be able to see her beautiful face again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The beach part and Victoria/Oli's arrival was a scene in um... I believe ch 6-8, somewhere around there in the prequel to this story; "Incomplete". The chapter is called "Lessons" and it gives different parts of the trip, just from Victoria's point of view. If you want to see those scenes (if you haven't already) you can check it out in that story.**


	7. Just A Little Bromance

**A/N: I am gonna have so many people disappointed and annoyed with this chapter lol. As a fair warning; this chappie isn't terribly eventful and like I said, it may annoy some people a little **(it kind of annoyed me a little whilst writing it :P)** and for that I apologize. In the mean time, I hope you still like it and I would still very much appreciate some feedback. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs (luckily). Unfortunately... that's all I own :'(**

* * *

><p>"Galleon! Attack!"<p>

Lee watched as his blade easily smashed through the huge bolder before him. His teeth and fists were clenched and his eyes were slit animalistically. Lifting his arm and thrusting it out to the right, the black blade shot in that direction and effortlessly demolished the large stump poking out of the ground. This time Lee's left arm lifted and the blade shot to the left, plowing through a huge pile of sticks and miscellaneous he'd piled up earlier, causing chunks and debris to scatter everywhere in a huge cloud. Lee's hands swept over the terrain and his blade shot towards the small pond nearby. His head lowering slightly, golden eyes narrowed on the body of water as the black blur shot towards it. There was no hesitation as he sent Galleon across the pond, a large wall coming up in its wake on either side as it flew across the clear water.

"_Damn him!"_

Lee's eyes flicked to the left again when his blade reached the other side of the pond and it shot out towards another rock and struck it, causing it to explode in a mass of shards and debris. Before the pieces could hit the ground he sent it towards another stump, demolishing it, then an old abandoned ant hill, another rock, a dead fallen tree, another rock, until soon the entire area was a cloud of impenetrable debris and mess.

Memories from the night before came back to him and Lee's temper sky rocketed, his stomach twisted sickeningly and the little green monster inside him roared viciously.

_-;-_

_Mariah: Hey, how's your trip so far?_

_Kage: It's amazing… started out kinda rocky no thanks to a certain blonde Italian, but it worked out alright. Johnny came to visit too. He spent the day with us and we had fun. He really is a sweet guy, really thoughtful too. He brought me this cute little hawk plush that looks strangely a lot like Talentia. _

_Mariah: Hmm…. Sounds like a certain redhead really does have a big ol love crush on ya!_

_Kage: Oh, I don't know about that…. I've got to go though, Johnny is taking us out to dinner at his family's steakhouse. Should be fun! Chat later 'Riah!_

-;-

Blood boiled as Lee remembered the computer messages his sister had shown him. That cheeky Scot! She'd only been in Europe for one day and he was already moving in on her.

"AHHHH!" Lee screamed savagely, throwing his head back as the mighty, deep-bellied growl tore from his throat. This resulted in causing a flock of birds in a nearby tree to take wing in fright. "DAMN YOU JOHNNY!"

Lee opened his eyes, his vision red around the edges as he glared at nothing in particular. His gaze went back to his blade and the thought to re-direct it again crossed his mind before another familiar, white blade appeared in his field of view and gave his black one a mighty thrust, sending it back a few feet and causing it to teeter dangerously on the edge of the pond.

Turning slited eyes upwards, his gaze fell on the familiar face of his life-long best friend.

"Back to this again?" Ray said simply, a serious expression on his face as he stood with crossed arms. "You've got to learn to control these emotions, Lee."

A feral growl rumbled in Lee's throat.

"What do you know?" He snapped angrily. "You with your perfect life! Your happy relationship! What do you know of how I feel, Ray! Nothing! You know nothing!"

Ray frowned.

"I know this isn't healthy." He replied bluntly. "I know this isn't the Lee that vowed never to let his emotions get the better of him again. And I know that you're better than this, stronger than this."

The growl grew louder as Lee's hands clenched tightly, the edge of his launcher handle cutting into his hand. But he didn't mind, he welcomed the alternate pain, anything was better than the torment he was feeling on the inside.

"Maybe you're wrong about me." He said angrily. "Maybe you don't know me half as well as you think you do!"

"Or maybe I do." Ray countered without missing a beat. "Tell me, Lee; what do you think Kage would think of all this if she saw you now? How would she feel seeing you like this?"

"It doesn't matter!" Lee screamed savagely. "Cause she's NOT here! She's off with that Scottish _bastard_!"

With that, Lee lifted his arm and pulled back. With a sharp, forward thrust, he swept his arm towards Ray and the black blade shot at the white one with tremendous force and speed, slamming violently into it and sending it soaring backwards several feet to collide hard with a tree. The white blade passed through it, dispersing a spray of splinters and wooden chunks and leaving a gaping hole in the trunk. A few moments of silence passed and to Lee's astonishment, a moment later, the white blade came soaring back through the hole and shot straight at Galleon.

Lee clenched his teeth as Derigger struck Galleon head on, forcing him this time to sail backwards.

"She's coming back, Lee." Ray stated encouragingly. "She hasn't forgotten about us…. About you. Don't you remember what I said? Even if her feelings aren't as strong as yours, she does care about you! You can't keep bottling these things up inside, you've got to let them out more often, otherwise this will keep happening happen again and again. You're like a completely different person at moments like this. You can't think, you can't feel anything besides your anger and pain, and you can't control yourself, let alone your blade."

"That's not true!" Lee yelled furiously, making to attack Ray again. Ray frowned and easily dodged him, his blade springing up to spin casually on top of a nearby rock as he spoke again.

"No? Are you sure? Can't you see what this is doing to you?" When Lee's face contorted into a savage expression, Ray frowned again. "Fine. If you can't see it then I'll just have to show you. Drigger! Show him what real control is! Attack!"

Lee's eyes widened as the magnificent white tiger rose from the white blade. He couldn't move or say a word as the beast shot towards him and attacked with incredible speed and forced, slamming the black blade backwards where it passed through several smaller trees and eventually came to a stop as it imbedded in a large trunk quite a distance back.

Large golden eyes stared in shock and horror at the slightly smoking holes in the trees.

"I told you, Lee; if you can't control your emotions, how can you expect to control your blade?"

Lee dropped to his knees, his eyes clenched tightly and hands in fists on his knees.

"Not again…" He growled in dismay.

It was world championships all over again.

"_How could I let this happen? First it's all about self-loathing and self-pity, now I'm all psyched out about these new-found feelings. I'm always so worried about everyone else and what they think of me. Why can't I just respect myself like I know my friends do? And more importantly, how can I ever expect to be good enough for someone as good and amazing as Kage Kohn when I can't even control my own emotions!"_

"Hey, now that I know you're on my train of thought, how about another piece of advice?"

Lee opened his eyes and looked up to see a hand extended down to him, and in that hand sat something very precious. Blinking up into Ray's smiling face, Lee reached up to accept his blade. When he did, Ray's other hand reached out to him and Lee starred for a moment before clasping his free one around it and getting to his feet.

"Sure." He replied, attempting a small smile. "It's been pretty good so far."

Ray's smile widened and he spoke again.

"Instead of keeping all this to yourself, how about sharing once in a while? It doesn't make you weak and it takes a whole lot of pressure off your shoulders. No one's gonna laugh at you for being human…. Also, instead of focusing on all the things you think you're bad at and all the things you can't change, why not focus on the good things? Why don't you let yourself see how great you really are, Lee? Start realizing what everyone else sees in you. I guarantee you'll be a whole lot happier." Ray gave him a playful grin. "Plus, confidence is attractive, and there's no better way to attract pretty girls then to show some!"

Lee starred at his best friend for a few minutes before finally grinning himself.

"Alright, Ray! You've made your point. From now on, I'm gonna see myself the way I should have a long time ago!" Holding up his launcher, Lee attached his blade and grinned at his friend. "Now, I think it's time for a rematch! Seeing as you've got me all riled up and back at the top of my game!"

Ray's grin widened as he lifted his blade and launcher as well.

"You're on, pal!"

"Three, two, one! Let it rip!"

* * *

><p>Lee smiled as he walked towards his room. He felt like a million bucks and the only thing he regretted was that Kage wasn't there to see it. Boy would she be proud of him now. Well, no matter, she'd be home soon and he'd have all the time in the world to show her what a changed man he was.<p>

The ravenette paused with his hand on the door as he thought about this.

Home.

Of course, China wasn't really Kage's home. In fact, she was closer to home right now then she was with The White Tigers. Lee felt himself tense up as he remembered what had made him nearly loose his mind in the first place, but he quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head and forced himself to relax. None of that mattered. The point was, Kage was staying with them for a while and while she did that, China was her home. Besides, he was sure she felt just that way anyway.

"_She'll be back soon."_ He thought with a smile. _"And when she is, I'll really show her how great a person I can be. I'll show her that I am as good as Johnny, with just as much to offer, and I'll give her a reason to want to be with me. I might have to wait a while but if Ray's right, and if she really does care for me, then I'm sure she'll at least be willing to give me a chance. Yeah! No matter what she decides, I'll make her the happiest girl on earth! She deserves that much for sure!"_

With a huge smile now, Lee entered his room and made his way over to his bed, laying down on it and starring at the ceiling. He did so for a few moments before turning and staring at his bedside table. His eyes fell on the device Kage had left behind for him, insisting he listen to some of her favorite songs and let her know what he thought. Reaching out, Lee picked up the object he faintly remembered being called 'iPod' and picked it up. He put the ear buds in his ears and starred at the small device for a long time.

_"Now…. How did she say this thing worked again?"_ He thought in confusion. After a few moments he lifted a finger and pressed on the white wheel, smiling when the screen lit up. _"That's right, I remember now."_

He gave the circle a swirl and pressed again, wincing as the sound blasted through the tiny speakers and seemed to rattle his brain. Quickly plucking the buds out, he reached up and massaged his poor sensitive ears before frowning at the iPod as if it had hurt him on purpose, turning the volume way down and inserting the buds again. Now that the music was much softer this time, Lee sighed and smiled.

_"I have got to get myself up-to-date on all these new gadgets."_ He noted thoughtfully. _"Hm… what's this song called?"_

Lifting the little screen so he could see, Lee read the title and laid it back down on his chest again.

_"Hm. Not too bad."_ He thought, lifting his hands to rest behind his head before closing his eyes and listening to the beautiful song. He smiled as he imagined what Kevin would say if he knew Lee was listening to such 'girly' music. But what did he care? He liked the song and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Besides, only insecure men worried about things like what other people would think. He was… what was that phrase? Oh yes, 'comfortable with his sexuality'.

Chuckling to himself, Lee allowed himself to relax as the music sang to him and soothed his soul, admittedly hitting a little close to home, which made him like it that much more.

_I know that you're hiding things  
>Using gentle words to shelter me<br>Your words were like a dream  
>But dreams could never fool me<br>Not that easily_

He thought of Kage and his newly realized feelings for her. Was that how she felt? Like he'd been hiding things by acting the way he had? Of course, that hadn't been the case. And he'd never know the answer to that question unless he asked her, and that was something he'd never do.

_I acted so distant then  
>Didn't say good bye before you left<br>But I was listening  
>You fight your battles far from me<br>Far too easily_

Well, he'd said goodbye, but it hadn't been easy. And come to think of it, the words made sense; he'd been fighting his own battles all by himself; his internal battles, battles that he'd tried so hard hide weren't occurring in the first place. It was much easier to hide them then to try and explain and share them with someone else.

_Save your tears  
>Cause I'll come back<br>I could hear that you whispered  
>As you walked through that door<br>But still I swore  
>To hide the pain<br>When I turn back the pages  
>Shouting might have been the answer<em>

He thought back to his reactions to his jealousy; to the way he'd reacted when Kage had first received the messages from Johnny, to the way he'd reacted when Mariah had shown him her messages with Kage. He hadn't handled himself well at all and he was ashamed to remember it now. But he was determined not to let it happen again. He was different now, better.

_What If I cried my eyes out  
>And begged you not to depart<br>But now I'm not afraid  
>To say what's in my heart<em>

It was true! Now that he knew the truth, he was finally and fully ready to tell Kage how he felt, to let her know just how much she meant to him. To show her that he was fully and completely ready to exchange his heart for hers, if she so wished it.

_Oh a thousand words  
>Have never been spoken<br>They'll fly to you  
>Passing over the time<br>And distance holding you  
>Suspended on silver wings<em>

Even though they were miles – Countries – apart, his feelings were the same. There was so much he had so tell her, so much he had to say. Words that, hopefully, she could carry with her forever, no matter when or where or how far apart they were. Once Kage knew how he really felt, there was no reason either of them would ever have to feel alone again. They'd both know that, no matter what, in one way or another, there would always be someone there for them.

_And a thousand words  
>One thousand confessions<br>Will cradle you  
>Making all of the pain<br>You feel seem far away  
>They'll hold you forever<em>

Why was he doing this anyway, trying to match the lyrics to some song he liked to his life, trying to make it seem like the writer had written it for them and that it fit them so perfectly it must be a sign? Wasn't that what girls did?

Lee shook his head with a small chuckle. What did it matter? He had to admit, it was kind of fun.

_The dream isn't over yet  
>Though I often say I can't forget<br>I still relive that day  
>You've been there with me all the way<br>I still hear you say_

It seemed like a dream sometimes, the moments he spent with Kage. It was like she was meant to be with them, like she was meant to be part of his story. Having her around felt so real, so right. He appreciated each and every moment they shared and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

_Wait for me I'll write you letters  
>I can see how you stared<br>With your eyes to the floor  
>But still I swore<br>To hide the doubt  
>When I turn back the pages<br>Anger might have been the answer_

Lee remembered again his anger and frustration. He knew the things Ray had said were right, but in a way he felt that his colossal explosion was a good thing as well. After all, he felt better and it had led to a whole new revelation on his part. Besides, it was healthy to release all his negative emotions, to shed the extra heavy weight. That only meant he had lots more room for newer, better things.

_What if I'd hung my head  
>And said that I couldn't wait<br>But now I'm strong enough to know  
>It's not too late<em>

He'd felt so hurt, so lost and lonely. He was sure Kage would forget all about him and move on with Johnny. After all, the Scot was supposedly a very eligible bachelor. But now he realized that it wasn't too late to do something about it; that it wasn't too late to fix his mistakes, start over, and stand up for the things he wanted, needed and believed in. And that something was Kage.

_Cause a thousand words  
>Called out through the ages<br>They'll fly to you  
>Even though I can't see<br>I know their reaching you  
>Suspended on silver wings<em>

Lee knew that if Ray was right about everything, that if Kage did feel something, anything, for him then she would most certainly be back. She'd said she would be and he believed her and he had to believe that those feelings, whatever they were on her part, were enough to win him a chance; just one, good chance. That was all he needed.

_Oh a thousand words  
>One thousand embraces<br>Will cradle you  
>Making all of your weary<br>They seem far away  
>They'll hold you forever<em>

Just one more day….

One more day and she'd be back.

Lee sighed happily as the song finished up and changed to another one, this one considerably faster. He couldn't believe how good he felt, better than he could ever remember feeling before. He wasn't sure how long his new bliss would last but he was damn well sure he was going to try and make it last as long as possible – at least until he'd had a chance to talk to Kage. Besides, he knew how to handle things and his emotions now. At least now, if he got backed into a corner, he knew he wasn't trapped, that he still had a way out.

"_Confidence is attractive, and there's no better way to attract pretty girls then to show some!"_

Lee grinned as Ray's words came back to him.

Confident!

That's what he'd be from now on! Confident and attractive and happy!

Oh yeah! Life was certainly about to get very interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it; a bit of mindless drabble that no doubt has many of you wanting to wring my neck! ^_^; hehe. But fear not, the next chapter is much more eventful and... twisty! :D Keep an eye out for me! And remember; you are a very important part of my world! :P**


	8. Making Memories With You

**A/N: FINALLY! Here's the next installment. I know it took forever and I know the last one wasn't all that great. So, I present to you; something better. Hopefully this will more then make up for it and satisfy those of you who were wishing for something a little.. more :P So without further delay; on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I DO own my OCs.**

* * *

><p>Kage smiled, resisting a giggle as she starred at her reflection – yes, she certainly was doing a lot of that lately. Not that she was trying to be conceited or anything.<p>

Today was a, somewhat, special day and for once, the silent teen felt like dressing up all on her own. She had dressed herself into a fuchsia top with an array of black straps around her shoulders and the base of her neck, a thick black belt wrapped around her belly, shimmery black leggings and black and fuchsia wedges on her feet. Her nails and toenails were painted a pretty hot pink, and surprisingly, she'd painted her lips and eyes a pretty pink to match with a little rosy blush to finish the look. Her hair was left down and straight, combed to the right side with her bangs partially covering her right eye.

She had to admit; although it wasn't a look she'd normally do, she did look very cute and pretty, and the silent blader was impressed with the outcome. However, what had made her giggle was her choice of accessories. Aside from a pair of matching pink circular earrings, the only other accessory the teen wore was a pair of fuzzy black and pink, pointed ears on the top of her head. She'd seen a few girls wearing them during one of her stop-overs while traveling and thought it looked very cute. Again, not something she'd normally wear, but seeing as she was in such a good and all around playful mood that day, not to mention that the day was a little special as well, she decided to buy a pair and wear them.

Kage reached up to rub the fuzzy kitty ears between her thumb and forefinger. She couldn't resist another giggle as they moved of their own accord. The fact that the little things were animated and moved and twitched on their own every so often amused the teen greatly. She'd perfectly settled them into her hair so as to make them look as real as possible. She only hoped the batteries didn't die before her amusement with them did.

Giving her reflection one last smile, Kage turned away from the mirror and left her room.

A bright smile lit up amethyst eyes as Kage stopped, waiting for the person who was walking towards her to notice her.

Lee was humming cheerfully to himself, Kage's iPod in his hands and ear buds in his ears as he walked. He'd just passed the hallway she was standing in when he seemed to realize something and backtracked, stopping and turning his head to stare blankly. After a moment his face lit up and he reached up to pluck the buds from his ears before reaching out to hug her tightly.

"You're back!" He exclaimed happily. Kage laughed and hugged him back. When the boy pulled away, he held her at arm's length and looked her over. "Wow…. You look…. I don't even know what to say."

The ravenette's eyes trailed up from the girl's attire and face to stop at the top of her head. He smiled when he saw the furry pointed ears there.

"Nice ears." He said with a laugh, reaching up to rub them between his fingers as she had. "Wow. They feel so real!"

He jumped slightly when they twitched and Kage laughed again, making Lee smile.

"That is seriously cool." He said with a chuckle.

Kage smiled, but it wavered slightly and a small blush spread across her cheeks as her companion gazed into her eyes.

"I'm really glad your back." He whispered softly. Kage swallowed, her blush deepening when the Chinese teen reached up to tenderly smooth his hand over her hair, letting silky strands weave fluidly through his fingers as he looked her over again, this time with a warm and tender gaze. "You look so beautiful, Kage…. You_ are_ beautiful… so beautiful…"

Kage felt her heartbeat thundering in her ears and a wave of embarrassment washed over her, sure her companion could hear it as well. But if Lee did hear her heartbeat he said nothing.

"I've… been meaning to ask- to tell you something." He began softly, a small smile coming to his lips then. "But first, I must ask; what's the occasion?"

Tipping her head to one side, Kage closed her eyes as a happy smile graced her face.

"_Well…. It's my birthday!"_ She said with a cheerful expression. All was silent for a moment so Kage opened her eyes to see Lee staring at her with a shocked expression, mixed with slight horror. She gave him an encouraging smile. _"It's OK; you don't have to feel bad. I didn't expect you to know, I didn't tell anyone. The only ones who know are the girls and Breal."_

Still Lee looked horrified.

"Your….. birthday…" He repeated, sounding in a trance. A moment later he shook his head, a focused look back on his face again. "That's…. wow… um, happy birthday, Kage!"

Kage smiled wide, her hands going behind her back and head tipping slightly to the side again as she gave Lee a shy look.

"_Thank you! So, how do you feel about helping me celebrate?"_

Lee took a few steps backwards.

"Oh, well…. Yes, I'd love to but… I've got something I have to do first. I'm so sorry! But I really do want to celebrate with you! I… I won't be long, I promise! I'm so sorry!"

Kage felt a pang of disappointment but she did her best to hide it and smiled back at the White Tiger.

"_It's alright, I understand."_

Lee gave her a sympathetic look before turning to leave. He paused for a moment, however, whipped around, and to Kage's astonishment – and embarrassed shock – he gave her a quick, sweet kiss on the cheek before turning and bolting out the door.

Kage blinked after the Chinese blader for a few moments, her face hot beneath the hand on her cheek. After a few moments, another smile came to her face.

"_Well, he did promise he wouldn't be long and that he would celebrate with me later…"_

Her smile still in place, Kage turned, about to leave the hall when she heard another voice behind her.

"Kage?"

Kage turned around and smiled at the pinkette behind her. Mariah nearly squealed with excitement, looking positively giddy as she looked the Finnish blader over.

"You're back! Oooooh you look _so cute_!" She exclaimed giddily, reaching out to hug the girl tightly. When she pulled away again, there was a one-hundred watt grin on her face. "Oh wow! Seriously, you look so good girl! What's the occasion?"

Kage smiled happily again.

"_It's my birthday!"_

Mariah's smile faded.

"Oh no! Is it?"

Kage gave her an odd look and nodded.

"Oh!" The pinkette said again with a frown. "I wish I'd known that sooner! Ray and I already made plans with a few friends…."

Kage felt the sting of disappointment again but once more she forced herself to hide it.

"_It's alright."_ She said for the second time with a dismissive wave.

"We can cancel though." Mariah offered. "We'll just tell them we need a rain check, that something came up."

Kage waved her hand with a smile.

"_No, no, no."_ She insisted_. "It's not a big deal. I don't expect you to do that! It's my own fault for not telling anyone sooner. Besides, there was something I wanted to do anyway."_

Mariah frowned, not looking convinced, but Kage gave her a one-hundred watt smile of her own.

"_Really, it's OK. Please, go do your thing."_

Mariah frowned, looking like the picture of guilt.

"Well… alright…. But I promise, we'll celebrate later alright? And it'll be amazing!"

Kage laughed and nodded and Mariah leaned in to give her one more tight hug and a smile before leaving.

"OK. Well, I'll see you later then, alright?"

Kage smiled and nodded again and Mariah returned it before finally turning and walking away. The Finnish blader resisted a sigh. There went her last hope of spending her birthday with the White Tigers; seeing as Kevin and Gary had left a note saying they were gone out with friends as well.

"_Besides, there was something I wanted to do anyway."_

OK, so she'd told a half-lie; she'd hadn't _really_ had anything to do. Sure, she'd been meaning to go blade browsing, but that was something she could do anytime. But still, like she'd said; she couldn't expect everyone to drop everything they'd had planned on such short notice, just because it was her birthday.

"_Oh well."_ She thought a little sullenly. _"I guess I'll just have to go find something to do all by myself."_

Admittedly, this prospect was a little disheartening but the silent blader pushed her negative feelings and emotions aside. There was no point in dwelling on something she couldn't change.

Still, she couldn't ignore the slight heartache she felt when she thought of her team.

"_My first Birthday without you girls…"_ She thought, a sad smile on her face. _This might just be the first time I've ever felt homesick…"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmmm… I wonder if it's cheating to buy yourself birthday presents?"<em> Kage thought with an inward laugh. _"Oh well, everybody cheats at something at some point in their life, right?"_

With an amused smile in spite of herself, Kage crouched down to pick up and examine a small kit of purple beyblade parts on a low shelf.

"_These are top-quality rings."_ She thought, mildly impressed. _"I think I just found my new favorite go-to store for the duration of my time in China."_

Looking from the box in her hands to another set on the shelf, Kage stared for a moment before reaching towards it. Before her fingers brushed the kit however, she heard a voice to her right, making her pause.

"I think you're better off with the one in your hands. Don't think Talentia would be too happy about an obnoxious yellow attack ring."

Kage looked up and blinked at the person standing over her. When she realized who it was, she smiled and placed the kit back on the shelf before standing up to face him.

"_Johnny!"_ She said with a happy smile. _"Long time no see! What are you doing in China? Are you stalking me?"_

The redhead laughed but there was a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks.

"Yea, you caught me." He said with a teasing grin. Kage laughed.

"_It's always nice to see you, Johnny."_

The redhead gave her a slightly guilty expression.

"Sorry, I'm a little rusty." He replied guiltily. "We never did finish our lessons."

Kage smiled and shrugged, letting him know it was alright.

"Well, are you busy?" Before she could answer the redhead gave her a small smile and spoke again. "Of course you are. On your birthday, you must have a packed schedule."

A slightly surprised expression took hold of the silent blader's face as she wondered how on earth Johnny could have known it was her birthday. She quickly brushed it aside however as she gave him a small, sad smile, though she did try to make it look like a happy one.

"_Actually, I'm not… or rather, I don't."_

Johnny placed a hand to his heart and released a faux gasp.

"What? No?" He replied in mock surprise. Kage smiled in amusement and shook her head. "Well, looking that good, and seeing that it _is _your Birthday, you must be waiting for someone or something then?"

Kage's smile widened and again she shook her head. Johnny dropped the act now and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Well, I guess that means you're free then." Smile still on her face, Kage nodded. Johnny continued. "Lucky me! As it just so happens, my schedule is free too. I don't suppose you'd mind accompanying me to dinner? Maybe you could help me freshen up on my sign language?"

Now feeling considerably cheered up, Kage nodded happily and Johnny's grin was blinding as he gestured towards the door.

"Great! After you pretty lady."

Kage felt a flutter of butterflies inside as she gave the redhead another smile and lead him out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Kage laughed as Johnny made a joke and shook her head in amusement.<p>

"_You're too funny."_ She told the redhead with a smile. The Scot grinned wide again.

"Glad you think so. So, what's next?"

"_I think we've pretty much covered it all."_ She replied, more than mildly impressed.

She was absolutely stunned and amazed by how quick a learner Johnny was. Admittedly, it was a little suspicious, almost as if he already knew it all. But, not that it mattered either way…

Except that if he did, it meant he'd gone and learned it on his own time without her, in which case she would be greatly flattered and honored – not to mention a little embarrassed.

Shaking her thoughts aside, Kage focused back on Johnny when he spoke again.

"Awesome! Thanks, teach! You're the best!" Kage blushed and gave him a smile and a nod before he spoke again. "So tell me; why are you all alone on your birthday? I mean, I know why the girls can't be here but what about the other ones? I thought you were pretty tight with the White Tigers?"

Kage resisted a sigh.

"_They're all busy."_ She told him, trying to hide the fact that she was disappointed and appear indifferent. _"I didn't tell them it was my birthday so… I can't really expect them to have made plans for or with me."_

Johnny frowned deeply.

"That's no excuse!" He said sounding a little angry. "You didn't tell me either. Friends should know that kinda stuff, they should care enough to find out!"

Kage blinked at him for a moment before a touched expression came across her face, suddenly feeling a wave of affection wash over her towards the redhead.

"_It's alright, really. I don't mind."_

Johnny shook his head as if totally unable to believe the Chinese blader's inconsideration.

"Well, I don't think it's good enough. That's why, I'm determined to make sure you have an awesome birthday!" His grin reappeared before he spoke again. "So! Whatta ya wanna do? Anything you want. You name it, I'm game!"

Kage thought for a minute. Usually the girls and her went out for a movie before doing a little something afterwards. It wasn't much but it might make things feel a little more normal and a little less homesick – that or she'd feel worse all together.

"_Hm… I know it's not much but, how about a movie?"_

Without a word, Johnny pulled out his wallet to toss some money on the table for their food before standing up and offering her a hand with a wide grin.

"Movie it is!" He said enthusiastically. His grin widened when his companion took his hand and stood up, following as he this time lead her out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Amethyst eyes looked around as Kage only faintly registered the sound of her companion's voice in the background.<p>

"_Wow! This is exciting! I've never done this before!"_

A moment later, Johnny turned to the Birthday girl with a slightly confused expression.

"You sure you wanna do this? It's definitely no movie."

Kage turned back to him with a huge grin and nodded enthusiastically.

"_Positive! I've never done this before!"_

The redhead grinned and lifted his arm to hand her a club.

"Alright! In that case, here ya go!" Kage accepted and the redhead reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bright purple golf ball. "And this is yours too. Hope ya like the color."

The silent teen laughed at the redhead's cheesy expression, knowing full-well that he knew as well as she did that it was her favorite color. She thanked him and Johnny reached out to place a hand on the small of her back, leading the excited girl forward towards the first area.

"Alright!" The Scot exclaimed, rubbing his hands together excitedly, a huge grin on his face. "So, do you know the rules?"

Kage shook her head and the redhead spoke again.

"This is only mini golf so it's a little different than regular golf but I think you'll like it all the same. There are eighteen spots, or 'holes', and the object, obviously, is to sink your golf ball in these holes. Now, in golf the less points you have is actually better. You get a point for every stroke you make attempting to hit and sink your ball. Different people play differently but for now these are the rules; you get five tries at each hole, after that you move on to the next one."

Johnny gave her a small smile.

"OK. That about does it. Wanna take a few practice tries first?"

"_Yes please!"_ Kage replied with a playful smile. Johnny laughed and gestured towards the first hole and Kage turned to approach and stand before it.

"OK. So you're gonna wanna hit the ball softly to get it through the passage. Otherwise, chances are; it's gonna bounce off that little wall there and come right back 'atcha."

Kage sized up the obstacle carefully. It was a long slightly curved area with a narrow path somewhere in the middle. You had to get your ball through the narrow path and out into the open area at the back. Off to the right was the hole.

Taking a deep breath, Kage positioned herself in front of the ball and held her stick in front of her, watching the ball between her legs. After contemplating for a minute, she finally swung but she sweat dropped when she noticed that she'd missed the ball completely. Behind her, Johnny was roaring with laughter. Looking over her shoulder she blinked at him. What had she done wrong? It couldn't be that hard to hit a ball with a stick, with a huge wedge on the bottom could it?

"I'm sorry!" Johnny snorted through his laughter. "That was just priceless! Man I wish I had a camera!"

Kage frowned at him and stepped back to place a hand on her hip with a mock pout. This made Johnny chuckle again but his expression softened considerably.

"I'm sorry." He said again, a warm smile on his face this time. "I wasn't really laughing at you, just… the situation."

Kage watched as the redhead moved to stand beside her and dropped his white ball on the ground next to hers.

"Here, like this." He said, turning to stand beside his ball and position his club just so. "Stand like this and hold your arms like this. Don't swing too hard or dramatic like all those cheesy people you might have seen on TV. This is only mini golf, remember. Then just give it a light tap and-"

Kage watched in awe as Johnny's ball moved steadily down the green, rolled easily through the narrow passage, hit the side of the wall and rolled to the right, sinking effortlessly into the hole.

"There ya go."

Amethyst eyes blinked in shock and awe.

"_Wow!"_ She said with a matching expression. _"You're so good!"_

Johnny waved her off with a modest expression but it was quite obvious he was making a great effort to fight off a cocky grin.

"Yea well, I've had a bit more practice then you. How about you give it another try?"

Kage took another deep breath, moving then to position herself like Johnny had shown her. Concentrating hard, she eyed the ball with slightly narrowed eyes, looked up at the hole across the way, then back down at the ball again. After bringing the club backwards and forwards a few times she finally released a breath and tapped the ball. She sweat dropped when the ball rushed forwards, struck the wall and rolled back towards her to stop a few feet behind its starting point.

Once again, Johnny was laughing, but this time Kage smiled with him.

"Not bad." The redhead said with an amused grin. "But you hit it a bit too hard. Do ya mind?"

Kage shook her head as the redhead gestured towards her, offering his help again. She felt her face flush slightly however when the Scot positioned himself behind her.

"Move your hands a little… right here." Kage's face flushed brightly when the redhead's arms slipped around her and he placed his hands over hers, moving them to the right position. "Relax your body. Straighten your arms like this. And move your feet apart a little."

Johnny stuck one of his feet between both of hers and gently tapped the insides of them, gesturing for her to open up. When he was satisfied, he leaned into her slightly and gently gripped her hands, showing her how to swing the club and how much force to use.

"Like this."

It was very hard to resist a shiver as Johnny's breath danced across her neck and cheek from over her shoulder. His voice was low and slightly rough, almost a whisper. She swallowed hard and her eyelids fluttered a little feverishly as his tantalizing scent consumed her. It was a mix of sandalwood, pine and some other sort of rich spice; things she hadn't ever really considered to be good together until that moment.

"OK…. Ready?"

Kage swallowed again and nodded a little weakly. She was still pressed against his hard, toned chest, and the feel of that, mixed with the feel of his strong, muscled arms wrapped around her was enough to nearly tip the silent blader over the edge! She'd never been this close to a boy before – aside from a hug or something of the like – and certainly not for this long. She felt her body heat and her insides fluttered sickeningly. It was a strange feeling and she wasn't so sure she liked it. Still, it wasn't an altogether unwelcome feeling either.

Johnny pulled Kage's club back slightly, the silent teen watching as if in a trance as their hands moved as one, bringing the club forward again to gently strike her ball. Amethyst orbs deftly registered the purple ball rolling forward, almost exactly following the path of the white one before effortlessly sinking into the hole with the other.

Blinking for a moment, Kage was shaken from her thoughts only when Johnny pulled back ever-so-slightly and spoke again.

"There, ya see! That wasn't so hard was it?"

Kage looked over her shoulder and blinked at the redhead. She starred at him for a moment before finally smiling and shaking her head. Johnny starred into her face for a long time, a slight pinkish tinge forming on his cheeks and steadily getting brighter until eventually he took a big step backwards and closed his eyes, lifting a fist to his mouth for a false cough.

"Ahem. Right…. Well…. On to the next one then?"

Without waiting for a response, the redhead turned and quickly made his way to the hole. He retrieved his white ball and straightened to move on to the next area.

"Uhm… the... t-th next one is this way." He said over his shoulder, still not looking at is companion. Kage swore she heard him curse under his breath and it made her finally smile in amusement.

Shaking her confusing – and slightly embarrassing – feelings and emotions aside, the silent blader shook her head in amusement and followed after the redhead.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be the coolest chick I've ever met."<p>

Kage lifted an eyebrow questioningly, giving the Scot beside her an amused expression as she licked her ice cream.

"No seriously!" Johnny added with a laugh. "You blade like a pro, you like mini golf, you weren't afraid of any rides at the amusement park, you nailed nearly every game of bowling we played, and you're into most all the same kinda movies I am! Seriously! I think I'm in love!"

Kage's eyes widened and she paused in her licking to stare at the redhead incredulously. His cheeks instantly turned scarlet and he hurried to continue.

"Figuratively speaking." He said quickly. Kage blinked a few more times before a pinkish tinge came to her cheeks as well and she smiled before looking forward again and continuing eating.

The two made small talk as they made their way back to the house Kage shared with the White Tigers.

"So. Did ya have a good Birthday?"

Kage looked back up at her companion and gave him a warm smile. She finished off the last of her ice cream before answering.

"_Yes. I did. Thank you, Johnny. If it weren't for you, I would have spent the majority of it alone."_

"That would have been tragic." The Scot replied, only half teasing.

Kage's smile widened but she said nothing else as they turned the last corner of the walk.

"_Well, this is my stop."_ She said playfully, coming to a stop just in front of the house.

"Kay, kool." The redhead said, looking a little awkward. "Well, I'm glad you had fun, Kage…. I did too."

"_I did."_ Kage replied. _"Like I said, it would have been a lonely day without you. Thank you so much!"_

She leaned forward, reaching up slightly to reach the redhead, as she wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck and gave him a tight, lingering hug. He hugged her back just as tightly, leaning down to press his face against the side of hers.

"You're welcome, Kage." He whispered softly. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to do this again sometime soon."

Kage pulled away from Johnny and she gave him a wide smile, but upon noticing him looking over her shoulder, she gave him a questioning look. There was a strange glint in his eyes that she couldn't identify and the corner of his lips twitched ever-so-slightly as if he were fighting back a smirk or a grin. Turning around to look behind her, Kage stared in surprise as she noted a very familiar face standing just a few feet away.

"_Lee?"_ She questioned, tipping her head slightly to one side in confusion. _"I thought you had some things to do?"_

Lee stared at her blankly for a few minutes until Johnny spoke up, translating what she'd said. Lee's face contorted angrily and he turned a dirty glare on the redhead.

"I know what she said." He snarled at the Scot. But both the other teens knew as well as he did that it wasn't true at all. This made the grin Johnny had been fighting back spring up onto his face, looking like he was this time fighting a laugh.

Ignoring the Scot, Lee turned back to Kage and his expression softened.

"I did…. But I… not long got back."

Kage blinked at him for a few moments before forcing a smile, feeling she was missing something very important.

"_Oh… well, anyway; I'm not sure if you already know each other or not, but this is Johnny. Johnny, this is Lee."_

"We've met." Both boys said in unison, Johnny sounding greatly amused while Lee sounded quite the opposite.

"_Oh."_ Kage replied, unsure of what to say next. It was then that she noticed Lee was holding a very elaborately decorated and girly-looking bag, and she grinned playfully. _"So, what's in the bag?"_

Lee's eyes went to Kage's wrist and he noted with a frown the very expensive looking bracelet on her arm that most definitely had not been there last time he'd seen her. Looking up into Johnny's face, he noted the redhead grinning like the Cheshire cat, confirming his suspicions. The Chinese blader's frown deepened and he moved the bag behind him slightly to hinder the other two's view slightly.

"Nothing." He replied dully. "Just… something I picked up when I was out."

Kage frowned now too.

"_Oh…"_ She said for a third time in the span of a few minutes. "_I see…."_

Lee sighed softly before forcing a small smile.

"Anyway, I won't keep you guys any longer. Uh… Happy Birthday, Kage." He leaned forward, looking like he might hug or kiss her but his eyes darted towards the redhead yet again, who was still smirking devilishly, and instead he gave Kage another smile before leaning back again and turning to disappear into the house.

Kage blinked at the Chinese blader, feeling a sickly, sinking feeling bubble inside her while a slight pang pricked her heart. With a small sigh, she turned back to Johnny and forced a smile of her own.

"_Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day, and it is getting a little late… thank you again Johnny, I really did have such a good time."_

"Sure." The redhead replied, reaching out to give her another hug. "Thanks again for letting me take you out….. Listen, I'm gonna be around for a few days. Don't s'pose you'd wanna hang out again before I leave?"

"_Of course. I'd really like that. Goodnight, Johnny."_

"Night, Kage."

Kage turned to leave but when she heard the Scot call out to her she turned back to him questioningly, staring at him blankly when he approached her and paused. He hesitated for a moment, fidgeting a little awkwardly before eventually taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze as he leaned forward and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to her cheek. When he pulled back he gave her a slightly nervous and shy smile.

"Happy Birthday, Kage." He whispered softly. Kage stared at him for a moment before giving him a tender smile. She lifted her hand to kiss it before reaching up to touch it to Johnny's face.

"_Thank you."_ She replied simply.

That said, Kage turned and entered the house, pausing only a minute to give the redhead one final wave before disappearing inside.

* * *

><p>Lee watched the scene outside the window with a deep frown. It was only when Kage turned towards the house that he released the curtains and turned to walk away. Moments later he heard the front door open and shut, and was a little startled when he felt something wrap around his wrist, effectively making him pause in his step and turn around.<p>

"_So, are you busy now?"_

Golden eyes blinked down into Amethyst.

"Huh?"

"_Are you busy now?"_ Kage repeated, slower this time. Lee blinked at her, only now realizing she was speaking and shook his head to focus again.

"Uhm… no. No I'm not busy now. Why?"

Kage smiled.

"_Well, you promised you'd be back to celebrate my birthday with me when you were done… whatever you had to do."_

Lee blinked at her for a minute.

"You're not spending the rest of the night with Johnny?"

Kage shook her head.

"_No. Everyone was busy so he offered to spend the day with me. We had fun but now I really want to hang with you."_

Lee stared at her for a long moment before eventually blinking a few times, as if breaking from a trance, and looking down at the bag in his hands. He hesitated for a minute but eventually looked back up at Kage and lifted it to hold out to her.

"Here." He said softly. "I'm sure you already knew as much but… this is for you."

Kage smiled happily and reached out to accept the present excitedly. Once she opened it and peered inside, she blinked a moment before pulling out what looked like a large cosmetic bag. When she opened it she realized it was stuffed to bursting point with all sorts of do-it-yourself spa treatment things. Kage looked up to give Lee an amused look and there was a slight blush on his face when he spoke.

"That wasn't my idea…" He muttered, gesturing to the gift bag. "There's more in there."

Kage laughed and knelt down on the floor, placing the cosmetic bag beside her before looking into the bag again. She pulled a large sheet of tissue paper out and gasped softly when she saw what was underneath it.

"_Oh Lee…"_ She thought, feeling her heart swell as she lifted a hand to her chest and stared for a minute.

Kage reached into the bag and pulled out a rather large white tiger plush toy. When she lifted it to her eye level, she saw that there was a large, heart-shaped locket around its neck. Inside the locket, on one side, was a picture of her and The White Tigers on the last day of The Lantern Festival. On the other side was a tiny inscription.

_You're every bit as part of this family as either one of us.  
>For the honorary White Tiger; Happy Birthday, Kage. <em>

_Love; Lee._

Kage felt her eyes flood with tears as she looked back up at him. Lee looked shocked.

"Wha- hey! D-don't cry! I'm sorry I-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the Chinese blader was cut off as he was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace. Lee blinked in shock over his companion's shoulder, but when she hugged him tight to her and rested her face against the side of his, wetting his cheeks with her tears, the ravenette relaxed and smiled, closing his eyes as he hugged her back. For once, no words needed to be said; he knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"You're welcome." Lee whispered softly, closing his eyes as he hugged her back tightly. "And it's true, every word… you're part of our family now. And we'll always be here when you need us."

"_I might not always need you…. But I'll always want you around."_ Kage thought to herself. But this time she kept it just that way – to herself.

When finally the two pulled away, Kage lifted a hand to wipe away her tears and smiled at her companion. Lee felt his face heat as he smiled back.

"_You're the most amazing friend I could ever ask for, Lee."_ She told him with a warm expression. _"I'm so glad we're friends, and I'm so glad I agreed to stay with you guys while I'm here…. I wouldn't have it any other way."_

Lee felt his heart sink a little at this. He wasn't quite sure how to take that comment. Obviously she hadn't meant to hurt him but he felt a little sting inside as he repeated the words in his head. Once again, not for the last time during the past few days, Lee's own previous thoughts and feelings came back to him and he bit the side of his cheek as he stared at the girl before him.

"_She's had such a good day already…"_ He thought uncertainly. _"I wouldn't wanna ruin it by putting all these new feelings and stuff on her, especially if she doesn't feel quite the same way…. Maybe I'll wait for another time…. Maybe tomorrow."_

Lee knew he was chickening out, just making up excuses to delay what he knew he shouldn't, but one look into Kage's eyes and his resolve drained away like water down the bathtub drain.

Finally, knowing his companion was expecting a response, Lee gave her a small, tender smile.

"Me too…" He replied softly. "So, Whatta ya wanna do Birthday girl?"

Kage seemed to consider this for a moment before smiling again.

"_Well, I'm kinda tired and kinda hungry. Why don't we just grab something to eat and watch a movie? I already saw one today but… it would be nice to just sit and relax with you for a while."_

Lee smiled wide.

"Sounds good to me!" He agreed. "What would you like to eat?"

Kage considered this for a moment.

"_Well, it doesn't matter, but it would be nice if we could make something together."_

Lee's grin was impossibly big as he simply took Kage's hand and lead her into the kitchen. It took a while to decide but eventually the two had decided on good old fashioned Chinese stir fry and Fujian thick soup. There was much laughter and carrying on, but eventually the two finished up their meal and decided to take it into the living room.

"So, did you have a movie in mind?" Lee asked after setting his food down on the low table. "Or do you just wanna watch some TV while we eat and go grab a movie later?"

Kage thought for a moment as she set her food on the table next to Lee's and sat on the western-style couch, comfortingly a lot like her favorite one in the guest room back home.

"_Hm… Well, there are lots of movies here and I haven't really seen that many so… why don't you just pick one and surprise me?"_

"Surprise you, huh?" Lee repeated, placing a hand on his hip and a thumb to his chin as he turned back towards the small collection on the shelf. "Hmmmm…."

The neko-jin looked over the movies for a bit before his eyes eventually fell on one and his smile brightened. He hadn't really seen a large number of movies before either but he remembered this one in particular and he remembered that he liked it.

"This one." He said simply, pulling it from the shelf and preparing the set-up. "I think you'll like this one!"

Kage waited until Lee had set everything up, her eyes following him as he turned to approach and sit beside her before speaking to him.

"_You've seen it before_?" She questioned with a slightly confused expression. Lee picked up his food and grinned at her before answering.

"Yea. But it's excellent!" The ravenette said enthusiastically, settling in. "Ray brought it back after one of his trips around the world when he was with the Bladebreakers. It's got everything you could ask for in a movie; action, humor, a little bit of… drama I guess you could call it."

"_What's it called?"_ Kage asked as she too settled in and started in on her soup.

"The Boondock Saints." Lee replied with a chuckle, turning his head to watch the previews. "It's about these two Irish brothers who are kinda tired of the crap and crime in the world. So, they decide to take matters into their own hands. They're real funny and it's got a great story. I really do think you'll like it."

Kage blinked at Lee for a few moments before finally smiling and pulling her legs up onto the couch and getting comfortable.

* * *

><p>Bright ameythist eyes were wide and glossy as thick rivers streamed silently and steadily from them.<p>

"_What…. No…. he-he… died….?"_

Lee, a small frown on his face as well, glanced at Kage for a moment, obviously not hearing her thoughts. He did a double-take however when he saw the tears streaming thickly down her face.

"Awe, Kage! C'mere!"

Kage barely blinked, not turning her eyes from the screen as she watched the scene before her as Lee wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to him. He had been right, the movie was probably the best she'd ever seen, and she had thoroughly enjoyed it. But this one part…. Wasn't quite something she expected.

"Shhh…" Lee cooed, feeling sympathetic and awkward at the same time. "It gets better…"

Kage swallowed and sniffled, leaning in to Lee and resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the rest of the movie intently, barely even registering what was happening as she was so caught up in the film. Lee, however, was fully aware of it and he felt his face heat up as his arm unconsciously drew her closer to him. He felt his heartbeat quicken and had to swallow a rebel purr as Kage's sweet scent drifted up towards him, making him slightly woozy and a little giddy.

After a few moments, the scene changed and Kage blinked at one of the characters dressed as a woman before finally taking note of the position she was in. Looking up, amethyst-colored eyes starred into golden for what seemed like forever until finally Kage's thoughts focused and her own face heated an attractive pinkish color that, oddly enough, matched her outfit perfectly.

"Feel better…?" Lee whispered softly.

Kage swallowed and nodded, her blush brightening slightly as her eyes lidded half-mast.

"Good…." Lee replied, his voice barely above a whisper as his own eyes lidded slightly. Like a pair of magnets, the Chinese blader felt his face being drawn helplessly towards his companions. His heartbeat quickened again when he noted happily that she wasn't pulling away and indeed seemed to be anticipating the moment.

Two faces were mere centimeters apart and both teens found themselves fighting for their next breaths, as well as resisting shivers upon feeling each other's warm breath on their faces.

"I'm sorry…." Lee muttered, barely audible or coherent. "Is this OK..?"

Kage thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest it was so loud in her ears! Her stomach was all giddy and bubbly, and she thought she was either going to pass out or be sick! What the hell was wrong with her?

Finally, after what felt like hours, the suspense having nearly drove poor Lee insane, Kage nodded once more, a little more timidly this time. Lee released a small breath he hadn't known he'd been holding but his heart was still threatening to strangle him as he starred down into Kage's beautiful face.

Calloused hands clenched from their place on Lee's knees, afraid Kage would somehow see or sense them trembling. He clenched his jaw for a minute, hoping to tame its shiver as well, but it was no use. Taking a deep breath, Lee finally dipped his head down, resting his forehead against Kage's for a moment to give her an intimate stare before moving to brush their lips together.

Kage felt a hot pulse circulate through her body as her eyes almost instantly slid shut. She couldn't resist a shiver of pleasure, however, as Lee's lips shyly and timidly brushed hers. The feel made a tiny, happy rebel sigh escape and the small sound made Lee's heart jolt with joy in his chest.

Like rose petals, Lee decided. He couldn't say from experience, but he decided that if he were to ever press his lips to a beautiful, healthy rose, it would feel like Kage's lips. Or maybe the cool side of the pillow was a better comparison? Maybe a smooth sea shell or a baby's cheek? Whatever they felt like, he liked it and he wanted more.

Lee's fists unclenched and they reached out to touch, but Kage's hands clasping his made his heart jump again, his companion obviously having had a similar idea. Kage squeezed the hands in hers gently and Lee sighed happily, removing one of his hands from hers with intent to place it to her beautiful face. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, feel her, give her a tender and affectionate gesture to show her he really cared.

"Hey! Birthday girl, where are you!"

Two faces pulled apart and Lee whipped his hand back to his side just as four familiar faces came into the living room.

"There you are!" Kevin said with a grin. "Just heard from 'Riah that it's your birthday! Sorry we missed it! We'll make it up to ya, promise!"

Kage reached up to casually play with her hair in attempt to cover more of her now scarlet face.

"_It's alright, I forgive you."_ She replied, looking up from under her lashes with a playful expression.

"Awesome!" Kevin cheered playfully, turning then towards the screen. "So watcha watchin?"

His face lit up when he saw the last part of the movie finishing up.

"Awe, man! I love those movies! Too bad we missed the first one. You're gonna watch the second one now, right? Mind if we watch too?"

Without really waiting for an answer, the greenette made for the large couch and made himself comfortable.

Kage glanced out the corner of her eye at Lee and noticed with a start of shyness and embarrassment that he was doing the same. Both looking quickly away from each other, Kage ignored the burning in her cheeks in favor of smiling at the greenette.

_"Of course we don't mind."_ She told him kindly. _"Or at least, I don't."_

This was only half true. Of course she didn't mind the other White Tigers joining them, and in fact she was quite glad they did… She just wished they'd come just a little later.

Unconsciously, Kage reached up and placed two fingers to her lips, starring at the floor as she thought back to just a few minutes ago.

Lee had kissed her. He'd actually kissed her.

"_I… never thought… I can't believe….. Lee was my first kiss_…"

A tiny smile escaped Kage's fingers as she thought. It hadn't been a real fancy kiss. Nor had it lasted very long but it was a kiss all the same. And yet she couldn't help but wonder if Lee had been as taken up by the kiss as she had.

"Ooo. What are you smiling about?" Mariah cooed playfully.

Kage looked up and quickly lowered her fingers before smiling and shaking her head. Still she couldn't help the widening of her smile as Mariah gave her a wide, knowing grin.

"Happy Birthday, Kage." Gary said, turning her attention back to him as he stooped to give her a hug. Kage smiled and reached up to hug him back.

When he'd released her, Kage thanked him and he moved to sit in the single seater couch nearby. Ray finished setting up the second movie before turning to give Kage a hug as well.

"Happy birthday, Kage. Wish we could have been there but I still hope it was a good one.

Kage thanked the Captain as he moved to sit on the couch with Kevin. She then turned back to Mariah and felt her face flush yet again as she saw the pinkette still giving her a knowing look.

"And one from me too!" She said playfully, hugging the silent blader. She whispered to her friend when the girl hugged her back. "I hope it was a good one too. Looks to me like it was!"

Kage felt her face burn hotter but Mariah said nothing else as she pulled back and moved to sit between Ray and Kevin.

All was silent for a few moments as everyone waited for the previews to be over and the movie to start but just before it did, Mariah spoke up.

"Oh, by the way." She said casually, eyes not leaving the screen. "Don't make any plans for tomorrow night, Kage. I've got you booked for a make-up date."

Kage turned and blinked at the pinkette but the girl simply grinned mischievously and winked at her before turning back to the screen. Kage smiled and shook her head before turning to look back at Lee. She wasn't surprised this time to find him staring at her as well and gave him a small, shy smile. It was returned and Kage felt her stomach do a flip-flop.

Just then the movie began and both teens turned towards the screen. No one moved for a few moments until Kage shifted in her seat. She hesitated for a moment, looking out the corner of her eye, before leaning a little closer to Lee and reaching out to wrap her fingers around his larger hand. Lee looked down at her and she turned her face fully towards him. Lee starred into her face for a few moments, his eyes scanning her face affectionately for a few before finally smiling at her. He removed his hand from hers and took it in his other one as he lifted the first to wrap around her shoulders.

Kage felt a giddy wave wash over her and she couldn't resist a smile of her own as she gave Lee's hand a gentle squeeze and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Lee gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and her smile widened as she finally focused back on the television again.

"_I really enjoyed my day with Johnny."_ She thought happily. _"But this… this was absolutely my best birthday memory ever. No offense girls."_


	9. Mariah's BDay Surprise

**A/N: So! Finally, after FOREVER here's the next one. It's UBER long so I'm hoping this will make up for the ridiculously prolonged update! Lol. However, I shall warn you; many of you may not be pleased with some of the contents. *holds out piece of paper* This is why I must ask you to sign this paper beforehand stating that under no circumstances are you to kill or harm the authoress in any way, shape, or form once you have finished. Thank you. So, without further adieu, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**PS: Remember, by reading on, you adhere by the rule of not killing me once you have finished! :P**

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock!"<p>

Kage looked up from her beyblade and smiled at the pinkette who had just come through her door.

"_Hey, Mariah."_

"I've got a surprise for you!" She said excitedly, holding up a large bag as she closed the door behind her. "Well, more of a birthday present really!"

Kage's smile grew.

"_You didn't have to."_ She replied kindly. Perhaps it was Mariah's enthusiasm, but she had to admit, she was a little excited.

"Oh, but I wanted to!" The pinkette said with a grin.

Kage approached the bed and peered over the lip of the bag when Mariah set it down. She stared blankly when her friend reached inside and pulled out one of the contents.

"Happy Birthday!" She exclaimed with a huge grin. "Now put it on!"

* * *

><p>Kage stared at her reflection for a long time, unable to move or say anything.<p>

"So? Whatta ya think?"

Behind her, Mariah was standing with her hands on her hips and a huge grin on her face. But Kage didn't look at her friend, she was too busy trying to decide on how she felt about the outfit the pinkette had all but forced her into.

"_I look like a floozy." _Kage said eventually, a deep flush on her face. Mariah rolled her eyes, the grin still in place.

"You do not." The Chinese blader argued. "If anything, it's a sort of….burlesque look."

Kage's eyes rolled over her own body. The outfit was all bright purple. Her dress – if it could be called that – was a strapless corset-type top with black designs going down the front, black buttons and black lace trimming the top of the breast area. Stemming from the bottom of the top was a long sash that fell well past her knees on the back, but was bunched up on the sides to come to about her mid-thigh on the front. On her feet were a pair of matching thigh-high purple heeled boots and around her neck was a matching lacy purple and black choker necklace from which hung three black crosses. In her ears were a matching pair of earrings, and on top of her head was a miniature purple top-hat, fastened and tilted slightly to the side. Her hair was straight and swept to her left side, bangs swept backwards in a wind-swept sort of look.

A frown creased Kage's face as she pulled the dress up to hide a little more of her cleavage, earning her a smack on the fingers from Mariah, who promptly fixed it.

"Leave it!" The pinkette scolded. "It doesn't look bad, I promise!"

"_Mariah, I'm wearing more make-up right now then I've ever worn in my life."_ Kage complained. _"It's thick and heavy and yucky and I feel awful!"_

And it was true. Kage's make-up, though it may have looked very good on someone else, just didn't feel like her. Her eyes were painted heavily to match her outfit, making her amethyst eyes pop and eyelashes look miles long. Her lips were painted a shimmery nude color, and there was so much foundation, blush and powder on her face that she felt it might crack if she smiled too wide.

Mariah sighed heavily.

"Please, just give it a try. You're just not used to it, that's all. I swear, I would never put you in something that makes you look bad. You really do look beautiful and honest, it's doesn't er … give the wrong idea at all."

Kage sighed as well and looked herself over again – something she was getting very tired of doing lately – but eventually decided to drop the matter.

"_Alright…"_ She finally gave in.

Mariah beamed and cheered and it was just then that Kage's cell went off. Moving to pick it up from her dresser, she smiled a little at the name on screen. Flipping the cell open, she read the text inside but blinked in surprise when she was finished.

_Hey, pretty lady! Heard there's a party tonight. Still early so I figured U might not have a date yet. How about U do me the honor of being mine?_

Kage tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"What?" Mariah questioned, leaning a little closer to her friend curiously. "What's wrong? Who is it? What'd they say?"

Kage looked up at her.

"_Johnny just asked me to be his date to a party tonight, but… well, I guess I'm busy, aren't I?"_

Mariah slapped her forehead.

"Johnny!" She groaned in annoyance. "He ruined the surprise!"

She sighed, then smiled again and shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess the cats out of the bag. Remember me saying last night that I had something planned for you tonight? Weeeell! A friend of ours who lives out in the country agreed to throw a huge party at his house for your birthday! He has a huge house, and a huge yard, and a huge amount of land, and lots of room! So we've invited a HUGE crowd of people! It's going to be so much fun! Oh and, I called Johnny and invited him this morning. He was supposed to keep it a secret until we told you but, guess he couldn't wait."

That was an excessive use of the word 'huge', Kage thought with a smile.

"_You did that for me?"_ She asked, suddenly feeling a _huge_ wave of affection for the pinkette wash over her. Mariah beamed.

"Of course! I owed you for missing you birthday yesterday. Besides, I would have done something like this anyway. You're my friend, Kage!"

Kage gave the pinkette a grateful smile and thanked her. She then thought of something and looked away from Mariah back down to her phone and stared. After a moment she looked back up at her friend again with a lost expression.

"_Well… what should I tell him? I mean, it's true I don't have a date but I was kind of hoping that-"_

Kage stopped and bit her lip, staring at the cell in her hands again as she thought. She didn't need to finish, Mariah knew what she was going to say.

"Hmm…." She hummed thoughtfully. "Well, if I know Lee, he'll be too shy to ask you out, at least not yet…."

Suddenly a huge grin split the girl's face again.

"Tell ya what, why don't you say yes to Johnny and go with him. Can't have you showing up alone to your own party and Johnny won't be around much longer for it to matter a whole lot; Lee can make up for it then. Besides, seeing as I DO know my brother – quite well – I happen to know that seeing you with Johnny will make him jealous. And that, girlfriend, is a powerful thing!"

Kage frowned. Mariah was right on one account; jealousy was a powerful thing – powerful and ugly - and it was not something she really cared to play with. Still, Mariah was the expert here, she was the one with a boyfriend and Kage herself had little to no experience at all. Perhaps the pinkette knew what she was doing.

Finally releasing one last sigh, Kage looked back up at Mariah and gave her a small nod, causing the girl to release an excited squeal. The ravenette then looked back to her cell and, a little reluctantly, formed her response.

* * *

><p>"Geeze, what's taking so long this time?"<p>

Ray chuckled at his green-haired friend, whom was sitting atop a counter-top with a foot raised beside him and an arm on his raised knee – something Madame Chang would certainly not appreciate had she seen him. From his own spot against the he wall, arms crossed casually, he could see the entire kitchen.

"They'll be finished soon, Kev. Relax. You have got no patience, man."

Kevin sighed and muttered something under his breath but said nothing else.

"How long do you think it'll take to get out into the countryside?" Lee asked conversationally. He was the only one civilly sitting on a chair at the table as he waited for the girls, his own arms crossed as well. Gary was busying himself with a snack for the road – before and after.

Ray considered Lee's question for a moment.

"Hm… it's been a while since we've been out there, but I think last time it took us about-"

Lee blinked at his best questioningly when he stopped mid-sentence. He furrowed his brows in confusion and followed the Captain's surprised gaze until his own eyes fell on the source of interruption. Immediately his jaw dropped .

"Ta-da!" Mariah exclaimed in a proud gesture, waving her hands towards her companion with a flourish.

The kitchen had fallen silent and Kage squirmed slightly, reaching up to nervously rub her arm as she tried to hold the four heavy gazes staring at her. Thankfully, Kevin broke the silence and eased her discomfort – but not, however, her embarrassment.

"Wow!" The greenette exclaimed loudly, leaping gracefully from the counter-top to approach the birthday girl. When he reached her he walked around her, inspecting with an approving look, until he came to her front again, a huge grin on his face. "You look hott!"

Kage felt the hot flush creep up her face but little did she know, thankfully, the multi-layered makeup on her face hid this fact.

"_Thank-you."_ Kage replied, a little dismayed by the slight shake in her hands.

"Very nice." Gary added with a polite smile. Kage noted a slight pinkish tinge to his cheeks as well as he bit into a rather large dumpling and she felt her face heat further. Again she thanked her friend for the comment.

"You look…."

Kage turned to Ray now who looked to be fighting some internal battle, a mix of emotions on his face – which was also tinged pink. However, looking into his eyes, she knew immediately what he was thinking because it had been the same look in her own eyes upon inspecting herself in the mirror earlier.

Embarrassment.

Ray knew what the outfit said and how it looked, just as well as she did. No matter how nice it looked, it still gave a very wrong impression on the Finnish blader's body and it was painfully clear that unlike the others, Ray was extremely embarrassed that his friend was wearing the outfit, just as much as she was embarrassed to _be_ wearing it.

Eventually, Ray blinked a few times, seemed to regain his control and smiled at the birthday girl.

"You look…. Very pretty, Kage."

Kage forced a swallow, finding the effort much harder than it should have been.

"Thank you." She said again. Feeling much less confident about Mariah's birthday present as time went on.

"So, whatta ya think, Lee?" Mariah asked suggestively.

For the first time, Kage turned in said blader's direction and thought she was going to die. The Chinese blader was staring at her like he never had before, and the longer she stared back at him and his scarlet face, the more her own heated. Any minute, she expected to feel melted makeup running down her face in thick drops.

"Well?" Mariah pressed, hands on her hips and an expression of annoyance on her face.

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife and everyone seemed to be holding their breaths as they waited for Lee to answer. Finally Lee opened his mouth to speak and everyone save himself and Kage leaned forward slightly in anticipation. But just as the beginning of the first word escaped the ravenette's mouth, the sound of a loud knock at the front door echoed through the house like the boom of thunder, causing every occupant of the small kitchen to jump.

"Oh, what terrible timing!" Mariah fumed, turning towards the door as the knock resounded through the house again. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Kage's amethyst eyes were locked unblinkingly on Lee's golden orbs and neither seemed able to pull away from each other. It wasn't until a familiar voice greeted their ears that both teens turned to the archway of the kitchen.

"Nice place."

Kage blinked at the redhead standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets as he looked around with a small smirk on his face. When finally his eyes landed on Kage, all expression was wiped from his face to be replaced with a mixture of emotions. Kage felt herself squirm a little again as the redhead's eyes rolled over her body – none too subtly. When eventually they reached her face, there was an ever-so-slight flush on his cheeks as he gave her a confident smile that didn't quite match the rest of his obviously shy expression.

"You look…. Wow." He said simply, approaching her and taking her hand to gently spin her in a circle. When she was facing him again, the redhead's smile turned to a – not entirely unattractive – grin. "Damn, I am one lucky lad!"

Kage swallowed and gave Johnny a small, shy smile as he cupped his hand around hers and lifted his head proudly.

"Well, if everybody's ready, let's go!"

Not actually waiting to see if everyone was, Johnny released Kage's hand to gently place it at the small of her back, guiding her out of the kitchen and towards the front door. On her way out however, Kage couldn't resist looking over her shoulder at the person still in the chair by the table. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she noted the mix of emotions on Lee's face. Hurt, confusion, maybe even a little betrayal. Forcing another hard swallow, Kage gave him a look she hoped expressed all the guilt she felt on the inside before turning forward again and leaving with Johnny.

* * *

><p>Amethyst eyes were wide with amazement as the limo Johnny had ordered for them pulled up alongside the massive – not simply huge as Mariah had earlier insisted – countryside house. The house was at least four stories high as far as she could tell and behind it stretched what looked like acres upon acres of land. Even her huge home back in Finland didn't have nearly as much land as this place did.<p>

"_Talentia…. Are you seeing this…?"_ Kage whispered mentally to her bit beast as she pressed her hands and face to the glass in awe. Somewhere inside the confines of her own mind she heard the familiar call of her lifetime friend screech softly in response.

"Well, this is it!" Mariah said excitedly.

Kage blinked and pulled back from the window just as the driver appeared to block her view and open her door for her. As soon as the doors were open, a deafening assault of cheers and music reached Kage's ears, making her wince.

"Happy Birthday!" What seemed like hundreds of people cheered loudly. Kage felt her face flush hotly again as she produced a small, shy smile.

"Nothin' to be nervous about, lass." Johnny was whispering in her ear, his hand once more at the small of her back. "Hold your head high! Be proud. This is your party and you're as good as royalty tonight"

Kage turned her head upwards to look at the redhead. He might not have been the date she'd been hoping for, but she couldn't deny that he was a very welcome comfort just then. So, giving the Scot a grateful smile, Kage did indeed hold her head high – though she felt a little silly for it – and allowed him to lead her into the crowd and towards the house.

Something burned at the back of her head and Kage tried to ignore it as long as she could but eventually, when she reached the threshold of the house and Johnny paused to politely gesture her forward before him, Kage looked over her shoulder for a second time that night and locked eyes with a pair of golden orbs. Lee's face was a mask of darkness and he appeared not to notice the girl looking at him as he paused with his friends outside to talk to someone she didn't know. His eyes were a darker and deeper shade than usual and his mouth was set in something between a grimace and a scowl. Kage had never seen him like this before and she couldn't deny that it intimidated her a little.

Needless to say; when Johnny looked over his shoulder to follow her gaze, he growled lowly in his throat and turned away with a snort. This time, Kage willingly turned away with Johnny as he gently applied a little pressure to her back and encouraged her into the house.

* * *

><p>The sound of the music and combination of artificial fog and lights was hypnotic. Kage sipped her water as her heavily-lidded eyes casually scanned the room and her hips swayed lazily back and forth. She had long ago realized that the punch was spiked and she was avoiding it like the plague. But not, of course, before she had already downed a couple cups of the secret blend.<p>

"You are one lucky bastard, McGregor!"

Kage only deftly registered the conversation going on beside her, merely offering the newcomer a polite smile before returning to scanning the room again. Having been at the party for over an hour by now, she was nearly used to all the stares, the whistles, the appreciative glances. She was even used to Johnny's protective, proud-as-a-peacock arm around her waist as if he'd already laid claim to her.

"What a knock-out! You sure are gorgeous babe. Whatcha doin' with a slob like this anyway?"

Resisting a sigh, Kage turned back to the guy Johnny was talking to, knowing he was joking but still a little weary of him. Another thing she was quickly getting used to; being – understandably – mistaken for Johnny's girlfriend.

"_He's just lucky I guess."_ She said with a forced playful expression. After the sixth or seventh time, Kage decided to just go along with it; it was much quicker and easier.

Johnny laughed heartily and relayed the comment to the other guy. Kage once more zoned out of the conversation again, having finally found what she was looking for.

Lee had just entered the room and she watched, frowning as he poured himself a cup of punch, wondering if he knew it had been spiked. Watching him down it in one swift motion, she was a little surprised when he immediately poured himself another one.

"_I should go warn him." _She thought, nipping at her lip_. "He probably doesn't know…"_

But looking on as Lee poured himself a third cup, Kage had to admit that he most likely did know what he was drinking because she knew he wasn't that stupid, and most likely, he didn't care. Any why should he? It was his decision and she had little to no part of that. Truthfully, Kage knew that she didn't want to cross the room and approach the ravenette to warn him about the punch. She simply wanted to go talk to him, be with him, hear his voice. She just wanted to be around him. She watched as Lee poured himself yet another cup before finally turning away from the bowl and leaning against the table as he sipped his drink and casually scanned the sea of faces as she'd been doing just previously.

"_He's so beautiful…"_ She thought dreamily, unable to resist a small sigh. She knew what most of her friends would say if she told them that; they'd laugh. 'Beautiful' wasn't exactly a word one would normally describe Lee as. 'Handsome' or 'good-looking' perhaps but not beautiful. Still, the longer Kage looked on, the more she was convinced; Lee Wong was beautiful. His toned body, his attractive coloring, his surprisingly smooth and silky hair and that stunning smile that the world so rarely got to see. In her opinion, the boy was a work of art.

"What was that for?" Johnny asked from beside her, his friend having now disappeared into the crowd. Apparently he had heard her dreamy sigh. "See something you like?"

Without waiting for an answer, Johnny's eyes followed Kage's gaze until he found what she was looking at and a deep frown crossed his face. Something akin to a low growl, very much like the last time this had occurred, rumbled from his throat as he stared at Lee. A moment later, the redhead wiped his expression with great effort and produced as charming a smile as he could muster as he placed a hand on Kage's hip and turned her towards him, forcing her attention back to him.

"How about a dance?" He asked in a suave sort of voice he'd heard Enrique use countless times.

Kage blinked at him.

"_I don't- …. I haven't really- ….. I mean, I don't really know how."_

Johnny grinned so wide it threatened to crack his face.

"Everyone can dance!" He said with an uncharacteristic air of cheerfulness. "C'mon, it's easy! I'll show ya."

A little reluctantly, Kage paused a minute before finally nodding and taking Johnny's hand, casting one last longing look towards Lee before finally following her date out into the crowd of jiving and swaying bodies.

"Here, like this."

Tawny hands took Kage's considerably pale ones in his and placed them around the Scot's neck. Johnny's own hands then came to rest on her hips, causing the silent teen to flush faintly.

"Don't think about it too much." Johnny said softly, leaning down a little to her ear. "Just feel the music. Just move."

Kage was dumbstruck. Not only was it surprising to hear such words from the redhead – who knew the Scot could dance? – but she was also a little confused by the words. How did one_ feel_ music? Did he mean the vibration? The way it made the floor shake and tremble every time the ridiculously loud bass boomed through the speakers? Did he mean-?

The sound of Johnny chuckling cut off her thoughts and made her look into his face again.

"Just move." He said with an oddly extremely handsome smile.

Kage blinked at him for a minute, staring into his face with great fascination for the first time, before finally allowing her body to relax and giving the redhead a small smile.

"Good." Johnny said softly.

Kage watched as he moved and swayed to the music, the hands on her hips encouraging her to allow them to help her. She did, and soon enough, after observing the people around her for a while, Kage felt she had everything under control and allowed herself a small smile as she watched her date and let her body do its own thing.

_"This isn't so bad."_ Kage thought to herself. "_I think I just might be able to get used to this…. I wonder if Lee dances.."_

Her head had just begun to turn back towards the last spot she'd seen Lee to check, when surprisingly, Johnny's hand reached up and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Gotta admit, I'm getting kinda jealous." He almost whispered, the low rumble of his voice sending a delicious shiver down Kage's spine. "Is it so wrong to want my date's attention all to myself?"

Kage felt her face heat hotter than ever. She was speechless. Unable to say anything, she simply shook her head, starring into lavender eyes she hadn't really noticed the full beauty of until that very moment.

"Good." Johnny said softly for a second time, replacing his hand at her side. His voice dropped a little when he spoke again. "Cause I've waited a really long time for this."

Kage felt her heart thundering so loudly in her ears she couldn't distinguish it's pounding from that of the bass. Johnny slipped his arms further around her, fully encircling her waist as he pulled her impossibly close to his body. Kage could feel the heat radiating off of him and it made her own temperature rise considerably, a hot wave crashing over her like a splash of hot tub water. Her gaze was glued to his as Johnny's eyes drooped feverishly, leaning his head down to press his forehead to hers. Kage swallowed, the action being much harder than she knew it should be.

"How do you feel..?" Johnny whispered, amazing Kage that she was able to hear him in over the music.

"_I… feel…..amazing." _She thought in a slight daze. She wanted to say this to Johnny but through a mixture of not wanting to take her hands from his neck to speak, and a slight embarrassment over wanting to at all, she simply stared at the Scot instead.

However, Johnny surprised her yet again as he smiled handsomely and spoke.

"Me too…" He said softly.

Kage's eyes widened slightly. It was as if he could read her mind. She'd known Johnny for a while and it never ceased to amaze and stun her how well he seemed to know and be able to read her.

She felt the hot wave from earlier crash over her again and this time her own eyelids dropped heavily as she stared at her date in nothing short of a feverish haze. The rest of the room had evaporated and all that existed now were the two of them and the music. Her arms unconsciously slipped further around Johnny's neck, making the Scot's smile widen slightly.

Before either knew what was happening, Johnny's face tilted slightly, dipping down to hover before hers. His lips were mere millimeters from hers, so close she could feel his heated breath tickle her cheeks and smell its minty-freshness. The Scot seemed to be waiting for her permission, his eyes searching hers for any sign of refusal or rejection. After waiting a few moments and not receiving one, Johnny smiled shyly and brushed his lips to hers.

Immediately a tiny shock passed between them and both pulled back a little, looking at each other in surprise. After a few moments, both teens laughed and Johnny gave Kage a small hug.

"Maybe that's a sign." He said, only half-teasing. Reaching a hand up to gently stroke her face, the redhead gazed into his date's eyes, seemingly looking into her very soul. "I don't wanna move too fast and scare you away… I've waited so long just to get here, I don't wanna ruin it now with just one brash moment… screwed up too many things in my life like that and you're way too important to risk."

Kage felt like her insides were on fire and the whirl of feelings and emotions raging inside her were beginning to greatly intimidate her. But when Johnny leaned down into her face again, it made everything worth it.

"I'll wait as long as I have to.." The Scot whispered softly. He then leaned down and pressed a lingering, tender kiss to her temple.

Kage closed her eyes and once again she unconsciously pulled herself close to Johnny. She felt Johnny's body relax and when he pulled away, his forehead once again came to rest against hers. A soft smile adorned Kage's lips as she once again allowed herself to get lost in the music. She'd long ago gotten used to the dancing and felt she was doing a pretty OK job, even though she obviously wasn't the best dancer in the room.

The two teens danced closely for what seemed like hours, their bodies pressed tightly together and moving and dipping with the music with what appeared to be practiced ease. It wasn't provocative like most of the other dancers, but it was still intimate and sensual and both teens found it very easy to forget the rest of the world while in each other's arms.

Eventually a different tempo song came on compared to the others and Kage heard Johnny's voice at her ear again.

"Wanna try something new?"

Kage opened her eyes and looked up at the Scot. Giving him a slight nod, he spoke again.

"Do you trust me?"

Kage blinked at her date for a long moment before eventually giving him a warm smile. Johnny smiled wide before lifting a hand to swirl his finger in a circular motion, gesturing for her to turn around. Kage gave him a confused look and hesitated for a moment only before doing as he said. She waited for further instruction and was a little surprised when Johnny pressed himself to her back and re-wrapped his arms around her waist. When his face came to rest beside hers over her shoulder, Kage felt her face burn hotly again.

"Just do the same thing you've been doing, it's no different."

Kage swallowed before moving again. It was a little awkward at first but she soon got the hang of it. Looking around, she saw that many other couples and pairs were dancing like them and curiously, she watched as some of the girls lifted their arms to snake around their partners necks. Kage stared for a few moments only before deciding to try for herself. She reached her arms up behind her and placed them around Johnny's neck. The position felt a little awkward, like she was doing some kind of stretch exercise, but she had to admit that it wasn't uncomfortable.

In any case, Johnny seemed to like this decision as she felt him pull himself closer and give her waist a gentle squeeze.

"You're a natural." His slightly husky voice spoke in her ear. Kage smiled but felt herself flush for what seemed like the hundredth time that night as Johnny leaned down to press a sweet, tender kiss to her collarbone, her shoulder – which sent another delicious shiver through her body – her neck, and her cheek before finally pressing his cheek to hers again.

Low dips and hip sways quickly became a natural movement and soon enough, Kage didn't even have to think about what she was doing. Her fingers curled into the soft red hair at the base of Johnny's neck, occasionally running through it from time to time. She was sure she felt a rumble through Johnny's throat that sounded oddly like a purr and it made her smile wide. She had to admit, she was having a lot of fun.

"_I wonder where the White Tigers are."_ She thought absently, only half registering the thought in her head.

As if in answer to her question, Kage's lazy gaze landed on a vaguely familiar face. She knew that she knew this person but she couldn't for the life of her figure out who this person was. The longer she stared and observed, the more the person's expression darkened until finally, lips curled back into a snarl to reveal a single sharp fang, causing Kage to freeze and gasp loudly.

"_Lee!"_ She exclaimed in her head. _"Oh my- I totally forgot about- How could I-?"_

Kage felt her chest contract painfully for a moment as if someone had dropped a heavy two ton weight onto it.

"_This is wrong."_ She thought in a panic. _"I- I'm in love with Lee….. aren't I? We shared our first kiss last night – MY first kiss. It was.. it-"_

Her thoughts went back to Johnny just a short while ago and the almost-kiss _they_ had shared. It had felt so good, so _right, _so downright amazing in his arms. There was no way it could be called wrong. But then what about her feelings for Lee? She'd had feelings from him for nearly an entire year, ever since meeting him. But then… Johnny.

Kage felt a sharp pain in her head. She was so confused.

"_I need to get out of here."_ She thought in dismay.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked worriedly, stepping around her to look into her face. "Are you OK?"

Kage fought to resist a frown. She winced a little against the throbbing in her skull and gave Johnny a small, forced smile and a nod.

"_Yes."_ She replied. _"I just….. need a little break."_

Johnny frowned in concern.

"OK… that's OK. I'm sorry if I pushed you too much. I'll come with you."

Kage frowned now, hoping the redhead didn't take it the wrong way. She really wanted to be alone just then. Again, as if answering her plea, Kage's eyes looked past Johnny and fell on Mariah, who was now standing where Lee had just been previously. The ravenette was now gone and his sister now stood in his place, looking at the silent blader with a look of concern. As if reading her expression, Mariah approached the two.

"I'll distract him." The pinkette mouthed.

Kage gave her a smile just as she reached them.

"Johnny! Dance with me!"

Johnny jumped slightly and turned to see the pinkette beside him.

"Huh? What?... No, I'm busy." Seemingly realizing how that sounded, he sighed heavily. "I mean, sorry but… I can't right now… Kage's not feeling well and-"

"_I'll be alright."_ Kage interrupted. _"I just need a minute… alone. Please, I don't mean to sound horrible and it's not your fault, I promise. I just…. Need a minute."_

Johnny frowned deeply, looking about ready to argue, when Mariah gave his arm a light tug and Kage gave him a smile, gesturing towards the pinkette to encourage him to accept. Eventually the Scot sighed heavily again and frowned deeply.

"Fine." He muttered. "But be careful OK…"

Kage smiled and nodded, placing a hand to the side of Johnny's face. He closed his eyes for a moment as if savoring her touch, and opened them again when she pulled away. With one last longing look towards her, he watched as she finally turned and left without another word.

* * *

><p>She was getting really tired of seeing her reflection. Sure, she knew she was a good-looking girl, but she'd never been the type who enjoyed looking at themselves every chance they got. And for someone like her, who had been seeing her reflection more than desirable lately, she was really beginning to get annoyed with the idea of mirrors.<p>

Kage sighed heavily and reached down to turn on the tap below her. Sticking her hands under the icy water, she watched it run over and through her fingers until they were nearly numb from it. She then pulled back and reached up to place them around her neck. A soft groan of satisfaction escaped her and Kage stuck her hands under the water again. Once more she waited for the water to numb her hands and this time she turned off the tap before pressing the icy digits to the heated skin of her face, shoulders and the top of her chest. Turning around, Kage leaned against the bathroom counter and closed her eyes as she allowed the icy chill of her own hands to cool her down.

"_What's happening to me?"_ She thought with a deep frown, feeling her stomach knot tightly at the thought. "_It's like I'm an entirely different person tonight. I'm wearing something I would never have even considered on my own, I'm at a place filled with all sorts of things I definitely do not condone or agree with, and I'm acting like a stranger in my own body; doing things I have never and would never have imagined myself doing…. _What_ is wrong with me?"_

Her thoughts went back to the two boys who both currently had her attention and her frown deepened.

"_And what about this love triangle I've got going on? It's not fair for me to be stringing both boys along… though I hadn't realized until tonight that-"_ Kage bit her lip. "_I don't mean to be horrible… I just….. OH, what am I supposed to do? I… feel like… I can't decide- I don't know… who I have feelings for anymore. You're only supposed to like one person aren't you? What happens if you-"_

Kage shook her head to force out the thoughts and opened her eyes. She stared at the door for a minute, allowing herself to regain control before finally straightening and pushing herself off the counter.

_"I'll need to push this out of my mind for now… Maybe I can ask the girls about it later…"_

Deciding to do just that, Kage approached the door she'd been staring at and swung it open. However, the sight that greeted her on the other side, caused her to halt in her tracks and stare dumbfounded. Standing with his fist raised as if ready to knock was none other than the young man who'd caused so much of her grief and confusion in the first place – though it was hardly his fault.

"Hey there." Lee said with a suave smile she'd never seen on his face before. Kage simply blinked at him in stunned surprise. "Mind if I come in?"

Still speechless, Kage blinked again before absently stepping backwards to allow Lee to enter the small bathroom with her. Once inside, she watched in bewilderment as Lee reached behind him without taking his eyes from her and closed the door, locking it with a soft click once it was shut.

"So. Alone at last."

She wasn't sure if it was the tone of his voice or the look in his eyes, but something made Kage back up away from the ravenette. To her dismay, Lee followed her, forcing her backwards until she felt the counter against the back of her legs.

"You surprise me, Kage." Lee said calmly, his voice a little husky. Kage furrowed her brows in confusion. As if in answer to her question, Lee smiled. "I once thought you were a sweet, timid, innocent girl. A girl with little to no experience at all. Imagine my delight when I realized how wrong I was."

Kage felt her face flush hotly but she was too distracted to be annoyed by it this time.

Lee stepped forward again until his body was pressed tightly to hers, much the same as Johnny's had been earlier. Only this time, it didn't feel right – and not, she knew, because she didn't want Lee close to her. Something was different about him, off. If she didn't know better, she would swear it wasn't her Lee at all.

"Though," Lee continued, reaching out to place his hands on her hips. "I have no doubt you're still… sweet."

Kage felt her heartbeat quicken as she lifted her hands to brace herself against the counter. Lee was pressing against her quite firmly and the edge was beginning to dig into her back and hurt a little.

"Just look at you." Lee spoke softly, his thumbs rubbing sensual circles on her hips. "You are stunning. Honestly, I never knew you had it in you…. You little tease."

Kage's eyes widened and before she knew what was happening, Lee moved with astonishing speed and reflexes; grasping the backs of her thighs and hoisting her onto the counter with an astounding speed and force. Amethyst eyes were wide and frightened as she stared into Lee's face, unable to believe the hungry look in his eyes.

"Mmmm… it's like all my deepest, most… _entertaining_ dreams have suddenly come to life in one delicious vision of desire."

Lee grinned and licked his lips before making a playful snapping motion with his jaws as if he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into her. Kage had to admit, had things been a little different and the situation not felt quite the way it did, she knew she would like the idea of Lee's words and advances much more. However, with the combination of the look on Lee's face and the rapid switch in his demeanor, she knew something was very wrong and that she was currently in a very dangerous situation. Unfortunately, she hadn't the slightest idea how to get out of it.

Finally, realizing that she had to at least try and do something, Kage lifted her slightly shaky hands to try and reason with the teen.

"_Lee…. What are you doing? What are _we _doing? ….. You're starting to scare-"_

Lee reached up and placed his hands over Kage's halting her words, and lowered them to her lap, his hand resting atop them.

"Shhh…. Don't talk." He said, obviously not having bothered to take in a single word she'd said. "I got the message loud and clear. You don't need to waste any more time with that Scottish moron any more… I'm here now."

Again, before she could respond, Lee moved with scary reflexes and captured her lips in a firey kiss. Kage felt her insides turn to ice. There was something very wrong with the kiss. It was too rough, too forceful. Kage pulled her trapped hand free and lifted both to Lee's chest to try and push him away. But he was too strong. Lee's hands gripped her hips forcefully, so hard she felt a sharp pain as if he'd stuck her with something. She waited to feel blood dripping down her sides but none came, it was only a feeling.

Kage squirmed, a desperate attempt to break free but Lee dug his finger in deeper. A small, pained gasp escaped her, swallowed up by Lee's mouth pressed tightly to hers. His lips formed a smirk against hers as he gave them a little nip she was sure drew blood. Still none came.

"It's not very often I get to hear your voice; only when you laugh. It's nice to know you're not totally incapable of any sounds, that would be tragic."

Kage whimpered as Lee pressed his lips to hers again, and it seemed to please him more. She made a mental note not to make another sound – no matter how hard it might be. Fortunately, this time Lee didn't kiss her for long.

"Do you know what the men of the animal tribes used to do in the old days?" He asked her, obviously a rhetorical question. "When they wanted to take a mate? They'd mark their women; let the world know they had staked their claim."

Kage's stomach knotted sickeningly, knowing what was coming before it even happened. And just as she expected, Lee leaned down to her neck and bit down hard on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Kage's hand flew up to her mouth and she jammed a fist into it to suppress the gut-wrenching scream that nearly tore from her throat. God it hurt so damn much!

Instantly tears flooded her eyes and her head threw back against the mirror, relishing in the sharp pain that shot through her head. At least it was a pain she had caused herself.

"_Lee.."_ She thought with a sob. _"Why are you doing this…?"_

Once more as if in answer to her question, Lee lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her face. This time his expression seemed to soften as he reached a hand up to wipe away a tear that had just escaped its confines with a gentle touch.

"Shh… don't cry." He whispered softly, tenderly. Kage felt a leap of hope jump in her chest. "It'll only hurt for a little while. I promise."

Kage closed her eyes as he brushed a strand of hair from her face and gently caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch as she resisted the strong urge to cry.

"_Why did you do this, Lee?"_ She lifted her hands to ask, not bothering to open her eyes. _"Why did you hurt me like this? If it was something I did, I'm sorry. I swear I never meant to hurt you.."_

She wasn't sure if he would even bother to register her words but when he spoke almost immediately, she felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Kage…" He cooed softly, making her heartbeat slow slightly. Finally, he was back. "I never meant to hurt you. And it was because of what you did, but that's not a bad thing."

Kage furrowed her brows and opened her eyes to give Lee a questioning look.

"I know what you were trying to do. You came with Johnny because you wanted to make me jealous, right?" Kage bit her lip, unable to deny this was true. Lee, having all the confirmation he needed, continued. "I knew that. And it was alright. Of course, it worked. But then I realized what you were trying to tell me."

Now she was confused again. She swallowed hard as Lee's hand trailed delicately from her face, down her neck and the entire length of her body to stop just above her knee. He then trailed back up until he stopped to rest his hand delicately over her heart. There he traced his finger in indistinguishable patters before speaking again.

"You've never dressed like this before; so…. Provocatively. And at first I thought it was because of him. But then I realized; you didn't do this for Johnny, you didn't do anything for Johnny. It was all for me, wasn't it?"

Suddenly the sinking, threatening feeling began to bubble in Kage's stomach again. Still Lee continued.

"I mean, why else would you dress this way?"

Lee's eyes trailed down the length of Kage's body. His hand left her heart and both he placed on her knees. Kage watched, her stomach knotting tighter as they rose, caressing her thighs as they slowly moved upwards.

"Why else would you… _move _that way." Lee gave her inner thighs a small, sensual squeeze. She wanted to slap him, push him away, make his hands move. But she was too frozen in shock and fear to do anything. Still Lee continued. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. But I promise, I fully intend to make up for lost time."

As if something snapped inside her, Kage finally moved and wrapped her hands around Lee's wrists, forcing them away from her. But in that one moment, his lips came down on hers again and in her shock, she released another small gasp. This time Lee took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kage tried not to gag as he tongued and pressed deep into her mouth. Now, finally, with his tongue inside, Kage understood; she tasted the reason why Lee was acting so different. The metallic, coppery taste on her tongue made her sick.

He was drunk.

Just when she was certain she was going to choke, Lee's tongue pulled back slightly and began sensually tonguing the roof of her mouth, running sensual patterns over her own tongue. Despite herself, Kage felt her eyelids close feverishly. She knew it was wrong, knew she should be trying to escape, but she was in such a mess she couldn't help but give in to him, even just a little. Now that he wasn't trying to choke her, she couldn't deny that Lee's kiss was now heated and sensual, passionate and loving – everything she had always secretly wanted from him. Well, if he was going to force himself on her, she might as well enjoy it. Perhaps if she played along, it wouldn't hurt so much; he wouldn't feel he had to force her and he wouldn't be as rough.

Finally allowing her body to relax, with great effort, Kage resisted a despairing sigh and lifted her arms to place around Lee's neck. For a moment, this seemed to be a good idea because Lee's own body relaxed, his hands loosened their harsh grip on her and slipped around her to hold her gently as he kissed her with much love. Kage sighed, a relieved one this time. But just when she'd allowed herself to enjoy the kiss, the feel of Lee's hands at her back made her freeze.

"_Lee!"_ She screamed in her head, pulling away from him and giving him a panicked look. His hands had begun to untie the strings of her corset.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, though, of course, no sound came out.

Lee smiled at the mouthed words.

"That's a new one." He said playfully. "You know it's much easier to read your lips then try and read all those silly hand gestures."

Kage felt stung at that one. Deep down, she knew this wasn't Lee and that he was acting under the influence. Still, it didn't make the situation any less dire – and in fact, it made it that much more dangerous; a person under the influence of alcohol could be very dangerous indeed.

"Lee stop!" She mouthed desperately. But he seemed to ignore her.

"Damn these things…" He muttered angrily, fumbling at the strings. Kage tried to push him away but he simply chuckled and grabbed her hands, holding both of them in one of his. "Now, now. Don't get ahead of yourself. I'll get it don't worry."

Kage's eyes flew open in horror as she heard and felt the rip down her back. Lee had obviously given up on trying to untie the strings and instead had decided to rip them apart. Kage tore her hands from his grasp and grasped the front of her top desperately before it fell.

"Heh. There we go. Sorry about that, Qíngrén. But all's fair in love and war, right?"

That was it, enough was enough. Kage's chest was rising and falling rapidly. It was obvious that playing along with Lee wasn't a good idea after all.

_"Think Kage, think!"_

Her eyes then fell on a large vase perched atop the counter. With Lee draped over her, kissing his way across her shoulders and collarbone, working his way downward, it was hard to reach the object. Her arm stretched across the long counter and fingers reached desperately for the large vase. She felt her muscles straining and stretching and even felt something pop but she had to reach it. Finally her fingers brushed the vase, fumbling at it until finally it tipped towards her and she was able to firmly grasp the lip.

Pulling the vase towards her, Kage debated for a moment on smashing it over Lee's head but quickly decided against it. She simply couldn't bring herself to do it. So instead she lifted it above her head and hurled it at the opposite wall with all her strength. Luckily, this caused Lee to jump and pull back from her, whipping his head around to see what had happened. When he saw the broken pieces on the floor, he looked back at the girl across him with a grin.

"Well, aren't we feisty? You never cease to amaze me dear, Kage."

A frown creased Kage's lips as she stared at the door, Lee having gone back to his advances. She'd hoped that someone would have come bursting through the door upon hearing the ruckus. Perhaps she just needed to give it a moment.

So, she waited. She waited for what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a few seconds, a minute at most. Finally she was forced to admit that no one would hear her over the music and that she was completely on her own. A deep pang throbbed somewhere deep down and Kage felt her eyes flood with tears at the hopelessness of it all.

She had never missed the girls so much.

Eventually, Lee's hands slid around her back again and parted the corset top, his rough, calloused hands caressing the soft skin under them as they moved outwards, trying to peel the garment away from her body and hands, not really realizing that she was resisting him. That was when Kage realized she had no choice.

"_I'm sorry Lee..."_ She thought in her head, only half meaning it.

With as much strength as she could muster, Kage removed one of her hands from her chest and balled it up into a tight fist. After only a slight hesitation, she thrust it forward and planted it into his stomach as hard as she could.

Lee stumbled backward with a loud exclamation, his eyes wide and a look mixed with extreme pain and shock on his face as he stared at her. However, Kage only spared him a fleeting glance before jumping from the counter and bounding towards the door. She had her hand on the door knob when suddenly a hand on her wrist snagged her and pulled her roughly backwards.

"Why did you do that?" Lee asked, one eye closed in a wince. He sounded genuinely confused, as if he honestly could not understand why she had punched him. But Kage was too terrified to be concerned about him.

Not waiting for an answer Lee removed the arm around his stomach and wrapped both around her, pulling her tight to him.

"Please don't do that again." He said softly, a slight edge to his voice. "It's not nice."

Kage felt the tears pour down her cheeks as Lee leaned down and kissed her again. She'd just finally given up when suddenly there was a loud pounding at the door.

"Kage? Kage are you in there?"

Kage felt her heart leap hopefully. It was Johnny! Johnny was so close, just on the other side of the door. If only she could answer him somehow.

"Ignore him." Lee growled, leaning down to kiss her neck.

A sob escaped her and she bit her lip. She had no way to call to Johnny for his help. Inside, she was terrified he would give up and leave. She debated on making another escape attempt but knew she couldn't; Lee had her pressed so tightly to him that there was no where she could hit that would hurt him enough to make him release her. Besides, it had taken everything she had to do it the first time. It was the first time she'd ever struck anyone in her life and to do it to someone who meant so much to her – because even after everything, Lee still meant a lot to her – it was downright painful.

_"Oh Johnny…._" She thought with another, despairing sob.

"Kage!" The Scot bellowed, sounding nothing short of panic struck. "If you don't make some kinda sound in the next ten seconds to let me know you're OK, I swear I'm coming in there!"

Kage's heart gave another hopeful leap.

Lee snorted indignantly.

"Let him come in. Then you can tell him once and for all who you really belong with."

Outside, Johnny had begun to count.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

_"Now Johnny!_" Kage screamed desperately in her head. _"Come now!"_

Lee snorted again and this time reached his hands up to cup Kage's face, kissing her passionately.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

_"Johnnnnnny!"_ Kage wailed in her mind, her vision nothing but a blur as she pulled away from Lee and tilted her head back to stare up at the ceiling. Her throat now exposed, Lee leaned down to kiss and nip at it.

"Four! Three- Damn it! I'm coming in!"

There was a loud bang followed by the sound of splintering wood and both Kage and Lee's heads whirled around to stare at the door. In his shock and surprise, Lee had released Kage and, her energy depleted, she sunk to the floor, her legs sprawled around her.

Kage blinked rapidly until her vision cleared enough to see that Johnny had indeed burst through the door. He was standing in the doorway, his chest and shoulders heaving with heavy breaths, the door knob on the floor and a gaping hole in said door where moments ago it had been. For a moment, Johnny stared at the scene before him in a stunned stupor, but after a few moments, he looked at Kage and seemed to really take her in. She watched his expression grow steadily darker until eventually he looked like a savage animal. His gaze shot towards Lee and in nothing short of absolutely terrifying, he scowled at the Chinese blader.

"You sunnovab*tch!" He snarled savagely.

In a blink, Johnny shot towards Lee and plowed into him, catching him by the collar and driving him across the room with ridiculous speed and force, so much so that when they hit the counter, the redhead thrust Lee so hard against it the Tiger's head bounded backwards and struck the mirror, shattering it into dozens of pieces.

Kage watched in paralyzed shock as the redhead drew back his fist and planted it into the ravenette's face. She cringed, sure she heard bones cracking, and watched in horror as he drew back again. However, before Johnny could strike a second time, a pink blur flew past Kage and suddenly Mariah was beside the two, hanging onto Johnny's fist for dear life.

"Johnny!" She screamed in terror. "Please! No!"

Johnny yanked his hand away from her and pushed her aside, ready to strike again when this time a huge, hulking body appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around the Scot, hindering any further movements.

"Enough." Gary's calm voice said, a deep frown on his face.

Johnny kicked and yelled as the tall teen pulled the Scot away from his teammate. Now released, Lee slid to the floor, his chin coming to rest on his chest, obviously unconscious.

"What happened?" Mariah demanded.

"That bastard!" Johnny screamed back savagely. "Look! Just look at what he did to her!"

The redhead gestured towards Kage and all color seemed to drain from the White Tiger's faces. Mariah gasped loudly, her hands lifting to her mouth, her eyes flooded with tears, almost immediately spilling down her cheeks.

"No… Oh Lee…." The pinkette took a step towards her friend. "Kage.. I'm-"

"DON'T touch her!" Johnny screamed, making everyone jump. "Don't any of you touch her!"

Yanking himself forcefully from Gary's powerhouse grip, Johnny stalked over to Kage, shrugging off his jacket as he went. When he reached her, he dropped it down over her shoulders and crouched down beside her. Without hesitation, Johnny scooped Kage up into his arms and stood up. A sob escaped Kage's lips as she wrapped her arms around Johnny's shoulders and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She was too tired and too weak to resist and just then, she more than welcomed Johnny's strong and safe embrace. Feeling her hot tears against his sensitive skin, Johnny's blood boiled so hot he was sure it would evaporate. When he was upright again, he turned a glare on Mariah and Gary, then a savage and feral look on Lee.

"Make no mistake," He hissed venomously. "If I ever catch him alone, I will kill him. If you want that piece of crap to see his next birthday, you'd best keep him out of my sight. And if he EVER so much as looks at her again…"

The redhead trailed off, but the unspoken threat was heard loud and clear and more than understood. That said, the Scot whirled on his heel and headed for the door, glaring a hole through the small greenette and Captain in the doorway before pushing roughly past them and leaving.

As soon as Johnny was gone, Kevin and Ray darted towards Lee and together with Gary, they managed to hoist him to his feet and carry him out as well. Mariah stared after her team, tears still running down her fair face.

"Oh Lee…." She sobbed softly, torn in several different directions at once. "What have you done…"

* * *

><p>Kage stared at the cloth in her hands with a grim look. Where once it was white, now it was thick, heavy and pasty with purple, black and beige-colored smudges. It had taken six of the make-up remover cloths Mariah had got for her to get all the thick make-up off her face, and as she stared at the last one, she had to resist the urge not to cry.<p>

_"All of this because I allowed myself to pretend to be someone I wasn't…"_

Suddenly the tears returned and a sickening feeling clenched Kage's stomach. In one unified motion, Kage threw up the toilet seat and slid from the lip of the tub from where she was sitting, grabbed her hair and thrust her face into the toilet. Not a second too soon it seemed, for as soon as her knees hit the floor, Kage's stomach emptied itself. She wanted to blame it on the alcohol she'd accidentally had but she knew, deep down, that the small amount had nothing to do with it. She'd just reached up and grabbed a couple tissues to wipe her mouth and eyes when a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Hey, you OK?" Johnny's voice spoke softly. "Can I come in?"

Kage lifted a shaky fist and knocked once on the side of the tub. It was a system they'd worked out between them; once for yes, twice for no.

The door knob turned and Johnny entered the room. When he saw her on the floor by the toilet, the redhead's expression turned to one of deep concern as he bounded towards her and dropped beside her.

"Woah! Hey, are you OK?" He asked again, reaching out to gently rub her back and immediately feeling stupid for asking the question. "I mean… besides the obvious?"

Kage sniffled and reached to wipe away the still flowing tears with the back of her hand. She meant to nod her head yes, but instead she shook it, her body not allowing her to tell such a colossal lie. Johnny frowned, looking like he felt almost as bad as she did. He reached out to wrap her into a hug when suddenly another wave of nausea washed over her and she turned back to the toilet. To top everything off, Kage felt her face burn hotly with embarrassment, terribly visible now that her makeup was gone.

_"Wonderful!"_ She thought in dismay. "_Just how I want my knight in shining armor to see me!"_

But if Johnny was put off at all by her being sick, he didn't show it. Instead, he reached one hand out to gently gather her hair in his fist while the other comfortingly rubbed her back. Kage groaned softly, wanting to thank him but afraid to lift her head.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Johnny whispered, noting her flushed face and deep groan. "None of this was your fault. And.. I'm glad I was here – there- to be able to… help you."

_"So am I…."_ Kage thought truthfully.

After getting sick twice more, Kage finally felt her nausea beginning to subside. She reached up and wiped her mouth again, then face and flushed the paper down the toilet – even though she knew she shouldn't. When she sat back a little, Johnny released her hair and it fell like a curtain around her shoulders and face.

"_Thank you."_ She said, not looking up at the redhead.

"You're welcome." Johnny said softly.

He then got up, but instead of leaving like she expected, Kage heard him fumbling around for a few moments before he returned and handed her a cup of water. With a grateful look she drank it down before accepting the second, smaller cup he offered her.

"Thought you might like to have that." He said with a half-smile.

Kage lifted it to her nose for a sniff and smiled slightly when she realized it was mouthwash. Johnny watched as she took it, gave her mouth a few good, long swishes, gargled and spit it into the toilet. When she threw the cup away he smiled at her.

"It's kinda funny." He said simply, earning him a questioning look. "You're even graceful and beautiful when you're sick."

Kage's face flushed brightly again, making the redhead chuckle.

"Seriously. Most people kinda grasp the toilet for dear life and make a big show out of it. You're…. different."

He looked her over, making note of her legs curled around her just so, how there wasn't a wrinkle on her PJ's, how not a hair seemed out of place and how her face – aside from a few criminal marks beyond her control, looked as unblemished and perfect as ever. Yes, he'd certainly told the truth.

_"Thank you, Johnny."_ She said again, this time looking into his face and offering him a small smile.

"Welcome." He muttered softly. After enduring a slightly awkward moment of silence, the Scot cleared his throat and stood up again, this time reaching down to offer her his hands. "So, how about we get you to bed and taken care of?"

Kage's smile widened a little and she nodded, allowing Johnny to help her up. The redhead released one of her hands and turned to the side, gently slipping his free arm around her waist. Together, they left the bathroom and headed to Kage's room. No one else was back yet so they didn't have to worry about facing the others. At least that was a plus.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you anything?" Johnny asked kindly once inside the bedroom. Kage smiled and shook her head.<p>

Johnny released her at the door and walked over to the bed to peel back the covers. Kage approached the bed and crawled on top of it, patting the spot beside her before reaching up to gather her hair over one shoulder and begin twisting it into a braid. Johnny obliged and sat down facing her.

"You gonna be OK?" He asked softly.

Kage looked away from the redhead long enough to reach for an elastic on her nightstand before meeting his gaze again. She nodded as she turned back to him, tying the end of her hair with the elastic.

"OK… well, goodnight then." Johnny leaned in to give Kage a hug, making her frown as she hugged him back. The redhead pulled away and stood up but the motion of Kage grabbing his wrist made him stop and turn back to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"_I….. There's something I never told you before…"_ She began, biting her lip. _"I… sometimes have bad dreams…"_

Johnny watched her for a moment before sitting back down beside her.

"I um….I knew that already.." He admitted sheepishly. "I… Victoria told me about them. The… witch dreams or whatever right?"

Kage smiled in spite of herself, only briefly wondering when and/or why they'd been talking about her.

"_Hag dreams. Yes…. So then you know that… they can be a little dangerous? Well… My first night here I had a really nasty one. Lee had been walking by my room and decided to check on me. He found me and him and his team managed to wake me up. Anyway, ever since then, he's been spending nights with me…."_

Kage watched as Johnny's expression darkened for a fourth time that night no thanks to Lee.

"I see." He said simply. "What d'ya want me to do?"

Kage chewed her cheek for a minute.

_"I know it's a lot to ask, and I know it's kinda of, well-"_

"I'll stay with you." Johnny interrupted. Kage blinked at him in surprise.

_"You will?"_

"Yea." He said simply, unbuttoning the button-down he'd been wearing and dropping it on the floor. Next was his t-shirt, pulling it over his head in one smooth, fluid motion. He then sat down and took off his socks. To Kage's slight surprise, however, he didn't take off his jeans.

"I don't want that bas-" He stopped and cleared his throat. "I don't want him sneaking in here in the middle of the night, or whenever his drunk ass waddles home, trying to finish what he started."

Kage blinked at Johnny as he moved to sit beside her at the head of the bed. He surprised her again when he lid atop the sheets instead of getting under them with her as Lee usually did. Apparently the redhead was even more of a gentleman then she'd realized.

"I won't ever let anyone touch you like that again, Kage." He whispered, barely audible. His eyes were closed and there was a deep frown on his face. When he opened his eyes again, he looked down at her and looked deep into her eyes. "Not ever."

Kage stared at the Scot in stunned shock but she said nothing as he turned clicked off the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight." He whispered into the darkness.

Kage stared for another few moments before eventually smiling and settling down under the covers. She reached out and felt for Johnny's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and smiling again when he squeezed back. She then pulled away, snuggled into her pillow and closed her eyes to make a likely futile attempt at sleep.

* * *

><p>Sticky and heavy, it was how one knew they were still tired when their eyes felt as such. Kage reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes, resisting a wide yawn as she awoke the same time as usual. It felt like she'd only just closed her eyes, and indeed her sleep had been restless. Still, she was awake now and she knew there was no point in staying in bed. Hopefully, it just meant she would sleep better that night.<p>

Sitting up with a stretch, Kage looked over at her still sleeping bedmate. Johnny was handsome but she had to admit that he didn't look quite as beautiful as Lee when he slept. She felt a pang at that though, a pain that had nothing to do with her rough night.

With a heavy sigh, Kage gently peeled back the blankets and crawled out of the bed as carefully as she could. After gathering her things, she left the room, quietly closing the door behind her as she went. Out in the hall, as usual, the rest of the house seemed to be asleep. Except, also as usual, for the soft-spoken voices coming from the kitchen. She knew these voices belonged to Madame Chang and Ray but she didn't really feel like facing either of them just yet. Luckily for her, she didn't have to pass the kitchen to reach the bathroom; which happened to be her destination.

The water in her shower was scalding hot, so much so that it was turning her skin lobster-red. But she couldn't help it. She'd gotten a shower the night before, before going to bed, but she still felt dirty, vile, violated. She scrubbed and scrubbed until eventually her skin was raw. With a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and tipped her head back, allowing the water to cascade down over her body and burn away her sorrow.

_"I can't tell the girls."_ She decided thoughtfully. _"It would only upset Victoria and poor Keisha, and Demetra would kill him. I'll just have to… learn to deal with this myself. I know it's not what Breal had in mind when he said we had to hone our independence, but… this is experience and it is my problem. No point really in worrying the girls when there's not really anything they can do…. At least, nothing I want to be done."_

Kage opened her eyes and looked down at herself. For the first time in her life, the sight of her own body made her frown. There were black fingerprint-shaped bruises on her hips and upper arms, tiny purplish-yellow marks all across her chest and shoulders and although she couldn't see it, she knew it was there; the dark, horrible mark between her neck and shoulder where Lee and bitten her.

Taking a deep, heavy breath, Kage turned around and shut off the shower. After ringing out her hair, she opened the shower door and reached out to grab the towel she'd left hanging, quickly drying herself off before flipping her head to wrap it around her hair. After getting quickly dressed she moved to the door, peeked out to make sure no one was around and darted for her room – she really wasn't ready to face any of the White Tigers yet.

Inside the room, Johnny was still sleeping. Kage smiled at him as she gently closed the door. Making her way over to her dresser, Kage unwrapped her hair from the towel and had only just finished finger-combing it when she heard a voice from behind her.

"It should be illegal to look that good in the morning." Johnny muttered through a yawn.

Kage smiled as she looked over her shoulder towards the bed. Taking in Johnny's bed-ruffled appearance, she grinned as she had to agree.

"_I could say the same thing about you."_ She thought to herself.

"What are you doing up at this un-Godly hour anyway?" He asked, just finishing a huge, joint-popping stretch.

_"I'm always up at this time."_ She replied before turning back to pick up a brush off her dresser.

Johnny snorted humorlessly as she began brushing her hair but said nothing else. Kage watched in the mirror as he got up from the bed, stretched again and approached her. He was smiling at first but when he was only a few feet away, a deep frown creased his face. Kage lowered the brush and watched him as his eyes rolled over her shoulders and neck. Eventually his gaze lifted to lock with hers.

Without a word, Johnny reached out and placed a hand on her hip, gently turning her to face him. When she flinched, he furrowed his brows in concern. Releasing her hip, he looked down at it. After a slight hesitation, he reached out and took a hold of the hem of her shirt. Before lifting it however, he looked up into her face for confirmation.

"May I?" He whispered, barely audible. Kage hesitated for a minute but eventually gave him a single nod.

Johnny looked back down at her hips and gently lifted her black tank to reveal the marks marring her skin. His expression turned to one of distress as he looked her over. Kage saw his Adam's apple bob slightly as he swallowed hard. His fingers lifted to gently caress the black marks, wincing in her place as she watched him. Johnny lifted the shirt a little further and looked in the mirror, inspecting the ever-so-faint scratches on her back from when Lee had ripped the strings of her top. Looking over her shoulder at said scratches, Kage had to admit that she herself didn't even know those were there.

After observing for some time, Johnny eventually gently pulled the shirt back down into place. Kage turned to the side slightly and grabbed a black turtleneck from her dresser. She slipped it over her head and then slipped on a baggy black jacket over-top, zipping it up most of the way. Johnny frowned as he looked her over. Even her black casual pants were a little baggy. Everything she was wearing that day, right down to the black gloves beside her that she was obviously planning to wear later, was unflattering. It was clear that she had no intention of 'giving the wrong impression' again. This time there would be no distinguishing the shape of her body through her over-sized attire. The thought made Johnny's insides boil with hatred and his vision was red as a certain neko-jin appeared in his minds eye.

Johnny's hands hesitated for a minute before sliding up Kage's sides, fingers barely brushing, until he reached her shoulders. They then slid slowly back down her arms until finally they reached her hands. There Johnny stopped; staring at their linked hands for a very long time until eventually he lifted his gaze to lock with hers. Kage almost gasped to see the shocking amount of emotion in his glassy eyes.

"I would never hurt you like that, Kage." He whispered, his voice hoarse and rough with emotion. Kage blinked at him, absolutely stunned speechless. She stared into his eyes as his hands gently squeezed hers, sure he wasn't even aware he was doing so.

_"He looks so sad."_ She thought, thoroughly startled, and admittedly, greatly touched.

"He doesn't deserve you." Johnny continued, sounding angry as he spoke. Though she knew he wasn't angry at her. "He doesn't know you at all! I'm the one who cares about you the most, I'm the one who's done so much for you! He doesn't even care enough to learn your language, not like me. We've got the most in common, we get along so well. And your friends like me! Hell, even Demetra likes me!"

Kage had to smile at that. She remembered the comment her Captain had made about the redhead once and it almost made her laugh.

"_At least he's got a pair!"_ The brunette had scoffed. _"Not like the rest of his snotty, stuck-up lot. Nothing worse than a man with an attitude, but at least his attitude is self-serving. I can't say I don't respect that."_

__Not really a comment someone would normally get from someone who 'likes' them, but it was a lot coming from the hot-tempered Captain.

Noting her smile, Johnny seemed to calm down a little.

"You know it's true." He added, half-teasingly. "Kage… I know it's kinda early for me to be saying this but honestly, I can't think of a better time…. If you were my girl, I'd protect you from scum bags like that. I'd never let anyone hurt you or touch you like that…._ I'd_ never hurt you like that."

Kage gasped as she registered Johnny's words.

"I know it sounds really cheesy but, I'd make you the happiest girl in the world. Whatever you wanted would be yours, anywhere you wanted to go I'd take you there, anything you wanted to do I'd see to it you could. I could give you the world, Kage. All I ask is that you let me… and let me share it with you."

Kage felt her chest rising and falling rapidly, her heartbeat suddenly racing as she stared into Johnny's face. She felt her eyes flood with tears again but this time they weren't pain induced. She tried to pull her hands free of Johnny's grasp but he held them tightly.

"Please…" He whispered, his voice still a little hoarse. "Don't answer now. Just…. Think about it, OK?"

Kage swallowed hard and blinked a few times to push back the tears before nodding once in confirmation. To her surprise, Johnny released her hands and gently placed his hands on her waist again, turning her back around this time to face him when he leaned against her dresser.

"And one more thing." He whispered softly, lifting a hand to gently cup and caress the side of her face. "I would never make you feel trapped, or like you had no choice."

Once again Kage was shocked. She didn't remember telling the Scot about that but he seemed to have figured it out on his own. Before she really knew what was happening, Johnny's face was once more dipping down to hers. Just like the night before, Kage didn't pull away as she anticipated what was to come. Johnny hesitated again now as his face was mere millimetres from hers. He paused, his lips brushing her lips, waiting for confirmation, letting her know she still had plenty of time and the option to pull away.

But she didn't.

Johnny smiled, a tender expression on his face as he finally closed the distance between them. Kage's eyes slid closed as Johnny slipped his arms around her waist, stepping to her instead of pulling her to him. His kiss was tender and sweet, yet still filled with all the passion she knew he held for her, all the passion she ever wanted from a kiss. He made her insides melt and bubble in a pleasant way, and her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself as close to him as possible.

She was still confused, but Kage knew there was no harm in trying something new and seeing where things with Johnny might lead her. So far he hadn't lead her wrong, hurt her or caused her any grief at all. She felt safe with him and for now, with no one else to turn to, she couldn't really bring herself to banish that safety, no matter how independent she thought she was or knew she should be.

* * *

><p>Lee groaned loudly as he popped another painkiller. He'd been nursing a hangover and bruised face all morning. Now finally, after feeling he'd took enough medicine and felt alright enough, he hauled himself off his bed where he'd been resting, waited a minute for the dizziness and nausea to pass, and finally got to his feet. Scuffling towards his door, the ravenette reached for the door knob through bleary eyes, weakly twisting and pulling on it before exiting.<p>

With great effort, Lee forced his feet forward, wincing every now and then, and pausing to allow his bout of nausea to pass before continuing.

"_I have to get to her."_ He thought with a deep frown. _"I know she won't want to see me, but I have to apologize. I have to say something! Even if it's through a locked and barred door."_

It seemed to take forever to reach Kage's room and once he'd finally gotten there, Lee felt more miserable than ever. Still he pushed it aside in favor of what he had to do.

"_Alright, Lee! Man up!"_

Straightening his back, Lee lifted his hand to knock on the door. However, noticing that it was slightly ajar, he took a long, deep breath before reaching out and gently pushing the door open. Peering cautiously into the room, he opened his mouth to speak but he froze in shock suddenly at the sight that greeted his eyes.

Pressed tightly to Johnny, not the other way around, Kage was fully immersed in the redhead, obviously thoroughly enjoying the deep and intimate kiss they were currently sharing.

Lee felt all the blood drain from his face and suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick. Indeed, he had to swallow the bile that rose in this throat as he quickly ducked back out of the room again and pressed himself up against the wall outside the room. Panting with wide eyes, Lee stared at the wall across him in nothing short of an extreme panic and despair.

"_Oh Gods!"_ He thought sorrowfully. "_I'm too late! I've ruined everything!"_

His legs finally gave out then and Lee slid down the wall to land on the floor with a soft thump. There he squeezed his eyes shut as he bowed his head and lifted his knees, his head dropping into the arms hands resting on his knees.

"_Damn it, I've ruined everything!"_ He thought again, feeling the bile rise in his throat once more. _"What do I do now? Gods… what have I done?"_


	10. Final Revelations

**A/N: HOLY HELL this one is long! O.O Longest ch in the damn story! lol Buuuut hopefully it will help make up for the long absence :P Annnd hopefully it's no too overwhelmingly long xD This one was a long time coming, and I know you Kage/Lee shippers might not be pleased with this one but c'mon it's all part of the story! Plus it's not the last one so don't kill me! lol.**

**PS: This ch was co-authored by the amazing DivineChild, whom I will never be able to think enough for this :D Thanks so much girl! Again! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... 'cept my characters. :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder how he gets his hair to stick up like that."<em>

Amethyst eyes followed a certain Scot as they watched him move around the room. The day for Johnny's departure had arrived and Kage had joined him at his hotel, where she sat on his bed, watching as he collected his things.

"It's this huge celebration, kinda like the New Year's you celebrate, only better! Fireworks, parties, live music. It's great! And the scenery is pretty great too."

Kage smiled as her gaze followed Johnny, watching as he moved to put a few pairs of jeans into his suitcase.

"_Sounds like my kind of place."_ She said when he looked at her. "_I'd love to see it sometime."_

Johnny didn't reply immediately. Instead he placed a few more things into his suitcase before finally zipping it up and removing it from the bed to sit beside her on it.

"Then come and see it."

The comment had been so blunt, so matter-of-fact that it left no room to wonder if he was joking or not – clearly he was not.

Kage blinked at the Scot for a moment.

"_I…. Johnny, I can't…"_

"Why not?" The Scot asked bluntly. When it seemed like she wasn't going to answer him, he spoke again. "You can't or you don't want to?"

His point proven, Johnny took the girl's hands and looked into her eyes.

"C'mon, Kage… what have you got to lose? If you stay here, there's no telling what-..." The redhead stopped and sighed before back-tracking and continuing. "Look, I'm not asking you to move in with me or anything… not if you don't want to, just… why not come for a visit? Stay for a few days and see what you think of it all. Enrique and Oliver come to visit all the time so you'd have a better chance at seeing Victoria. Plus it's closer to home, I could always take you there if you feel homesick. Please, Kage; just give it a chance… Give _me_ a chance…"

Kage bit her lip. What reason did he have to stay in China? Sure, the White Tigers were there and she did enjoy spending time with them but after what had happened the night before with Lee, it was hard to justify staying. Awkward wouldn't begin to describe how she'd feel and without Johnny there to stay with her at night, how could she sleep? The truth was; she knew she wouldn't. Besides, she had no reason not to trust Johnny and she knew that if, for whatever reason, she wanted to come back, he would take her.

Finally the silent teen sighed heavily and turned a small smile on the Scot before nodding her head.

Johnny looked absolutely stunned.

"Yes?!" He exclaimed with a mix of shock and surprise, obviously not having expected her to agree so easily. "You'll go?!"

Kage laughed and nodded again.

Johnny jumped up from the bed, still holding her hands as he looked down at her.

"Seriously? Wow! Um… okay! I'll-… I'll go make the arrangements then… wow!"

Kage grinned in amusement as the Scot darted around the room to try and locate his cellphone. When finally he'd found it, he was quick to pound numbers as he shifted anxious and excitedly from foot to foot. She turned away from him with a soft smile and tuned out his enthusiastic babble as she stared out the window.

Had her decision been too brash? Would anyone mind?

Of course not, at least no one who mattered. Breal and the girls would trust her better judgement; she'd earned that over the years, and the White Tigers would have nothing to say on the matter. Besides, they'd all understand.

After all, what could possibly happen in just a few days?

* * *

><p>Kage's mind wandered as she placed a folded shirt into her bag.<p>

"_I wonder what Scotland is like… Should I bring another sweater? Or another pair of shorts… I wonder do I need any fancy clothes."_

She sighed as she placed another dressy shirt inside the bag, just in case.

A knock sounded at the door as Kage was reaching for a pair of pants and she looked up curiously as it opened to admit a familiar face.

"Hey. Almost finished?"

Kage smiled at Johnny and nodded.

"_Just a few last minute things."_ She assured the Scot.

"No prob." The redhead said, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning casually against the wall. "We've got loads of time."

Kage turned back to her luggage and placed a few small zippered bags and things inside before doing a double check and zippering it up.

"All done?" Johnny asked when she turned towards him. Kage nodded.

He pulled his hands from his pockets and approached the bed. Kage protested when he picked up her bag but he waved her off.

"I'm not even arguing about that." He said bluntly. "Just shush. If you're ready c'mon…. I know you like it here but I'd kinda like to get the hell outta here as soon as possible."

Kage felt a knot tighten in her stomach but she nodded and forced a small smile anyway. She hated to admit it, but at the moment she currently felt the same way.

Johnny looked over at her as he opened the door for them both and his heart twisted painfully.

"Hey…" He said softly, taking her hand in his free one. "I'm sorry… there really is no rush. I just.. after last night…"

Kage waved him off and nodded, her smile a little more genuine this time.

"_It's alright."_ She assured him. _"I understand."_

Johnny relaxed a little before giving her hand a gentle squeeze and leading her out the door.

The pair made it to the front and Johnny placed her bag next to the carry on already waiting for them there. Johnny quickly slipped into his scruffy and worn out sneakers, and Kage had just slipped on one of her boots when a familiar voice made her pause.

"So… you're all ready to go?"

Kage looked up and her heart clenched to see Mariah standing at the end of the hall looking very lost and upset. The silent blader frowned and nodded awkwardly. What was she supposed to say?

"Alright…. Well have a good trip."

"Where ya goin?"

Suddenly Kevin appeared behind the pinkette, followed closely behind as usual by Gary. Kage's frown deepened.

"She's leaving..." Mariah said softly. Kevin's eyes widened as he whirled back on Kage.

"Leaving? Where!? Why? Is it because of last night?"

Kage felt a stab of pain in her chest and physically flinched. Behind her Johnny growled.

"Of course it's cause of last night! That asshole is lucky-"

"_Shhh…"_ Kage hushed the Scot with a finger to her lips and a gentle hand on his arm. _"It's alright Johnny. Please… I can handle this."_

Johnny tensed but pursed his lips tightly together and nodded. Kage turned back to her friends.

It took her a while to sort out just what she wanted to say but eventually Kage came up with the right words.

"_A lot has happened in a short time and I'm just…. Confused. I need some time to figure out what happened, what's going on…. And what I should do. You understand that, right?"_

Kevin frowned deeply.

"I guess so…" He mumbled. "So… are you coming back?"

Kage paused for a moment, temporarily unsure of what to say. Sure, she had planned to come back, after all, the rest of her things were there. But then again one never knew and really she had no idea how the next few days might change her and her mind. Only time would tell.

"_Eventually, I'm sure." _She eventually replied, feeling safe with this answer.

"I see." Kevin said simply. He looked like he was contemplating something in his head for a while and indeed it took him a long time to speak, but when finally he did, he snorted humorlessly and crossed his arms. "Yea well, have a good trip, I guess. See ya whenever ya decide to come back."

Kage felt a strange tug at that. She imagined that if she had a little brother, dealing with him would be much the same as dealing with the small greenette just then. The thought made her smile.

Unable to resist, Kage pulled off the boot she'd put on and approached the short teen. The greenette eyed her wearily as she approached him and started in surprise when she leaned down to give him a hug. After resisting for a while, finally Kevin gave in and wrapped the girl in a tight hug. The embrace only lasted a short while before he cleared his throat rather loudly and gently pushed the silent blader away.

"Ahem!" He said, clearing his throat loudly. "Yea well… just do us a favor and don't forget about us OK?... And ya know, be careful."

Kage gave him a tender smile and gasped when she was suddenly enveloped by a much bigger embrace and lifted off her feet.

"Yes, be careful." Gary said kindly, giving her a tight squeeze before placing her back gently on the ground. He then patted her head affectionately.

Kage smiled at both boys before turning towards Mariah, unsure of what to do.

Mariah stared at her for a long time with tears in her eyes. The sight made Kage's throat constrict with emotion and several times she lifted her hands to speak only to clench her fists again, completely at a loss for words.

Finally tears spilled down the pinkette's cheeks and she bounded forward to throw her arms around Kage.

"I'm so sorry about what happened!" She sobbed. "It was an accident, I know it was! YOU should know it was! He's not like that, Kage, I swear, we all know him! He was just…. He was just…. Oh I don't know! But he wasn't himself! Please don't leave like this, Kage, please! You don't know what a terrible wreck he's been all day-"

"What a wreck _he's_ been?!" Johnny roared from the doorway. "That's too damn bad! How dare you-!"

Kage held up a hand over her shoulder that immediately silenced the redhead. Johnny snapped his jaws shut, fuming, but didn't comment further.

Mariah sniffled loudly as she pulled away from Kage and reached up to wipe her face, though a few stray tears still escaped.

"I know what happened was….. terrible." She whispered, positively torn and grief-stricken. "But… please Kage, just try and give him another chance…. Maybe not now or next week… but sometime. I know Lee could never ask for himself but…. Please don't let it end like this. Just promise me you'll come back soon and just try…. Try to….."

Mariah bit her lip, either unable to say any more or not knowing what else to say.

Kage blinked back the wetness in her eyes and swallowed hard against the searing lump in her throat. Stepping away from Mariah, she nodded once.

_"I promise."_ She said simply.

Giving the pinkette a watery smile, she turned and walked back towards the door. After putting her boots on, Johnny slung her bag over one of his shoulders and picked up her carry on before placing a hand on the small of Kage's back and gently steering her towards the door.

"C'mon, let's go." He said softly and gently.

Kage nodded and sniffed once before turning and waiting for Johnny to open the door. The redhead had just stepped through and Kage made to follow when another familiar voice stopped her, this time making her entire body tense as a spike of ice shot through her.

"Kage…."

Kage turned upon hearing the rough yet still recognizable voice. Instantly her eyes locked on Lee's and the two stared at each other for a moment. Amethyst eyes raked over Lee's face and she frowned deeply. There was no way else to put it except to say that he looked downright terrible. There were bags and shadows under his blood-shot eyes and his frown was so deep it seemed like it had been permanently carved into his face. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest but she was sure she saw a slight tremor in his hands.

"So this is it. You're leaving."

It was more of a statement then a question and Kage had no idea how to respond so she merely nodded dumbly.

"Oh." Lee didn't blink as he stared at her.

For a long time, that's all he did; stare, and Kage felt herself squirm under his gaze. The longer she stared at him, the more her heart ached. Mariah's words kept ringing through her head and she knew the pinkette was right. Lee hadn't been himself and though what he had done – and almost done – was horrible, she still felt an uncontrollable sadness and heartache when she looked him over and saw what a terrible state he was in. Indeed he looked just as bad if not worse off than she did.

Still, the fact remained that what he had done was unspeakable and things between them were still too raw to be able to smooth things over just yet. Despite the feelings she couldn't deny she still had for the neko-jin – for those couldn't be eradicated overnight, no matter the situation, Kage wasn't sure if she would ever feel the same towards Lee as she had. Until she really sat and thought things over, and considered all angles, being apart really was the best option.

Seeing as there seemed to be nothing the silent blader wanted to say to him, Lee swallowed hard.

"Alright..." He said, his voice cracking slightly. "Well… be safe."

Lee nearly smacked himself.

Be safe? Really? That was his brilliant comment. He was the last person who she needed to hear that from.

From the look on Johnny's face, everyone could tell he was thinking something very similar.

Kage's expression turned stony and she nodded tersely before turning once more towards the door. She'd gone through it and was shutting it behind her when something seemed to snap inside Lee.

"Wait!" He called desperately. Bounding forward, he grabbed the door and tore it from Kage's hands as he tore it open.

His heart ripped down the middle when he looked into Kage's terrified face, being reminded instantly of the night before. He mentally cursed himself foully for ever forcing that expression back onto her face and that feeling back into her heart. Right then Lee was sure no one on earth hated someone more then he loathed himself.

"Kage, I-…" He choked on the words, feeling suddenly like he was trying to swallow a mouthful of nails.

He reached for her but she recoiled reflexively and Lee felt something inside him die. He'd never felt so miserable and in so much pain in his life.

"I know words can't fix what I've done…" He choked again, his voice strained and cracking. "But I can't let you leave without knowing…."

Lee bowed his head and clenched his teeth against the sudden onslaught of emotion that overwhelmed him.

"I would give everything to take it back… _everything_."

Kage stared transfixed as Lee spoke. She frowned at his emphasis on the last word.

"You are…. You've been….."

Lee stopped again and swallowed hard, wincing at the physical pain in his raw throat. Finally he clenched his teeth together, giving up. He was just no good at this sort of thing. And besides, words could never begin to describe what he wanted and needed to say anyway.

Clenching his teeth and eyes shut, he spoke again.

"I have no words to… make this right. Just that I…. I'm…"

Kage waited in anticipation for a long time, unconsciously holding her breath. When it finally seemed that he wasn't going to say anything more, she pushed her disappointment aside and straightened. After hesitating for a moment, Kage reached out and placed a hand under Lee's chin, gently lifting until he opened his eyes and looked miserably at her.

"_I know."_ She said simply. "_I know you're sorry…"_

Lee felt a jolt of hope at that.

"_I'm sorry too…. Goodbye, Lee."_

It was worse than a punch to the stomach and Lee felt his breath leave him as if she'd physically done as much.

What the hell did she mean by that?

The ravenette watched as Kage turned with Johnny, who gave him one last withering glare, and walked away from them towards a waiting limo.

His legs suddenly weak, Lee felt his knees finally give out on him as he sunk to the floor.

"I am.." He sobbed as he clenched his eyes shut again against his emotions. "I am so sorry Kage… I'm so sorry…."

A hand appeared on his shoulder and Lee reached up to cling to his sisters pale digits so tightly Mariah could feel her fingers going numb. But she didn't move and nothing was said as the group watched the limo door close and the car drive away.

* * *

><p>"You'll love 'em, they're the best! Mum's a bit eccentric and dad's kinda loud but they're pretty cool as far as parent's go. Oh yea! Then there's uncle Duggie! He's-"<p>

Kage just nodded and smiled as Johnny ranted on and on about his family. She suspected he was a little nervous, just as she was, and it was his way of fighting it back, but she almost wished he'd just sit quietly, maybe take a nap like the other passengers were doing. It wasn't that Johnny annoyed her, or that she didn't like listening to him; it was just that he'd been babbling and chatting excitedly since the trip began and she was admittedly growing a little weary.

"_I hope we get there soon…"_ She found herself thinking as she resisted a sigh.

"Uncle George is kinda boring but he means well. He's kinda like the annoying relative you have to be nice to even though you don't want to, but then when Christmas rolls around, you're always glad you were!"

Kage chuckled a little at that, only partially because it was actually funny, the rest because she knew it was supposed to be.

"And then there's-"

"Attention passengers; please put your trays up and set your seats in the upright position. The Captain has turned on the seat belt sign and begun our descent. We will be landing in roughly thirty-five minutes."

Kage breathed a small sigh of relief as she heard one of the stewardess' voices over the speakers.

"Finally!" Johnny exclaimed, lifting his arms high over his head and stretching wide. "Man I hate long flights!"

Kage smiled at him and shook her head.

"Oh, by the way, hope you got lots of dance practice in at the party." The redhead said with a wide grin. Kage furrowed her brows at him questioningly and Johnny laughed. "You'll see!"

Not saying anything more on the matter, he reached past the silent blader and lifted the window shutter, proceeding to point out the scenery and landmarks as they dipped below the clouds and it all came into view. This time Kage smiled genuinely as she watched and listened, fully interested in what the redhead was saying this time.

Soon enough the plane touched down and Kage felt a small twinge of excitement. The two waited for most of the crowd to clear before Johnny stood up and retrieved their bags. He swung his own over his shoulder before setting Kage's in one hand and reaching the other out to her with a smile.

"Ready?" He asked with a wide grin. Kage smiled at him and nodded before taking the hand he was offering her.

Gesturing her ahead of him, Kage stepped into the isle and proceeded to lead the redhead off the plane. Once outside and into the airport, Johnny took the lead as he led her through the bustling crowd and towards the front of the building.

"Master Johnny!"

The two looked up and Johnny grinned, tipping his head towards a redheaded man who was a little round in the middle, as he waved at the two.

"That's Osgar. He's our butler. Jack of all trades more like."

"Welcome home, lad!" Osgar said, reaching out and taking the bags from the other redhead. "Had a good flight did yeh?"

"Eh, it was OK." Johnny said dismissively as they followed him towards a shiny black car outside. "And thanks."

Kage was just about to inquire about the rest of their things as the butler went to the trunk, but she stopped when he opened it and she noticed that he'd already collected and loaded them.

"Very good." Osgar said chipperly. "All ready ta head out then?"

"Hell yes." Johnny said, opening the car door and gesturing Kage inside. "Take me home Os!"

The man chuckled and moved to the driver's side as Johnny climbed in next to Kage and shut the door. It wasn't long before the car started and they were on their way. Johnny opened his mouth to say something to his companion, but he seemed to remember something and instead reached up to tap the tinted glass between them and the driver. The window rolled down and Osgar looked at them in the rear-view mirror.

"Yes young master?" Osgar asked, almost playfully.

"I forgot to introduce you to Kage, Os." Johnny said pointedly, gesturing to his companion. "This is Kage Kohn, she's a friend of mine from Finland."

"Ah, welcome to our fair Scotland!" Osgar said with a polite smile, lifting his hand for a wave. "Hope you'll excuse me fer not givin' yeh a proper welcome, lass but as yeh can see, mah hands are tied, so to speak!"

Kage smiled and waved the comment off.

"Ah yeh dina haveta be scared a me! I'm not as barbaric as I look yeh know!"

Kage smiled again but before she could reply, Johnny spoke up once more.

"Kage speaks Finlay's language, Os."

Kage turned a questioning look on her companion but Osgar seemed to understand as a look of comprehension crossed his face.

"Ah, is that right?" Osgar said simply.

Kage watched as the drivers right hand lifted to form a few, albeit sloppy, words with his giant fist. A warm smile of affection crossed her face as he formed the words: 'How are you today?'

"There now, that should be aboot right, bit rusty though."

Kage smiled and nodded while Johnny chuckled.

"Almost, you messed up-"

Kage placed a hand on Johnny's arm and smiled.

"_It's alright, it was close and I do appreciate the gesture."_

Johnny smiled back, feeling a warm wave off affection wash over him at the comment. He translated her words for Osgar's benefit and the man beamed.

"Well, t'aint much…" He said a little bashfully. "Picked up a few things just lately."

"_It's alright. Thank you."_

Osgar nodded and grinned when Johnny again translated, then turned his full attention towards the road as Johnny reached up to roll the window up again.

"So." He said simply, reaching up to place his arm on the back of her seat. The motion made Kage smile.

"Like I said… My family's kinda intense. They uh…. Well, just try not to take them too seriously."

Kage's smile widened and she nodded, making Johnny laugh.

The rest of the trip was mostly Johnny talking; explaining something about Scotland's history and traditions, answering her questions, and playing tour guide as they passed places of interest.

Before long, the limo began traveling up a slight incline.

"Finally!" Johnny said in exasperation. "We're almost there."

Kage looked out the window. Personally, she'd thought the ride had seemed rather short. But then, unlike her, Johnny had probably traveled that road more times than he could count. No doubt it had lost its charm and wonder long ago.

The limo approached a massive expanse of trees appeared in the line of view. Kage watched in awe as they drove on a long dirt road through what looked like a small forest. Soon enough the forest opened up onto a massive clearing. Kage gasped slightly as she took in the ridiculously gigantic stone building before them, looking like something straight out of a tale of old. It was a huge castle-like building complete with a tower at each perfect corner. Counting, Kage noted at least four levels. She watched in awe as the limo passed under a huge arch that evidently led to a large courtyard which was closed in by the walls created by the surrounding building. Oscar turned the car around a large statue of a bearded man in a kilt, his foot resting on a large boulder as he played the bagpipes.

"Well, 'ere we are!" Oscar said cheerfully, holding the door open for the teens.

Kage gazed in amazement at the splendor of the surroundings. Seeing her look of admiration, Johnny grinned wide before gesturing her onwards.

"Come, this way."

Wordlessly, Kage followed after the redhead.

"MUM! I'm home!" Johnny bellowed loudly as they entered through a large gilded door.

A gorgeous redhead appeared from a side room, wiping her hands in what looked like a paint-covered apron.

"Johnny!" She greeted happily, reaching to give him a hug and kiss. The teen gave her a quick hug in return before pulling away and gesturing to his companion.

"Ah! You must be Kage!" She said with a smile, reaching out her hand. "I'm Fiona! So good to finally meet you!"

Kage nodded and smiled back as she shook her hand.

To the ravenette's surprise, the woman lifted her hands to speak sign.

"_Let me be the first to welcome you into our home!" _

Kage blinked at her before her smile widened.

"_You speak sign! That's wonderful! And thank you so much Mrs. McGregor!"_

"_Please, call me Fiona!" _

Kage smiled and nodded, thoroughly pleased.

"Well." Fiona said aloud, a happy smile on her face now. "Johnny, your father would like some help in the garden. Kage, why don't you let me show you to your room?"

Kage turned to give Johnny a smile before following after the woman.

"I'll come find you when I'm done!" Johnny called after her.

Kage looked over her shoulder and nodded before offering him a wave and turning back to follow Fiona.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Fiona said, opening a door after a good long walk. Kage hoped to hell she wouldn't be expected to find her way back. "Everything you need should be here, including your luggage! Please, make yourself at home, and if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to let us know!"<p>

Kage nodded and smiled.

"_Thank you, Fiona."_

"Not a problem dear." The redhead replied kindly. "I'll just leave you to get settled in. Just let us know if there's anything we can do for you."

Kage nodded again and Fiona gave her one more smile before turning and exiting the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

It didn't take long for the teen to unpack and looking at a clock on the wall, she sighed as she placed her hands on her hips an looked around. She knew Johnny had promised to come find her when he was finished, but she didn't really feel like sitting around waiting for him. So, deciding to try her hand at retracing her steps. She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

In mere minutes, Kage found herself terribly and horribly lost. With a sigh, she pulled out her cell phone, ready to text Johnny, when something on the air caught her attention. She listened for a moment before realizing what she was hearing was music. Violin if she wasn't mistaken. Curiously, she placed her cell back in her pocket and followed the sound.

Soon enough the silent blader found the source of the music. Sitting in a large sitting room all alone was a pretty girl with short, curly auburn hair. She sat at a piano, her eyes closed as she sawed out beautiful music indeed on a violin.

Kage smiled as she listened, the music sounded so pretty.

As if sensing she was being watched, the girl opened her eyes and stared at Kage for a moment.

Kage smiled at her and lifted her hand for a wave. With that the girl smiled back.

"Hello." She said, lowering her violin onto her lap. "You must be Kage. I'm Cecilia. But everyone just calls me Cece."

Once more, Kage was shocked when the girl lifted her hands to speak sign.

_"It's nice to meet you."_ She said with a smile.

Kage smiled back.

_"You as well…. Are you Johnny's sister?"_

Cecilia laughed.

_"No, my family has been really good friends with the McGregor's for years. My little brother is deaf, that's why most everyone around here speaks sign."_

"_Ah."_ Kage replied, understanding now.

"Are you lost?" Cecilia asked aloud now.

Kage gave her a slightly sheepish expression.

_"Unfortunately, I am."_

Cecilia laughed again and stood, placing her instrument in a case by her side before approaching the ravenette.

"That's alright. Come, I'll show you around."

Gratefully, Kage followed after the redhead.

* * *

><p>"And this is the main sitting room. Oh, welcome back, Johnny."<p>

Johnny looked up and beamed as the two girls entered the room.

"Hey Cece. Kage! There you are! I thought you got lost."

_"I did."_ Kage admitted with a smile. "_Thankfully, I found Cecilia here."_

Cecilia laughed.

"I needed a break anyway."

Johnny smiled, happy the two seemed to be getting along.

"Good. Anyway, so there's something I have to ask you, Kage. We have this party tonight, kinda a big deal here, lots of Scottish traditions and stuff. You interested?"

Kage looked uncertain.

_"Of course… but I didn't bring anything to wear for a party."_

"That's alright." Cecelia spoke up. "You can borrow something of mine."

"It's settled then." Fiona said, clapping her hands together with a smile. "Cecelia, would you mind taking her to pick something out? I'll have Johnny help me finish getting ready for tonight.

"Of course, Fiona." She replied politely. She then turned back to the ravenette again. "Well, looks like you're to follow me again! Come on."

Kage smiled and once more trailed off after the redhead.

* * *

><p>Kage tipped her head to one side as she looked herself over in a mirror yet again. Just how often was this going to be happening anyway?<p>

Brushing those thoughts away, she looked over the traditional Scottish dress Cecilia had dressed her in curiously. It was unlike anything she'd ever worn before, and she had to admit, she liked it.

"Kage?" Cecilia poked her head into the room and smiled. "You look wonderful!"

Kage looked over her shoulder and smiled at the girl.

_"Will all the girls be wearing these?"_ She asked curiously.

Cecilia shrugged.

"No idea." She replied bluntly. "But I tend to NOT care about the other girls."

She grinned then.

"Besides, you're as pretty as a picture! And you're a new face. The boys are all tired of looking at the girls around here, they'll be happy to see a new face! You'll get all kinds of attention."

Immediately, Kage's expression turned stony and she turned back to the mirror to look herself over in a new light.

_"Is that true?"_ She asked herself worriedly, feeling a gut-wrenching feeling twist her stomach. _"Will this dress draw more unwanted attention to me?"_

Suddenly a flashback of the previous night hit her full force and the impact made her cringe and stumble.

_"I can't go through that again!"_ She thought in mild panic, staring wide-eyed at her reflection now.

"Kage, you're going to have a great time." Cecilia saw the panic on the girl's face through the mirror. She approached her. "Don't worry. Johnny is going to be by your side. It's going to be okay."

At the mention of the Scot's name, the ravenette calmed a few degrees.

_"Johnny..."_ She was thoughtful a moment as she also remembered his heroic rescue the night before. Of course, he would be there as well. Certainly he wouldn't let any harm befall her.

Turning to give the redhead beside her a half-smile, she finally nodded.

"_Alright..."_ She said, still a little uneasy. "_You're right... thank you, Cece."_

Cecilia produced a winning smile though on the inside, she worried. She had no idea what had frightened the other teen so thoroughly but she intended to make sure it didn't get in the way of their guest having a good time.

"Are you all ready to go?" Cecilia asked. "I'll even stay with ya until we find Johnny and Fiona."

Kage gave herself another once over before sighing lightly and turning away from the mirror with a smile and a nod.

_"Thank you."_ She said, laughing silently. "_I'll certainly get lost again without you!"_

"I won't let you get lost." Cecilia offered her arm to Kage. "Let us lovely lasses commence to the party!"

Kage hooked her arm through Cecilia's and together they made their way through the castle towards the party area.

* * *

><p>The party area was loud and noisy. Yet, the overall feeling was welcoming to a strange degree. Cecilia watch Kage's face take in the scenery of the entire area.<p>

Kage had to resist the urge to reach up and tweak her ear. The assault of noise was much different than the quiet and peaceful China she'd so gotten used to.

But, she had promised Johnny to give him and his culture a chance and she had every intention of doing so.

"These people are a little intense." Cecilia said with a lopsided smile. "But you won't meet a better bunch! You're among friends here Kage."

Kage turned and gave her a genuine smile.

_"Thank you. Really. You've been so kind and helpful so far. I really do appreciate it!"_

"It's no problem." Cecilia waved her hand. "Any friend of Johnny's, is a friend of mine. Speaking of Johnny, here he comes!"

Johnny and his mother approached the pair.

"Oh, don't you look darling!" Fiona said with a wide grin, reaching out to take Kage's hand and give her a twirl. "My dear you are lovely as a rose! And you look just like you've grown up here all your life!"

Kage gave her a genuine smile.

_"Thank you, Fiona. You look absolutely lovely yourself! Just like Scottish royalty!"_

Looking pleased, the redhead grinned proudly.

"I like her, Johnny!" She said with a laugh. "Best one yet! You should keep her around!"

Kage felt her face flush at that.

"Mum..." Johnny was halfway embarrassed. "Really?"

"You know I only want to see you happy." Fiona playfully tugged at his cheeks, making Cecilia burst into giggles. She tried so hard to hide them as Fiona grinned, tugging at Johnny's face.

"Anyway, why don't you take Kage around to meet some people, Johnny?" The redhead suggested. She seemed to catch sight of something then and grinned. "Speaking of meeting someone, here's a good start!"

The group turned to see a petite little boy peeking out from behind a nearby wall.

Cecilia smiled fondly and turned to face him. Kage blinked when the girl lifted her hands to sign at the boy.

_"Come on, kiddo! I want you to meet someone."_ She said with practiced ease.

Kage watched as the little boy approached the group.

He stuck tight to Cecilia.

"Kage, I want you to meet my little brother Finlay." Cecilia turned back to her brother. _"Finlay, this is Johnny's friend Kage. She speaks sign like you."_

Big emerald eyes blinked at Kage for a minute. She gave him a warm smile before approaching him, making him duck a little behind his sister's skirts. Kage grinned wide before kneeling down in front of the two and looking into his face.

"_Hello Finlay."_ She said with a kind expression. _"It's very nice to meet you."_

She then held out her hand to him and waited.

Finlay took a second to think about Kage. He looked up at his sister then Johnny then back to Kage. Slowly, he stepped out to put his hand in hers.

A small, shy smile spread across his adorable face.

Kage's own smile widened as he finally reached out and wrapped his little fingers around her fair hand. She gently shook his hand before pulling away to speak to him again.

_"How old are you, Finlay?"_

"_Five and a half!"_ The little redhead said with a proud grin.

_"Is that all?"_ Kage replied kindly. _"Your sign is so good! It can be a bit hard to learn, I'm amazed. You're a very smart little man, Finlay!"_

_"Thank you, Miss Kage."_ Finlay blushed, smiling so proud.

Cecilia grinned.

Johnny chuckled, pleased to see Finlay befriending Kage and vice versa.

_"You gotta watch out for this one, Kage_!" Cecilia teased. _"He's a bit of a ladies man! Spent too much time with our dear, Enrique I'm afraid!"_

_"Go on, show him what Enri taught you, Fin!"_ Fiona said with a grin.

The little boy looked away from the woman when she was finished and an ear-splitting grin split his face.

Stepping closer to Kage, he placed a hand on his chest and one behind him before bowing low. When she straightened again, he reached out and took Kage's hand to press a suave little kiss to the back. Kage had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing.

Pulling back, the little redhead gave a quickly twirl, and 'magically' a tiny flower had appeared in his hand. This he presented to Kage with a flourish.

Kage grinned wide and clapped enthusiastically before accepting the flower.

_"My, you are quite the gentleman and the magician!"_ Kage said, a hand to her heart theatrically as the other reached out to accept the flower. _"Thank you very much, good sir!"_

She leaned forward to press a little kiss to his cheek and the devilish grin he gave Johnny was downright priceless, and indeed the women around them snorted with laughter.

"Oh my goodness!" Fiona held a hand to her chest. "It seems you got some mad competition my boy!"

Cecilia laughed. "_Oh Finlay, you are going to be such a heartbreaker when you get older."_

_"When he gets older?"_ Kage teased_. "I think he's doing just fine now!"_

This made the little boy blush again but he looked quite pleased with himself.

Kage laughed and reached up to tuck the flower behind her ear.

_"What do you think?"_ She asked the little boy.

He seemed to consider this for a while before nodding seriously.

_"Pretty. Just like you!"_

Kage felt the need to gush.

He was just so darn cute!

The teen smiled at him again and stood up now, holding out her hand once more.

_"Would you like to dance with me, Finlay? As long as you promise not to laugh of course!"_

_"Yes!"_ Finlay took her hand excitedly, leading her out to where the dancing 'floor' was. Johnny was mildly surprised, having lost his 'date' to a five year old. He watch as Finlay began to lead Kage into a dance. Cecilia came up beside him.

"Wow. I'm really impressed. Your friend has not only made him smile but won him over completely."

Johnny watched the girl fondly, feeling a tug at his heartstrings. God help him, he was totally head over heels for her.

"Yea... she's pretty great..." He said softly, a tender smile on his face.

Cecilia looked up to see the look on his face.

"Why Johnny McGregor...are you smitten?"

To Fiona's complete and utter shock beside them, her son actually smiled, eyes not leaving the girl in question.

"Yea... I think I am..." He replied softly. Indeed, she wasn't entirely sure he even realized he'd spoke himself.

Fiona scrunched up her face like she was trying to keep herself from grinning.

"I think I need to go see what needs attending to. You kids have fun!" Fiona picked up her skirts, heading outwards and grinning like a fool.

Cecilia blinked.

"It's nice...to see you like this..."

Johnny reached up to rub the back of his head.

"Thanks... gotta say; it's a first for me... but it feels pretty great." He sighed in content as he continued to watch Kage. "Man Cece... she really is something isn't she?"

A strange look took hold of Cecilia's face but of course, the boy beside her didn't notice. She quickly wiped it away before speaking again.

"I'm... really glad you're happy Johnny."

Finally the Scot turned to look at her and for a moment their eyes locked. Cecilia blinked at him and after a few moments, he finally smiled.

"Thanks, Cece." He said softly.

Cecilia resisted a sigh and instead offered him a smile.

"Sure." She then reached out to push him. "What the hell are you standing here for? Go! Go steal your date back before Finlay totally blows you out of the water!

Johnny stumbled over his feet.

He turned around to say something to Cecilia but she had disappear quickly into the crowd. He managed to brush himself off, heading over to the pair dancing.

Johnny stopped before them.

He kindly tapped Finlay on the shoulder.

_"May I cut in, good sir?"_

Finlay made a face, looking like he was seriously considering it.

"_Maybe just for one dance..."_ The little redhead replied, giving Johnny the stink eye. _"But you better treat her nice, Johnny! I'll be watching you!"_

He lifted two fingers to point to his eyes and then pointed at Johnny, and it was all both teens could do to contain themselves.

Johnny gave the little boy a mock salute.

_"Yes, sir!"_ He said, resisting a grin.

Finlay left, leaving the two to dance with each other.

"May I?" Johnny bowed, not taking his eyes off of her.

Kage looked after the little boy and shook her head in amusement.

_"I believe I've just made a new friend."_ She said with a laugh, accepting Johnny's offer by reaching out to take his extended hand.

He led her into the dance, slowly at first then picking up the pace.

Johnny just kept watching her.

"You look really great, Kage. I mean it..."

Kage smiled gratefully at him. She then looked around the room and lifted one hand from his shoulder to tweak her ear playfully, closing one eye as she did. This made the redhead laugh.

"Yea, I know, it's a bit loud... big difference from China, huh?"

Her smile widened, feeling a wave of affection for the Scot wash over her. No matter what, she never had to worry about him not knowing what she was trying to say.

Kage nodded again.

"So...you liking it so far? I mean...it's nothing too special but..." Johnny paused. "Hey! I know! I can take you sightseeing tomorrow!"

Her face brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. She then offered him a warm expression and lifted a hand to place over her heart. It might be different but she was enjoying herself so far.

"Great! So how did you and Cecilia hit it off?" He found himself being a chatterbox.

He couldn't help it, he was just happy that she was actually here! He had every right to be happy!

Kage made a face, looking down at her occupied hands, and Johnny laughed.

"Sorry, hard to do two things at once, huh?" He released her and took her hand in his. "C'mon, let's go somewhere more quiet. Wanna see the gardens? They're my mother's pride and joy!"

Kage smiled, admittedly a little relieved, and nodded.

_"I'd like that."_ She replied, releasing the redheads hand to say so.

"Okay, let's blow this joint!" He led her away from the overly noisy party.

The noise soon died to a distant hum as they left the party behind. The sound of birds and few insects buzzing caught drifted on the air instead. The fresh smell of greens and blooms filled the place as they entered a very well taken care of garden filled with all sorts of wonderful plant life.

Johnny slowed down when they approached some lilies and rose bushes.

"Ah, isn't this great?" He led her to a stone bench to sit on.

"Alright, now you can tell me." Johnny let go of her hand. "How did you two hit it off?"

Kage took the time to trail her fingers along a bush of beautiful flowers, an admiring look on her face as she stared. She leaned in to smell one of the flowers and smiled fondly as the sweet perfume invaded her senses.

Finally she turned back to the redhead.

_"I sort of stumbled upon her playing her violin in one of the rooms. I'd been trying to find my way back to you, but I got lost and found her instead."_ Kage laughed. _"It was a bit of a surprise, to say the least, when she not only seemed to know who I was, but also started speaking sign! A pleasant surprise though."_

She gestured towards the castle as if to the girl in question.

_"She's a lovely girl, Johnny. So sweet and kind. You're very lucky to have friends like that."_

"Yeah, I am. Cece is great. She's just...I don't know...good that way." Johnny grinned. "Glad you two get along. I was a bit worried but Cece has never let me down! She's too good!"

Kage tipped her head to one side as she observed the redhead. It was obvious that he really cared about the girl, but really looking at his face as he spoke about her, the ravenette couldn't help but wonder if there was just a little more to it than just friendly affection.

Deciding to let it go for now, Kage smiled at him again.

_"So... now what, good sir?"_

"Not sure." Johnny sat down next to her. His gaze softened. "What would you like to do?"

Kage shrugged before reaching up and placing her hand to her face to stifle a yawn.

_"I'm sorry!"_ She apologised sheepishly. "_I'm a little tired...I didn't really sleep that well last night..."_

"It's alright!" Johnny chuckled. "You hungry? If you are, I'll get you fed first then I will kindly escort the lady to her chambers so she can get her beauty rest."

He was teasing in a sweet manner.

Kage chewed her cheek for a moment and looked down.

_"Johnny..."_ She said, hesitating a minute. _"I... about what I told you last night... about my dreams..."_

She trailed off, not looking at him.

She wasn't entirely sure how to ask him; it had been hard enough the first time. But how could she honestly ask him to stay with her here? Surely it wouldn't look good to his parents, and the thought of lovely Fiona thinking ill or wrongly of her made her stomach churn.

"What is it, Kage?" Johnny frowned. "C'mon, you can tell me. Nothing you say will offend me."

She produced a half-smile and her shoulders rose and fell with a silent sigh.

_"It's not you I'm worried about offending_..." She said slowly. _"If I... asked you to stay with me again tonight... how would your parents feel about that?"_

"Huh?" Johnny paused a second before understanding. "Oh. Mum and Dad won't mind. I can always explain to them what's going on. They're very understanding."

He took her hands in his.

"You won't offend my family. They like you."

Kage lifted her head and stared at him for a moment before finally offering a tender smile. She lifted a hand to place on his cheek and leaned in to press a quick kiss to the other.

_"I like your family too."_ She said with a smile when she'd pulled away.

"You didn't answer my question if you were hungry or not. Mum had all this good food prepared." Johnny playfully tapped her on the nose.

She laughed and blinked before nodding.

_"Maybe I'm a little hungry."_ She agreed with a small grin. As if to prove it, her stomach then rumbled loudly, making both teens laugh.

"Food for Kage!" Johnny hopped to his feet. He offered his hand to her. "To the food table, milady?"

The thought of going back into the noisy room made the ravenette a little weary, but the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint the redhead. Besides, she simply had to say goodnight to Finlay before she retired for the night.

Kage nodded and took the Scot's hand.

Johnny led her back to the noise to get her some food for her stomach.

Upon re-entering the party, Cecilia spotted the pair, immediately turning on her heel to avoid them.

Kage, catching sight of a green blur, turned her head to see Cecilia making a beeline away from them. Glancing at Johnny, it was clear he hadn't seen her as he proceeded to pile a plate high with goodies. Frowning, she looked back to the place the other girl had just been. Her behaviour was a little odd to say the least but after people watching for so many years, if there was one thing she'd become, it was observant and Kage found that a lot of things were quickly coming together.

Once again letting the matter go for the time being, Kage turned back to Johnny as he turned back to her, a huge grin on his face as he offered her a heaping mountain of food that there was no way she could eat on her own.

Kage looked around, a little embarrassed to be seen with that much food.

_"Johnny!"_ She said, a little pink in the face. _"I said I was a little hungry, not starving! This isn't the first time I've ever eaten, you know..."_

"I thought we might share!" Johnny gave her a grin, which earned him another look. The redhead laughed.

"Okay, this'll be my plate." Johnny handed her an empty one. "Pick whichever you like. And if you need to know what something is...just ask!"

He grinned again.

Kage smiled and shook her head at the Scot as she accepted the empty plate.

She turned towards the table, ready to pick out her own food, when she felt someone tugging her skirt. Looking down, she smiled to see Finlay standing there, looking up at her.

"_You left!"_ He said with an adorable smile. Kage felt her heart melt.

_"I'm sorry!"_ She replied with a kind expression. _"I just needed a break. I'm a little tired, I haven't slept much. I'm afraid I'm not much fun; I was just going to get a snack before bed."_

Finlay frowned.

_"But it's not even my bedtime yet! How can it be yours?"_

Kage laughed.

_"Well, it's not really, I'm just tired."_

Finlay looked crestfallen.

"_Oh... OK..."_

He began to walk away when Kage reached out to tap his shoulder. He looked back at her, blinking his large, dewy eyes.

_"I'm having a little trouble deciding what I want. Why don't you help me pick out some things and maybe you can help me eat them before I go to bed!"_

"_Okay!"_ That perked the five year old right back up as Finlay proceed to show her what to and what not to eat. The two bonded over food as Finlay lead her to an empty table. Johnny march up to it, slowly at first watching the two interact.

Was he a bit jealous of a five year old?

Kage smiled fondly as she placed the plate between them. Finlay happily stuffed his face, legs swinging back and forth beneath him as he bobbed his head this way and that, almost as if enjoying a song only he could hear. Watching him, she carefully chose the things he seemed to be avoiding and slyly ignored the things that seemed to be his favorite.

One item in particular was a little chunk of cheesecake - her favorite.

_"You haven't tried this one yet!"_ Finlay said, gesturing to the tiny cube he'd already devoured three of. He was eying it longingly and Kage had to bite back a laugh.

She made a face and leaned away from it as if disgusted.

_"No thank you! I don't like it. You have it!"_

_"No, you have it...please?"_

Finlay proceed to produce the best puppy dog pout a five and a half year old could muster to a beautiful girl.

Kage instantly melted. With a smile she reached out and plucked up the cube. Popping it into her mouth, her eyes playfully rolled back into her head for a minute as she lifted a hand to rub her stomach.

_"Yum!"_ She said happily. "_It's yummy! Thank you, Finlay!"_

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his nose.

Finlay turned a bright shade of red, his ears turning pinkish.

Johnny looked over, instantly bursting into snickers as the five year old looked like he was broken.

_"Congratulations Finlay, you are now a man."_ Johnny told him the moment the kid turned around to glare at him.

The little boy reached out and wrapped an arm around Kage, pulling himself close to her.

_"If I am a man, then this is my woman!"_

Kage nearly burst with laughter. Barely able to contain herself, she reached down to wrap her arms around the boy, who hugged her protectively. She then turned an amused look on Johnny.

Johnny rolled his eyes, just shaking his head.

"_You're five and a half. You'll have plenty of time to find your woman."_ Johnny looked amused.

Finlay stuck his tongue out at the other Scot.

_"I already found one!"_ He let Kage go, getting up on his knees in his chair, and wrapped his arms around her neck before leaning in to place a big, wet kiss to her cheek.

He leaned in then and rested his head on her shoulder, arms still around her neck as he turned to give Johnny a devilish look.

_"Oh really?"_ Johnny played along. "_I__f Kage is your woman, then who is mine?"_

Johnny sent a small wink her way.

Finlay shrugged, pulling away momentarily only long enough to answer.

_"I don't know. But you're young, Johnny. You'll find another one. Besides, I think she likes me better. But don't cry... you'll find someone else."_

_"Okay, that's it!"_ Johnny playfully made to grab the little boy froze when Cecilia cut in.

"Johnny..." She grabbed a hold of his ear.

It wasn't too tight or anything, but she had managed to grab a particular spot that made the Scot cringe. His face was etched in pain as Cecilia frowned at him.

"Are you picking on Finlay again?"

"N-no..."

Kage laughed as she watched the two.

Cecilia narrowed her eyes on the Scot, glancing at her brother, then back again. She did a double-take when she saw her brother, and her expression softened as she released Johnny's ear.

"Oh no..." She said with a smile.

Kage furrowed her brows questioningly and looked down, melting when she noted that the little redhead had suddenly fallen asleep. Tiny soft snores escaped him as he clung to Kage with an adorable little smile on his face. Kage laughed and wrapped him up in her arms, cradling him to her as she looked up at Cecilia questioningly.

"We'll take him for a nap. Fiona has a kids room set up, we'll put him in there."

Cecilia beckoned Kage to follow her and standing up carefully, looking down into the little boy's face, she smiled fondly as she did just that.

The kids room wasn't too far away. Several little beds were set up and placed around for guests and family alike to stay during visits. Cecilia motioned to one of the beds.

"He's such a sweetheart." She smiled.

Kage smiled and nodded as she looked down at the little redhead. She moved to carefully deposit him onto the bed, pausing only to affectionately brush a strand of hair from his eyes. Leaning down, she kissed his forehead before turning and standing again.

"Thank you for being such a sweetheart to him. He doesn't usually attach himself to new people but you are an exception, Kage." Cecilia folded her hands in front of her. "You're also are a good friend to Johnny. I'm happy that..."

She paused.

"...That you make him happy too."

Kage watched the girl for a few moments before reaching out to place a hand on the girl's shoulder. She offered her a warm smile.

_"He really cares about you."_ She said honestly. "_I can tell... you're a good friend to him too and I know he really appreciates it."_

Cecilia blushed a little, all but confirming her suspicions. The girl made no comment but she looked pleased.

"Anyway." She said clearing her throat. "Let's get you back before Johnny thinks I made away with you!"

Kage watched as the girl moved to leave. She waited until the redhead had made it to the door before smiling knowingly and following after her.

They were on the way back downstairs when they stopped to meet Johnny at the base.

"How's he doin?" Johnny asked.

"He's fine. Asleep like a lamb." Cecila smiled at him before picking up her skirts and continuing down the stairs. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to it. Thank you again Kage. I'll be around the party if either of you are looking for me."

With that Cecilia left the two of them alone.

Kage watched the girl leave before turning to Johnny.

"Ready for bed?" The redhead asked kindly. She nodded.

"Alright! I'll show you upstairs to the room!" Johnny tried to be goofy about it.

He was doing his best to make sure Kage's stay was the most comfortable. Deep down, the fiery red head did have a good heart.

Johnny finally led her to his room, opening it.

"Wow... for once, it's clean." He realized he said it out loud. "Oops...uh, ignore that."

Kage grinned in amusement and looked around for a moment.

_"I'm very sorry about this by the way..."_ She said with a guilty frown. _"I know I'll be taking you away from your friends and family, and a good time I'm sure... you don't have to go to bed yet just because I am, you know. I'm sure I'll be alright for a while on my own... besides, I don't have them every night..."_

Johnny chewed his cheek uncertainly as he observed her.

"Are you completely sure?" He asked carefully. "I'll only be about an hour or so... I won't be long."

He didn't want to leave her alone, and he'd simply die if anything happened while he was gone...

But he did still want to enjoy the party too, and after all; she'd lifted with this her entire life, surely she wouldn't bid him to leave if she actually thought she was in danger.

Kage smiled and nodded.

_"I'm sure. I'll be alright... go enjoy yourself."_

After a slight hesitation, the Scot finally smiled.

"Alright." He agreed, touching her hand. "But if you need me..."

He moved forward to press a kiss on her forehead and leaned so that his forehead was touching hers.

"Have a good rest, Kage. I'll be up soon as I can."

Kage smiled at him and nodded, watching as he turned and left the room.

When the door was shut behind the redhead, she looked around the room and sweat dropped, wondering why he didn't take her to her own room instead. With a silent sigh, her eyes scanned the area until she spotted the Scot's dresser. Approaching it, she eyed it wearily for a moment. Top drawers were usually meant for underwear so she avoided those. Pulling open a middle one, she was greeted with an explosion of pants. Sweat dropping again, she closed it again with some effort.

The second drawer she opened was a drawer of pyjama bottoms. She withdrew a random pair of those before opening another drawer. This one was t-shirts. She removed a navy one before shutting the drawer and standing up. Quickly getting dressed, she folded her own clothes and placed it atop the dressed before approaching the massive bed. Sitting on it, she took down her hair and combed her fingers through it until it was knot free. She then twisted it into a braid as she usually did and peeled back the blankets before crawling into bed and snuggling in. She smiled in content; it was the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept in.

In moments exhaustion had claimed her and she drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

><p>"Who the hell do you think you are?! Johnny is mine!"<p>

Kage frowned at the redhead in front of her as Cecilia glared venomously back.

"I'll teach you to go around stealing boyfriends you tramp!" She spat. Reaching out she tugged hard on a rope, making Kage gasp as all the air left her.

Looking down, the ravenette noted that the redhead had her all tied up. She cringed as Cecilia jerked the rope tighter, making it impossible for the silent teen to breathe.

"Ha! Now try to escape that! Johnny shall be all mine!" Cecilia proceed to cackle like a mad woman. With her heeled shoe, she placed it on Kage's chest. "Have fun!"

She pushed the girl away from her.

Kage felt herself falling through darkness and that combined with her inability to breath terrified her and made her nauseous. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she fought for breath, though none came.

"Help me...!" She tried to call but no sound escaped her. And with her hands secured firmly, there was no way she could communicate.

Falling and falling and falling…

"Kage..." Johnny's voice echoed through the void. "Kage...Kage..."

Soon his voice sounded so close but still she couldn't find her way back, couldn't breathe.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain to her cheek, and moments later, her lungs swelled with air and the ropes burst. 

* * *

><p>"Kage!" Johnny firmly slapped her cheek again, his panic paramount. He leaned down and held her nose, forcing air into her lungs, hoping to hell she'd resume breathing.<p>

After another breathing exercise, the ravenette's eyes shot open and Johnny leaned away from her as she bolted up in bed with a start, immediately gasping and coughing violently as she struggled to take great greedy gulps of breath.

When finally she'd calmed down a bit, she looked up at Johnny through wide and terrified glossy eyes.

Without a word she threw her arms around the Scot and hung on for dear life.

"Kage..." Johnny sat halfway on the bed, holding her tightly as he buried his face in her shoulder. "I'm here...I'm here...Shhh, it's alright..."

He held her tightly, soothingly stroking her hair.

"Shhh... You're safe now..."

She was clinging tightly to him and he could feel her heart racing against his chest a thousand times a second as she struggled to calm down.

_"I knew I shouldn't have left her alone!"_ He thought, angry at himself.

"I'm so sorry, Kage..." He whispered painfully as he continued to stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry!"

After a few minutes, Kage took another deep breath before finally pulling back from the Scot. He kept his arms around her and she lifted her hands between them to speak.

_"It's alright, it's not your fault."_ She said, a warm smile coming to her face now. _"I'm the one who's sorry, I didn't mean to scare you... I just got a bit of a fright, that's all. Please, don't worry, I'm more then used to this by now."_

"I just feel terrible for leaving you." He frowned, reaching up to touch her face. "You want to tell me what you were dreaming of?"

She hesitated a minute, wondering if she should. Eventually deciding that it would benefit the Scot none, she decided against it and smiled instead as she shook her head.

_"It doesn't matter."_ She said kindly. _"They're all generally the same. I'm just... thank you for coming back."_

Attempting to change the subject, she grinned playfully before reaching to pluck at the shirt she was wearing.

_"I borrowed these, I hope you don't mind!"_

"I don't mind." Johnny chuckled, scooting her over so he could sit properly. "Feel okay? Going to be okay? I'm sorry for asking so many questions, it's just... I knew what your dreams were like but I... never expected it to be that scary... I felt so helpless..."

Her smile slipped a little.

_"It is rather... unpleasant."_ She admitted. "_But I'll be alright."_

She paused a minute.

_"Are you... here to stay now?"_

"Yes, I am." Johnny said firmly. He got up and moved to pull himself a set of pyjamas from his dresser, and Kage turned away as he quickly changed. She turned back to him as she felt the bed sink, and watched curiously as the redhead moved to lay beside her on top of the blankets.

Kage turned over, her face resting on her hand as she watched him a moment. The room wasn't exactly freezing by no means, but it couldn't be comfortable sleeping like that.

Thinking for a moment she eventually reached out and tapped the redhead's shoulder. She removed her hand from her face when he turned to look at her.

_"You don't have to do that you know... sleep outside like that... it must be terribly uncomfortable..."_

"I got an extra blanket somewhere." Johnny smiled. "I want to do this because it's the honorable thing to do, Kage."

He leaned forward. "Because it's the best way."

He proceed to get up to find that blanket he had been talking about. Kage tried not to giggle when he found a fire printed one. Curling it around him, he laid back down next to her.

"Better?" He grinned.

Kage nodded, an amused grin on her face.

_"You're so sweet." _She said with a tender expression. _"I owe you so much... thank you, Johnny McGregor."_

Almost as an afterthought, she chewed her cheek for a moment, debating, before shyly leaning forward to press a whisper of a kiss to his lips. She smiled shyly at him when she pulled back.

Johnny gave her a cheesy grin, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmmm... good night Kage." He reached over to turn off the light before snuggling back to her.

Feeling herself blush, she was glad the lights were now out.

Smiling to herself, she reached up to place her hands on his chest before leaning in to rest her head there as well. Without really meaning to, just for a moment, she imagined a certain neko-jin laying with his arms wrapped around her instead and the thought made her smile. However, the sound of Johnny sighing contently made her thoughts reorganize and she suddenly remembered that it was Johnny of Scotland, not Lee of China whom was holding her so protectively and affectionately.

With a small sigh of her own, Kage closed her eyes and made a second attempt at a hopefully this time restful sleep. 

* * *

><p>Kage awoke to a sunbeam in the eye. Blinking a few times, she sat up and stretched wide. Looking at the clock on Johnny's wall, she could see it was a little later than usual for her to be getting up. Still, despite this, looking down, she smiled to see that Johnny was still snoring softly beside her.<p>

There was a smile on his face as he happily enjoyed whatever dream he was currently in. He flopped over onto his stomach, making little noises and mumbling to himself.

"Zzzz..." He smiled, tightly hugging his pillow.

Kage laughed. She reached out and tenderly brushed his hair from his eyes, smiling fondly at the Scot before moving to get up out of bed.

Stretching wide again, the ravenette moved to collect her clothes from Johnny's dresser before walking to the door. She paused with her hand on the door knob thoughtfully.

_"I have no idea how to get back to my room from here..." _

Sighing and sweat dropping, she looked over her shoulder for a moment, debating on waking the redhead. She thought about everything he'd done for her so far and soon shook her head firmly.

_"No. The least I can do is let him sleep."_

Without another thought, Kage turned back to the door and left the room.

She'd only turned a few corners before she'd already found herself hopelessly lost.

_"Wonderful..."_ She thought sarcastically as she stepped out into an opening that branched off in four different directions. Sighing, she stopped and placed her hands on her hips as she looked around._ "Left...? Right...? Straight...?"_

After a few moments she sighed hopelessly.

_"I should have stayed put."_

Just then, she felt something tugging on her pants leg and looked down. She smiled to see a very petite, very familiar face.

"_Good morning, Finlay."_ She greeted. "_Do you think you could help me with something?"_

The little boy smiled back and nodded enthusiastically.

_"Yes! What is it?"_

Kage gave him a sheepish expression.

_"Do you think you could help me find my room? I'm a little lost."_

_"Sure!"_

Kage's smilewidened as the little boy enthusiastically grabbed her hand and led her down the left hallway. Once again he was bobbing his head slightly from side to side as he walked, the way one did while humming. She gave him a tender expression, wondering what beautiful song the little child was hearing in his own mind.

After a few more turns - Kage had long ago given up trying to memorize the way - Finlay eventually stopped in front of a big set of doors and looked up at her, grinning as he pointed.

Kage tipped her head to one side curiously. These didn't look familiar.

Looking down at the redhead, she gave him a questioning look but he merely grinned wide at her.

_"Well, alright..."_ Kage thought, turning to open the huge doors.

When they swung open, the ravenette took one step inside the massive room and froze. There in where a large number of people, all dressed in fancy clothes and sitting around listening. Kage realized that they had been listening to Cecilia's beautiful music, which had ceased when the doors opened. Now all occupants were silent and staring at the intruder.

The silent blader felt her face flush hotly.

_"I am so sorry!"_ She signed quickly, completely mortified. Quick as she'd entered, the teen ducked back out and hastily shut the doors behind her.

She turned to the little redhead beside her then.

_"Finlay!"_ She said with a stern expression, her face still red. _"I thought you were going to show me to my room!"_

Finlay blinked up at her with an innocent expression.

_"But I don't know where your room is."_ He replied honestly. "_So I showed you to Cece instead."_

Kage lifted her hands to reply but paused. What could she say to that?

Sweat dropping, she sighed and offered him a lopsided smile.

_"OK, I can't argue with that..."_

"Kage?" The doors opened and Cece stepped outside the room.

The auburn haired girl studied her.

Why did Finlay lead Kage to her small concerto when it was so full of people?

Kage tried to regain her composure.

_"Morning Cecilia. I'm so sorry for interrupting!"_

Cecilia looked the other girl over before releasing a laugh.

"No worries! I was just entertaining a few of Fiona's guests for her while they waited." She grinned at the girl then. "My don't you look... stylish today? To what do I owe this great honor?"

Kage sighed and produced another half-smile.

_"I was lost looking for my room when I found Finlay. He didn't know where it was so he led me to you... I had no idea you were... busy."_

"It's alright. I'm a little…. Off this morning… So I'm glad you interrupted!" Cecilia laughed. "I'll show you where your room is."

Cecilia took a second to look at Finlay.

_"Silly boy..."_

Finlay blinked up at her, not understanding what the girls were laughing about. He'd only done what was asked of him.

Kage smiled at the boy before offering him her hand. He grinned wide as he followed after the two girls.

Cecilia led Kage back to the crossroads she'd arrived at a few minutes ago and led her across the hall. There were two other lefts and a right before Kage found herself finally in a familiar place.

_"Ah, now this I remember."_ She thought with a smile.

Soon Cecilia stopped them at the right place and turned towards Kage with a wide smile.

"Here you are milady." She said with a laugh, bending then to pick up her little brother. She rested him on her hip as she smiled at the silent blader. "We're really gonna need to get you a map, huh?"

Kage laughed now and shrugged.

_"Would probably do me some good."_ She replied playfully and both girls laughed. The ravenette then smiled at Finlay in his sisters arms_. "Thank you very much, my little hero! Next time I need rescuing I know who to call!"_

Finlay grinned wide as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Cecilia smiled fondly at the girl before looking her brother in the eye.

"Say bye to Kage." She said. When he was done reading her lips he turned back to Kage, his grin ear splitting as he reached up to wiggle his fingers at her.

Both girls laughed and Kage bid her new friends goodbye as she turned to enter her room.

It didn't take long before she'd changed into her own clothes. Strapping her blade and launcher to their usual places at her belt, she pulled on her usual fingerless gloves, tucked her cell and wallet into her pocket and turned around with her hands on her hips as she absently surveyed the room.

_"Now what?"_ She thought, sweat dropping at the thought of getting lost again. "_Maybe I should have asked Cecilia to wait for me... wonder if Johnny is up yet."_

It was at that moment that Johnny ran past her room, just as she was thinking about him. He doubled back when he seemed to notice she was inside.

He was up and dressed for the day in his sleeveless blue shirt and vest and khaki pants.

"Kage! I am so sorry!"

How had he managed to lose her in one morning?

Kage cocked her head to one side questioningly.

_"What? What for?"_

Johnny grinned. "I thought I lost you."

Kage laughed.

_"On the contrary. I lost you!"_ She said with a smile.

Johnny laughed and looked her over. He smiled when he looked back up at her again.

"All ready I see. Still up for some sightseeing?"

Kage smiled at him and nodded and the redhead grinned wide, holding out his hand.

"Great! C'mon, let's go! I know just the place to start, and get the best breakfast in Scotland at the same time!"

He took her hand, leading her down the steps and towards the doors where a car was waiting for them. With a playful flourish, he held the door open for her.

Kage smiled at the Scot before ducking into the car. Johnny slid in beside her and gave the driver quick directions before turning to the ravenette with a grin. 

* * *

><p>"This place is the best!"<p>

The two teens quickly left the rolling hills and made their way to the city where the car would pull around to a lovely looking cafe that reminded Kage of some old castle. Was everything around Scotland so old and castle-like?

Kage studied the building a moment before turning to Johnny with a smile. The Scot grinned back and took her hand, leading her inside.

The redhead had been right; it was the most amazing breakfast the silent blader had ever eaten. The items they ordered were simple and straight forward but everything looked so quaint and perfect.

_"I don't want to eat it."_ Kage said. Johnny paused in taking a big bite of toast.

"Huh? Why not?"

She laughed and smiled at him.

_"It looks too perfect!"_

Johnny blinked at her for a minute before laughing himself and giving her a tender expression. "I promise, I'll take you here whenever you want, as much as you want, and you can look at this stuff all the time! Now eat up!"

Kage laughed again and picked up her fork, proceeding to do just that. Moreover, aside from looking great, everything tasted fantastic as well.

_"Dear lord..."_ Kage said halfway through her meal, placing a hand on her stomach. _"If anyone goes away hungry it's their own fault! You Scot's are certainly generous!"_

"Of course we are!" Johnny laughed. "Now since I have you all full up, back to the outside world to...do something!"

He hadn't really planned anything. Most of what he had on his mind was what came to him on a whim. Hopefully he could come up with something to impress Kage with.

Suddenly the Scot's cell rang. He grinned a little when he noted the caller ID. placing it on the table, he turned it on and put the caller on speaker phone.

"Yo, Johnny my man! What's happening!"

"I'm out hanging with Kage." The redhead replied. "What are you up to? Victoria hasn't murdered you yet I see."

"I'm thinking on it!" A voice yelled from the background. This made the two teens laugh.

"What'd ya do now, Enrique?"

Nothing!" The blond replied defensively. "All I said was a tie was better than losing and she completely lost her mind..."

"Don't get too cocky!" The girl in question yelled again. "Next time it won't be a tie!"

"That's what you said the last half dozen times." The blond muttered under his breath.

An enraged sound came from the other end before Victoria's voice was heard once more.

"Gimme that! Hello? Johnny? Is Kage there?"

"Yea she's here. What's up?"

"I don't know." Victoria replied. "Just tell her Mariah was looking for her, said she couldn't get a hold of her."

Kage furrowed her brows.

"She wants to know what for?" Johnny replied, making the ravenette smile.

"Duno... I'm sure it's nothing too important. Just tell her to get back to her when she gets the chance."

Will do."

"Kay. Love you girl! Chat with you later! Ciao guys!"

Johnny chuckled.

"Later, Tori."

The Scot closed his phone and turned to Kage, shaking his head.

"You've got interesting teammates." He said with a laugh. Kage grinned and shrugged.

Johnny's cellphone went off again. A look of annoyance crossed the Scot's face before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Johnny, dear." Fiona was on the other end. "It's your mother."

"Yes, and what can I do for you?"

"Don't sass me, lad!" Fiona scolded. "I need you to run an errand for me. I'll text you the list."

"Mum! I was going to-" He stopped when he heard the dial tone.

Releasing a growl of annoyance, he waited for the sound of a text coming through before opening his cell again and giving it a dull stare.

"Great." He muttered in annoyance. "This is going to take all day."

Rolling his eyes he stuffed the cell in his pocket before pushing his chair back and standing. After tossing a few bills on the table, the Scot turned to his companion and smiled, offering her a hand.

"Shall we? Quicker we go grab this crap the quicker we can get on to something more exciting!"

Kage smiled, dabbing a napkin over her mouth before standing and following after the Scot. 

* * *

><p>"Another party?" Johnny reread the list. "Why does my mother always have to do stupid parties?! Seriously, I swear that woman has gone off the deep end!"<p>

He was grumbling all the way to the florist.

Kage stifled a smile as they made their way into the store.

"I need..." Johnny consulted his cell, reading from the list without looking at the clerk. "Two dozen yellow roses, three dozen white lilies..."

The stopped and balked at the next number.

"HOW many- ?! Uuuugh! Okay, okay... FIVE dozen mini sunflowers and two dozen... crystal...mums?"

The clerk sighed and paused, looking up from his computer.

"There is no such flower as _crystalmums_." He said in annoyance, Johnny's anger flared.

"Well, two dozen of THESE!" He snapped, shoving his cell in the man's face.

With a look of annoyance of his own, the man adjusted his glasses on his eyes before pushing Johnny's hand away so he could see the screen. When he read it he sighed again.

"That's chrys-_anthe_-mums." He pronounced in annoyance.

"What-_ever_!" Johnny drawled irritably. "Just charge and deliver them to Fiona McGregor!"

"Wait!" The clerk protested as the two turned to leave. "We don't-"

But the two had already left.

"Damn it all." Johnny check the list again. "Tablecloths? Really? In what color?! God Damn it, Mother!"

Johnny looked ready to pull his hair out.

Kage laughed as the redhead led her towards another shop. There was another argument with the store clerk about colors; her knowing what Fiona McGregor liked, and Johnny trying to tell her what she'd actually asked for. When they left this store, the redhead was in an even fouler mood then before.

"What next..?" He muttered in annoyance. He balked at the next item on the list. "Yellow Lace... yellow accordion silk... white satin..."

The redhead released a loud sound of frustration.

"Screw this!" He exclaimed, dialing a number on his cell. Kage watched curiously as he waited. When someone seemed to answer, a huge grin creased the Scot's face. "Cece! Just the woman I was looking for!"

Kage heard a sigh from the other end.

"What do you want, Johnny?" She asked knowingly.

"I'm supposed to be running errands for mum but it's taking forever and I was trying to show Kage around, and it's really girly stuff anyway and I have no idea what I'm at... I don't suppose you'd..."

The Scot trailed off and there was a long silence before another sigh was heard.

"Just text me the list, Johnny." She replied dully.

The Scot let out a loud whoop.

"Thanks Cece! I owe ya!"

The girl laughed.

"Johnny, you can't pay back all the favors you owe me! But keep it up, I'll earn myself your inheritance one day!"

The redhead grinned before hanging up and forwarding the list to his best.

"Alright!" He said, now in a cheerful mood again. "That's that! Now on to the fun stuff. And wouldn't you know it, all this has given me an idea!"

Kage felt guilty about dumping the entire errand on Cecilia but she knew there wasn't much she could do, so she simply smiled and followed after the Scot again as he called up a taxi.

"Quick question." The Scot said the moment he got into the cab with her. "You like horses?"

Kage's face brightened and she smiled wide with a nod.

Johnny felt himself grin. Well duh, what woman didn't like horses? Still, better safe than sorry.

The taxi ride took them outwards to the more green side of the city where fences started to line up against the road. The taxi pulled up to what appeared to be a small farm with horses in the fresh grass. Nothing but woods seem to circle the edges of it.

Johnny hopped out, paid the driver, and lead Kage over to one of the grooms that he knew would help him out in a pinch.

"Heeey! Tommy-boy!"

A brunette in suspenders and a salt and pepper hat turned to the Scot with a grin.

"Johnny! Long-time no see!"

The two shook hands and the redhead gestured to Kage.

"This is Kage, Kage this is Tommy!"

Kage smiled and reached out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meetcha." The brunette said, reaching up to adjust his hat before placing his hands on his hips.

"So, what can I do for ya. Ya only ever come ta see me when ya want somethin!"

Johnny laughed.

"Was wondering if you had a pair of horses to lend us for a few hours."

Tommy smiled.

"You know I do. I've got a lot of work to do but you know your way around. Jack is feeding in his stall, you can pick out any horse back there for your friend. And don't forget; stay away from The Beast!"

"Will do. Thanks Tommy!"

Kage gave Johnny a questioning look.

"_What's_ The Beast?" She asked.

"He's this wild old stallion they've had for a while - completely mental. The only reason they haven't gotten rid of him is cause he's an excellent breeding horse. But the thing is savage! I've never seen an angrier and downright scarier horse in my life!"

Kage furrowed her brows but made no further comment as the redhead led her to the stables.

The smell of horse manure, fresh hay, and wooden beams filled her nostrils. There were several horses still in their stalls. A sweet one with dark hair and patches of white stuck his head out to see who was coming. The horse gave a small whinny, trying to get the twos attention.

Johnny grinned as he approached the horse, reaching his hand out to pet the horse's muzzle.

"Hey there, Jackie! Long time no see bud! You're lookin handsome as ever!"

Kage smiled as she watched the redhead with the horse, who proceeded to nuzzle Johnny's vest as if looking for something. Johnny laughed.

"Alright, alright! I'll getcha a treat!" He turned to Kage with a smile. "I'm gonna go grab ol Jack here a few sugar cubes, why don't you wander around for a bit until you find one you like."

Kage nodded and smiled before turning to walk down the long row of stalls.

She smiled at a caramel colored horse feeding from its trough. There was also a handsome pinto that caught her eye. She laughed as a cream colored horse with black mane and tail trotted over to stick his head over the gate. Smiling she approached him and smoothed his face affectionately. She'd pretty much decided on picking him when a commotion towards the back of the stables caught her attention.

Looking back towards Johnny, she noted that the redhead seemed to be fully engulfed in Jack and didn't seem to hear the ruckus.

Unable to resist her curiosity, Kage turned towards the sound and cautiously approached it.

Way at the back, isolated from all the other horses, was a stall with metal gates instead of wooden ones. It was a little dark inside, the only light in the considerably larger stall coming from the front where she peered inside. At first, her eyes saw nothing as she blinked into the darkness, until eventually a pair of black jewels appeared somewhere at the back.

Kage blinked at them, realizing there was indeed a horse in there. She tilted her head to one side as she observed, almost ready to unlatch the gate to go inside when suddenly the horse seemed to snap and shot at her. It kicked the gate with all it's might and Kage, who'd been leaning against it, fell back onto the ground.

She winced as a sharp pain shot up her tail bone, and looked up wide-eyed as the animal seemed to now be on a rampage inside it's stall.

Slowly getting to her feet, she watched in amazement as the horse went berserk, kicking and thrashing and bucking and looking like it had completely lost its mind.

_"My God..."_ She thought in horror. "_What happened to you..."_

She stared for a long time until the horse finally seemed to calm down a bit. It trotted in circles in it's stall, snorting and tossing it's head pompously. For a moment, Kage had the ridiculous urge to laugh and did so.

This seemed to catch the horse's attention and it stopped for a minute, staring her down. For a few moments the two stared at each other, neither moving, until eventually the horse tossed it's head and snorted again.

Chewing her cheek a moment, Kage took a step back from the stall and looked around. A few feet away she spotted a barrel of apples and approached it. Hanging over the barrel was a bucket of sugar cubes. Kage grabbed the biggest, reddest apple she saw and three sugar cubes before walking back to the stall.

Hesitating a moment only, she reached in over the gate and held out the apple, making a clicking noise towards the huge black animal inside.

The horse snorted, studying the shiny red fruit in her hand.

It seem like an eternity as she waited, but still she stood, watching the horse watch her as she held the fruit suspended.

"Kage?" Johnny voiced from Jack's stall, wondering where his companion had gotten to.

At first he couldn't spot the silent blader and began to grow concerned, until a movement way at the back of the stable caught his eye. Lavender orbs stared at Kage in shock and fear as she stuck her hand in over the gate before her. Johnny bounded forward, running towards the two, but he brought up solid when the sound of the soft clop of hoofs reached his ears. To his utter astonishment, the redhead watched as the huge black animal's head appeared, slowly, leaning forward and cautiously accepting the big red fruit hovering before his face. Soon after, the sound of munching echoed through the stables as the horse chowed down on the treat.

Johnny's jaw dropped.

"There's no way in hell..." He muttered under his breath, moving to slowly approach the two now. He stopped a good dozen or so feet away from them and gaped in stunned astonishment.

To his complete and utter shock, there was Kage, hand feeding The Beast like he was her childhood puppy.

"Tommy is not going to believe this..."

Kage, unaware of her audience, reached out to smooth the horse's muzzle. For a moment he pulled back wearily from her but she kept her hand in place and after eying her for a long time, he stepped back up to her again, nuzzling her hand.

She laughed, reaching out her other hand now and giving him a sugar cube. The horses lips sloppily sucked her hand, licking the cube up and licking it again when it was gone. This made the silent blader grin as she smoothed his nose.

"I...is this the horse you pick?" Johnny questioned, still stunned.

He couldn't move forward.

This was just too shocking.

Kage looked over her shoulder at the redhead, taking notice of him. She looked back to the black stallion and watched him for a moment before smiling and nodding, still petting him as she fed him another cube.

"Do you have any idea what horse this is?" The redhead asked slowly.

She had a pretty good idea.

"This is The Beast..." Johnny informed her, confirming her suspicions. "Kage... I don't think you realize just what... just how amazing this is... no one's ever been able to tame that horse..."

Kage smiled fondly and turned fully around to the Scot.

_"Horses always liked me."_ She admitted. _"This isn't the first time this has happened... Trainers have said it's because we're kindred spirits. They say the horses can sense someone like them; someone who hears and feels and listens in a way most people can't..."_

Johnny studied her for a few moments before smiling affectionately.

"You really are something special..." He whispered, approaching her.

The Beast gave Johnny a snort, glaring at him for coming near his 'mistress'.

Johnny glared back.

First a five year old. Now a horse?

He clearly wasn't winning many battles lately.

After an angry whinny and a stomping of hooves, the redhead held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright! She's all yours! Sheesh!"

Johnny turned around with a grin, shaking his head.

"Come with me, Kage. I'll show you where the saddles are."

Kage followed the Scot and in no time both had saddled up their horses and were ready to go.

Johnny took a deep, weary breath as Kage slowly opened the gate and gently took the reins, leading the horse out. He relaxed a little once he'd watched the horse follow his rider halfway down the stable. When they'd stopped at the doors, him and Jack jogged to catch up.

"Now, here's the moment of truth..." The redhead said only half-jokingly. Kage smiled at him before turning to The Beast.

Johnny held his breath as Kage climbed on, but after a few moments of nothing happening he finally completely relaxed and smiled before hoisting himself up onto Jack's back.

"OK... I guess that's it then. Let's go."

Kage smiled and reached out to pat The Beast's neck before gently urging him forward.

Outside, Tommy turned to smile at the pair but his jaw and the hammer in his hand dropped to the ground when he saw the horse Kage was riding.

She smiled at waved at him from atop the back of the colossal beast.

"Well I'll be damned..." He muttered, reaching up to scratch his head.

"Tommy, Kage and I will be taking Jack and The Beast." Johnny gave his best grin to the man.

The poor guy wasn't sure what to think.

He slowly approached Kage and her horse.

The horse reared and whinnied angrily, and Johnny's heart went up into his throat. But to Kage's credit, she held on like a pro, though it did seem to startle her.

Tommy hastily backed away, holding his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, whoa! Okay chill you monster! I'll keep my distance!" After he'd gotten over his initial shock, he placed his hands on his hips as he stared up at the two in awe. "Damn... I don't know what kinda spell you got him under... but looks like you've got a best friend for life!"

Kage smiled proudly and leaned forward to wrap her arms around the animal's neck. When she straightened again she patted his side.

Tommy shook his head with a smile.

"I think that horse was meant for you." He said, smiling kindly. "Well... nothing more to say I guess, 'cept have a good ride!"

"Thanks Tommy!" Johnny gave him a wave.

He turned to his companion. "You ready to ride?"

Kage gave the redhead a sly grin before leaning forward in the saddle. With nothing more than a soft click and an encouraging nudge, the huge animal shot forward like a shot out of a cannon, literally leaving the redhead and his companion in their dust.

Johnny had left himself too stunned, watching the girl take off like a bullet.

"Now wait a minute... He mumbled before urging Jack take off after them. "Wait for me!"

The two riders headed across the fields.

Kage looked over her shoulder, grinning to see that the other two were catching up. With a laugh she leaned down further and nudged The Beast's sides again. He poured on more speed and she grinned proudly.

After some time of Johnny and Jack nearly catching them several times only to be blown away again, Kage finally gave in and gave a little tug on the reins, urging her new friend to slow down to a steady gallop, then a slow trot and eventually a leisurely walk while the other two caught up. She laughed as Johnny and Jack came up alongside them. They'd come to a tall cliff overlooking the ocean. It was covered in a blanket of vibrant grass and the loveliest flowers that left the most beautiful fragrant smell floating on the breeze.

"Now this is what I was talking about; a nice ride, the peacefulness of the forest meeting the sea!" He took a deep breath. "Smell that sweet Scottish air!"

He held his arms outstretched.

Kage laughed at the Scot before smiling wide and closing her eyes. Her chest swelled as he took a long, deep breath. Perhaps it was simply her mood, but she was sure the air smelled and even tasted sweeter here than anywhere she'd ever visited before. Yes, this was finally a peace to compare to China. This she could get used to.

Suddenly a pang tugged at her heart as that thought occurred to her. Another, when a familiar face set with warm golden eyes flashed behind her closed lids, and said amethyst orbs shot open as if from a bad dream. She frowned and sighed as she shook those thoughts away.

"Whatcha think, Kage? Beautiful, huh? All the sights and sounds and-" Johnny turned his head to see that she was frowning. "Kage? Something wrong?"

His face fell for a moment.

Something was wrong.

Kage forced a convincing smile and turned to the Scot, shaking her head.

_"I was just... remembering something. I'm sorry, don't mind me." _She gestured to the area around her. _"You're right, this is beautiful. Thank you Johnny, I really needed this."_

"You're welcome." Johnny relaxed in his saddle.

He watched her sit on the horse, studying the scenery around her. The breeze flickered at her hair strands.

She looked happy here...

"Kage?"

She turned back to him with a questioning expression.

He nudged his steed over so he was close enough to lean sideways to her. Johnny tilted his head with a soft smile.

A hand reached out and brushed at the wild strands blowing in the wind.

His fingers grazed her cheek.

She blinked at him, a little stunned, as she stared into his face, unmoving.

"Kage, may I?" His face was close now.

Her face flushed a little and Johnny couldn't help but smile. She didn't reply but she didn't pull or push away either. He took this as permission and gave her a tender expression before moving in.

His lips brushed against hers. They pressed so gently, not wanting to push her where she did not want to go, and let her lead.

His eyes were half-mast as they stared into hers, waiting to see what she would do. Still she didn't move.

"I never once actually imagined this would be happening..." The redhead whispered against her lips, unable to stop himself. "Ever since our first battle... you had me hooked. But as hung up as you were on... _him_.. I never dreamed you'd actually give me a chance..."

Kage pulled back now and gave the Scot an odd look that clearly spoke volumes.

'Yea right! Get outta here!' It said clearly.

The Scot laughed.

"Seriously!... I was so hung up on you! For a while I was ready to give up and just be satisfied with admiring from afar but... then a few nights ago..."

He trailed off and Kage frowned deeply, looking down as she too obviously remembered. Johnny hurried to continue.

"But that was... well my chance." He reached out now and took both her hands in his, staring deeply into her eyes. "I would never hurt you like that! No matter what the excuse! I know you're a big girl, Kage, but I can protect you against things like that! I can be there when you need that little extra something... I can_ be_ that little extra something... Please..."

He leaned in close again.

"Just... let me try..."

Kage swallowed hard and chewed her cheek for a moment, the redhead moved in again but this time she pulled away.

_"Wait a minute!"_ She said suddenly, pulling her hands from the redheads to speak. _"There's something I gotta know!"_

The redhead blinked at her.

_"Back a few months ago on my birthday, you took me out and asked me to teach you sign... but you already knew it! Why did you do that?"_

"I..." Johnny felt something deflate in his system.

His ego.

"I was...trying to...I wanted a reason to hang with you... and I... wanted to prove to you that... I was willing to go that extra mile!" He gulped.

There was a silence.

"I'm serious, Kage! I know it was a stupid move! I know! My brain was working overtime on how to approach you and then I just- I'm sorry!" Johnny hunched back, knowing he was going to get it.

But against everything he expected, Kage started laughing. He balked at her as she held her stomach and threw her head back, the look more than a little comical as she shook with silent laughter.

Finally his grin split his face again. In a moment, Kage nearly fell off her horse and a quick movement from Johnny had his hand in hers, pulling her back. Calming down a little, her grin was wide and lovely, her entire face glowing as she stared back at him.

_"No one's ever done for me the thing's you've done for me, Johnny... aside from my girls. No one's ever made me feel so…. So powerful and loved and… beautiful, as you have. You have been an absolute heaven sent and I... know I could never begin to repay you for all you've done... But I suppose a thank you would be a good start. So, thank you. From the bottom of my heart; thank you."_

His expression softened again.

"Yea, you've got me hooked alright..." He teased playfully. Yet there was a soft glow in his eyes as he watched her. It all made her heart melt but there was something else there too, something churning in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite place. Something, she wasn't sure what but, something didn't feel... right.

Ignoring the feeling, she pushed her thoughts aside and smiled at the Scot again. Reaching out, she placed her hand on his face, gently caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Can we...uh...give the kiss...another try?" He felt butterflies in his stomach, itching for another kiss.

This tickled Kage's funny bone and she laughed again. Watching him for a moment, she nodded a little shyly.

"Okay." Johnny leaned forward again, his eyes closing.

He had everything right where he wanted it to be.

This time Kage leaned forward ever-so-slightly to meet him, her face turning a little pink again.

"So..." Johnny whispered. "Does this mean...we...can...well..."

The rest of the words left him.

Kage lifted an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Oh the hell with it!" He exclaimed, darting forward to capture her lips.

He couldn't figure out any romantic words.

He was downright pathetic at times….

Kage gasped at the sudden kiss, her eyes widening a little. But after a moment, she melted and closed her eyes, leaning into the Scot and kissing him back.

He leaned his twisted body across the small gap to place his hands on her arms.

Kage sighed and the hand still on the Scot's face moved to his shoulder as if steadying herself.

Johnny sighed in content, smiling against the lips against his own. He had the ridiculous urge to pump his fists in the air. Fearing turning himself into a total dork, he reached up and cupped Kage's face between his hands as if to keep them from embarrassing him. He deepened the kiss, unable to believe his luck and good fortune.

Kage felt her face burning. She was a little nervous, no idea if she was doing this right. It's not like she'd kissed many boys in her lifetime.

In fact...

A stab of dismay tugged at her heart. In fact, the only other boy had been a certain neko-jin back in China. And their first and only kiss - other then the forced ones she preferred not to think about - had happened to be her very first one.

_"Oh Lee..."_ She thought suddenly, a stab of pain tugging at her heart.

Just then Johnny reached up and slipped his fingers into her hair, gently cupping her head as he nipped playfully at her lips.

At that moment, everything hit Kage like slamming into a brick wall. She saw faces flash before her eyes; Cecilia's pretty face wearing a stung expression as she gazed at Kage and Johnny, Lee's hurt expression the day of her birthday when she came home on Johnny's arm, her own hurt expression when she looked in the mirror after the tragic incident between them.

Kissing Johnny felt nice, but it didn't set off the 'fireworks' that people talked about when you kissed someone you really loved. It didn't make her feel the way Lee's kiss felt, no matter what had happened between them. It was clear Johnny really cared about her, maybe he even loved her, but someone loved him even more and that someone wasn't her. She knew that now, just like she knew it was wrong to lead him on now that that something had finally clicked in her brain.

Pulling back abruptly, Kage turned her face away from the Scot with a guilty and pained expression.

_"I'm sorry, Johnny..."_ She said, not looking at him. "_I can't do this..."_

"Kage?" Johnny felt a small sting when she told him those words. "What? why?"

His heart clenched painfully.

Suddenly a panicked look took hold of his face.

"Was it the nip?" He asked worriedly. "I'm sorry if you didn't like that! I- it was just- I was just-"

Kage held up a hand to stop him before looking at him with a guilty smile.

_"No. It... wasn't you. As I said... I'm sorry... I'm just... so confused right now..."_ She gave him a lopsided smile now before reaching out to give his hand a gentle squeeze. _"I care about you so much, I do! And I know I always will. You've taken up permanent residence in my heart, Johnny and there will always be a place there for you, no matter what... but I'm just not sure if... you're the one I'm supposed to give it to..."_

Johnny studied her for a long time before finally looking away with a pained expression. Kage felt her heart break, wishing to hell she could give him what she wanted. But somehow she knew it wouldn't be fair. As terrible as it was, this was a necessary pain, one that needed to happen now rather than later, when it would no doubt be worse. She reached out again to cautiously place her hand on his arm, hesitating a moment as if afraid he would break. When he looked back at her, the look on his face resembled a wounded animal, and the ravenette's eyes glossed with tears on his behalf.

_"I'm so sorry..."_ She said again, her throat tight now. "_I would give anything to be able to make you happy... to truly give you what you want most..."_

"I..." He felt wounded. He couldn't remember ever feeling so terrible in his life.

It hurt like hell.

Johnny studied Kage's face. Horrible as he felt; she'd been truly honest with him. Despite how he felt about her, he couldn't really blame her for telling him the truth, and deep down- though he felt like kicking himself for it - he felt himself fall a little deeper as a tug of affection for her tugged at his heart.

"I just thought...if I took a chance...then maybe..." Johnny sighed. "It's alright... Not gonna lie and say this isn't killing me, but... I could never bring myself to be mad at you for feelings you don't have..."

He swallowed hard, wincing as it felt like he was trying to force down razor blades. God, what was wrong with him! He was acting like a lovesick school girl!

"Thanks for... not leading me on, I guess..."

She looked down, frowning deeply. Johnny looked up at her again, and noting the expression on her face, he reached out to place a hand to her face, encouraging her to look at him. When she did, he offered her a sad smile.

"It's OK." He assured her. "I... kinda knew this was coming anyway. Besides, I asked you to give me a chance and you did... I can't ask you for anything more than that. So... thank you. Honestly."

She was like a borrowed treasure; something not really his, something he was just allowed a lend of, just allowed to cherish and love and enjoy until it's true owner wanted it back. And apparently, it's owner was calling it back.

The ravenette seemed to relax a bit at the Scots words and returned his smile.

Johnny reached out and pulled her into a hug. He felt her sigh as she lifted her arms to hug him back.

They stayed that way for a while, Johnny not wanting to let go and Kage not wanting to take away the one thing she could guiltlessly offer him that made him happy.

Eventually however, the horses began shifting, getting restless and tired of standing in one place for so long.

The teens pulled away.

"Guess we should head back..." The redhead said quietly.

Kage gave him another half-smile before reaching out and giving his hand another gentle squeeze. With nothing more to say she turned The Beast around and gave a soft click and nudge before leading him forward at a slow walk.

They lead their horses back to the farm in silence, each consumed in their own thoughts. When they'd returned, Johnny hopped wordlessly from Jack's back and led him back to his stall while Kage continued onward towards the back.

He took a second to take a deep breath as he opened Jack's stall door.

Yea, he hurt like hell, but somehow, he knew he'd be OK.

Really thinking about the situation, the redhead decided he was lucky, for he knew things could have gone down a lot worse then they had.

Still, a part of him ached just a little more at the thought of losing Kage completely. Even if he couldn't have her all to himself, even the thought of that prospect tore him apart.

"Hey Kage?" Johnny said softly, looking down the stable at her.

She paused in leading The Beast back to his stall and looked over her shoulder at him. Johnny paused.

"We're still good friends, right?" He asked cautiously, hopefully.

Kage's expression softened and she tipped her head to one side as she shook her head in amusement.

_"Of course."_ She said with a smile.

Letting it linger for a minute, she eventually turned back around to lead The Beast home.

Johnny felt himself relax and smile before finally turning back to the horse and proceeding to settle him in.

After unsaddling Jack and cleaning up, Johnny left the stall, smoothing the horse's muzzle when he stuck his head out while he waited for Kage. Turning his head, the redhead watched with a tender smile as she settled the black beast in. When she was finished she took the time to pet him, bond with him a little, smiling at him as the two seemed to be silently communicating. Johnny's heart lightened, knowing somehow that no matter the outcome with them, he was sure of the fact that if nothing else, this animal was sure to draw her back to Scotland, for Tommy had certainly been right; she'd most definitely made a best friend for life.

After some time, Kage finally bid The Beast goodbye and moved to approach the redhead again. Johnny smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak when a muffled sound from his pocket informed him of a new message. Pulling his cell from his pocket, he sweat dropped at the long list of messages there from a certain other redhead.

"Crap." He checked those messages, which all consisted of the general demand that he call her when he got them.

He hadn't really thought about if Cecilia had managed to get everything for his mother. It admittedly made him worried that she had called and left several voice messages as well.

Johnny gulped before pressing redial and lifting his cell to his ear, bracing for an earful.

After only two rings, a familiar voice came through the other end.

"Hey, Cece! I uh... got your messages. Something wrong?"

"Yes something is wrong, Jonathan." Cece was clenching her teeth. "Did you actually check that the florist you ordered the flowers from actually delivered?!"

Johnny winced at the sound of his full first name.

"Uh... well... uh..." He rubbed the back of his head this time. This was just great, now he was going to get his ass handed to him by her and his mother.

"Next time you ask me to do something..." Cece seethed. "How about informing me about all the details so I can be prepared to have my ass chewed out by an angry sales clerk!"

She stopped and took a deep breath before sighing.

"You are such a pain in my ass Johnny McGregor..." She said, though she sounded considerably calmer now. Johnny couldn't help but smile. "Anyway, I'll kick you ass later. So, how was your day out? Did Kage enjoy herself?"

Johnny frowned and looked down, absently scuffing his foot on the ground as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

"Yea, she um.. she really enjoyed herself..." He paused a moment before sighing heavily. "Listen, Cece, I gotta go.. we'll chat later OK. Thanks again for today."

Not really waiting for a response, or wanting to hear one right then, the redhead closed his cell and stuffed it into his pocket. Turning, he forced a smile as Kage finally rejoined him.

"Ready to-?" He began kindly. He stopped and frowned however when he noted that Kage seemed to be staring at her own cell with a frown.

"Something wrong?" He asked in concern. The ravenette ignored him for the time being.

_"What is she talking about?"_ She thought to herself, re-reading Mariah's text again.

_[Kage, we need you, please hurry home!]_ Kage frowned and dialed her voicemail. She listened to the message and her face turned stony.

_"Kage, please! I know you're on vacation and I know you need this and deserve this and-"_ There was a pause as Mariah's already thick voice broke. After a muffled sniffle and a throat clearing, the pinkette's voice spoke again. _"I'm sorry. Just... please come home soon, we really need you, OK?...OK well... hope to see you soon..."_

There was another long pause as if the pinkette had been debating on saying more but eventually she hung up.

Kage stared off into nothing as the sound of the voicemail blabbered on.

_"What doesn't she mean..."_ The ravenette thought, feeling a certain panic rise in her. _"They need me? Did something happen? My god... what if something happened to..."_

"Kage, what's wrong?" Johnny felt a seize of panic when he saw the look on her face. "Kage...who was that? What happened?"

A distressed look took hold of the silent blader's face then as she finally turned to look at Johnny with glazed eyes.

_"I have to go back, Johnny."_ She said after stuffing her cell into her pocket. _"Tonight..."_

"Tonight?" Johnny repeated. "Are you fu- Seriously?"

He was still hurting from what just occurred. Surely she wouldn't just do that then up and leave to go back to China.

Unless something terrible had happened...

A hurt expression crossed Kage's face at that.

_"Something happened..."_ She said quickly, confirming the Scot's suspicions and making his stomach twist guiltily for his reaction. Her expression hardened then, half expecting the redhead to lash out at her. "_I'm sorry if you think I'm a terrible person for this... but I have to go back to China. You don't have to help me, but I thought you should know."_

That said she frowned and moved past the redhead, steeling herself up for an explosion. However, it was something she was prepared for. Whatever Johnny's reaction, she'd have to deal with it later, for now, she needed to return to the White Tigers.

"Kage, wait..." Johnny said guiltily, reaching out and taking her wrist, stopping her from going any further. She turned back to him with a steely expression as if she expected him to physically strike her and the look tore at his heart.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I-... Of course I'll help you. I'll always help you..."

She seemed to relax at that and a small, grateful smile graced her face.

"You can use our private charter flight, it can leave as soon as you ready... but on one condition."

She frowned at him waiting and Johnny stared into her eyes with a serious expression.

"I want to come with you... as a friend."

He steeled himself up this time, tensing as he awaited her reaction, prepared for whatever.

This seemed to catch the girl off guard and she stared at him in shock for a moment. After a long pause however, her expression changed and her eyes glistened before she threw her arms around him for a tight hug. An overwhelming wave of affection for the Scot washed over her and she finally nodded against his chest.

Johnny relaxed and hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered. "I wouldn't be happy sending you off alone. And I won't be comfortable until I know you're safe and that nothing else crazy..."

He trailed off, frowning over her shoulder.

Kage smiled and pulled back, looking up at him with a tender expression. She reached up and placed a hand to his face, gently pulling him down to her before pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

The redhead offered her a soft smile.

"You're welcome..." He whispered.

With nothing else to say, Johnny released her and pulled out his cell. He called up a taxi and the two waited for it in silence, once more consumed in their own thoughts. When finally it arrived, Johnny opened the door to hold for her. He smiled again as he gestured her in and she slid in without hesitation. The Scot sighed and took the time to rub his hands down over his face, forcing himself to retain his composure, before setting his face in an emotionless expression before sliding in next to her.


	11. Mountain And Ashes, Pain And Madness

**A/N: Right, so this is the second last one, not nearly as long as the last one, thank God... xD Having said that, there is A LOT of dialogue in this chapter, so I dearly hope I don't bore you guys to death. Then again, I'm sure I'll know it if I do! :P **

**Also, I know the ending to this one is kinda cheesy. Dually noted, thank you. chapter may seem kinda rushed too and I apologize for that *sweat drop*. I think I'm gettin kinda antsy bein so close to the end, and also I'll admit that ideas for this chapter were... scarce. ^_^; lol. **

**In any case, I do hope you guys enjoy this one, I did still work really hard on it and despite it being a little short and void of much action, I am happy with the way it turned out and I hope you guys are too. :) Keep an eye out for the last ch! So close now! Wish me luck! *crosses fingers* :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own BB... Starting to feel like a broken record here...**

* * *

><p>"Hey…. You OK?"<p>

Kage looked up at the redhead across from her as she felt his hand on hers. She offered him a small smile and nodded.

"_I'll be fine… Just…. worried."_

Johnny curled his fingers around hers and stared into her eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about…." He replied softly.

Kage smiled again but said nothing else as she turned back to look out the plane window.

* * *

><p>Finally, after an agonizingly long trip, the plane touched down in China sometime around noon. The sun was out and shinning with all its brilliance, but inside, Kage's entire being was a storm of emotions.<p>

Neither the silent blader or her companion said a word as the Scot hailed a taxi and gave the driver directions to the White Tiger's house.

When finally the car pulled up alongside the large home, Kage hesitated, her stomach knotting and churning sickeningly. It was hard to breath and she could feel a slight wave of panic vibrating through her.

Johnny once more reached out to take her hand. When she turned to look at him, he offered her a tender smile.

"C'mon. I'll go with you."

Her expression grateful, she returned the gentle squeeze while Johnny paid the driver and followed her out of the car.

Taking a long, deep breath, Kage forced herself forward and made her way up the stairs. When she was standing before the front door, she bit her lip, hesitating for a moment only before reaching up to open it.

The house was eerily quiet and a shiver of dread ran down the silent blader's spine. Lifting her fist to knock loudly on the side of the wall, not really expecting a response, Kage was a little surprised to hear the pounding of footsteps before Kevin slid into the main hall in his stocking feet.

"Kage!" He exclaimed in apparent relief. She blinked in stunned surprise as the little teen shot forward to throw his arms around her. "Boy am I glad you're back!"

Blinking down at him for a moment, she eventually frowned and reached to wrap him in a hug.

The greenette held her for a while before finally pulling away and looking up into her face with a deep frown of his own.

"Mariah and Ray went after Lee! He's been up in the mountains with The Circle since you left! Please, you gotta go see him, he's been a mess!"

Suddenly the greenette looked down, appearing a little uneasy.

"I mean… I know something really bad happened between you guys and I know Lee kinda messed up and all but-"

He stopped and looked up at the silent blader again when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"_I'm going to set this right, Kev."_ Kage assured him with tender expression. The greenette relaxed, obviously extremely relieved.

"Thanks, Kage…" He said softly. He then glanced over her shoulder and frowned as if only now noticing the redhead behind her. Once again he looked uneasy. "But, uh… you know Junjie won't like you bringing a stranger into The Circle…."

Kage frowned again as she glanced over her shoulder at Johnny, who was standing stiffly with his arms crossed and a frown on his face as well. When she turned back to Kevin her face was set in a stern expression.

"_Well, I'm afraid he's going to have to make an exception because Johnny has been by my side through all of this, and I'm not about to demand he leave now…. Besides, somehow, I think Junjie will understand this once."_

Behind her, the redhead seemed to relax at this and his expression softened ever-so-slightly as he looked at the silent blader. When he looked back at Kevin, his expression hardened again and he lifted his chin.

Kevin sighed heavily.

"Well, OK. Whatever…. Just please… go and bring him back, Kage…"

Kage smiled now and nodded.

"_I promise, Kev…"_

She gave him another hug and the greenette returned it, hugging her tightly before the two pulled away and Kage turned around to leave.

She'd made it to the door and opened it before Kevin stopped her.

"Hey Kage..."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

The greenette glanced at Johnny and frowned one last time before turning back to her with an intense expression.

"Lee… he really cares about you, ya know?…. A lot….. You know that, don't you?"

Kage stared at the teen for a moment before eventually offering him a small smile. Without a word she turned back and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Big amethyst orbs stared at the scene before her as a knot began to quickly form in her stomach.<p>

_"This is it…."_ She thought, taking a deep breath.

Stepping up beside her, Johnny took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You want me to wait here?" He asked softly. "Don't wanna create any more bad blood between you and your friends."

She considered this for a long moment before eventually shaking her head.

_"No."_ She said with a firm expression. _"Junji will understand, I'm sure of it. Besides, these are difficult circumstances and even if he doesn't understand, well….. to put it bluntly, that's just too bad. I meant what I said back at the house, Johnny; You've become my rock and…. Well, I'd feel better if you were there."_

The redhead felt his heart lighten as a wave of affection washed over him. His expression once more softening, he leaned down to press an affectionate kiss to the top of her head before gesturing towards the steep mountain path.

"Alright, lead the way Miss Tour Guide."

Kage offered him a genuine smile before turning forward and making her way up the mountain, Johnny hot on her heels.

The climb was long and treacherous, and by the time the two teens had reached the top, they were more then a little tired and out of breath. But neither stopped and they immediately headed towards The Circle's camp.

Before they'd come within yards of the hidden entrance, the bladers could already hear a grand commotion from beyond the barrier. Exchanging a look, the two companions took a great breath and bolted forwards.

Kage burst through the curtain of trees hiding The Circle's camp and immediately gawked at what she saw. The once charming and intriguing clearing now looked like the field for a war zone. There was smouldering ash rubble everywhere and the entire area was completely destroyed. And there, standing among the ruin and debris were two familiar figures, battling with all their might like two sworn enemies.

Kage's heart broke as she watched Lee and Ray go at each other with everything they had.

_"Just what the hell happened since I was gone!?"_ She thought despairingly.

"What the hell!?" Johnny exclaimed in shock. "I thought you said this was a camp?!"

_"It was… "_ Kage replied, a completely forlorn expression on her face.

"Kage!"

The two turned to see Mariah running towards them with glossy eyes and looking exactly the way Kage felt. Behind her, a very angry looking Junjie followed.

The pinkette immediately threw her arms around the silent blader.

"Thank God you're here!" She exclaimed.

Kage frowned at the other girl when she pulled back.

_"Mariah, what the hell happened?"_

"Lee, he…. He just-"

"Lost his God damned mind!" Junjie growled in fury, fists clenched at his sides. It was the first time she'd ever seen the handsome leader really angry. "He showed up here saying he'd screwed up his life and had nowhere else to go, so naturally, we took him in. Then Ray came looking for him, tyrin' to convince him to come back, they got into this huge racket, and they've been goin' at it ever since!"

Kage looked back at the scene again and now noted all the people huddled among the trees and bushes; some angry, some frightened and some openly sobbing their hearts out as they watched their homes becoming nothing but ruin.

_"How long have they been fighting?"_ Kage asked, noting that although Lee looked fresh as a daisy, albeit also like a rabid, wild dog, Ray looked like he was ready to pass out.

"I don't know!" Mariah cried. "It seems like forever! Hours for sure!"

Kage's eyes bugged.

"Hours?!" Both her and Johnny said in unison. They both turned back to the fight.

"Ray looks like he's ready to collapse." The redhead said with a deep frown. "He's not gonna last much longer."

"I know!" Mariah sobbed now, biting her lip. "But Lee…. It's like he's just running on pure emotion… Nothing seems to be tiring him out!"

Kage thought this was ironic. If the ravenette had been able to channel this kind of energy at the last tournament, the White Tigers would have completely annihilated the entire competition without breaking a sweat.

_"Someone's got to stop them before they bring down the mountain…"_

"But how?" The pinkette sniffled. "Ray is normally much stronger then Lee, but today….."

She trailed off and hiccoughed, looking ready to cry now.

"I could never… Kage, please you've got to try something. _Anything_!"

"Listen, I don't care what you do!" Junjie growled. "But whatever it is, you better do it quick. If not, I'm going to do something and I can guarantee two things; one, it'll be a lot quicker and simpler than reasoning with him, and two, you won't like it."

Kage frowned deeply as she turned back to the battle.

_"But what am I supposed to do…?"_ She thought in dismay.

The group watched and listened as Ray, despite being barely able to stand on his own two feet, continued to try and reason with his best friend.

"Lee, come on man! Snap out of it! Don't you see yourself? Don't you see what's happened to you?!"

"Shut up!" Lee screamed, looking completely and utterly insane. "I don't care what you think! I don't care what any of you think! Don't you see? I finally found something… some_one_, who I could actually see myself fighting for… and I lost before I even got the chance to fight!"

His face contorted into a mask of agony and Kage felt her heart shatter all over again.

"I totally blew it!" Lee choked, his voice cracking. "How can I ever expect her to forgive me after what I did? I can't even forgive myself!"

"But Lee-"

"Just SHUT UP!"

Ray's eyes widened as Lee released a long, agonized cry and the top of his blade glowed sinisterly as his bitbeast emerged. Clenching his fists tightly at his sides, he stared his best friend down before lifting an arm and thrusting it towards his opponent.

"Galeon! Attack!"

"Lee!" Ray cried, reflexively taking a step back.

Before the teen could even utter his bitbeasts name, the black lion released a pained howl of its own, as if sensing his master's feelings, and pounced on the white tiger. With one mighty swoop of its powerful paw, Ray's already tired bitbeast flew across the clearing and struck a tree, cracking it in half before it disappeared back into its blade.

The bystanders all watched as Ray's blade tottered a few times before quickly sputtering to a stop.

"Oh no!" Mariah cried. "Ray!"

She shot towards him just as he collapsed to his knees and he fell into her arms, unconscious.

A still insane look on his face, Lee lifted his hand but before he could call his blade back, a faint whizz sounded from the sidelines before a purple blade struck the black one hard, knocking it back several feet.

Lee's head shot up and he immediately spotted a familiar redhead approaching him confidently with an intense expression and deep frown.

"You!" He snarled viciously. "How dare you! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"How dare me?!" Johnny snarled back just as viciously. "How dare YOU! You stupid bastard! Do you see what you've done?! What the hell is wrong with you!? What exactly do you hope to accomplish here, get yourself locked up!? Cause let me tell you, that's exactly what I've got on my mind right now!"

"Just you try!" Lee growled. "And I'm not trying to prove anything! I've got nothing to prove, and didn't you hear me?! I don't give a damn what you or anyone else thinks of me!"

"Oh don't you?" Johnny seethed, his eyes narrowing on the ravenette. "Not even Kage?"

Lee's expression softened at the mention of her name.

"I-….." Another pained expression crossed his face, but it only lasted a moment before his fury returned tenfold. "It doesn't matter! She hates me! How could she not?! She should! I hate myself!"

His eyes squeezed shut and his teeth and fists clenched shut as well as he looked to be struggling from some internal battle.

From the sidelines, Kage's eyes glossed over and she swallowed hard upon hearing the Chinese blader's words. It felt like a shard of ice had pierced her heard and suddenly it was impossible to breath, to swallow.

_"Lee... I don't hate you... I could never hate you..."_ She thought miserably, her heart breaking for the teen.

But, completely consumed in his grief and madness, the golden-eyed blader didn't even register her as he spoke again without missing a beat.

"I could never ask her to forgive me for what I've done…" He choked. "And more over… I could never trust myself to be near her again… I had to get away…"

Johnny listened and as he did he mentally cursed himself as he felt a tug of compassion for the ravenette.

Damn it, he didn't want to feel for the sorry bastard! He wanted to hate him, to make him suffer. Hell, he wanted him to look so damn bad that Kage had no choice but to hate him too and come back to the Scot.

But he just couldn't. Not when the idiot was standing there, hating himself enough for everyone else and looking so damn pitiful while doing it.

The redhead growled in frustration.

"She doesn't hate you, you moron!" He spat angrily.

Lee's eyes opened and he looked up at the redhead, his expression a little curious.

Johnny clenched his teeth, trying to hold back the words, fight them, but they spewed from his mouth like word vomit.

"Damn it, I tried my damndest! I did everything I could think of to make her stay, to make her love _me_, to make her… make her feel how I feel about her, but you know what? For whatever reason, for some unfathomable, maddening, downright ridiculous reason, she still came crawling back to you!"

Lee looked confused now, and also, just a little hopeful.

"What-"

Johnny jerked his chin to the side, gesturing, and Lee turned to finally see the silent girl in question standing off to the side with crossed arms and a tense expression. But her eyes were a storm of emotions and the deep frown on her face spoke volumes.

"Kage…." Lee choked, unconsciously taking a few steps towards her.

But Johnny wasn't having it.

Lee stopped and stared as Johnny appeared in front of Kage, blocking her from view as he stared the Lion-tamer down with a furious expression.

"Are you nuts?!" He demanded. "Do you think for one second that I'd let you anywhere near her right now? Just look at yourself, look at what you've done, Lee!"

Blinking a few times, Lee stopped and looked around, his face falling and heart sinking as he took in the surroundings as if really seeing them for the first time.

"No…." He whispered in dismay, his eyes widening. "What have I done…..?"

"You've completely destroyed people's homes is what you've done!" Johnny snarled. "Your _friend's _homes! People who welcomed you with open arms when you were hurting and had nowhere else to go! And look at how you repaid them!"

Lee stumbled back as a totally distraught expression took hold of his face.

"I-…. I didn't mean-…" His eyes flooded with tears of remorse as his heart shattered, only now fully realizing the extremity and consequences of his actions. "My God…. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me!" Johnny exclaimed. "For that matter, don't apologize at all, it's worthless! If you're really sorry, then prove it!"

Lee looked back at the Scot and stared at him.

"You want to prove you're sorry, you want to get to _Kage_, then you're gonna have to go through me!" Johnny stared the White Tiger down. "Cause make no mistake, cat-boy; if you can't prove to me just how bad you want her, just how far you're willing to go, then I swear on my life, I'll throw her over my shoulder and ship her back to Finland, kicking and fighting if I have to – whatever it takes to keep her safe from some out of control made man!"

Lee furrowed his brows.

"But-…. What?"

"You heard me!" The redhead called forcefully. "Unless you pull your shit together, convince me you can control your emotions and beat me right here, right now, then I swear on my beyblade, you will never see her again, ya hear me!?"

Lee blinked at the Scot again before turning his gaze back at Kage.

"Kage…?" He said questioningly.

The silent blader's expression was fixed in a serious mask, but her eyes swirled with the intensity of her thoughts and feelings. Without a word, she frowned at the other ravenette and nodded solemnly.

Lee frowned back.

"Alright then." He said simply. "If that's how it is…."

He turned back to Johnny with nothing short of a determined expression, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Fine then! If that's what it takes, I'll fight you Johnny! All in my right mind!" He glanced at Kage again and this time his voice was a little softer. "I'll fight for you, Kage…. I'll prove to you that I… can be a stable and reliable person in your life… I can be your rock."

"Easy Romeo." Johnny said, drawing his opponent's attention back to him again. "You haven't beaten me yet! And don't think for a second it'll be easy! I won't go down so easily as your Captain, because I've got a lot more to prove and a lot more to lose! Salamalyon! Attack!"

Lee's eyes widened as the colossal lizard rose from the purple blade and towered over the entire area. Everyone watching gasped in awe at the size of the beast, completely dwarfing Lee's black lion.

The lizard charged at the feline with tremendous power and drove him back several yards, smashing through several trees before stopping.

"Don't destroy any more of the scenery!" Johnny called to his bitbeast, sweat dropping. "We don't wanna stoop to their level! C'mon Salamalyon, show them we can beat this trash without totally demolishing everything in sight! We'll do this in style!"

The lizard, seeming to understand, reached out and with a mighty swipe of its huge clawed foot, sent the lion soaring back towards the two bladers. The feline skidded a good distance, a deep groove forming in the earth from the impact, and for a few moments it seemed disoriented as it struggled to get up. Salamalyon, not taking the time for the lion to regain it's bearings, pounced on the feline, causing it to release a loud, pained howl.

Blow after blow, Salamalyon fought the lion without pity or mercy and without letting up until eventually it looked as if Galeon was so beaten he might never rise again.

Lee looked slightly panicked.

"Come on, Galeon!" He urged. "Get up! We can beat them!"

Releasing a low, pitiful and pained whine, the lion stood on shaky legs, took a few steps and fell back down again.

Johnny laughed.

"Ha! You're bitbeast is totally beat out! You pushed him too far! In your temporary madness, you drove you bitbeast to his limit, using him to destroy everything. Now, right when you need him the most, he's at the end of his rope!" The Scot lifted chin and crossed his arms, looking down his nose at the Chinese blader with a disgusted expression. "Face it, Lee. You're finished. You're a total mess and you have nothing to offer her. How can you help her, be there for her, when you can't even help yourself? When you can't control yourself much less your beyblade. Who's to say that you won't just snap again? You can't be what she needs if every time you get a little emotional you go on a rampage or totally lose your mind and do dangerous shit like this! You're not only a hazard to yourself but to everyone around you! You're not fit to be with her!"

The Scot clenched his teeth as he gave the ravenette a cold, harsh stare.

"You are not worthy of her!" He bellowed, his voice like thunder as it rang out loud and clear across the battle grounds.

No one made a sound, and everyone watching held their breaths as they anticipated Lee's reaction.

The words hit the Chinese blader like cannonball to the chest, and he literally stumbled backwards.

"Not…..worthy….." He repeated, his voice cracking.

In that instant, all the images, all the words, all the memories he'd ever shared with Kage came flooding back to him. He remembered the first time he'd ever seen her battle, the first time he'd ever seen her smile, the first time he'd finally been able to really speak with her… their first kiss.

And the moment he first realized he was in love with her.

And in that instant, Lee decided something very important; he'd waited far too long to find someone like her, to find a love theirs, to let her go now.

A fierce and determined expression took hold of Lee's face and for the first time in a long time, his eyes, his head and his heart were all crystal clear and on the same wave length. He knew, no matter what, he had to win this battle.

He _would _win this battle.

"Maybe not." Lee said finally, his fists clenching at his sides as he narrowed his eyes at the Scot. "But I'm sure as hell not gonna let her go either. And if I'm not worthy now, then I'll spend the rest of my life trying to be! And it all starts here!"

Off to the side, Kage thought for sure she had somehow slipped into a surreal dream world. There was no way she could have heard what she thought she had.

"_Lee…."_ She thought, a fist lifting over her heart as she stared at the Chinese-bred blader with a mix of emotions. Her chest was heaving, overcome with the sudden onslaught.

She watched as the ravenette gave his bitbeast a tender expression.

"Galeon…" He said softly, his voice full of remorse. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry I pushed you so far, so hard…. Please, if you can forgive me… if you can find the strength to help me this one last time… I promise, I'll never let this happen again. Please, buddy, just this one last time… I really need you…"

The lion lifted its head and locked eyes with his master. For a long while they stared at each other, silently communicating, until finally Galeon gave a nod and moved to once more struggle to his feet.

Johnny's eyes widened, admittedly as impressed as he was stunned, to see the feline stand, steel itself up and turn on the lizard. The redhead blinked as his opponents both took up battle stances and stared him and his bitbeast down.

"Alright, Galleon! Let's do this! Help me earn my second chance buddy! Attack, Spiral Lightning!"

Johnny smirked.

"Now the battle begins."

The two blades met head-on in a blinding flash of light, the force of collision creating a shockwave so powerful it sent the bladers, as well as multiple bystanders, sliding back several feet. Before anyone watching could regain their composure, the two blades drew back and struck each other again. This time, the lion drove the lizard back.

Johnny felt as if he were staring down a bull; wild and stubborn and determined. And wouldn't you know it, he was the red flag.

The Scot's eyes widened as Lee's blade drew back, doing a full circle before charging him again straight on. Before the Scot could move or make a sound, the blade struck his hard, this time with enough force to send both him and it soaring. The redhead hit a tree and slid down it, his vision momentarily blurry after striking his head hard.

Reaching up to rub his head, the Scot winced and looked up through a single open eye, his sight a little blurry as he watched the lion once again charge his blade. This time there was nothing he could do as the black blade struck a rock, sending it soaring high in the air. He watched, eyes and mouth wide as the blade came hurtling back down to earth at break-neck speed. Unable to move or stop it, he watched in awe as Lee's blade struck his with enough force and power to drive it through the ground, where it instantly stopped and stuck.

Galeon bounded to the side and spun in place, finally having beaten the colossal lizard back.

Lee dropped to his knees when the giant salamander finally disappeared, panting heavily and looking ready to collapse. He gave his bitbeast a weak smile.

"Thanks buddy…" He whispered. "I owe ya big time. Now rest…"

The lion bowed its head respectively to his master before it to disappeared into its blade.

Johnny, finally managing to blink back his dizziness, got unsteadily to his feet, his hand reaching up to rub his sore head. He stumbled a few steps before steadying himself and looked up at Lee, whom was kneeling in the dirt with his head down, trying to catch his breath.

The Scot gave a whisper of a smile before approaching the Chinese blader.

Lee looked up as a shadow appeared over him. He narrowed his eyes at the Scot, not sure what to expect. But what came next shocked him greatly.

"Congratulations." The redhead said softly, reaching down to clap a hand on the ravenette's shoulder. "You earned your second chance."

In stunned silence, Lee blinked as he watched the redhead, albeit a little unsteadily, walk away.

Johnny approached Kage, his eyes locked with hers. When he was before her he stopped and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Don't suppose there's any chance of changing your mind?" He asked only half teasingly. Kage gave him a lopsided smile of her own and shook her head. The Scot chuckled.

"Didn't think so."

He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, cupping her face gently as he gazed into her eyes.

"Don't be a stranger, OK?" He whispered. Kage gave him a tender smile and nodded as she reached up to take his free hand and give it a tight squeeze.

That said, the Scot lifted his head and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to her forehead before finally turning and leaving. Kage watched him part the curtain of trees and disappear before finally turning back to the ravenette on the ground some ways away. Hesitating for a moment only, she slowly started forward towards him.

Lee was still breathing heavily when he heard footsteps approaching him but he'd managed to catch his breath for the most part. Looking up, his heart jumped and stomach knotted sickeningly as he watched Kage approach him. When she stopped in front of him, he blinked up at her, trying his best to ignore the torrent of emotions raging inside him.

"Kage…. I-"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

Lee stared in astonishment as she gave him a tender and adoring smile before cupping his face and leaning down to him.

Big golden orbs opened wide as the Finish-bred blader pressed her lips to Lee's in such a sweet, sensual kiss it made his entire body melt.

A soft sigh escaping him, Lee timidly, cautiously, kissed her back. He lifted his hands to wrap around her but paused as he remembered what had happened not so long ago; the last time he'd decided to take her into his arms without permission. Feeling a horrible sting to his heart, he clenched his fists and lowered them again.

As if sensing his emotions and feeling his pain, knowing what he was thinking, Kage smiled against his lips. She knelt down before him and reached forward to take his hands, wrapping them around her.

Like a pair of floodgates bursting open, Lee felt all his pent up feelings and emotions towards her overwhelm him at once. Now having her permission, he pulled her into his lap and tight to him. To his delight, she reached up to cup his face and let him deepen the kiss.

Something like a cross between a whimper and a sigh escaped Lee as he held Kage tightly. Her kiss was like being released after being buried alive for days. He felt like he could finally breathe, like he'd been saved from some horrible end by the one person who could have rescued him, like some great weight and burden had finally been lifted from his very soul.

Her entire being overwhelmed him; her rain and jasmine scent, her rose-petal soft lips, the warmth of her smooth and tender hands on his face. Everything about her made chaos of his emotions and set his nerves on fire. Tiny volts of electricity shot through his entire body and he felt everything around him; sight, touch and sound just completely melt away as nothing but her seemed to reach his consciousness.

Finally, for the first time in his life, he was really and truly completely happy.

After a long time, the two separated and Kage pulled back slightly to smile down at him.

"You're what I've been waiting for…" Lee whispered, gazing into her eyes as he reached up to affectionately brush her hair back from her face.

Kage's face flushed happily as her heart fluttered frantically in her chest.

"You're my rock, Kage…" Lee continued, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. "You're the only thing in this world that's ever made total sense… the only thing that's ever been able to set me straight when I just lose it..."

His chest was heaving as he struggled for breath, feeling like he'd just run a marathon. He felt light headed and giddy, hyped and jittery, like he could take on the world blindfolded. He'd never tried drugs but he was sure if he had, it would feel just like this; this elated high.

Lee leaned up and rested his forehead against hers as Johnny had done earlier, only this time, the action seemed to spark quite a bit more interest from the silent blader as she moved her hands to sink into the hair at the nape of his neck, gently stoking soothingly. He reached a hand up to gently thread his fingers through her silky locks.

"Thank you for coming back…." He whispered again, barely audible.

Kage felt her heart burst with joy and she lifted her hands to speak, a bright, ecstatic smile on her face.

_"I will always come back for you, Lee…"_

Lee almost wept with joy. He couldn't ever remember feeling so blissfully wonderful in all his life. Feeling his throat constrict and his heart swell, he once more leaned in to kiss her.

Kage returned the kiss enthusiastically and once more reached up to cup his face.

Nearby, many a bystander hooted and cheered, the cat calls and swoons almost deafening as they watched the scene before them. But despite this, the two teens in the middle of the battle field heard nothing. They'd both spent so long waiting, looking, that finally having found their own little piece of paradise; they build their own little world around themselves and there simply wasn't any room for anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Corny ending? Yea, yea, I know! I suck at final notes! Haven't you ppl learned that by now? xD**


End file.
